Bones
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, antropologa forense muy reconocida por haber sido alumna de Li Clow, ahora se verá rodeada de nuevos amigos que la ayudaran a resolver los crimenes. La llegada de un nuevo amor...Li Syaoran ¿El sobrino de su antiguo maestro?
1. Vuelo y Viento

Hola! Volví a subir el cap xq quite la cancion jeje no quiero que me borren el fic, así que veremos el pequeño cambio :P

**Disclaimer(asi es no? xD): Sakura CC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP, la historia si es mía.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Primer caso…Vuelo y Viento

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer de 25 años, castaña de ojos verdes, bastante guapa. Ella estaba reconocida como una de las mejores antropólogas forenses, radicaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón. Se había trasladado allí después de haber vivido durante 6 años en la ciudad de Tokio, ahora su mayor deseo consistía en colaborar con la policía de Tomoeda para resolver los casos…

¡Oh, sí!, su vida estaba rodeada prácticamente de muertos…

Y aquí comenzaba el inicio de una gran aventura…

.

.

Sakura se encontraba muy cómoda entre las sabanas de su cama, ahora mismo se hallaba en un sueño bastante cómodo como para desear que alguien la levantara. Aunque, como era de esperarse, los rugidos y los maullidos de ciertos "seres" la despertaron…

-¡Aaaaah!-Gritó demasiado asustada

Frente a ella se encontraban un gran tigre con una especie de armadura en su rostro, varias gemas rojas adornaban "el artefacto" que el animal traía puesto. Sin contar que en su cama también se hallaba un gato amarillo(Que más parecía una ardilla por sus orejas bastante redondas, no tan "puntiagudas" como un gato normal las debería de tener).

-Con que eran ustedes-Suspiró aliviada –Santo cielo, Kero, Kerberos; me asustaron demasiado, bueno, aunque de todas formas…gracias. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y de no ser porque ustedes me levantaron, lo más seguro es que llegaría tarde-

El tigre rugió, mientras el gato maullaba al ver que su dueña había agradecido "aquel acto" en un intento de despertarla…

.

.

Varios minutos más tarde, luego de correr una y otra vez por toda su habitación, Sakura ya estaba más que lista para su primer día de trabajo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno!-Exclamo alguien desde la planta baja de la casa

-¡Ya voy!-Grito la joven

Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga larga, no quería verse demasiado formal, aunque tampoco deseaba verse fachosa. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras…

-Buenos días -Saludo con una sonrisa la joven

-Buenos días, monstruo-"Saludo" un muchacho de 30 años, su cabellera era un café muy oscuro, sus ojos eran de un negro-Estabas haciendo demasiado ruido-

-No estaba haciendo nada, tan solo fueron Kerberos y Kero, ellos me levantaron-Se defendió Sakura-Y deja de molestarme, hermano-

-No te creo nada, ni Kero ni Kerberos son capaces de dar pasos tan ruidosos como tu-Se burló-Hacía tanto no escuchábamos esos ruidos aquí en casa, todo parece que volvemos a la rutina de hace 6 años-

-No es cierto. Ya cállate, Toya-

Ese muchacho era Toya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura por 5 años, era un medico muy reconocido, pese a ser muy joven, demostraba demasiado talento. Trabajaba en el Hospital Seiyu, el cual estaba muy cerca del edificio donde trabajaría Sakura. Toya siempre se la pasaba molestando a su hermana.

-Se ve que desde temprano ustedes se llevan muy bien -Exclamo con esa misma alegría un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés-Es bueno volver a la costumbre-

Aquel hombre era Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Toya y Sakura, el estaba dedicado a ser profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda, su especialización era la arqueología(De allí el gusto de Sakura por la antropología forense, que claro estaba, tenía mucho que ver con la profesión que ejercía su padre). El hombre poseía muchos talentos, los cuales habían heredado sus 2 hijos.

¿Y la madre de Sakura?, bueno, su mamá se llamaba Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ella había muerto cuando Sakura tenía 3 años y Toya 8 años. Aunque nunca se habían sentido solos porque sabían que Nadeshiko siempre estaría velando por ellos, además, ellos eran una familia muy unida.

-Gracias por la comida-Exclamo el hermano de Sakura

-¿Ya te vas?-Cuestiono Sakura

-Tengo que llegar temprano al hospital, tengo demasiados pacientes últimamente-

-¡Espera!-La joven se apresuro a comer

-Cuídate mucho-Menciono Fujitaka-¿Terminaste de comer?-

-Si, papá. Nos vemos luego-

-Cuídate mucho y suerte en tu primer día de trabajo-

Sakura tomo sus pertenecías y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano, quien ya estaba a punto de marcharse en el auto.

-¡Espera!-Le gritó a su hermano

-Sube-Le indicó Toya-Creí que tu entrabas en una hora…-Toya se dispuso a manejar

-Si…pero…yo-Sakura estaba muy roja

-Ah…ya veo-Toya sonrió, adivinando cual era el motivo-Este es el mismo camino que tomábamos para ir a la escuela, cuando de la misma forma hacías todo lo posible para venir conmigo, también recuerdo que nos encontrábamos con Yukito-

Yukito…

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al máximo, hacía mucho no lo veía, ¿Cómo estaría? La muchacha salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que su hermano sonaba la bocina del auto…

-¡Hey Yuki!-Gritó

El auto se estaciono en una de las esquinas; allí esperaba un hombre de la misma edad de Toya, su cabello castaño, sus ojos color grises desbordaban una alegría inmensa, también era guapo(Igual que Toya), aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro, parecía ser un muchacho bastante "encantador". El era Yukito Tsukishiro, mejor amigo de Toya desde la secundaria.

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en salir del auto…

-¡Yukito!-Se acercó presurosa al joven Yukito y lo abrazó

-¡Sakura! Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Bienvenida-Exclamo con felicidad

-Gracias-Exclamo Sakura

-Hola Toya-Dijo Yuki saludando al hermano, dirigió su mirada a la castaña-Tu hermano me hablo, me dijo que justamente habías llegado en la mañana de ayer. Disculpa que no haya asistido al aeropuerto para recogerte-

-Descuida. Mi papá me explico que tu tienes demasiado trabajo-

-Suban al auto o en verdad llegaremos tarde-Menciono Toya

-Ya vamos-Gruño Sakura

Sakura estaba más que entretenida observando a Tsukishiro…

-Bueno, nos vemos luego-Exclamo Yukito

Kinomoto salió de sus sueños para volver al mundo real…

-¿Eh?-Suspiró largamente, ya habían llegado, bajo del auto casi a rastras

Se sostuvo de un árbol mientras veía como se marchaba Yukito con Toya…

-Hasta luego-Vio sorprendida como Yukito le lanzaba un dulce

Ella lo atrapó ágilmente…

-Ah…Yukito-Exclamo en un suspiro

-Como en los viejos tiempos-Escucho decir a una mujer guapa de cabellera y orbes negros

-¡Ah!-Grito ante el susto-Tomoyo…no es lo que piensas…-

-¡Es bueno verte Sakura! ¡Ya te extrañaba mucho!-La pelinegra abrazo a Sakura

-Pero si nos vimos en la cena de ayer que organizó mi papá-La castaña río nerviosamente

-A lo que me refiero es que estaremos juntas, como cuando asistíamos a la primaria-

-Tienes razón-

-¡Lo mejor es que podre grabar todas tus investigaciones!-

-¿Qué?-Comentó Sakura mientras reía nerviosamente

Ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de Sakura desde la primaria, la joven Tomoyo era hija de un hombre dueño de una gran empresa. Demasiado inteligente, la joven Daidouji estaba llena de talentos, eso se notaba ante su facilidad de manejar la empresa de su familia y al mismo tiempo ejercer la profesión que amaba en verdad, anexando que participaba en muchos recitales debido a la encantadora voz que poseía.

.

.

-Bien, basta de charlas. El doctor Terada debe estar por anexarnos un nuevo caso-

-Tienes razón Tomoyo-

Ambas se dirigieron hacía una gran oficina…

-Buenos días, sea bienvenida a su nuevo espacio de trabajo Doctora Kinomoto, jovencita Daidouji veo que le indicó el camino a la doctora Kinomoto-Dijo un hombre castaño al recibirla-Pasen-

-Gracias-Exclamaron las dos mujeres

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a la oficina, la cual estaba llena de muchas personas…

-Como todos ustedes sabrán, hace unos días hice un pequeño viaje a la ciudad de Tokio para el congreso que festejaron en esa ciudad, allí conocí a la doctora Sakura Kinomoto y ella muy amablemente acepto trabajar para nosotros. Además, supongo que ya extrañaba su ciudad natal-Agregó felizmente Terada-Si no mal recuerdo, usted es de aquí-

-Así es-Afirmó

-Sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo serán Tomoyo Daidouji como artista forense; la joven Chiharu le apoyara en todo lo relacionado con la química, palinología, y mineralogía forense; el joven Yamazaki es el psicólogo encargado de formar el perfil de los casos-

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas y al equipo de Sakura no le era asignado ningún caso…

-Supongo que no todos tenemos un buen día-Murmuro Chiharu-¿No lo crees, Naoko?-

-Si-Le contesto otra mujer-Por lo que se de Sakura Kinomoto, es una gran doctora, su primer día no fue nada bueno-

.

.

Sakura se retiró a su casa, lo primero que hiso fue comer y después retirarse a descansar…

-¡Sakura! ¡Tienes una llamada!-Le avisó su padre

La joven se levanto rápidamente y contesto presurosamente, sus mascotas se levantaron debido al escándalo del teléfono…

_**-¿Si? ¿Hola?, habla Sakura- **_

_-¡Que bueno que contestas! ¡Necesitamos que vengas al viejo aeropuerto! ¡Hay un caso que nos asignaron! _

_**-¡Voy para allá!- **_

.

.

-¿Cuál es el caso?-Pregunto Sakura mientras sacaba una maleta del auto

-Hace unos días se perdió una de las figuras que expondrían en el museo, era una figura en forma de ave o algo así. ¿Si has notado que desde la calle se puede ver esta parte vieja del aeropuerto?-Sakura asintió mientras caminaba-Un sujeto vio la figura y llamó a la policía para que investigaran, modificaron el interior de la figura, precisamente para que pudiera volar-

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono confundida Sakura-¿Cómo que la modificaron?-

-Así es, lo hicieron para que se estrellara…con la persona que venía dentro-Finalizó

-Parece que será un caso muy difícil-Suspiró, esta sería una larga noche

Se acercaron a la escena del crimen…Allí había una escalera para que se "asomara" y pudiera ver con más claridad al cadáver…

-Sexo femenino-Comenzó a decir Sakura-Entre los 20 y 25 años. Braquicefalia lo que nos dice…era de raza blanca. Por la temperatura que desprende su cuerpo, sumando los destrozos del artefacto, diría que entre 1 y 2 días muerta. ¿Cómo fue que nadie se percató de que este aparato se hallaba aquí?, suena un poco ilógico-

-Bueno Sakura, pocas son las personas que quedan "admiradas" con un viejo aeropuerto y se quedan observándolo. Absolutamente nadie encontraría "lindo" este lugar-

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo necesito que esta pieza de arte sea llevada al museo! ¡Perderé mucho dinero si esta figura de la colección falta!-Exclamo demasiado enojado un sujeto que llego a la escena del crimen-¡Me lo debo llevar!-

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Mi nombre es Sora Kotaro, soy el dueño de esta pieza de arte-

-Pues lo siento Señor Kotaro, pero este artefacto al que usted llama "arte" debe ser examinado ya que posee…restos de un cadáver-Siguió su camino, ignorando por completo al sujeto-¡Lleven esto al laboratorio!-

.

.

-¡Valla!-Dijo Chiharu muy sorprendida al ver al artefacto en medio del laboratorio-¿Qué es eso? ¿Esto de que película de ciencia ficción era? Sería muy emocionante volar dentro de esta cosa, sea lo que sea es genial-

-No fue tan genial para la pobre que hayamos dentro-Le contestaron Tomoyo y Sakura

-Eso me recuerda algo…sabían que las películas de ciencia ficción fueron basadas en hechos reales de peleas contra extraterrestres-Comenzó a decir Yamazaki

Chiharu le miro con enojo y lo jaló de una oreja…

-Aja, ¿Y luego?-Se lo llevó casi a rastras

-Si, dicen que así es como graban las películas. Además que toda nuestra tecnología es de extraterrestres-Siguió anexando Yamazaki

-Aun no se que hare contigo para que dejes de decir tantas mentiras-Dijo Chiharu

-¿Qué? ¿Era una mentira?-Indagó Sakura

Tomoyo empezó a reír por lo bajo…Su amiga era muy inocente.

.

.

Horas más tarde..

-¿Tienes algo, Yamazaki?-Pregunto Sakura

No habían despegado sus ojos del caso ni por un segundo.

-Si, la incrustación de esmeraldas que llevaba en la frente me sugiere que su asesino la amaba demasiado, lo hiso con el fin de que se viera más hermosa-

-Creo que nadie se puede ver hermosa con una incrustación de esmeraldas estando muerta-Sugirió Kinomoto

-En eso tienes razón, este amor era enfermizo, además, por lo que Chiharu investigó, las esmeraldas le fueron colocadas después de haberla asesinado-

-¿Quieren ver como era?-Pregunto Tomoyo al instante en que los vio

-Claro-

La mujer que Tomoyo había dibujado era muy hermosa, su cabello era largo, sus rasgos eran bastante finos…

-¡Ya se quien es!-Grito Sakura, todo el mundo le prestó atención-Su nombre era Kaze Yamamoto, una piloto muy reconocida, había participado en muchos concursos de aviación. Es de Estados Unidos, ella vino a Japón porque participaría en un evento-

-Hablare con Terada para anunciar que ya sabemos quien es-Dijo Tomoyo

.

.

-Sentimos mucho su pérdida-Menciono Tomoyo al ver a la madre de Kaze, aunque admitía que era extraño que la madre no llorara

-¿Cuándo podre llevarme a mi hija?-

-Lo siento, eso aun no es posible, seguimos en investigaciones. En cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo, le aseguro que podrá llevarse a Kaze y rendirles honores-

-Gracias-Exclamo la madre

Esa mujer si era extraña, comúnmente la madre preguntaría por el asesino de su hija. Una madre desearía que le hicieran justicia a su hija, pero esta madre era…

Distinta…

-No es sorpresa para nadie que mi hija valiera más muerta que viva-Dijo en un tono incoherente-El verde siempre fue su color favorito, odio hasta el final aquella obra de arte-Murmuro antes de salir de la estación

A Tomoyo le pareció extraño el comentario pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

.

.

-Sakura, Chiharu, ¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Tomoyo con algo de asco al ver como ambas mujeres "limpiaban" todo lo del esqueleto

-Estas pequeñas nos darán la hora exacta de muerte-Dijo Chiharu mientras observaba unas larvas que estaban en un frasco

-Chiharu, ven aquí-Habló Sakura

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué hueles en el cuerpo de Kaze?, aparte del olor a descomposición-

-Déjame checar-La ayudante de Sakura se acercó y olió

-Esto es sumamente asqueroso-Soltó Tomoyo-Me voy, no soporto ver esto, si continúo aquí, seguro que vomitaré-

-Aceite, pero no es de automóvil o de otro tipo…es uno especial-

-¿Para aviones?-Menciono opcionalmente Sakura

.

.

-Adivinen algo-Habló Yamazaki

-¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto Chiharu y su compañero asintió-¿Qué es?-

-El concurso en el cual participaría Yamamoto se trataba de apuestas, el concursante que ganara se llevaría una buena suma de dinero. Las apuestas se darían sobre estos días. Tan solo imaginen, la favorita para ganar el concurso desapareció. Supongo que al momento de desaparecer tuvo que ser descalificada, eso le dio oportunidad al siguiente de ganar el premio, ya se imaginaran el resto-

.

.

-¿Y bien Akane? ¿No hay algo que quieras decirnos?-Pregunto enojada Sakura

-Oiga, ¿Qué provecho sacaría con la muerte de Kaze?-Se defendió una mujer pelirroja-Se que ella era la favorita, la que siempre ganaba…pero no soy tan ambiciosa como para querer asesinarla-

-Entonces explica, ¿Por qué hayamos combustible para aviones en el jardín de tu casa? Y no te sugiero mentir, analizamos y fue el mismo aceite que utilizaron para "quemar" a Kaze…viva-Explicó Kinomoto

-Yo no se nada de ese aceite. ¡No asesine a Kaze!-Siguió defendiéndose

.

.

-¡Aguarda Yamazaki! ¡Detén el interrogatorio!-

-¿Qué locuras dices Tomoyo?-Pregunto confundido su compañero

-Recordé algo que dijo la madre de Kaze-

_-No es sorpresa para nadie que mi hija valiera más muerta que viva-Dijo en un tono incoherente-El verde siempre fue su color favorito, odio hasta el final aquella obra de arte-Murmuro antes de salir de la estación _

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?-Regaño Chiharu

.

.

-Kaze tenía planeado dejar la aviación. Eso le causaría una gran perdida económica a su madre, aunque la señora se aseguro todo el dinero de su hija, Kaze estaba "asegurada" y la beneficiaria sería su madre en caso de que le ocurriera algo-Dedujo Yamazaki

-Sabía que si su hija se retiraba del negocio pues ella quedaría en la calle, no iba a permitir eso así que, la mejor manera fue asegurarse todo ese dinero a costa de la vida de su hija, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en la calle-Continuo Sakura-Si su hija se libraba de sus manos, ella ya no sacaría provecho-

-Una cosa más-Agregó Tomoyo-¿Sabían que la madre de Kaze participó en un proyecto de construcción de modelos de avión?, ese era el motivo por el cual el artefacto donde encontramos a Yamamoto poseía una estructura muy bien diseñada. Su madre sabía de estas cosas-

-Pese a ser ambiciosa, quiso hacerle "un honor" a su hija colocándole las piedras preciosas de su color favorito, la obra de arte fue como un mensaje subliminal-Continuo Yamazaki

-¿Mensaje subliminal?-Indagó Chiharu al no entender las extrañas palabras

-Le dio a entender que no se desharía del vuelo…ni muerta-Concluyó el psicólogo

.

.

Aeropuerto moderno de Tomoeda…

-¡Señora Yamamoto! ¡Queda detenida por el homicidio de su hija Kaze Yamamoto!-

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!-Dijo entre sollozos la mujer al momento que la esposaban

-Fue demasiado-Regaño Sakura-Usted debió comprenderla-

-¡Ella me iba a dejar en la calle! ¡No permitiría eso! ¡Ella debía seguir obedeciéndome como siempre!-Siguió gritando-Coloque esos botes de combustible de avión para que culparan a esa Akane! ¡Yo fui!-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, esa mujer estaba loca, Yamamoto no aceptaba que su hija había deseado tomar las riendas de su vida. Fijo su vista en el cielo, no supo si su imaginación le estaba haciendo una jugada pero pudo distinguir la figura de Kaze surcar tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento…

Un viento que ahora era libre…

-¡Y lo mejor es que pude grabar hasta la detención!-Exclamo felizmente Tomoyo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Merece review? n.n Bye!


	2. Sombras

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios n.n, bueno aqui traigo el segundo capitulo jejeje

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC pertenece a CLAMP, la historia es mía**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Sombras

Sakura salió muy temprano de su hogar…Tomó su automóvil, ya que días antes había decidido viajar en el auto de su hermano, hoy su hermano entraría al hospital en un horario diferente, por lo cual no era adecuado esperarlo.

-Debo llegar al trabajo-Se dijo a si misma-Aunque primero pasare a otro lugar-

Se desvió de su camino, allí diviso una hermosa casa con un jardín inmenso lleno de flores. Salió de su auto para acercarse a la casa. Busco por todo lados pero no lo encontró…

-Que mala suerte, Yukito no esta aquí-Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-¿Me hablabas?-Cuestiono Tsukishiro dejándose ver

-¡Ah!-Sakura se alarmó ante la aparición de Yukito, tremendo susto que se había llevado al verlo aparecer tan de repente, río nerviosamente-Buenos días-

El joven sostenía una escoba, se encargaba de la limpieza de su jardín…

-Buenos días Sakura, veo que madrugaste. ¿Hoy también entras temprano?-

-Si, lo que sucede es que aun no nos asignan un agente policiaco y por lo tanto yo debo hacer las interrogaciones y detenciones de los casos que me den. No es tan difícil-

-Espero que pronto les asignen uno. Tu no puedes estar haciendo un trabajo que no te corresponde-Yukito arrancó un ramo de flores de su jardín-Toma, colócalas en el laboratorio, te animara mucho-

-¿Enserio me las regalas? ¿No habrá ningún problema?-

-Por supuesto, descuida, llévatelas-

-¡Gracias!-Recordó que iba tarde-¡Debo irme Yukito!-

-Ve con mucho cuidado-

-¡Si! Hasta luego Yukito-

Subió rápidamente a su auto…

.

.

Sakura se encamino por los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio…

-¡Hoy vengo con muchas ganas de venir a trabajar!-Exclamo con mucha felicidad

-¡Llegas temprano!-Dijo sonriente Tomoyo quien estaba al lado de Sakura-Muy bien por ti-

-¿Qué trabajo tenemos hoy?-Indagó la castaña

Pero lo único que recibió fue un silencio sepulcral…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestiono al ver que nadie le respondía

-¿De donde salió ese tigre y ese gato?-Cuestionaron Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki

Fue hasta que Chiharu y Naoko "analizaron mejor"…

-¡Ah!-Las jóvenes comenzaron a gritar-¡Ese tigre nos va a comer! ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio!-Miraron a Yamazaki que estaba a su lado "aterrado" de igual forma-¡¿Y tu que haces allí parado? ¡Tú eres un hombre! ¡Defiéndenos!-

-¡No estoy loco para arriesgar mi vida! ¡Aprecio mucho mi existencia como para dejar que me destroce ese animal! ¡¿Lo estas viendo? ¡Es inmenso! ¡Y mira sus dientes! ¡Ese tigre es aterrador!-Se defendió Yamazaki-Hablando de eso…¿Sabían que antes esos animales eran los mejores amigos del hombre? Si, exacto, no eran los perros…lo que sucede es…-

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir mentiras en este momento!-Le reclamó Chiharu

-¡Al menos en este momento deja de decir tonterías!-Seguía Naoko mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de Chiharu-¡Que horror!-

Sakura y Tomoyo se giraron lentamente, abrió bastante los ojos, atrás de ella estaban Kerberos y Kero.

-¡Ah!-Estaba sumamente asustada, no imaginaba que sus mascotas la siguieran al trabajo

-Parece que no pueden despegarse ni un segundo de su dueña-Menciono sonriente Tomoyo

-¿Esos animales son tuyos?-Cuestionaron Chiharu y Naoko un poco más calmadas

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si-Contesto Sakura-Aun no se porque me han seguido-

.

.

Sakura tuvo que dejar a Kerberos y Kero en una oficina que no estuviera ocupada o seguramente más personas se asustarían al verlos. Terada les había asignado un nuevo caso, esta vez irían a la primaria Tomoeda, debían de darse prisa pues los alumnos no podían guardar la calma, estaban traumatizados con la escena…

Cuando llegaron a la primaria, todos los niños se encontraban alrededor del patio principal observando con miedo.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

Bancas y mesas de las aulas de aquel colegio formaban prácticamente una montaña. Sakura se acercó a la montaña y observo que ahí se hallaba sepultado alguien que era cubierto por una capa negra.

-Tomoyo, dile a los agentes policiacos que quiten todas estas mesas y bancas para sacar a…la persona-Dijo Sakura-Que tengan cuidado, no quiero más heridos. Cuando terminen de quitar todo eso, que llamen inmediatamente a Chiharu y Naoko para que se encarguen de lo necesario para llevarse el cuerpo-

-Como digas Sakura-Contesto su amiga

Unos gritos les asustó bastante, el escándalo provenía del interior del edificio escolar. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez había un herido, aunque lo que hallaron fue que en el interior de un salón también había una montaña hecha de bancas y mesas, ahí también podía distinguirse un cadáver…

.

.

Todos habían regresado al laboratorio, el único que se había quedado en la primaria había sido Yamazaki pues tenía que hablar con los alumnos y asegurarse de que no les quedara un trauma.

.

.

-¿Qué clase de demente quiere que unos niños se traumaticen viendo cadáveres?-Se preguntaba Sakura bastante asustada-Nuestro criminal esta verdaderamente loco-

-Después de que Yamazaki termine de hablar con todos los alumnos, se cancelaran todas las clases-Comento Chiharu

-Menos mal-Exclamo Tomoyo-Pobres niños-

-Bien, basta de platicas continuemos trabajando, debemos resolver esto cuanto antes-Dijo Sakura-No debemos perder tiempo, hay que encontrar al culpable-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

.

.

-Debido a la sínfisis púbica y las costillas que tiene deduzco que el primer sujeto es de unos 38 años, debido al gravamen morfológico de su pelvis se puede notar que es un hombre, medía 1.85 metros-Decía Sakura, la castaña dirigió su vista a uno de sus lados y notó que Tomoyo se encontraba grabando su investigación, rió con nerviosismo-Eh…este, yo…Tomoyo, ¿No tienes que hacer la reconstrucción facial?-

-Pero si ya las hice Sakura, antes de que examinaras ambos cuerpos, le pedí a Chiharu que en cuanto terminara de "limpiarlos" me los diera a mi primero, después de todo mi trabajo es más fácil así que no necesito de mucho tiempo. Así tengo tiempo suficiente para grabarte como la gran antropóloga que eres-

Sakura rió con más nerviosismo que antes, tal vez si era un poco cierto que Tomoyo era "ligeramente" extraña…

-Chiharu ya se encuentra analizando las sustancias-

-Las capaz significan obscuridad o secreto, esto nos dice que la persona que los asesinó sabía que tenía un secreto o que tenían un secreto, porque de algo estoy seguro, estos 2 se conocían-Explicó Yamazaki-Además, el exhibirlos en la escuela significa que el asesino deseaba que alguien "especial" los viera. Ya ataremos cabos cuando hallemos más pistas-

-Eso es mejor que no tener nada-Contestó Sakura

-Eso parece-

.

.

Un poco más tarde, Sakura había devuelto a Kero y Kerberos a su casa, no quería tener problemas por llevar "animales" a su trabajo…

.

.

-Tomoyo, tu me dijiste que ya tenías las reconstrucciones-Exclamo Sakura

-Efectivamente. Mira, hice esta reconstrucción facial de cada uno-Comento Tomoyo entregándole a Sakura unos retratos

-Bien, Naoko se encuentra interrogando a la directora del plantel. Le mostrare los retratos y luego continuaremos para saber la causa de muerte-

.

.

-Desde el día de ayer esta ausente un profesor de nuestro plantel educativo. Me preocupa que la persona…que ustedes hallaron sea él-Declaraba la directora del plantel-Y por lo del otro sujeto que hallaron, le verdad es que desconozco. No quiero ni pensar que uno de esos cadáveres sea el profesor Kage Yamashita-

-Bien-Soltó Naoko

Alguien tocó la puerta de la sala…Naoko abrió la puerta, encontrándose con unos sobres que llevaba Sakura. En cuanto Naoko recibió los sobres Sakura se retiró para no interferir más con el interrogatorio.

-Le mostraré los siguientes retratos y después me dirá si reconoce a alguno-Comento Naoko a la directora

-Como usted diga, me interesa acabar con esto cuanto antes-

.

.

-Un hombre y una mujer, ¿Cabe la posibilidad que sean una pareja?-Indagó Sakura

-Es muy posible-Le contestó Yamazaki-Y tiene alguna relación con la escuela, el asesino quería que los vieran, cuando sepamos a la perfección sus identidades es que tendremos una mejor visión del porque-

-Uhm…esto es muy difícil-Exclamó Tomoyo

-Tienes mucha razón-Apoyo Chiharu

.

.

-No puede ser, si es el profesor-Confesó aterrada la mujer

-Cuénteme más de él-Preguntó Naoko

-No se mucho de él, era un profesor de transferencia. Esta…estaba casado con una mujer llamada Maaya, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, recibía en el colegio visitas constantes de esta otra mujer-La directora señalo el retrato de la mujer que le mostraron-Además de la visita de una adolescente que asiste a la preparatoria Seiyu. Anexando que se rumoraba que una nueva alumna del 4° año era su hija-

-Bien, siendo así, creo que usted puede retirarse. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con la viuda del profesor y con los familiares de esta otra mujer-Le comentó Naoko-Hay que investigar cual era la conexión-

.

.

Más tarde…

-Ese hombre era mi marido-Decía entre lágrimas la mujer

Terada guardaba silencio ante el sufrimiento de la viuda.

.

.

-La mujer…ella era mi…madre-Contestaba la adolescente mientras contemplaba el retrato de su madre-Su nombre era Tori. No me preocupe cuando no llegó a casa, me tranquilice pensando que se encontraba con mi padre-

-Siento mucho su perdida Señorita Maia ¿Yamashita?-Naoko se sorprendió al ver el apellido de la joven-¿Su apellido es Yamashita?-

-Si…¿Por qué?-Cuestionó la joven sin percatarse del tono en que le hablaba Naoko

-¿Cuál era su relación con este hombre?-Naoko de forma inmediata le mostró el segundo retrato-En más de una ocasión la vieron entablando conversación con él-

-¡Oh por dios!-La joven se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación-¡Ese hombre es mi padre! Mi papá…-

La joven volvió a llorar con amargura…

.

.

-Ambos cuerpos fueron quemados juntos, por las marcas de los huesos, deduzco que la mujer fue la única golpeada, el hombre debió ser un espectador-Explicaba Sakura-Esta marca en el cráneo nos muestra que los golpearon al mismo tiempo-

-Sakura-Llamó Chiharu-En la escuela hallaron esta madera que estaba casi al lado del lugar en donde los incineraron-

-Es largo, eso explica porque ambos recibieron el golpe "en un mismo nivel"-

.

.

-¿Quiere que le diga la verdad?-Cuestionaba la joven-Mi madre…era la amante de mi padre, yo llevo el apellido de mi padre. Sin embargo, él considero que si mi hermana menor llevaba su apellido pues su mujer de daría cuenta…Misaki lleva el apellido de mi madre-Respondió firmemente la muchacha-Aún no comprendo como mi madre acepto esta situación. Siempre pasó por alto el que mi padre no se divorciara-

-No pareces una joven que sufriera por esta situación-Indagó Naoko

-Puede que no me gustaran las condiciones que mantenía con mi madre, nunca quise ver a mi madre sufrir, ella solía decir que todo mejoraría, yo no soportaba del todo el que mí querida madre ocupara "un segundo" lugar, ella así lo aceptó, yo no podía hacer nada para que cambiase de opinión. Pero debo admitir que como padre…Kage Yamashita fue alguien que siempre se preocupo por nosotras que somos sus hijas-

-Eres muy liberal y racional-

-Eso dicen-Siguió limpiándose las lagrimas-Si me disculpa, debo decirle a mi hermana menor ciertos detalles. Ahora debo enfrentarle el hecho de que nuestros padres ya no estarán con nosotros-

.

.

Horas después…

-¿Usted sabía que su marido tenía "otra familia" con esta mujer?-

-¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Cree que me mantendría tan tranquila?-Se quejo la viuda-Claro que no. Nadie me ve la cara de idiota por mucho tiempo. Y si la mujer que usted me dijo…pues simplemente fue el destino que les dio lo que merecían-

Naoko se percató de que la mujer hablaba con tranquilidad, ¿Acaso no se había alterado ni un poco por la noticia?

-Si eso es todo, me retiro. Tengo unos asuntos que elimi…terminar-

-Si, nosotros le hablaremos en cuanto el caso avance, debido a eso…el cuerpo deberá quedarse un poco más. ¿No es molestia para usted?-

Pero la mujer no respondió, Naoko se percató de que la mujer ya estaba cerrando la puerta para marcharse

.

.

3 días después…

.

.

-Que extraño, es medio día, le dije Maia Yamashita que viniera para enterarse de la investigación-Dijo Naoko

-Vallan a buscarla-Sugirió Sakura-También a su hermana menor, esto no me esta gustando nada. También busquen a "la viuda", espero que esa mujer no tenga que ver con la ausencia de las jóvenes Yamashita-

-Como digas Sakura-Contestaron Chiharu y Yamazaki

.

.

Chiharu y Yamazaki investigaron en las 2 escuelas y se llevaron con la sorpresa de que ninguna había ingresado a clases, aunque habían investigado algo "demasiado" sospechoso. Las dos chicas habían subido a una camioneta negra obligatoriamente…

-¡¿Cómo es que la policía no nos envío este reporte?-Gritaba muy alterada Sakura

-Al parecer la policía no tomó en cuenta el caso de sus padres asesinados-Le explicó con calma Chiharu-Aun no comprendo como la corporación permite que entre gente tan incompetente a este oficio, no se dan cuenta que ponen en riesgo la vida de muchas personas-

-Esto es muy preocupante-Decía Tomoyo-¿Qué investigaron de la viuda?-

-Simplemente no la encontramos en su hogar, ni en su trabajo-Le contestó Yamazaki-Hay algo que debo decirte, Sakura-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ella es la asesina-Afirmó Yamazaki-Esto es más importante que cualquier otra pista, hay que encerrarla en la cárcel cuanto antes-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Nosotros entramos sin permiso al hogar de la viuda Yamashita-Confesaron tanto Chiharu como Yamazaki

-¿Qué ustedes que?-Exclamaron Tomoyo y Sakura-Bueno, no importa, ¿Cómo descubrieron que ella es la asesina?-

-Ella tenía este diario-Chiharu lo mostró-Allí lo escribió-

-¡Oh! Por dios, hay que atraparla cuanto antes-

-Aunque yo tenía una ligera sospecha. Mientras Naoko la interrogaba, yo me encargue de analizar todo. Recuerdo muy bien que dijo…-

_-¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Cree que me mantendría tan tranquila?-Se quejo la viuda-Claro que no. Nadie me ve la cara de idiota por mucho tiempo. Y si la mujer que usted me dijo…pues simplemente fue el destino que les dio lo que merecían-_

_Naoko se percató de que la mujer hablaba con tranquilidad, ¿Acaso no se había alterado ni un poco por la noticia?_

_-Si eso es todo, me retiro. Tengo unos asuntos que elimi…terminar-_

-En su casa hallé una fotografía y abajo del cuadro que sostenía una fotografía de ella, se encontraba la frase…"El destino siempre les da lo que merecen, aunque a mi manera, yo soy el destino"-Explicó el joven-Hay otra cosa, ella tiende a repetir las acciones y de guardar todo en grupo-

-¿De que nos sirve su obsesión por las cosas?-Cuestionaron todas

-Que si ella tiene el patrón de "repetición", querrá vengarse de igual forma con las hijas-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-

-Tengo un plan…-

.

.

Minutos más tarde…

-¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente!-Mencionó definitivamente Sakura-¡Esta prohibido! ¡Me niego a pararme en la escuela por la noche!-

-¿Por qué no, Sakura?-Interrogó Chiharu

-Sakura, entiende-Le explicaba el psicólogo-Es nuestra oportunidad para atraparla, ella solo irá a ese lugar de noche y no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo-

-Él tiene razón-Apoyaba Naoko

-Hay que ser discretos en todos nuestros movimientos, los demás estarán muy cerca de nosotros pero aun así debemos de "mostrarnos" en una forma que no ponga en evidencia el "ejercito" de policías que llevaremos-Continuaba diciendo Yamazaki-Si ella ve movimiento, va a desaparecer hasta el día en que nos tome por sorpresa, con esto me refiero a que dejemos de vigilar la escuela primaria y cumpla su venganza, no podemos ni debemos arriesgar la vida de esa adolescente y esa niña-

-Tienes razón-Dijo Sakura-Pero…-

-¿Qué ocurre, amiga?-Pregunto con preocupación Tomoyo

-Los fantasmas-Declaró la castaña

-¡Por favor Sakura!-La regaño levemente Chiharu-Eres antropóloga forense, trabajas con muertos, los ves, los analizas, como quieras llamarlo, tienes contacto con seres que ya no tienen vida…¿Y te dan miedo los fantasmas?-

-Una cosa es ver un cuerpo "que puedo tocar" y saber que es real su estado, pero otra cosa es ver "figuras transparentes que no tocan el piso" con aspectos que me erizan la piel y que encima te gritan "Buuuu"-Se defendió la joven-Pero no hay de otra, es mi trabajo y pues lo que me exige mi conciencia, no permitiré que esas niñas estén en manos de una loca desquiciada como "la viuda Yamashita"-

-Déjense de tonterías y actuemos de inmediato-Apresuraba el joven

-¡Vamos!-Apoyaba Tomoyo saliendo presurosa

-En el camino debo hacer una llamada-

.

.

-No, hermano-Se lamentaba Sakura por la actitud de Toya, quien desgraciadamente había contestado el teléfono-No lo necesito, tengo prisa-

Suerte que se encontraban a cierta distancia de la escuela…

-Será mejor que si, monstruo-

Con pesadez, Sakura le dio una señal a Kerberos para que la siguieran. Si, su hermano le había llevado a su mascota para que la "protegiera". ¿Extraño, verdad?

.

.

-Bien-Murmuro Tomoyo-Estamos en posición-Miró por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie-Que raro, no hay nadie-

Sakura se percató de un ruido, los demás esperaban una señal de Kinomoto para actuar.

-Viene del jardín trasero-

.

.

La viuda de Yamashita tenía un una hoguera a las hijas de su marido, en el suelo descansaban unas capaz negras iguales a las halladas que cubrían a sus padres.

-¿Me creyeron una tonta? ¿Creen que no lo sabía?-Reclamaba la mujer mientras las niñas lloraban sin consuelo-En cuanto nos mudamos a Tomoeda supe que algo escondía hasta que supe la verdad, como lo he dicho antes, de mí nadie se burla-

-¡Estas loca!-Gritaban

Blame it on the black star

Blame it on the falling sky

Blame it on the satellite that beams me home

-Yo no estoy loca niña tonta-

-¡Si lo estas!-

-Sera mejor que no colmen mi paciencia-Las amenazó con una navaja-Nadie las ayudara-

.

.

-¿Actuamos Sakura?-Preguntó Tomoyo-Es peligroso perder más tiempo, pronto les prendera fuego y estaremos en problemas mayores-

-¡Si!-

Ambas se acercaron…

-¡Alto!-

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Por qué se entrometen en lo que no les importa!-Antes de salir corriendo prendió fuego a la hoguera que había armado

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Detén el fuego! ¡Yo iré tras ella!-

.

.

The troubled words of a troubled mind I try to understand what is eating you

La viuda le lanzaba a Sakura una infinidad de cosas para que no la alcanzara…

-¡Ya basta!-Sakura por fin la alcanzó y empezó a forcejear con ella

-¡Nunca debiste entrometerte en mis asuntos!-Le gritaba la mujer-¡Este era mi problema!-

La mujer logró zafarse del agarre de Kinomoto y empezó a correr por la escuela…

-¡No podrás escapar!-

La castaña estaba a punto de dispararle en una pierna pero Kerberos se lanzó y la detuvo.

.

.

-Al menos todo acabo-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a la cámara que sostenía Tomoyo

Las hijas de Yamashita eran atendidas, no tenían graves lesiones, sin duda el trauma psicológico había sido fuerte, pero estaba segura de que se recuperarían, eran fuertes.

-Y todo te lo agradezco a ti-Sakura acarició el pelaje de su tigre-Gracias

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto aparecera Syaoran, aclaro algo xP me estoy basando conforme a algunos hechos que pasaron en el anime, me guiare conforme a los caps pero "quitare" varios (porque los he visto y algunos como que nomas no pegan con un caso forense xD) Aqui va a aparecer Syaoran mas pronto jajaja

Bye


	3. Agua

Hola! Aqui traigo el tercer capitulo

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece porque es de CLAMP, la historia si es mía**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Agua

Hoy había tenido el día libre, por lo cual Sakura había decidido salir con Tomoyo, Chiharu e incluso se les había unido Rika Sasaki (Asistente de Terada). El lugar al cual habían ido era un acuario recién inaugurado…

-Estos es muy divertido-Exclama Sakura-Los peces-

-Desde niña le han encantado este tipo de cosas-Comento Tomoyo

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con estas salidas y los eventos deportivos-Completaron las otras dos compañeras

-Si-Tomoyo continuaba grabando con su cámara-Dicen que hoy habrá un evento de pingüinos, sería bueno verlos-

- ¡Que bien! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Entonces no esperemos más chicas!-Dijo muy divertida la castaña-¡Vamos! Los pingüinos, pingüinos, pingüinos-

.

.

-Que hermoso-Exclamaban las jóvenes El evento que proporcionaba la "domadora" de pingüinos era increíble, los movimientos eran sutiles, un show de gran calidad

-Quisiera estar en ese espectáculo y nadar con los delfines-Dijo Sakura

-Pues tú eres una experta en natación-Comento Tomoyo

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, aunque la calma comenzó a romperse cuando un pequeño remolino fue formándose poco hasta atrapar a la "domadora". El publico se asusto…

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono espantada Chiharu

El pingüino del espectáculo trato de ayudar a la mujer pero rápidamente se vio atrapado de igual forma…

-¡No! ¡Hay que salvarlos!-Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de subir al escenario

Toya se encontraba en el escenario y acudió en el auxilio de la joven entrenadora…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestiono

-¡No lo se!-Exclamo asustada su compañera-¡Estamos atrapados en este remolino!-

Toya se lanzó ágilmente al agua, sacó al pingüino y a la mujer del estanque. El grito de las personas no se hizo esperar. Pero no era por el suceso que acababa de ocurrir. Más bien por…

El cadáver que flotaba en el agua…

-No puede ser-Exclamo Sakura

.

.

-Escena del crimen-Decía Sakura-Vacíen el estanque y lleven el agua al laboratorio-

-¿Toda el agua?-Cuestiono algo confundida Naoko

-Si, debemos analizar algunas cosas-Explicó la castaña

-No será necesario-Contradijo Chiharu

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que se analiza todo-Cuestionaba Tomoyo mientras tomaba las respectivas fotografías del escenario

-El cadáver salió de este lugar-Chiharu señaló un "túnel"-El diámetro es lo suficientemente grande para que alguien colocara el cadáver aquí, además este corcho era lo que obviamente evitaba que el agua se saliera. ¿Sabes que? Si tienes mucha razón, debo analizar el agua-

-Nuestro asesino nunca imagino que la presión sería tanta como para sacar al flote a nuestra victima-Exclamo Sakura

-Todas las personas se llevaron un gran susto-Comentó Yamazaki mientras se unía a su grupo de compañeros-Informe a Terada, nos asigno el caso porque fuimos los más cercanos a la escena. Esto fue un homicidio, no fue accidental-

-Que observador-Dijo un poco burlona Chiharu

-Será mejor continuar mañana, ¿Les parece? No es bueno que estemos en vela toda la noche, ya continuaremos mañana domingo, después de todo, ya nos han "traumatizado" nuestro sábado-Indagó Yamazaki

-Tienes razón-Apoyaron las mujeres-Vamos, hay que regresar a nuestras casas-

.

.

Horas más tarde…Sakura se encontraba cenando hot cakes en el comedor de su casa, su gato Kero le hacía compañía, su tigra Kerberos se encontraba en su habitación (A su hermano no le hacía ninguna gracia tener a "una animal peligroso" en la sala puesto que cualquier visita podría asustarse).

-¡Ya vine!-

La castaña se asusto levemente al escuchar a su hermano, Sakura corrió a la entrada para recibir a su hermano…

-Hola, que bueno que has regresado-

Su hermano simplemente miró al suelo y se encontró con el gato…

-Genial, ese animal otra vez haciéndote compañía-

-Se llama Kero-

-Lo que sea, mientras Kerberos este en el jardín o en tu habitación-

-Oye hermano, hoy estuviste en el acuario, ¿Por qué estabas trabajando allí?-

-Sabes que estoy de vacaciones…no me toca ir al hospital, simplemente me aburre estar encerrado sin hacer nada productivo-Explicó Toya-Y hoy en la mañana lo anoté en la pizarra. No te das cuenta de nada ¿Verdad?-Se burló

-¿Y porque precisamente en el acto de los pingüinos?-

-Allí me asignaron, tengo que darle de comer a esos animales-

-Debe ser divertido-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-

-Esta bien-Sakura prefirió ya no preguntar, su hermano era extraño-En fin, fuiste de gran ayuda para nosotros, estuvo horrible lo que ocurrió después-

-Hablando de eso, creí que te quedarías en el laboratorio para investigar el caso-

-No, hoy ya era muy tarde, Yamazaki sugirió que lo dejáramos para mañana-

-Valla-Exclamo con sorpresa Toya-Es la primera vez que sacrificas un domingo para poder trabajar con esos esqueletos-

Sakura frunció el ceño…

Toya vio el platillo de hot cakes de Sakura e inmediatamente le robó un bocado…

-¡Ah! ¡No seas malo! ¡Esos hot cakes los compré exclusivamente con mi dinero para MÍ! ¡No te los comas!-Le reclamaba la castaña mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el pecho

-Que agresiva-Siguió burlándose el joven-¡¿Y tu que esperas para entrar?-

Sakura paro de golpearlo…

-Disculpa, es que me estaba quitando los zapatos-Ese era Yukito-Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin saludarte, ¿Cómo estas?-

-H…Hola Yukito…B…Yo…muy bien-Tartamudeó la ojiverde

-Se ven deliciosos-Dijo Yukito "alagando" los hot cakes preparados por la hermana de su mejor amigo-Por lo que veo eres una chef en la cocina-

-No es para tanto-

-En eso le doy la razón-Intervino Toya-Cocina espantoso, es horrible como cocinera, si trabajara de eso seguramente ya la hubieran corrido-

El coraje de Sakura fue tanto que le pisó el pie a Toya para que dejara de avergonzarla ante Tsukishiro…

-Les preparé unos hot cakes-

-No te molestes, le acabas de decir a Toya que lo compraste con tu dinero-Dijo amablemente Yukito

-Eso no importa, olvídalo. Prepararé unos cuantos para que los pruebes, los llevaré a la habitación de mi hermano cuando estén listos-

-¿Enserio no importa?-

-No-

-Muchas gracias-

-Después de comer lo que cocinó Sakura es seguro que tomaremos unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago-

.

.

Sakura se encerró en su mundo, todo era maravilloso, el mejor regalo para Sakura era la sonrisa de Yukito como muestra de agradecimiento. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró…

-Que lindo-

Su tigre Kerberos se preocupo al ver como caía al suelo, la quiso ayudar pero desistió al ver que agarraba a Kero con mucha alegría y empezaba a bailar por toda la habitación; el gatito trataba de huir de los brazos de su dueña pero le era imposible…

Pobre gatito, seguramente moriría asfixiado…Sakura por fin soltó a su pequeño gato mientras se recostaba en el suelo, Kero por otra parte trataba de recuperar el oxigeno.

-Hoy más que nunca me importa más Yukito-Dijo soñadoramente la castaña

Kerberos rápidamente tomo en su hocico una libreta de anotaciones (Donde colocaba el avance de cada investigación que lograba), le mostró a su dueña la pagina exacta donde estaba el caso actual, Kerberos podría ser un animal, pero era bastante inteligente como para mostrarle a su dueña que no debería descuidar su trabajo…

-Tienes razón, no quiero que esos pingüinitos sufran, y mucho menos quiero que haya otra victima-

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-El cuerpo mide 1.65 metros. La costilla, la forma de la pelvis, nos demuestra "la teoría" de que era una mujer-Repetía Sakura mientras examinaba el cuerpo-Saco, cóccix y sacro nos demuestran que tuvo hijos. El cráneo largo, bajo, nariz ancha, el estrecho que nos exhibe su prognatismo alveolar, los travesaños lisos nos da la información que era de raza negra-

-¿Crees que haya sido un asesinato por racismo?-Cuestionaba Chiharu mientras observaba lo que tenía bajo el microscopio

-Eso deberías preguntarle a Yamazaki, el esta formando el perfil de nuestro asesino-Le contestó Kinomoto-Aunque yo dudo, opino que fue otro motivo-

-Tomoyo ya esta progresando mucho en el retrato de nuestra victima-Aviso Naoko

-Hay que apresurarnos, Rika esta esperando los documentos para archivarlos y nosotros debemos averiguar quien era ella-

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

-¿Logras apreciar el esternón?-Pregunto Sakura

-Claro, se ve que ejercieron la suficiente presión para romperles las costillas, los huesos perforaron los pulmones que derivaron en un derrame fatal de sangre-Decía Naoko

-¿Saben que encontré en los huesos?-Indagó Chiharu

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cloruro, potasio, bicarbonato, sulfato, calcio, bromuro, flúor, acido bórico, estroncio y magnesio-Respondió Chiharu

-¿Agua de mar?-"Adivino" Sakura

-¿Sabían que en este nuevo acuario solo utiliza agua de mar?-Comento Yamazaki mientras entraba al laboratorio

-Otra vez con tus mentiras-Dijo Naoko adelantándose a los hechos

-De hecho esta ves Yamazaki tiene razón-Apoyó Chiharu-Los huesos absorbieron durante varios días todos los componentes del agua de mar-

-¿La mataron en el mar?-Pregunto Naoko

-Al contrario, esto nos dice que ella fue asesinada en el acuario-Acertó Sakura-Eso explicaría el tono amarillento de los huesos, este asesino no querían que se dieran cuenta de que había asesinado allí a esta mujer-

Todo mundo ignoraba el significado de las palabras de Kinomoto…

-La quemo lentamente. También hay presión en los demás huesos, significa que la doblaron para meterla en un lugar demasiado pequeño, pero donde la encontramos había suficiente espacio, no era necesario, significa que la trasladaron de otro lugar…en este mismo acuario-

-Pero no hay ningún lugar con muestras de fuego-Dijo Chiharu

-No hemos analizado el sexto piso, allí se encuentra la tubería que dispersa el agua en el acuario, esa sería nuestra escena del crimen original. De igual forma debe estar el primer lugar en donde la escondieron-

-Naoko-Llamó Rika-Tomoyo te esta esperando para el interrogatorio de la dueña del acuario, ya tiene listo el retrato, seta esperando tu orden y la de Sakura-

.

.

Ya en el interrogatorio…

La mujer del retrato era muy hermosa…

-Sin duda es Mizu Takahashi-Decía una pelirroja de ojos verdes que estaba horrorizada ante el acontecimiento-Nuestra antigua entrenadora, debí sospechar que esto sucedería-

-¿A que se refiere con eso Señora?-Cuestiono Naoko-

Hace un tiempo sucedió los mismo con nuestra primera entrenadora Mizu, la hallaron de un modo parecido solo que en hotel donde tienen "servicios" de aguas termales. Después a nuestra segunda entrenadora Mizu la hallaron totalmente calcinada aquí mismo, la policía apenas y encontró unos pocos huesos, técnicamente las cenizas de sus huesos flotaban en el lago…se evaporó viéndolo de una forma teórica-

-¿Por qué tenían el mismo nombre sus entrenadoras?-

-Digamos que las "Mizu" era un grupo de expertas domadoras, solo podías entrar a ese club de trabajo si tenías el nombre de Mizu, era muy famoso así que decidí contratar a una de ellas, nunca imagine que terminarían de esta manera-

Afuera del interrogatorio…

-nuestro asesino esta utilizando los 3 elementos básicos del agua-Explicaba Yamazaki-El asesino las mata por venganza-

-¿Venganza?-Cuestiono con miedo Tomoyo

-Si, el asesino no consiguió algo de estas 3 mujeres, quiere mostrarle al mundo que sus nombres serían su perdición-

.

.

En el acuario…

-Como los sospechaba, aquí fue donde las asesinaron-Sakura señaló la parte del suelo donde había unas cuantas cenizas

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Chiharu-¿Me puede explicar?-

-Claro Señorita. Esto es la bomba que distribuye el agua de mar a todos los estanques del acuario-Explicó amablemente un trabajador del acuario-Nadie la ha revisado desde que abrimos el acuario, todo es nuevo, por lo tanto no nos preocupábamos de que tuviese alguna falla este sistema-

-Como lo sospeche, este fue el primer lugar en el que estuvo el cuerpo de la victima-Dijo Sakura-Las paredes de esta bomba guardan algunos restos. Señor-

-¿Si doctora Kinomoto?-Contesto el trabajador

-Sugiero que cierren por un tiempo las válvulas de agua, deben "descansar" de la presión que ejerció el cuerpo cuando estuvo aquí, de lo contrario…podría haber un accidente-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

Hoy había pasado por muchas cosas, la investigación arrojaba información importante a cada segundo, tal vez muy pronto sabrían la identidad del asesino. La dueña del acuario ya había contratado a una nueva entrenadora de pingüinos…Mizu Yuuko. Admitía que estaba un poco estresada, iba tan distraída que apenas y pudo frenar al ver a la persona que cruzaba la calle unos metros más adelante, por fortuna aquella persona había esquivado su auto…

Salió inmediatamente del coche…

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamo demasiado preocupada Sakura

-Menos mal que he sido lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarte-

-¡Yu…Yukito!-Dijo demasiado apenada la castaña

-Es muy peligroso que estés distraída mientras manejas. Puedes lastimarte o lastimar a otra persona-Le aconsejó el amigo de su hermano

-Si, en verdad lo lamento. Trigo demasiado con el trabajo…no es excusa pero fue eso por lo que me distraje-

-¿Tu no te lastimaste? Con la manera tan ágil de frenar debiste lastimarte-Dijo Yukito pero Sakura inmediatamente Sakura se negó-Olvidando eso, quiero agradecerte por los panqueques que preparaste cuando los visite. Por ese motivo quisiera invitarte a almorzar mañana, acaban de inaugurar un restaurante donde cocinan delicioso ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si-

-Te espero en el parque pingüino a las 3 de la tarde, Toya me explico que siendo tus vacaciones aceptaste una "misión"-

-Si-

-Excelente, es bueno que te preocupes por trabajar-

Sakura estaba tan emocionada que incluso cuando continuaba su camino para llegar a casa, se desvió unos metros más adelante…

-¡Tendré una cita con Yukito!-

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Lo siento Señora pero aún no puede abrir el espectáculo-Explicaba Chiharu-Estos análisis llevan su tiempo, debe comprender-

-Esta bien. Por el momento ya tengo a nuestra próxima domadora…también es Mizu-

-Con todo respeto, usted debió esperar, esta exponiendo a la nueva entrenadora de pingüinos, es posible que el asesino ataque de nuevo-

-Hay otra entrenadora que me ha insistido mucho, su nombre es Nozomi Yuki…le he negado el trabajo porque la verdad lo que atrae a los clientes es la basta popularidad que tiene el otro club-

.

.

-¿Ya tienes el perfil?-Cuestiono intrigada Sakura

-Claro-Le respondió Yamazaki

-Que bueno-Exclamaron Tomoyo y Chiharu-¿Y?

-Nuestro asesino ataque de nuevo, es muy seguro, sigue una especie de patrón, debemos poner a la nueva entrenadora bajo custodia. Si lo llamamos de alguna manera, el asesino seguirá usando el acuario, no le tiene miedo a las advertencias de la policía, hay que buscar todos los lugares del acuario en donde haya hielo. Utilizo "evaporación"-Se refería a la mujer que quedo en cenizas-El estado liquido-Dijo Yamazaki refiriéndose al cadáver prácticamente "ahogado en el agua"-Su próximo ataque será en hielo-

.

.

-No quisieron contratarme…pues ahora esas idiotas pagaran las consecuencias-Se dijo a si misma una mujer bastante misteriosa-No son tan agiles para atraparme, soy como el agua…fuerte y agresiva. Ellos son como el viento…sutiles, no hay manera que me atrapen-

.

.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo la arreglo para la cita con Tsukishiro, le había llevado un vestido y la maquillo ligeramente…

Sakura se apresuró a llegar al parque donde se encontraría con Yukito…

-Hola Yukito-

-Hola Sakura-Tsukishiro estaba recargado a un árbol mientras esperaba a Sakura

-¿Me equivoque de horario?-

-No, llegue un poco antes, pensé que sería desagradable hacerte esperar-

Sakura sonrió ante las atenciones del joven…

Minutos más tarde…

-Este lugar es…-

-Claro, ahora que recuerdo tú viniste con tus amigas ¿No?-

Sakura asintió levemente…

-¿Vamos a entrar?-

-Si-

.

.

Ya en el acuario…

-Este lugar es fascinante-Comentó Yukito

-Si-contestaba apenas Sakura

Caminaron un poco más hasta que entraron a otra sala…

-Es increíble-Decía emocionada la ojiverde-Cuando vine con mis amigas no pude admirar esta parte, es fascinante, muy lindo-

-¿Por el incidente del cadáver?-

-Si, como yo estaba muy cerca de la escena y era la antropóloga disponible pues me asignaron el caso, además, cancelaron todos los shows porque mi amiga Chiharu aún continua examinando la piscina y el agua de ese día-

-Ya veo, no conoces todo el lugar, entonces no sabes del restaurante que esta aquí-

-¿Un restaurante dentro del acuario?-

-Así es, tiene una vista casi completa de los estanques de los animales, prácticamente puedes ver a los peces mientras comes-

-Wow-

-¡Toya!-

El grito de Tsukishiro hizo que Sakura admirara la planta baja…

-Mi hermano-

Sakura y Yukito se ubicaron en una de las mesas…

-¿Cambiaste de ubicación?-Cuestiono la joven Kinomoto-Aun no comprendo porque te gusta trabajar y trabajar, no te das ni un tiempo de descanso, no está bien-

-Si, cambie de lugar…pero mira quien lo dice. Tú eres muy parecida a mí, te la pasas todo el día en ese extraño laboratorio lleno de cosas sin vida. Además, tú ya deberías saber sobre mi cambio, tú laboratorio fue quien ordeno vaciar el agua del estanque para la inspección-Explicó Toya

-Bueno si pero no soy una adivina como para saber que te cambiarían, no tengo tanto "poder" en mi trabajo-

-En fin, al menos ya saliste del congelador-Dijo hábilmente Yukito antes de que Sakura y Toya comenzaran a pelear-La comida de los pingüinos se mantiene fresca en un enorme congelador en el ultimo piso. El frío de ese lugar es insoportable-

-Oh-Exclamo Sakura

-Pues no ha cambiado mucho, el hielo para los helados y las otras bebidas se mantiene en otro congelador de la primera planta-Comento Toya

-Hablando de raspados, ¿Quieres probar uno, Sakura?-

-Claro-

-¿No pedirás uno doble?-

-¿Tienen dobles?-Indagó Yukito

-Por supuesto-

.

.

Un sonido captó la atención de todo el mundo, una parte del gran estanque se rompió, el agua comenzó a inundar el restaurante…

Sakura reacciono y empezó a nadar, mientras tanto, Tsukishiro rompía con un hacha una de las puertas de emergencia para que el agua no siguiera siendo un peligro, Toya auxilio a su hermana poniéndola a salvo…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto bastante preocupado su hermano

-Si-Contestó algo acelerada la ojiverde-Claramente les advertí a los trabajadores que cerraran las llaves de agua que llenaban los estanques o eso crearía mucha presión y sucedería esto, no me escucharon-Reclamaba la castaña mientras se secaba un poco-Y ¿Dónde esta Yukito?-

-¡Yukito!-Toya estaba por auxiliar a su amigo pero notó que estaba sonriendo parado a unos metros de ellos-Estas bien-

-Por un momento pensé que moriría-

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-

-Si-

-Supongo que ese helado que íbamos a probar se hecho a perder-

-No importa-Una idea le vino a Sakura-Claro, los raspados se hacen con hielo, Yamazaki dijo que si el asesino atacaba de nuevo…el siguiente estado del agua sería el lugar en donde abandonaría a la otra victima…Mizu Sakamoto esta en peligro-Tomó de las manos a Yukito-¡Me acabas de dar una gran idea para posiblemente salvar a alguien!-

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Cuestiono algo confundido Yukito-No entiendo los que dices-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se quien es el asesino!-Gritó alarmada Sakura

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron sus compañeros

-Yamazaki-Dijo Sakura

-¿Yamazaki es el asesino?-Indagaron las mujeres

-¿Yo?-Exclamo su amigo

-No, me refiero a lo que dijo Yamazaki-Confirmo la castaña-Sobre el perfil del asesino, el próximo lugar será una zona del acuario que contenga hielo-

-¿Entonces nos dirás el nombre del asesino?-

-Si, es Nozomi Yuki-

-¿_Ella_? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yamazaki dijo que nuestro asesino era una persona "vulnerable", es decir, rápidamente pierde la paciencia. Estuve revisando el historial, Yuki agredió en más de una ocasión a la dueña del Acuario, la Señora no la contrataba porque no era Mizu, no era famosa como las otras mujeres, también hay algo que Yuki le dijo a la Dueña, sus palabras fueron…_Si no me dejan trabajar aquí, haré que el agua se convierta en su pesadilla_-

-¿Eso dijo?-

-Así es, además investigue su relación con el "Club Mizu", las representantes y encargadas de aceptar a las chicas en el club eran nuestras victimas, ellas rechazaron a Yuki y también las amenazó, dijo…_El agua es agresiva, cuidado o podrían morir_-Dijo Sakura-Todo lo que ella decía eran amenazas relacionadas con el agua. En cuanto a su "salud", tiene un problema de personalidad, se hacía llamar "Agua"-

-Debemos buscarla inmediatamente-

-Tomoyo, Chiharu, ustedes vallan por Mizu Sakamoto-Ordenó la castaña-El resto iremos por "Agua". Es nuestra principal sospechosa-

Slade figure since I'm so far gone, oceans away

I can lay my saber down today

I still miss the words I love the words you did not say

Miss the kiss you never gave away

.

.

Más tarde…

-¡Rayos! ¡No esta!-Decía Sakura-Se nos ha adelantado. Yamazaki, ¿Ya te comunicaste con Tomoyo y Chiharu?-

-Si pero las noticias no son buenas…No encontraron a Mizu, lo único que hallaron fue una nota que decía "Al fin supieron mi identidad, atte. Yuki", esa chica sabía que pronto nos enteraríamos que ella era la asesina-

-Quiero que aseguren los congeladores de todo el acuario, sean discretos, no quiero correr riesgos, menos si tiene a Mizu-

-¿Por qué los congeladores?-

-Alguien me comentó que había unos enormes congeladores donde guardaban los alimentos para animales y otro donde guardan los alimentos del restaurante. Prepárense para detenerla esta noche, no sean obvios en cuanto a su presencia-

-Sakura tiene toda la razón, hay que hacerle creer que ella es más inteligente-Dijo Yamazaki-Debe sentirse "segura" en su perímetro, así caerá pronto-

-¡Entendido!-

There go the sun oceans away

And days die young when you're gone and you're gone

There go the sun oceans away

And leaves the day for someone else

.

.

-Tomoyo, adelántate al almacén del primer piso, haré que me siga-

-Como digas Sakura-Exclamo la muchacha

.

.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritaba Mizu-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Pronto vendrán a rescatarme! ¡Fuiste muy tonta al revelar que tu eras la maldita asesina!-La muchacha comenzó a llorar-¡Tú mataste a mis amigas! ¡Ellas tenían una vida por delante y las cortaste!-

-Para cuando te encuentren…serás una más en la lista-Dijo sonriente la asesina

-¡De eso puedes irte olvidando! ¡A mi si me van a salvar! ¡Y tu iras directo a la cárcel por asesina! ¡Me encargaré de que pagues por la muerte de mis amigas!-

-¿Sabes? Tú tienes algo especial, algo que tus amigas no tenían-

-¡¿Qué cosa?-

-Determinación, valentía-Completo Sakura al momento de llegar-¿Verdad?-

-Valla, así que la doctora Kinomoto vino en auxilio de la tonta. Se que tú estas a cargo de este caso, por eso se tú nombre-

honestly i thought

that we could make it all the way

barefoot on beaches dancing against the grain

but stone by stone the castle crumbled to the ground

i stood and stared as you started fall

into the waves

-¡Si eres tan valiente! ¡Entonces sígueme "Agua"!-Retó la castaña mientras apuntaba con una pistola a Nozomi

-¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!-Grito Nozomi-¡Pero no lo haré sola!-Levanto con fuerza a Mizu-Así que trajiste un arma…yo tampoco vine con las manos vacías. Pero descuide doctora Kinomoto, no planeo matar a Mizu en este momento, primero debo terminar con usted. En este caso, el público no me agrada-

-Entonces…sígueme-Sakura salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-¡Levántate!-

Jaló con fuerza a Mizu para perseguir a Sakura, Nozomi disparaba contra la castaña, por fortuna Sakura esquivaba las balas muy bien…

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, dile a los demás que no disparen, ¿Entendido?-Ordenaba Sakura por el micrófono inalámbrico-Nozomi esta utilizando a Mizu como escudo humano. Cambio de planes, usaremos el B-

Estaba por escuchar la respuesta cuando notó que Nozomi se acercaba más rápido a ella…

-¡Bien! Caíste en la trampa ¡Aquí vamos!-

Llegaron a la primera planta (Donde se hallaba el enorme congelador)…

-¡Ya no me sirves de nada!-Nozomi empujo a Mizu

Mizu enseguida salió huyendo…

there goes the sun oceans away

and days die young when you?re gone and you?re gone

there goes the sun oceans away

and leaves the day for someone else

Sakura le quitó el arma a Nozomi, pero la asesina no se dejó, comenzó a forcejear con la castaña para quitarle el arma que aun quedaba…

-¡Sakura!-Gritaron con preocupación todos al ver que en cualquier momento alguna de las 2 mujeres podría jalar el gatillo de la pistola

-¡Dame eso!-Exclamaba Nozomi

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Le contesto Sakura, la castaña ejerció un poco más de fuerza-¡Ahora toma esto!-Le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y rápidamente la encerró en el congelador

-¡El sedante esta activado!-Gritó Tomoyo

.

.

-¡¿Qué?-Grito Nozomi Yuki desde el interior en cuanto notó que una especia de gas se comenzó a activar en conjunto con la temperatura del lugar

.

.

Sakura cayó de rodillas…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-Gritó con desesperación Tomoyo, rápidamente se acercó para auxiliar a su amiga

-¿Estas herida?-Preguntaron Yamazaki y Chiharu quien también se había acercado

-¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Naoko acercándose de igual forma

-Descuiden-Contestó sonriente Sakura-solo ha sido el susto del momento, temía que en cualquier momento detonara la pistola, ¿Mizu esta bien?-

-Ya la están atendiendo, por fortuna llegamos antes de que ocurriera otra desgracia-Le explico Naoko

-Te arriesgaste demasiado-Reprochó ligeramente Yamazaki-Pusiste tu vida en riesgo-

-Lo se-Contesto agitadamente Sakura-Por fortuna no paso a mayores, allá arriba también fue un poco arriesgado, tenía un arma, tuve que ingeniármelas para que se "olvidara" de atacar a Mizu, la reté mediante palabras, tomé en cuenta que Yamazaki que dijo que ahora era más vulnerable si le hablaban en forma de reto-

-Bien, al menos todo acabo-Dijo aliviada Naoko

-Hiciste un buen trabajo-La felicitó Chiharu

-Creo que es hora de entrar a verla, el sedante ya debió hacer efecto-Exclamo Tomoyo

Todos abrieron la puerta del congelador con mucho cuidado…

En el suelo estaba tirada la asesina, aunque temblaba ligeramente (Debido a la temperatura del lugar)…

-Increíble-Exclamaron todos

-Si-Dijo Sakura-Hay que demostrar nuestro valor en ocasiones como estas-

-¡Esta será una excelente grabación!-Comentó muy sonriente-¡Un éxito total!-

Todos empezaron a reír…

here's to the man of your dreams

i take it all in a box and make my way down to the shore

throw it in and begin to leave it to the waves

Leave it to the waves

Leave it to the

Leave it to the

Leave it to the waves

Capitulo 3: Agua

Hoy había tenido el día libre, por lo cual Sakura había decidido salir con Tomoyo, Chiharu e incluso se les había unido Rika Sasaki (Asistente de Terada). El lugar al cual habían ido era un acuario recién inaugurado…

-Estos es muy divertido-Exclama Sakura-Los peces-

-Desde niña le han encantado este tipo de cosas-Comento Tomoyo

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con estas salidas y los eventos deportivos-Completaron las otras dos compañeras

-Si-Tomoyo continuaba grabando con su cámara-Dicen que hoy habrá un evento de pingüinos, sería bueno verlos-

- ¡Que bien! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Entonces no esperemos más chicas!-Dijo muy divertida la castaña-¡Vamos! Los pingüinos, pingüinos, pingüinos-

.

.

-Que hermoso-Exclamaban las jóvenes El evento que proporcionaba la "domadora" de pingüinos era increíble, los movimientos eran sutiles, un show de gran calidad

-Quisiera estar en ese espectáculo y nadar con los delfines-Dijo Sakura

-Pues tú eres una experta en natación-Comento Tomoyo

Todo parecía estar tranquilo, aunque la calma comenzó a romperse cuando un pequeño remolino fue formándose poco hasta atrapar a la "domadora". El publico se asusto…

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono espantada Chiharu

El pingüino del espectáculo trato de ayudar a la mujer pero rápidamente se vio atrapado de igual forma…

-¡No! ¡Hay que salvarlos!-Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de subir al escenario

Toya se encontraba en el escenario y acudió en el auxilio de la joven entrenadora…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestiono

-¡No lo se!-Exclamo asustada su compañera-¡Estamos atrapados en este remolino!-

Toya se lanzó ágilmente al agua, sacó al pingüino y a la mujer del estanque. El grito de las personas no se hizo esperar. Pero no era por el suceso que acababa de ocurrir. Más bien por…

El cadáver que flotaba en el agua…

-No puede ser-Exclamo Sakura

.

.

-Escena del crimen-Decía Sakura-Vacíen el estanque y lleven el agua al laboratorio-

-¿Toda el agua?-Cuestiono algo confundida Naoko

-Si, debemos analizar algunas cosas-Explicó la castaña

-No será necesario-Contradijo Chiharu

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que se analiza todo-Cuestionaba Tomoyo mientras tomaba las respectivas fotografías del escenario

-El cadáver salió de este lugar-Chiharu señaló un "túnel"-El diámetro es lo suficientemente grande para que alguien colocara el cadáver aquí, además este corcho era lo que obviamente evitaba que el agua se saliera. ¿Sabes que? Si tienes mucha razón, debo analizar el agua-

-Nuestro asesino nunca imagino que la presión sería tanta como para sacar al flote a nuestra victima-Exclamo Sakura

-Todas las personas se llevaron un gran susto-Comentó Yamazaki mientras se unía a su grupo de compañeros-Informe a Terada, nos asigno el caso porque fuimos los más cercanos a la escena. Esto fue un homicidio, no fue accidental-

-Que observador-Dijo un poco burlona Chiharu

-Será mejor continuar mañana, ¿Les parece? No es bueno que estemos en vela toda la noche, ya continuaremos mañana domingo, después de todo, ya nos han "traumatizado" nuestro sábado-Indagó Yamazaki

-Tienes razón-Apoyaron las mujeres-Vamos, hay que regresar a nuestras casas-

.

.

Horas más tarde…Sakura se encontraba cenando hot cakes en el comedor de su casa, su gato Kero le hacía compañía, su tigra Kerberos se encontraba en su habitación (A su hermano no le hacía ninguna gracia tener a "una animal peligroso" en la sala puesto que cualquier visita podría asustarse).

-¡Ya vine!-

La castaña se asusto levemente al escuchar a su hermano, Sakura corrió a la entrada para recibir a su hermano…

-Hola, que bueno que has regresado-

Su hermano simplemente miró al suelo y se encontró con el gato…

-Genial, ese animal otra vez haciéndote compañía-

-Se llama Kero-

-Lo que sea, mientras Kerberos este en el jardín o en tu habitación-

-Oye hermano, hoy estuviste en el acuario, ¿Por qué estabas trabajando allí?-

-Sabes que estoy de vacaciones…no me toca ir al hospital, simplemente me aburre estar encerrado sin hacer nada productivo-Explicó Toya-Y hoy en la mañana lo anoté en la pizarra. No te das cuenta de nada ¿Verdad?-Se burló

-¿Y porque precisamente en el acto de los pingüinos?-

-Allí me asignaron, tengo que darle de comer a esos animales-

-Debe ser divertido-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-

-Esta bien-Sakura prefirió ya no preguntar, su hermano era extraño-En fin, fuiste de gran ayuda para nosotros, estuvo horrible lo que ocurrió después-

-Hablando de eso, creí que te quedarías en el laboratorio para investigar el caso-

-No, hoy ya era muy tarde, Yamazaki sugirió que lo dejáramos para mañana-

-Valla-Exclamo con sorpresa Toya-Es la primera vez que sacrificas un domingo para poder trabajar con esos esqueletos-

Sakura frunció el ceño…

Toya vio el platillo de hot cakes de Sakura e inmediatamente le robó un bocado…

-¡Ah! ¡No seas malo! ¡Esos hot cakes los compré exclusivamente con mi dinero para MÍ! ¡No te los comas!-Le reclamaba la castaña mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el pecho

-Que agresiva-Siguió burlándose el joven-¡¿Y tu que esperas para entrar?-

Sakura paro de golpearlo…

-Disculpa, es que me estaba quitando los zapatos-Ese era Yukito-Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin saludarte, ¿Cómo estas?-

-H…Hola Yukito…B…Yo…muy bien-Tartamudeó la ojiverde

-Se ven deliciosos-Dijo Yukito "alagando" los hot cakes preparados por la hermana de su mejor amigo-Por lo que veo eres una chef en la cocina-

-No es para tanto-

-En eso le doy la razón-Intervino Toya-Cocina espantoso, es horrible como cocinera, si trabajara de eso seguramente ya la hubieran corrido-

El coraje de Sakura fue tanto que le pisó el pie a Toya para que dejara de avergonzarla ante Tsukishiro…

-Les preparé unos hot cakes-

-No te molestes, le acabas de decir a Toya que lo compraste con tu dinero-Dijo amablemente Yukito

-Eso no importa, olvídalo. Prepararé unos cuantos para que los pruebes, los llevaré a la habitación de mi hermano cuando estén listos-

-¿Enserio no importa?-

-No-

-Muchas gracias-

-Después de comer lo que cocinó Sakura es seguro que tomaremos unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago-

.

.

Sakura se encerró en su mundo, todo era maravilloso, el mejor regalo para Sakura era la sonrisa de Yukito como muestra de agradecimiento. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró…

-Que lindo-

Su tigre Kerberos se preocupo al ver como caía al suelo, la quiso ayudar pero desistió al ver que agarraba a Kero con mucha alegría y empezaba a bailar por toda la habitación; el gatito trataba de huir de los brazos de su dueña pero le era imposible…

Pobre gatito, seguramente moriría asfixiado…Sakura por fin soltó a su pequeño gato mientras se recostaba en el suelo, Kero por otra parte trataba de recuperar el oxigeno.

-Hoy más que nunca me importa más Yukito-Dijo soñadoramente la castaña

Kerberos rápidamente tomo en su hocico una libreta de anotaciones (Donde colocaba el avance de cada investigación que lograba), le mostró a su dueña la pagina exacta donde estaba el caso actual, Kerberos podría ser un animal, pero era bastante inteligente como para mostrarle a su dueña que no debería descuidar su trabajo…

-Tienes razón, no quiero que esos pingüinitos sufran, y mucho menos quiero que haya otra victima-

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-El cuerpo mide 1.65 metros. La costilla, la forma de la pelvis, nos demuestra "la teoría" de que era una mujer-Repetía Sakura mientras examinaba el cuerpo-Saco, cóccix y sacro nos demuestran que tuvo hijos. El cráneo largo, bajo, nariz ancha, el estrecho que nos exhibe su prognatismo alveolar, los travesaños lisos nos da la información que era de raza negra-

-¿Crees que haya sido un asesinato por racismo?-Cuestionaba Chiharu mientras observaba lo que tenía bajo el microscopio

-Eso deberías preguntarle a Yamazaki, el esta formando el perfil de nuestro asesino-Le contestó Kinomoto-Aunque yo dudo, opino que fue otro motivo-

-Tomoyo ya esta progresando mucho en el retrato de nuestra victima-Aviso Naoko

-Hay que apresurarnos, Rika esta esperando los documentos para archivarlos y nosotros debemos averiguar quien era ella-

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

-¿Logras apreciar el esternón?-Pregunto Sakura

-Claro, se ve que ejercieron la suficiente presión para romperles las costillas, los huesos perforaron los pulmones que derivaron en un derrame fatal de sangre-Decía Naoko

-¿Saben que encontré en los huesos?-Indagó Chiharu

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cloruro, potasio, bicarbonato, sulfato, calcio, bromuro, flúor, acido bórico, estroncio y magnesio-Respondió Chiharu

-¿Agua de mar?-"Adivino" Sakura

-¿Sabían que en este nuevo acuario solo utiliza agua de mar?-Comento Yamazaki mientras entraba al laboratorio

-Otra vez con tus mentiras-Dijo Naoko adelantándose a los hechos

-De hecho esta ves Yamazaki tiene razón-Apoyó Chiharu-Los huesos absorbieron durante varios días todos los componentes del agua de mar-

-¿La mataron en el mar?-Pregunto Naoko

-Al contrario, esto nos dice que ella fue asesinada en el acuario-Acertó Sakura-Eso explicaría el tono amarillento de los huesos, este asesino no querían que se dieran cuenta de que había asesinado allí a esta mujer-

Todo mundo ignoraba el significado de las palabras de Kinomoto…

-La quemo lentamente. También hay presión en los demás huesos, significa que la doblaron para meterla en un lugar demasiado pequeño, pero donde la encontramos había suficiente espacio, no era necesario, significa que la trasladaron de otro lugar…en este mismo acuario-

-Pero no hay ningún lugar con muestras de fuego-Dijo Chiharu

-No hemos analizado el sexto piso, allí se encuentra la tubería que dispersa el agua en el acuario, esa sería nuestra escena del crimen original. De igual forma debe estar el primer lugar en donde la escondieron-

-Naoko-Llamó Rika-Tomoyo te esta esperando para el interrogatorio de la dueña del acuario, ya tiene listo el retrato, seta esperando tu orden y la de Sakura-

.

.

Ya en el interrogatorio…

La mujer del retrato era muy hermosa…

-Sin duda es Mizu Takahashi-Decía una pelirroja de ojos verdes que estaba horrorizada ante el acontecimiento-Nuestra antigua entrenadora, debí sospechar que esto sucedería-

-¿A que se refiere con eso Señora?-Cuestiono Naoko-

Hace un tiempo sucedió los mismo con nuestra primera entrenadora Mizu, la hallaron de un modo parecido solo que en hotel donde tienen "servicios" de aguas termales. Después a nuestra segunda entrenadora Mizu la hallaron totalmente calcinada aquí mismo, la policía apenas y encontró unos pocos huesos, técnicamente las cenizas de sus huesos flotaban en el lago…se evaporó viéndolo de una forma teórica-

-¿Por qué tenían el mismo nombre sus entrenadoras?-

-Digamos que las "Mizu" era un grupo de expertas domadoras, solo podías entrar a ese club de trabajo si tenías el nombre de Mizu, era muy famoso así que decidí contratar a una de ellas, nunca imagine que terminarían de esta manera-

Afuera del interrogatorio…

-nuestro asesino esta utilizando los 3 elementos básicos del agua-Explicaba Yamazaki-El asesino las mata por venganza-

-¿Venganza?-Cuestiono con miedo Tomoyo

-Si, el asesino no consiguió algo de estas 3 mujeres, quiere mostrarle al mundo que sus nombres serían su perdición-

.

.

En el acuario…

-Como los sospechaba, aquí fue donde las asesinaron-Sakura señaló la parte del suelo donde había unas cuantas cenizas

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Chiharu-¿Me puede explicar?-

-Claro Señorita. Esto es la bomba que distribuye el agua de mar a todos los estanques del acuario-Explicó amablemente un trabajador del acuario-Nadie la ha revisado desde que abrimos el acuario, todo es nuevo, por lo tanto no nos preocupábamos de que tuviese alguna falla este sistema-

-Como lo sospeche, este fue el primer lugar en el que estuvo el cuerpo de la victima-Dijo Sakura-Las paredes de esta bomba guardan algunos restos. Señor-

-¿Si doctora Kinomoto?-Contesto el trabajador

-Sugiero que cierren por un tiempo las válvulas de agua, deben "descansar" de la presión que ejerció el cuerpo cuando estuvo aquí, de lo contrario…podría haber un accidente-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

Hoy había pasado por muchas cosas, la investigación arrojaba información importante a cada segundo, tal vez muy pronto sabrían la identidad del asesino. La dueña del acuario ya había contratado a una nueva entrenadora de pingüinos…Mizu Yuuko. Admitía que estaba un poco estresada, iba tan distraída que apenas y pudo frenar al ver a la persona que cruzaba la calle unos metros más adelante, por fortuna aquella persona había esquivado su auto…

Salió inmediatamente del coche…

-¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamo demasiado preocupada Sakura

-Menos mal que he sido lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarte-

-¡Yu…Yukito!-Dijo demasiado apenada la castaña

-Es muy peligroso que estés distraída mientras manejas. Puedes lastimarte o lastimar a otra persona-Le aconsejó el amigo de su hermano

-Si, en verdad lo lamento. Trigo demasiado con el trabajo…no es excusa pero fue eso por lo que me distraje-

-¿Tu no te lastimaste? Con la manera tan ágil de frenar debiste lastimarte-Dijo Yukito pero Sakura inmediatamente Sakura se negó-Olvidando eso, quiero agradecerte por los panqueques que preparaste cuando los visite. Por ese motivo quisiera invitarte a almorzar mañana, acaban de inaugurar un restaurante donde cocinan delicioso ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si-

-Te espero en el parque pingüino a las 3 de la tarde, Toya me explico que siendo tus vacaciones aceptaste una "misión"-

-Si-

-Excelente, es bueno que te preocupes por trabajar-

Sakura estaba tan emocionada que incluso cuando continuaba su camino para llegar a casa, se desvió unos metros más adelante…

-¡Tendré una cita con Yukito!-

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Lo siento Señora pero aún no puede abrir el espectáculo-Explicaba Chiharu-Estos análisis llevan su tiempo, debe comprender-

-Esta bien. Por el momento ya tengo a nuestra próxima domadora…también es Mizu-

-Con todo respeto, usted debió esperar, esta exponiendo a la nueva entrenadora de pingüinos, es posible que el asesino ataque de nuevo-

-Hay otra entrenadora que me ha insistido mucho, su nombre es Nozomi Yuki…le he negado el trabajo porque la verdad lo que atrae a los clientes es la basta popularidad que tiene el otro club-

.

.

-¿Ya tienes el perfil?-Cuestiono intrigada Sakura

-Claro-Le respondió Yamazaki

-Que bueno-Exclamaron Tomoyo y Chiharu-¿Y?

-Nuestro asesino ataque de nuevo, es muy seguro, sigue una especie de patrón, debemos poner a la nueva entrenadora bajo custodia. Si lo llamamos de alguna manera, el asesino seguirá usando el acuario, no le tiene miedo a las advertencias de la policía, hay que buscar todos los lugares del acuario en donde haya hielo. Utilizo "evaporación"-Se refería a la mujer que quedo en cenizas-El estado liquido-Dijo Yamazaki refiriéndose al cadáver prácticamente "ahogado en el agua"-Su próximo ataque será en hielo-

.

.

-No quisieron contratarme…pues ahora esas idiotas pagaran las consecuencias-Se dijo a si misma una mujer bastante misteriosa-No son tan agiles para atraparme, soy como el agua…fuerte y agresiva. Ellos son como el viento…sutiles, no hay manera que me atrapen-

.

.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo la arreglo para la cita con Tsukishiro, le había llevado un vestido y la maquillo ligeramente…

Sakura se apresuró a llegar al parque donde se encontraría con Yukito…

-Hola Yukito-

-Hola Sakura-Tsukishiro estaba recargado a un árbol mientras esperaba a Sakura

-¿Me equivoque de horario?-

-No, llegue un poco antes, pensé que sería desagradable hacerte esperar-

Sakura sonrió ante las atenciones del joven…

Minutos más tarde…

-Este lugar es…-

-Claro, ahora que recuerdo tú viniste con tus amigas ¿No?-

Sakura asintió levemente…

-¿Vamos a entrar?-

-Si-

.

.

Ya en el acuario…

-Este lugar es fascinante-Comentó Yukito

-Si-contestaba apenas Sakura

Caminaron un poco más hasta que entraron a otra sala…

-Es increíble-Decía emocionada la ojiverde-Cuando vine con mis amigas no pude admirar esta parte, es fascinante, muy lindo-

-¿Por el incidente del cadáver?-

-Si, como yo estaba muy cerca de la escena y era la antropóloga disponible pues me asignaron el caso, además, cancelaron todos los shows porque mi amiga Chiharu aún continua examinando la piscina y el agua de ese día-

-Ya veo, no conoces todo el lugar, entonces no sabes del restaurante que esta aquí-

-¿Un restaurante dentro del acuario?-

-Así es, tiene una vista casi completa de los estanques de los animales, prácticamente puedes ver a los peces mientras comes-

-Wow-

-¡Toya!-

El grito de Tsukishiro hizo que Sakura admirara la planta baja…

-Mi hermano-

Sakura y Yukito se ubicaron en una de las mesas…

-¿Cambiaste de ubicación?-Cuestiono la joven Kinomoto-Aun no comprendo porque te gusta trabajar y trabajar, no te das ni un tiempo de descanso, no está bien-

-Si, cambie de lugar…pero mira quien lo dice. Tú eres muy parecida a mí, te la pasas todo el día en ese extraño laboratorio lleno de cosas sin vida. Además, tú ya deberías saber sobre mi cambio, tú laboratorio fue quien ordeno vaciar el agua del estanque para la inspección-Explicó Toya

-Bueno si pero no soy una adivina como para saber que te cambiarían, no tengo tanto "poder" en mi trabajo-

-En fin, al menos ya saliste del congelador-Dijo hábilmente Yukito antes de que Sakura y Toya comenzaran a pelear-La comida de los pingüinos se mantiene fresca en un enorme congelador en el ultimo piso. El frío de ese lugar es insoportable-

-Oh-Exclamo Sakura

-Pues no ha cambiado mucho, el hielo para los helados y las otras bebidas se mantiene en otro congelador de la primera planta-Comento Toya

-Hablando de raspados, ¿Quieres probar uno, Sakura?-

-Claro-

-¿No pedirás uno doble?-

-¿Tienen dobles?-Indagó Yukito

-Por supuesto-

.

.

Un sonido captó la atención de todo el mundo, una parte del gran estanque se rompió, el agua comenzó a inundar el restaurante…

Sakura reacciono y empezó a nadar, mientras tanto, Tsukishiro rompía con un hacha una de las puertas de emergencia para que el agua no siguiera siendo un peligro, Toya auxilio a su hermana poniéndola a salvo…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto bastante preocupado su hermano

-Si-Contestó algo acelerada la ojiverde-Claramente les advertí a los trabajadores que cerraran las llaves de agua que llenaban los estanques o eso crearía mucha presión y sucedería esto, no me escucharon-Reclamaba la castaña mientras se secaba un poco-Y ¿Dónde esta Yukito?-

-¡Yukito!-Toya estaba por auxiliar a su amigo pero notó que estaba sonriendo parado a unos metros de ellos-Estas bien-

-Por un momento pensé que moriría-

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-

-Si-

-Supongo que ese helado que íbamos a probar se hecho a perder-

-No importa-Una idea le vino a Sakura-Claro, los raspados se hacen con hielo, Yamazaki dijo que si el asesino atacaba de nuevo…el siguiente estado del agua sería el lugar en donde abandonaría a la otra victima…Mizu Sakamoto esta en peligro-Tomó de las manos a Yukito-¡Me acabas de dar una gran idea para posiblemente salvar a alguien!-

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Cuestiono algo confundido Yukito-No entiendo los que dices-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se quien es el asesino!-Gritó alarmada Sakura

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron sus compañeros

-Yamazaki-Dijo Sakura

-¿Yamazaki es el asesino?-Indagaron las mujeres

-¿Yo?-Exclamo su amigo

-No, me refiero a lo que dijo Yamazaki-Confirmo la castaña-Sobre el perfil del asesino, el próximo lugar será una zona del acuario que contenga hielo-

-¿Entonces nos dirás el nombre del asesino?-

-Si, es Nozomi Yuki-

-¿_Ella_? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yamazaki dijo que nuestro asesino era una persona "vulnerable", es decir, rápidamente pierde la paciencia. Estuve revisando el historial, Yuki agredió en más de una ocasión a la dueña del Acuario, la Señora no la contrataba porque no era Mizu, no era famosa como las otras mujeres, también hay algo que Yuki le dijo a la Dueña, sus palabras fueron…_Si no me dejan trabajar aquí, haré que el agua se convierta en su pesadilla_-

-¿Eso dijo?-

-Así es, además investigue su relación con el "Club Mizu", las representantes y encargadas de aceptar a las chicas en el club eran nuestras victimas, ellas rechazaron a Yuki y también las amenazó, dijo…_El agua es agresiva, cuidado o podrían morir_-Dijo Sakura-Todo lo que ella decía eran amenazas relacionadas con el agua. En cuanto a su "salud", tiene un problema de personalidad, se hacía llamar "Agua"-

-Debemos buscarla inmediatamente-

-Tomoyo, Chiharu, ustedes vallan por Mizu Sakamoto-Ordenó la castaña-El resto iremos por "Agua". Es nuestra principal sospechosa-

.

.

Más tarde…

-¡Rayos! ¡No esta!-Decía Sakura-Se nos ha adelantado. Yamazaki, ¿Ya te comunicaste con Tomoyo y Chiharu?-

-Si pero las noticias no son buenas…No encontraron a Mizu, lo único que hallaron fue una nota que decía "Al fin supieron mi identidad, atte. Yuki", esa chica sabía que pronto nos enteraríamos que ella era la asesina-

-Quiero que aseguren los congeladores de todo el acuario, sean discretos, no quiero correr riesgos, menos si tiene a Mizu-

-¿Por qué los congeladores?-

-Alguien me comentó que había unos enormes congeladores donde guardaban los alimentos para animales y otro donde guardan los alimentos del restaurante. Prepárense para detenerla esta noche, no sean obvios en cuanto a su presencia-

-Sakura tiene toda la razón, hay que hacerle creer que ella es más inteligente-Dijo Yamazaki-Debe sentirse "segura" en su perímetro, así caerá pronto-

-¡Entendido!-

.

.

-Tomoyo, adelántate al almacén del primer piso, haré que me siga-

-Como digas Sakura-Exclamo la muchacha

.

.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritaba Mizu-¡Eres una tonta! ¡Pronto vendrán a rescatarme! ¡Fuiste muy tonta al revelar que tu eras la maldita asesina!-La muchacha comenzó a llorar-¡Tú mataste a mis amigas! ¡Ellas tenían una vida por delante y las cortaste!-

-Para cuando te encuentren…serás una más en la lista-Dijo sonriente la asesina

-¡De eso puedes irte olvidando! ¡A mi si me van a salvar! ¡Y tu iras directo a la cárcel por asesina! ¡Me encargaré de que pagues por la muerte de mis amigas!-

-¿Sabes? Tú tienes algo especial, algo que tus amigas no tenían-

-¡¿Qué cosa?-

-Determinación, valentía-Completo Sakura al momento de llegar-¿Verdad?-

-Valla, así que la doctora Kinomoto vino en auxilio de la tonta. Se que tú estas a cargo de este caso, por eso se tú nombre-

-¡Si eres tan valiente! ¡Entonces sígueme "Agua"!-Retó la castaña mientras apuntaba con una pistola a Nozomi

-¡Ten por seguro que lo haré!-Grito Nozomi-¡Pero no lo haré sola!-Levanto con fuerza a Mizu-Así que trajiste un arma…yo tampoco vine con las manos vacías. Pero descuide doctora Kinomoto, no planeo matar a Mizu en este momento, primero debo terminar con usted. En este caso, el público no me agrada-

-Entonces…sígueme-Sakura salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-¡Levántate!-

Jaló con fuerza a Mizu para perseguir a Sakura, Nozomi disparaba contra la castaña, por fortuna Sakura esquivaba las balas muy bien…

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, dile a los demás que no disparen, ¿Entendido?-Ordenaba Sakura por el micrófono inalámbrico-Nozomi esta utilizando a Mizu como escudo humano. Cambio de planes, usaremos el B-

Estaba por escuchar la respuesta cuando notó que Nozomi se acercaba más rápido a ella…

-¡Bien! Caíste en la trampa ¡Aquí vamos!-

Llegaron a la primera planta (Donde se hallaba el enorme congelador)…

-¡Ya no me sirves de nada!-Nozomi empujo a Mizu

Mizu enseguida salió huyendo…

Sakura le quitó el arma a Nozomi, pero la asesina no se dejó, comenzó a forcejear con la castaña para quitarle el arma que aun quedaba…

-¡Sakura!-Gritaron con preocupación todos al ver que en cualquier momento alguna de las 2 mujeres podría jalar el gatillo de la pistola

-¡Dame eso!-Exclamaba Nozomi

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Le contesto Sakura, la castaña ejerció un poco más de fuerza-¡Ahora toma esto!-Le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y rápidamente la encerró en el congelador

-¡El sedante esta activado!-Gritó Tomoyo

.

.

-¡¿Qué?-Grito Nozomi Yuki desde el interior en cuanto notó que una especia de gas se comenzó a activar en conjunto con la temperatura del lugar

.

.

Sakura cayó de rodillas…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-Gritó con desesperación Tomoyo, rápidamente se acercó para auxiliar a su amiga

-¿Estas herida?-Preguntaron Yamazaki y Chiharu quien también se había acercado

-¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te sientes bien?-cuestiono Naoko acercándose de igual forma

-Descuiden-Contestó sonriente Sakura-solo ha sido el susto del momento, temía que en cualquier momento detonara la pistola, ¿Mizu esta bien?-

-Ya la están atendiendo, por fortuna llegamos antes de que ocurriera otra desgracia-Le explico Naoko

-Te arriesgaste demasiado-Reprochó ligeramente Yamazaki-Pusiste tu vida en riesgo-

-Lo se-Contesto agitadamente Sakura-Por fortuna no paso a mayores, allá arriba también fue un poco arriesgado, tenía un arma, tuve que ingeniármelas para que se "olvidara" de atacar a Mizu, la reté mediante palabras, tomé en cuenta que Yamazaki que dijo que ahora era más vulnerable si le hablaban en forma de reto-

-Bien, al menos todo acabo-Dijo aliviada Naoko

-Hiciste un buen trabajo-La felicitó Chiharu

-Creo que es hora de entrar a verla, el sedante ya debió hacer efecto-Exclamo Tomoyo

Todos abrieron la puerta del congelador con mucho cuidado…

En el suelo estaba tirada la asesina, aunque temblaba ligeramente (Debido a la temperatura del lugar)…

-Increíble-Exclamaron todos

-Si-Dijo Sakura-Hay que demostrar nuestro valor en ocasiones como estas-

-¡Esta será una excelente grabación!-Comentó muy sonriente-¡Un éxito total!-

Todos empezaron a reír…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap ¡Bye!


	4. Los recuerdos de madre e hija

Hola! Uhmm aqui traigo el cuarto capitulo del fic.

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC pertenece a CLAMP, la historia del fic es mía.**

**Titulo:Bones**

**Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?**

**Otras Publicaciones: En forowebgratis(Mi intento de foro xD) y**

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes, anime/manga pertenece a Clamp, creo que eso es todo jeje.**

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

**Genero: romance**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Un domingo nostálgico…

Sakura se levantó muy temprano, hoy saldría con Tomoyo al parque…

-Veo que te has levantado con muchos ánimos-Comentó alegre como siempre su padre

-Si-Contestó Sakura-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Se le presentó una emergencia en el hospital y salió más temprano-

-Ya veo-

-Buenos días mamá-Exclamo Sakura mientras contemplaba la fotografía de su madre que reposaba cerca de la mesa

-¿Y adonde piensas ir?-

-Al parque-

-¿Llevaras a Kerberos y Kero?-

-Si-

-Me parece bien, yo regresaré tarde porque debo dar clases-

_25 años atrás…_

_-Mamá, mamá-Exclamaba un pequeño Toya de 5 años_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó con dulzura Nadeshiko_

_-Tú dijiste que hoy tenías una gran sorpresa-_

_-¡Oh! Es cierto, hoy te llevaré a un lugar muy especial en el parque, esta lleno de árboles-_

_-¡Si!-El niño brincaba lleno de felicidad-¿Y papá?-_

_-Él nos alcanzará después-_

_Un llanto llamó la atención de Toya y Nadeshiko…_

_-Quédate aquí, desayuna, regreso en un momento-_

_-Si mamá-_

_Nadeshiko subió con tranquilidad por las escaleras, entró a la hermosa habitación que ella misma había decorado, las paredes eran de un tono amarillo, allí estaba una cuna…_

_-Veo que ya has despertado-_

_Si, un hermoso bebé reposaba en la cuna, al momento en que escucho la melodiosa voz de su madre paro aquel llanto que utilizo para llamarla…_

_-Mi pequeña…Sakura-_

_Si, aquel nombre que le hacía honor al día en que había nacido, además que era la flor favorita de Nadeshiko, una flor de cerezo. Un mes de nacida, su hijo Toya estaba más que encantado con la llegada de su hermana, el pequeño podía pasar el día contemplando al bebé sin cansarse…_

_Deposito un beso en la frente de Sakura…_

_-Te quiero mucho-_

_La acurruco en su pecho y la meció con suavidad…_

_-¿Sabes? Aunque a mi familia no le guste, yo estoy felíz de estar con tu papá, porque si no estuviera con él…jamás hubiese tenido la dicha de estrechar entre mis brazos a ti y a tu hermano Toya, los quiero mucho, espero que tú encuentres a tú persona especial y seas tan felíz como yo-_

_Sakura tenía casi el mismo tono de cabello y la sonrisa de Fujitaka, pero de Nadeshiko había heredado los ojos verdes y la belleza. Toya era más parecido a Fujitaka._

_-Yo siempre estoy contigo. Recuérdalo siempre-_

-Papá-

-¿Si, pequeña?-

-Te quiero papá-

Padre e hija se abrazaron…

-Estoy segura de que mamá esta orgullosa de ti-

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Claro-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, apresúrate, no es bueno que hagas esperar a tu amiga-

-¡Es cierto!-

Fujitaka observó como su hija corría por los pasillos de la casa, comenzó a reír…

_Sakura cumplía 2 años…_

_Nadeshiko se encontraba colocándole un vestido (Que ella con mucho esfuerzo había confeccionado)…._

_-Mi pequeña-La joven madre abrazaba con dulzura a su hija-Vamos abajo-Cargó a la niña_

_Sakura aplaudía con entusiasmo…_

_-Tú papá y tú hermano están esperándonos con un rico pastel-_

_-Pastel-Sakura aplaudía con más fuerza-Quiero pastel-_

.

.

Poco después…

-Te agradezco mucho la invitación, Tomoyo-Decía sonriente la joven antropóloga

-No es nada-Exclamo la pelinegra-Pronto será el cumpleaños de tu mamá, ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

-Tú papá debe estar recordándola con mucho entusiasmo-

-Siempre la recuerda con mucho entusiasmo, siempre mira sus fotografías, yo también, aunque no la haya conocido, la quiero mucho-

-Por supuesto-

-Quisiera que me ayudaras un poco para encontrar un obsequio en ese día-

Sakura siempre compraba algo en honor a su madre…

-Claro, podemos ir a la tienda que esta cerca del colegio en el que estudiábamos de niñas-

-Que gran idea-Exclamo la castaña-Supe que la Señora Maki vendió la tienda porque se mudo con su familia a Francia-

-Si, yo también me entere, seguirá con el negocio que soñó su difunto prometido, aunque es lindo que su marido y sus hijos la ayuden a lograr aquel sueño-

-Lo hacen porque le da felicidad a la Señora Maki-

El parque "contaba" todavía con esa zona boscosa, aquel lugar no estaba ni mínimamente cambiado, todos se esforzaban por mantenerlo igual de hermoso…

Sakura sintió algo en el pecho…

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuestiono Tomoyo

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la zona boscosa del parque…

-Creo…que recordé algo-

_21 años atrás…_

_Un par de meses antes de que Nadeshiko falleciera…_

_-¡Sakura!-Llamaba Nadeshiko, la pequeña Sakura había salido corriendo_

_Aún no entendía como pudo haber sido tan despistada, tan solo bastaba un segundo para que su pequeña ya no estuviera a su lado, nunca había sido tan descuidada, bueno, Sakura era una bebé muy traviesa, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, pero a hora aquella travesura se estaba transformando en temor para los integrantes de la familia y en un grave riesgo para la pequeña Sakura…_

_La angustia se hiso presente en el pecho de la mujer, su pequeña podía correr peligro._

_-¡Hija!-_

_Toya se hallaba con Fujitaka buscando de igual forma a su hermana…_

_._

_._

_Sakura caminaba cerca del precipicio…_

_-¡Flores! ¡Flores!-Exclamaba la castaña_

_Abajo del precipicio se hallaban una extensa zona llena de flores…_

_Sakura quería bajar…_

_-¡Flores!-_

_Se acercó más y más a la orilla…_

_Y…_

_Resbaló…_

_-¡Te tengo!-_

_Nadeshiko había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su pequeña…_

_-¡Mami!-Gritaba aterrorizada la niña-¡Tengo miedo!-Empezó a llorar-¡Mami!-_

_Con un poco de esfuerzo la subió…_

_-Ya estas a salvo-Abrazó a su hija-Siempre te voy a proteger-_

_-Mami-Sakura se escondía entre los brazos de su madre_

-Un recuerdo de mi madre, eso creo-

-Que alegría-

Un grito las puso en alerta…

-¡Que bueno que traigo esto!-Sakura sacó de su bolso de mano una pistola

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Pregunto confundida Daidouji

-Del trabajo-Le respondió-Soy buena manejando armas, además, todavía no entro a las clases de defensa personal, esta arma me ayudará por un tiempo-

Y era cierto, Sakura era excelente en el manejo de armas, en Tokio había tomado un par de clases que le fueron de mucha ayuda…

-Entonces vamos-

Corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el llanto…

-¡Arriba…!-

-¿Las manos?-Finalizó Tomoyo

Una joven de cabello lacio y largo color verde, orbes negros, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco; cargaba a una niña de cabello azulado y orbes negros, la niña de unos 4 años portaba un traje celeste como su cabello. Aquella extraña mujer lloraba…

-Señorita…¿Sucede algo?-

-Lo siento-La mujer se limpio las lagrimas-Es solo que…-

.

.

Más tarde…

-Así que esa es tu historia, Shinrin-Exclamaron Sakura y Tomoyo

-Ahora entiendo porque llorabas-Comentó la castaña

Shinrin Yama escapó de casa cuando era muy joven, no había regresado a casa por temor a que su madre no la perdonara. Sabía que su madre ahora radicaba en Tomoeda, por eso estaba allí, pero el temor era tanto que comenzó a llorar en el parque…

Ella había confiado su historia a Sakura y Tomoyo, pues notó en ellas a buenas personas con un deseo de ayudarla. Claro, además que Daidouji y Kinomoto les habían mostrado su placa demostrando que trabajaban para la policía, lo cuál le daba más confianza.

Soretomo mada minai dareka no hitomino tame

-¿Cómo se llama la bebé?

-Ame, ella se llama Ame-Contestó Shinrin

_Sakura había cumplido 10 años, por lo que le contaba su padre, Nadeshiko solía llevarla muchas veces al parque…_

_Ahora se encontraba en medio del atardecer en aquel parque, en esos momentos solitario._

_¿La razón?_

_Esperaba ver a su madre…_

_O al fantasma de ella…_

_Vio una luz brillante…_

_Sakura siguió aquel destello…_

_-¿Mamá?-_

_Estaba caminando directo al precipicio…_

_Cuando alguien la detuvo…_

_-¿Toya?-_

_-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-_

_-Buscaba a mamá-_

_-¿Eh? ¿A mamá?-_

_-Papá me dijo que mamá nos traía mucho a este lugar-_

_-¿También tiene que ver lo que yo te conté de los fantasmas?-_

_-Un poco-_

_-Escucha muy bien lo que te diré, mamá jamás te arriesgaría de tal forma, créeme cuando te digo que este es el último lugar donde aparecería para que la vieras-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Porque aquí corriste pelig…olvídalo, solo recuerda que aquí no aparecerá mamá para que la veas-Volvió a repetir-Vamos a casa, esta anocheciendo, es peligroso-_

Sakura se sorprendió ante el repentino recuerdo, así que su hermano se refería a ese suceso, ella había corrido peligro en aquel lugar cuando era pequeñita. Incluso Yukito se lo menciono en una ocasión…

_Tu madre jamás te expondría ante un peligro…_

-¿Dónde trabaja tu madre?-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Compró una tienda de regalos, esta es la dirección-Shinrin le entregó un papel-¿Saben donde es? Yo solo entiendo que esta cerca de la primaria Tomoeda-

-Podemos llevarte-Menciono Sakura- Esta a una calle de aquí. Ya veras que todo estará bien-

.

.

Minutos más tarde…

-Aquí es-Las 3 mujeres abrieron la puerta

-Sean bienvenidas-Exclamo la dependienta del lugar

Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver que la mujer que estaba dentro de la tienda compartía un gran parecido físico con su madre, incluso, casi la única diferencia, es que esta mujer era de cabello y orbes negros…

-¿Shinrin?-

-Madre-Murmuro la joven Yama

Que su madre la ignorara…

Pero a cambio recibió un abrazo…

Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron…

Ahora todo estaba bien…

.

.

Estuvieron platicando durante mucho tiempo…

La madre de Shinrin en agradecimiento, les mostró todos los artículos que se vendían en la tienda, en realidad eran antigüedades…

-Esta es una caja musical muy especial-Decía la madre de Shinrin-Una mujer me pidió que elaborara esta cajita, pero nunca vino por ella, tiene una canción especial-

-¡Oh! Una caja con un valor muy especial-Comentó Tomoyo

-Así es-Le respondió Shinrin

-¿Podría vendérmela? Mi madre cumplirá años y quiero algo especial. Aunque no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi madre, se que Nadeshiko Kinomoto fue una grandiosa mujer-

-Si es así, llévatela, supongo que es el destino-

-¿Destino?-

Kura sugite mienai dake sa...

-La canción de la cajita musical se titula "Nadeshiko"-

.

.

Días después…

-¡Felíz cumpleaños mamá!-

-Mi querida Nadeshiko-

Frente a una hermosa fotografía de Nadeshiko, reposaba el regalo de Sakura…

Los 3 integrantes de la familia continuaron contemplando la fotografía, hoy era un día muy especial…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


	5. Un cadáver en el museo

Hola! Ahora si, traigo el capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP**

**Titulo:Bones**

**Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?**

**Otras Publicaciones: En forowebgratis(Mi intento de foro xD) y , todos bajo el seudonimo de MikoChanXxX, así que no hay pierde xD**

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), anime/manga pertenece a Clamp, creo que eso es todo jeje.**

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

**Genero: romance**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Un cadáver en el museo

Todo estaba de lo más tranquilo en aquel lugar, los pasillos se encontraban iluminados por la luz que desprendía la luna, el único sonido que se escuchaba claramente eran los ladridos de los perros, de allí, todo se sumía en un basto silencio, cómodo y perfecto para aquel lugar…

Pero "una sombra" cruzó en medio de aquella oscuridad, igual a un ladrón que se basa en la oscuridad que profesa la noche para no ser descubierto…

Y nadie, se percató de aquella presencia…

Eran las seis de la mañana, los guardias se encontraban realizando una de las últimas rondas de su turno, antes de que las puertas del museo se abrieran para los visitantes…

-Bien, solo falta revisar el área de recuperación-Dijo uno de los vigilantes-Y terminamos-

-Si-Respondió su compañero-El área de informática, biblioteca, proyección, investigación y de medio ambiente están bien, ya esta anotado en la bitácora-

-Entonces prosigamos-

-Andando-

.

.

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda, Japón…

-Pasajeros del avión u-47 procedente de Hong Kong, salir por la puerta 7 del pasillo derecho-Se escuchaba decir a una mujer hablar por los altavoces-Disfruten su estancia en Tomoeda-

.

.

-Terminamos de revisar el área con la exposición de arte-Indicó uno de los guardias

-¡Ah! Que aburrimiento, ya sabemos que no habrá nada-

Se adentraron en el pasillo…

-Esta muy silencioso-Exclamo su compañero-¿No te parece?-

-Estamos en un museo vacío, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-No me ref…-El guardia no completó su frase-¿Qué eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono su compañero

-Eso-

Un cadáver se encontraba prácticamente pegado a una de las pinturas que reposaba en la pared…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

.

.

-Buenos días, Joven-Saludo cortésmente la mujer que atendía la puerta-Se encuentra en Tomoeda por ¿Placer o trabajo?-

-Trabajo-

-Muy bien, que disfrute su estadía-

.

.

-Uhmm…Buenos días-Exclamo Sakura al ver que su padre y su hermano se encontraban despiertos-Parece que hoy todos decidimos madrugar-

-Buenos días-Le respondieron-Así es-

-¿Qué haces levantada? Aún tienes 1 hora para descansar-Indagó con curiosidad su padre

-Quiero beber un poco de agua, además, ya no tengo sueño-Contestó Sakura-¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertos tan temprano?-

-Yo he recibido una llamada, a las 10 de la mañana debo estar en una excavación que organizó el Museo de Tokio, el lugar de excavación esta a 2 horas de aquí, me iré con tiempo-Se explicó el padre-Regresaré en 4 días, después de la excavación nos iremos a Tokio, habrá una conferencia y debemos estar presentes-

-Eso suena bastante interesante-Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa-¿Y tú? ¿No te tocaba el turno de mediodía en el hospital?-

-Cambie por hoy el turno, a las 3 de la tarde debo encontrarme con Yoshino Aki, hoy me entrega las llaves de la casa que compré, si no hay inconvenientes en el hospital, o cosas como esas, me mudaré el fin de semana-

-Increíble-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Fujitaka y Sakura

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió aquella conversación

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Cuestionó Toya

Sakura estaba por levantarse…

-Yo contestó-Se ofreció su padre

-Gracias-

Sakura se sirvió el vaso de agua mientras su hermano continuaba desayunando…

-¿Hoy no irás con Yukito?-

-Él ya se encuentra en el hospital, ayer le tocó turno nocturno, pero saldrá hasta hoy en la tarde porque deberá cubrir a una doctora que pidió un pase-

-¡Oh! Ya veo, debe estar muy ocupado, al igual que tú, por supuesto-

-Hija-Llamó su padre

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Llamó el director Terada, tú equipo esta camino al museo-

-¿Museo?-

-Encontraron un cadáver-

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

-Escena del crimen-Exclamo Sakura-Presenta fractura en la parte semilunar y escafoides de ambas manos, también presenta estas fracturas en el calcáneo, esto es debido a la sujeción provocada por las cuerdas. Presenta una detonación en el cráneo, justo en la zona parietal, no presenta evasión, posiblemente la bala quedo alojada en el cerebro, el cuál en estos momentos carece nuestra victima-

-¿Dónde esta Naoko?-Pregunto Yamazaki

-Se encuentra entrevistando a los guardias de seguridad, ellos hicieron el hallazgo-Le respondió Tomoyo mientras continuaba fotografiando el lugar-Es extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestiono Chiharu

-Cada 2 horas, los guardias hacen el recorrido de vigilancia, nuestro asesino no tuvo mucho tiempo y aun así logro colocar el cuerpo en esa posición-Se explico Daidouji

-¿No hay cámaras en este museo?-Pregunto Yamazaki

-Las pondrían el domingo de la siguiente semana-Respondió Chiharu

-Para poder engancharlo de esta forma, nuestro asesino fracturo la primera, cuarta, quinta, séptima, octava y duodécima vertebra torácica-Siguió explicando Sakura-¿Tú que dirías Chiharu?

-Uhmm. Entonces eso también fue lo que provoco fracturas en varias costillas verdaderas, falsas y flotantes-Respondió-Esta mal que lo diga, pero nuestro asesino tuvo mucho ingenio para sujetarlo y colgarlo de esta forma sin que ningún hueso cayera al suelo-

-Bien, que lleven todo al laboratorio-

.

.

-Weid, llama al profesor Terada…comenzaré la siguiente semana-

-Como usted diga, joven-

-Recuerde que solo estará por un tiempo, aunque haya deseado conseguir este empleo, usted deberá regresar para su boda con la Señorita Meiling, toda su familia espera con ansias la unión-

-No lo olvido, se lo prometí a Meiling y cumpliré la promesa que le he hecho, además, estoy seguro de que si no se lo hubiese propuesto yo, mi propia familia hubiera buscado los medios para que esto sucediera-

.

.

-Toya, necesito decirte algo-Explicó Yukito

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono Toya, él se encontraba preparando las soluciones que se aplicarían a los enfermos-Administrar penicilina al paciente de la cama 5, quitar el suero de la paciente numero 13-

-Mirā te estuvo buscando, le explique que te encontrabas ayudando en una cirugía-

-¿Mirā? Yukito ¿Te dijo algo importante?-Cuestiono mientras continuaba preparando los medicamentos-¿Eh?-

-Dijo que si era seguro que hoy verían a una tal Yoshino Aki, no te quiso esperar porque ella y su hermana Hansha tenían una audición, también dijo que estaba libre a partir de las 2 de la tarde, y que le llamaras para confirmar-

-Entiendo-Dijo únicamente Kinomoto-Le llamaré a medio día-

-¿Enserio estas saliendo con ella? Lo digo, porque siempre parecen estar peleando-

-Nuestra relación es algo…confusa. Ella tiene un carácter difícil, pero es buena persona-

-¿Y vivirás con ella?-Cuestiono intrigado su amigo-Porque es curioso que ambos vallan a ver ese nuevo departamento-Exclamo con cierto tono de broma

-Créeme, lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, es un gran paso, pero lo vale-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya era hora de que dieras este paso en tu vida, tú y ella son ciertamente compatibles aunque ustedes no se den cuenta-

-Aja-

.

.

Horas después…

-La forma del coxal, sacro y cóccix es el indicador de que nuestra victima era un hombre, la sínfisis púbica señala un joven entre los 15 y 20 años-Decía Sakura mientras continuaba examinando-El cráneo alto, redondo, cara ortognatica, nariz larga y estrecha muestra sujeto de raza blanca. Una estatura de 1 metro 65 centímetros-

-¿Un muchacho?-Cuestiono Naoko-Será terrible decírselo a sus padres-

-Imagino que si-

-Encontré algo muy interesante-Aviso Chiharu-Analice los huesos que no esta revisando Sakura y encontré que aquellos huesos tenían restos de pigmentos naturales molidos, goma arábica, sustancia aglutinante-

-¿Lo pintaron con acuarelas?-Indagó Yamazaki-Un asesino creativo, me has dado una pista bastante buena-

El psicólogo se encontraba frente a un pizarrón donde anotaba los diferentes puntos que le ayudarían a averiguar el perfil del asesino.

-Carece de maxilar superior-Menciono Sakura

-¿Fetichismo?-Indagaron Chiharu y Naoko

-Es una posibilidad, también esta el motivo de la venganza-Respondió Yamazaki-Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Entonces que harás para saber quien es?-Cuestiono

-Eso lo arreglo yo-Exclamo Tomoyo-Acérquense-

Todos obedecieron y se acercaron a la pantalla…

-Esto es una reconstrucción en tercera dimensión, basta con ingresar medidas como las del cráneo, características como la raza y estatura del sujeto-Tomoyo comenzó a oprimir varias teclas-Hacemos esto y luego…obtenemos el resultado, ahí tienen a la victima-

-Lo buscaré en la base de datos-Exclamo Naoko

-Bien, entonces todos continuaremos trabajando-

.

.

Centro de Tomoeda, en alguna cafetería del lugar…

-Disculpa la tardanza, Mirā-Exclamo Toya

-Descuida, acabo de llegar-Le respondió una joven

La joven parecía tener unos 25 años, su cabellera era larga y ondulada de color verde, sus orbes eran del mismo tono que su cabello, sus facciones le daban una forma "angelical", de estatura media, delgada, sin duda alguna, bastante linda.

-Pronto vendrá Yoshino y nos entregara las llaves del departamento-Le explico Toya

-Me parece excelente-Dijo bastante sonriente la joven

.

.

-El nombre de la victima era Kajiura Nakahara, el muchacho tenía 18 años, recién había ingresado a la universidad-Explico Naoko-Tiene 3 hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor. Sus padres fueron quienes colocaron el reporte, desapareció hace 6 días-

-Pronto tendré un perfil más avanzado del asesino-Comento Yamazaki

-Me parece bien, Sakura continua investigando, aunque ya sabe la causa de muerte, pero me parece que encontró algunas cosas "interesantes". Yo entrevistaré a sus padres, ahora mismo están en camino-

.

.

-¿Le parece este departamento, joven?-Cuestiono el anciano

-Si, quedara cerca de mi trabajo. ¿Por qué quiso venir conmigo?-

-Bueno, joven. He cuidado de usted desde que era un recién nacido, estoy acostumbrado a acompañarlo en todos sus viajes, para mi sería algo ilógico no hacer lo mismo en estos momentos, usted ha estado en muchos lugares innumerables veces, pero nunca había pisado tierras japonesas-

-Comprendo-

-Como fiel servidor de su familia, le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de usted-

-Ya estoy bastante grande, ¿No le parece Weid?-

-Eso es muy cierto, tal vez solo es la costumbre-

.

.

Toya y Mirā entraron en el edificio, allí se encontraba el departamento que Toya recién había adquirido, el lugar se encontraba muy bien ubicado, el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo (Sin llegar a exagerar con la armonía)…

-Nos mudaremos el fin de semana-Soltó Toya

Mirā clavó su vista en Kinomoto, no había "captado" el significado de aquella frase.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Te estoy proponiendo que vivas conmigo-

.

.

-Señor Hishida y Señora Heian Nakahara, lamentamos mucho la perdida de su hijo-

El señor era rubio de orbes azules, claramente se notaba que era extranjero; mientras que la mujer tenía rasgos japoneses, su cabellera y orbes de color negro…

La mujer lloraba sin consuelo alguno, era lógico, su hijo estaba muerto…

-Kajiura salió en compañía de su hermano Hiroshi a una fiesta, su hermano es mayor, por eso no nos preocupamos-Explicó el hombre-Sin embargo, Hiroshi llegó diciendo que su hermano se fue de la fiesta antes que él, Hiroshi llegó a casa pensando que su hermano ya se encontraba allí-Guardo silencio unos momentos, el llanto estaba por dominarlo-En la mañana nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia-

.

.

-Legraron la zona lacrimal y parte del esfenoide-Menciono Sakura-Esto nos dice que el asesino le sacó lo ojos-

-¿También fetichismo por los ojos?-Indagó Chiharu

-Lo estoy analizando, hay muchas probabilidades-Le respondió Yamazaki-Dime por favor que se los sacó cuando ya estaba muerto el pobre muchacho-

-Los análisis muestran que en su torrente sanguíneo se hallaba propofol-Explico Chiharu

-La sangre acumulada en el orificio por donde cruzó la bala muestra que el impacto se dio cuando ya estaba muerto, ¿Por qué dispararle si ya estaba muerto?-

-No lo sé-Contesto el psicólogo

-Tomoyo, observa las zonas legradas, ¿Crees que con las marcas podrías averiguar que arma utilizaron?-Cuestiono Sakura

-Déjame ver-Tomoyo se acercó al cuerpo y examino minuciosamente la zona lacrimal y parte del esfenoide-No puede ser…creo que descubrí el tipo de arma-

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron todos

Tomoyo comenzó a buscar algo en una gran mochila que estaba al lado de su bolso de mano, finalmente sacó una cuchilla, se acercó al cadáver y comparo las marcas que estaban en el hueso…

-Está cuchilla la utilizamos para sacarle punta a los lápices-Explicó Tomoyo-Yo dibujo algunos cuadros, por eso se de este tipo de material-

-En definitiva, el arma que usaron para sacarle los globos oculares son "idénticos"-

Yamazaki comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón…

-Esperen-Continuó escribiendo mientras sus compañeras miraban confusas su acción

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto fue venganza, por un momento también creí que era fetichismo, pero esa idea es incorrecta, definitivamente fue venganza-

.

.

-¿Por qué me llamaron?-Cuestiono un joven su era cabello largo y de color negros, sus ojos eran azules, físicamente era parecido a la victima

-Hiroshi, sus padres nos informaron que usted iría a esa fiesta con su hermano-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Fue la última persona que lo vio-

-¿Y?-

-Por lo que veo, usted no tenía buena relación con su hermano-

-Él me alteraba a cada momento, siempre me interrumpía cada que yo estaba pintando algún cuadro, me molestaba diciendo que mis cuadros nunca serían aceptados, le dije que haría algo para hacer de mi arte…un atractivo para los visitantes del museo-

-Si tenían una mala relación, ¿Por qué acompañarlo a una fiesta?-

-Simplemente para complacer a mis padres, querían que nos lleváramos mejor, se les ocurrió que acompañándolo a esa fiesta "podríamos congeniar", incluso lo acepte como mi asistente durante un par de días, pero me harte de él, no guardaba silencio ni un segundo, eso me quitaba la concentración, obviamente-

-No funciono-

-Claro que no, para mí…el arte y el cuerpo son uno mismo. Para él era una mera distracción, además, ¿Cómo soportar a alguien que se burlaba de mis cuadros?-

.

.

-¿Podrías explicarnos?-Pidieron confundidas ambas jóvenes

-Lo haré-

.

.

-Eso es todo joven Hiroshi-

-Ya era hora de que me dejaran salir, es tarde, y en el museo habrá un evento nocturno en mi honor, estoy seguro que ahora, mucha gente querrá ver mis pinturas-

Tanto Naoko como Hiroshi salieron del cuarto para interrogatorios…

.

.

-Las pinturas en los huesos nos dan relación a que nuestro asesino tiene que ver algo con el museo-Les explicó Yamazaki-O más bien con el arte, estamos buscando un artista, él asesino quería "transmitirle" que el arte es lo mismo que el cuerpo-

-Comprendemos, ¿Y que más?-

-Si nuestro asesino es un artista, la mandíbula es una expresión de silencio, seguramente nuestra victima solía distraer a nuestro asesino-

-¿Estas diciendo que la victima y el asesino se conocían?-

-Efectivamente-Respondió el muchacho-

.

.

-Vamos a tu evento, hijo-Dijo apenas audible el padre de Hiroshi-Seguramente a tu hermano le hubiese gustado que lo disfrutaras-

-Si-Contestó secamente el joven

-Todavía están examinando el cuerpo de tu hermano-La madre de Kajiura comenzó a derramar lagrimas nuevamente-No pueden entregárnoslo, no tengo ánimos de nada-

-No te esfuerces-Sugirió el marido

-Iré…después de la presentación, me marcharé a casa-

-Haré lo mismo que tú-

midareru jigen

youen naru gikyoku

shunkan wo eien ni hibikaseru kaze

.

.

-Se quien es el asesino-Murmuro Naoko

-¿Qué?-Volvieron a exclamar sus compañeras, seguidas también de Yamazaki

-¿Todo lo que vivió Kajiura en su muerte esta relacionada con el arte?-

-Si-

-El hermano de Kajiura es artista, hoy mismo harán un evento en su honor, él le "prometió" a su hermano que encontraría la manera de buscarse fama-Exclamo Naoko

-¡Tomoyo! El lugar en donde encontramos los cuadros, ¿Quién era el dueño de esas pinturas?-Pregunto presurosa Kinomoto

La pelinegra busco aquella información…

-Aquellas 3 pinturas cercanas al cadáver pertenecen a Hiroshi Nakahara-Respondió la joven-Un segundo-Buscó varios datos en el computador-Hace 2 semanas…Hiroshi Nakahara compró un arma calibre 22-

-El calibre que perforo el cráneo es numero 22-

-Los artistas usan cuchillas, Nakahara los utiliza-Comento Chiharu

-Naoko, dime sobre el interrogatorio-Sugirió Yamazaki

_-Él me alteraba a cada momento, siempre me interrumpía cada que yo estaba pintando algún cuadro, me molestaba diciendo que mis cuadros nunca serían aceptados, le dije que haría algo para hacer de mi arte…un atractivo para los visitantes del museo-_

_-Si tenían una mala relación, ¿Por qué acompañarlo a una fiesta?-_

_-Simplemente para complacer a mis padres, querían que nos lleváramos mejor, se les ocurrió que acompañándolo a esa fiesta "podríamos congeniar", incluso lo acepte como mi asistente durante un par de días, pero me harte de él, no guardaba silencio ni un segundo, eso me quitaba la concentración, obviamente-_

_-No funciono-_

_-Claro que no, para mí…el arte y el cuerpo son uno mismo. Para él era una mera distracción, además, ¿Cómo soportar a alguien que se burlaba de mis cuadros?-_

-¡Tenemos los 3 puntos que mencionas, Yamazaki!-

-Si, y también sospecho donde esta la mandíbula y los ojos de Kajiura-

.

.

Las luces le daban un aspecto más elegante al museo, los invitados disfrutaban cada detalle del majestuoso lugar, admirando aquella combinación entre antigüedad y modernidad, definitivamente una noche hermosa…

Aunque no para todos

-Buena suerte, hijo-Dijo desanimada la Señora Nakahara

-Claro que si, madre-

La familia salió del auto…

.

.

-Joven, hablé a las instalaciones, la Señorita Kinomoto no se encuentra, su equipo salió para atrapar a un asesino-

-¿Dónde?-

-El museo de Tomoeda-

-Bastante cerca. Weid, saldré un momento-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

Minutos después…

.

.

-Es un placer tenerlos presentes en este evento-Exclamo Hiroshi

Todas las personas que decidieron asistir al evento era solo por un motivo, ver por sus propios ojos aquellas pinturas que se habían visto envueltas en el homicidio de Kajiura Nakahara…

-A continuación, iremos al pasillo donde se encuentran mis pinturas y allí mismo daré una pequeña muestra-

Todos los presentes aplaudieron…

.

.

-Buenas noches, joven. Disfrute de esta velada, adelante-

-Gracias-

.

.

Las personas escuchaban atentas a cada palabra de Hiroshi; los padres del artista simplemente contemplaban el éxito de su hijo mayor, creían que como mínimo debían estar ahí para su hijo mayor, al menos para que el dolor por la muerte de Kajiura fuera menos…doloroso.

.

.

-Lo siento, no pueden entrar-Advirtió el guardia de seguridad

-Policía-

Esa simple palabra basto para que el guardia accediera…

.

.

-Ahora, prosigamos con la muestra-Comentó Hiroshi a su publico-Tan solo deben permitirme sacarle punta a mi lápiz-

-¡Alto ahí! Aleje sus manos de la cuchilla-Grito Naoko-¡Nakahara Hiroshi! Queda detenido por el homicidio de Kajiura Nakahara-

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamaron sorprendidos los padres

Chiharu tomó el cuadro hecho por Hiroshi y comenzó a despedazarlo…

-¡Oiga! ¡Eso le costara caro!-Amenazó Nakahara

-Lo dudo, viniendo de un asesino, dudo que este cuadro valga algo-La joven descubrió un compartimiento en aquella obre de arte-Bingo-

Dentro del compartimiento especial se hallaba la mandíbula y los ojos (Estos seguramente habían pasado un proceso para que no desprendieran un olor desagradable)…

-La parte que faltaba del cuerpo-

Sakura le quitó la cuchilla.

-Posible arma homicida-

-No encontraran nada-

-No este tan seguro. Puede que haya tratado de limpiar la cuchilla, sin embargo, los rastros de sangra son difícil de borrar-

Sakura aplicó luz ultravioleta he inmediatamente la cuchilla ilumino los rastros de sangre.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?-Reclamaron llorando los padres

-Mi hermano se lo merecía-Se "defendió"-Yo solo quería que valorara el arte, él no debió retarme, siempre fue insolente, por eso tenía que pagarlo con su vida-

Por eso…

Este tipo de personas…

Sin escrúpulos…

Intentó huir, pero varios policías le evitaron el paso.

-Llévenselo-Ordeno el equipo

-Como digan-

-Lo lamentamos mucho-Fue lo único que pudieron decir

Esa familia no solo sufría por la perdida de un hijo, también sufrían por saber que el asesino era cercano a ellos…

-Al menos atrapamos al asesino-Comentó Daidouji

-Y se destruyo una familia-Complemento Yamazaki

-Una combinación entre arte y homicidio-Dijo Naoko-Ingenioso y horroroso-

-Si-Exclamo Sakura

-Sin embargo, hay personas que asesinan por menos que esto-Menciono Chiharu-Y estas situaciones las encontraremos a los largo de nuestra profesión-

.

.

-Así que ese es el equipo…una de ellas debe ser Kinomoto Sakura-

.

.

Porque no todo el tiempo las cosas terminaran bien…

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n Si se preguntan quien es "Mirā", pues es "Espejo" xD, la puse con Toya porque mi hermanita adora esta ¿Pareja? xD Ustedes diganme si así esta bien xD


	6. La llegada de Li Syaoran, Parte I

¡Hola nuevamente! Disculpen la tardanza con este nuevo capitulo, pero me perdí en youtube viendo otros anime xDD y haciendo tarea . :P Lo que les traigo en este nuevo cap es la llegada syaoran jejeje y ahora se me ha metido la loca idea de un pequeño capitulo estilo crossover con otras series de CLAMP jajaja Los personajes que van a aparecer son "Fye y Kurogane de Tsubasa Chronicles", "Yuuko de XXXHolic" y "Kobato y Fujimoto de KOBATO", Uhmm bueno, tambien planeo poner a "Chii e Hideki de Chobits" pero será hasta el final jeje. Sigo preguntando, ¿Les gusta la pareja temporal de Touya con "Espejo"? xDD Fue a petición de mi hermana jaja pero descuiden, ya tengo un cap bajo la manga por si de plano odian esta pareja xD, mencionenme sus "opciones" para que otra persona se quede con Touya jeje. Espero disfruten de este capitulo n.n Gracias por leer.

**Titulo:Bones**

****

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, está serie es de CLAMP

**Genero: romance**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

****

Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?

Otras Publicaciones: En forowebgratis(Mi intento de foro xD) y , todos bajo el seudonimo de MikoChanXxX, así que no hay pierde xD

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), las canciones no me pertenecen, anime/manga pertenece a Clamp, creo que eso es todo jeje.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: La llegada de Li Syaoran

Se levantó un poco agitada, nuevamente había tenido ese extraño sueño…

Si, el sueño, era de nueva cuenta aquel joven con ropa china que aparecía y la salvaba…

¿Quién era? Tal vez lo descubriría algún día…

-Buenos días Kero-Exclamo la castaña al ver que su gatito se encontraba en su cama, iba a saludar a su tigre pero se dio cuenta que aún dormía pacíficamente

-¡Hey Sakura! El desayuno esta listo-Dijo su hermano mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación-¿Otra vez ese gato sobre tu cama?-

-Buenos días hermano-Saludó-No entiendo porque te ensañas tanto con Kero-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Ese animal aprovecha para rasguñarme y morderme cada que no estas para vigilarlo-

-Bien hecho Kero, tú te lo mereces por molestarme tanto-Exclamo sonriente la joven mientras colocaba a su gato en el suelo

-Como sea, baja a desayunar-

-Gracias-Exclamo Sakura-¡Un momento!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestiono Toya

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Se "supone" que ya no vives aquí-

-Olvide unos libros, vine a buscarlos porque tengo que hacer una cirugía la próxima semana-Le explico tranquilamente-Baja, rápido. Y por cierto, ¿Qué soñabas? Hacías demasiado ruido, como el monstruo que eres-Se burló su hermano

-¡Nada que te importe! ¡Y ahora! ¡Largo!-Gritó la castaña mientras le lanzaba una almohada-Tonto, le encanta molestarme con sus bromas pesadas

.

.

Minutos más tarde, Toya y Sakura ya se encontraban en el automóvil.

-Gracias por llevarme-Menciono Sakura-No se donde deje las llaves de mi auto-

-Es malo que seas tan despistada y poco organizada. Espero que no te suceda es en el trabajo, o tendrás problemas-

-Claro que no me pasa eso-

-Mira, ahí esta Yukito-

Sakura abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a Tsukishiro.

-¡Buenos días Yukito!-Exclamo muy felíz la castaña

-Buenos días Sakura, Toya-

-Buenos días-Respondió Toya-¿Todavía tienes sueño? ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó al ver por el retrovisor que Sakura bostezaba ligeramente

-Es solo que en los últimos días he tenido un extraño sueño-Contestó

-¿No será uno premonitorio?-Propuso Yukito-Si, hay personas que en sueños ven escenas que vivirán en el futuro, como avisos, cosas así-

-¿Uno de predicción? Puede ser-

.

.

Terada preparaba todo para la presentación del nuevo integrante al equipo de trabajo a cargo de Kinomoto…

-Buenos días-Saludo cortésmente Rika Sasaki

-Buenos días-Le contestó Terada

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos hasta que Terada volvió la mirada a los tantos papeles de su escritorio. A parecer de Terada, la relación que sostenía con Rika estaba "mal", ella y él eran muy distintos, Terada casi le doblaba la edad a Rika…

-Se que alguien puede oírnos-Dijo de repente la joven-Pero lo diré de todas formas, te quiero tanto-

Pero sin duda alguna, el amor que había entre los dos era lo que valía el riesgo. Sobre todo por la familia de Rika que seguramente estaría en desacuerdo con que la joven saliera con alguien tan grande.

-Yo también-

Después de eso se levantó de su asiento y la besó con mucha delicadeza, antes de que los demás llegaran y los vieran…

-¡Buenos días!-Exclamaron Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki al entrar

Por fortuna ellos ya estaban separados. Terada carraspeó levemente…

-Esperaremos a que Daidouji y Kinomoto lleguen-

-Si-Dijo tan alegre como siempre Rika

-Ya le di aviso a Tomoyo, en cuanto llegue se lo dirá a Sakura y vendrán directamente a la oficina, profesor Terada-Comentó Chiharu

.

.

-¡Entonces nos vemos más tarde!-Gritó Sakura

-¡Adiós!-Le respondieron su hermano y Yukito

Al bajar del auto, su amiga Tomoyo parecía estar esperándola con urgencia…

-Buenos días ¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?-Pregunto al ver que su amiga la tomaba de la mano y la encaminaba a la oficina de Terada

-Buenos días, Sakura. Es que recibí un mensaje de Chiharu y dijo que Terada estaba por decirnos algo muy importante-

-Ok-

-¿Qué querrá decirnos?-

-No lo sé pero debe ser importante-

-Eso es seguro-

Tocaron la puerta del director Terada…

-Daidouji, Kinomoto, pasen por favor-Exclamo desde el interior Terada-Buenos días-

Allí se encontraban Yamazaki, Naoko y Chiharu…

-Buenos días-Se saludaron todos

-Bien, el motivo por el que los llamé es para presentarles a alguien. Pasa-

Al momento entró un joven castaño de ojos color ámbar, bastante atractivo. Vestía un pantalón blanco y una playera verde con símbolos chinos, llevaba una boina (O algo parecido) del mismo color de la playera.

¡Eras el chico de sus sueños! Y ¿La veía a ella fijamente?...

Ok, lo admitía, eso "del chico de sus sueños" sonaba algo extraño.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Crees que me este viendo?-Murmuro la castaña

-Si-Contesto la pelinegra-Tiene una mirada penetrante-

-Si, hasta da miedo-

-Su nombre es Li Syaoran, él es un arqueólogo y antropólogo forense, aunque en estos últimos meses trabajó como agente policiaco de Hong Kong, también participó durante un tiempo como agente del FBI en Estados Unidos. Desde ahora trabajará al lado de Kinomoto en los arrestos, pero…como antropólogo forense, trabajará bajo las órdenes estrictas de Kinomoto. Esto lo hago porque el no ha desarrollado como se debe "su profesión oficial", no quiero errores. Bienvenido, Li Syaoran, sigue a Kinomoto, ella te indicará tus respectivos deberes-

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer que te unas a nuestro equipo-Se presentó la joven con seriedad, aparentando muy bien la sorpresa de ver al chino-Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es nuestra artista forense. Chiharu Mihara, es la encargada de química, palinología y mineralogía forense. Naoko Yanagizawa es nuestra agente encargada de los interrogatorios. Y por ultimo tenemos a Takashi Yamazaki, nuestro psicólogo, él es el encargado de formar el perfil de los asesinos-

-No te apenes, aquí todos somos amigos-Dijo amablemente Daidouji

-Hmp-

.

.

¡Rayos! Sakura ya le había indicado su trabajó al ambarino y aún así, este continuaba sin quitarle la vista de encima…

-¿En donde hallaron el cuerpo?-Cuestiono Li

-El museo de Tomoeda hiso un acuerdo con el museo de El Cairo, Egipto. La momia pertenecía a una sacerdotisa del faraón, o al menos eso creen-Explicó Sakura-El trato consistía en que nosotros examináramos el cuerpo-

-Ya veo-

.

.

Sakura bajaba por las escaleras, debía salir de aquel edificio para tomar un poco de aire.

-Esta mañana estuve demasiado tensa-Se dijo Sakura-Tengo que ir a almorzar-

-Tú-Exclamo Syaoran mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña-Nosotros debemos hablar-

Minutos más tarde…

-Así que tú eres la chica a la que designaron como la "principal" antropóloga forense y temporal agente policiaco-Dijo Syaoran-Demonios-

-Si-Respondió algo temerosa-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?-

-Hace algunos años…mi tío Clow entabló una conversación con el director Terada, se supone que el puesto que tú tienes me lo darían a mí, pero tuve unos problemas con los negocios de mi familia y aplace un poco más mí llegada a Japón-

-Espera, ¿Tú eres sobrino de Clow Li?-

-Si-

-Bueno, algo me comentaron de eso, me ofrecieron el puesto porque la persona para la cual era destinado el trabajo no había llegado. No sabía que se trataba de ti. Yo estimaba mucho a tu tío, fue alguien muy importante en mi aprendizaje de antropología-

-Lo sé, él también me enseño algunas cosas-

-Incluso me obsequio a Kerberos-

-¿Te refieres al tigre blanco que consideraba su amigo?-

-Si, ¿Conoces a Kerberos?-

-Mi madre y yo le obsequiamos a Kerberos cuando tan solo era un cachorro-

-¡Oh! Ya veo-

.

.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana, Tomoyo?-

-Sakura se adelantó porque estaba hablando con un nuevo compañero-Contestó-¿No los encontraste en la salida?-

-No, ¿Nuevo?-

-Si…Li Syaoran, supongo que están platicando en un lugar privado-

.

.

-¿Desde cuando comenzaste a trabajar?-

-En abril de este año-

-2 meses ¿Y aún no "inventas" algo para detener el índice de homicidios? Por lo que se de esta ciudad, desde hace 5 años incrementaron los homicidios en esta ciudad, se debe a que la ciudad esta tomando un parentesco con la ciudad de Tokio, empieza a asimilarse ese tipo de vida-

-Es más difícil de lo que imaginas, y más si esta tomando un parecido con Tokio-

-Lo que sea, no me importa. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de que?-

-Quiero que te retires de los casos, dame la carpeta en donde archivas todos los casos, yo los atenderé de ahora en adelante-

-No te los daré-Abrazó su bolso con fuerza-Me he esforzado mucho-

-Así que allí llevas todos los archivos, ¡Dámelos!-

-¡No te los daré!-Gritó Sakura-Me he esforzado mucho junto con mis compañeros como para permitir que vengas tú y te vanaglories con nuestro trabajo de 2 meses-

-¡Te dije que me los des! Yo trabajo mejor que tú-

-No, y ni sueñes que me retiraré, te comportas como un niño-

Syaoran y Sakura empezaron a forcejear por aquellos papeles…

-¡Hey idiota! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!-Toya empujó a Syaoran-¿Estas bien, Sakura?-

-Si-Contestó algo aturdida

-Amiga-Tomoyo sostenía a la castaña

Sakura no imaginaba que Syaoran fuera capaz de agredirla por conseguir el trabajo…

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana-

Syaoran frunció más el ceño y se puso en posición para pelear contra Toya…

-Este sujeto…sabe artes marciales chinas-

-¡Así que también tenemos un invitado al almuerzo!-Exclamo al llegar Yukito, se colocó enfrente de Syaoran; Toya y Sakura simplemente no sabían que hacer, estaban algo confundidos por el cambio en el ambiente-¿Eres el novio de Sakura, verdad?-

Syaoran simplemente observo a Tsukishiro, ¿Se sonrojo? Y después…

Salió corriendo…

-Raro-Exclamo Tomoyo

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-Se cuestionaba Yukito al ver como Syaoran se alejaba con rapidez y tropezándose con lo que estaba a su paso

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué rayos me sentí intimidado cuando llegó ese sujeto? ¡Ni cuando llegó el hermano de esa Kinomoto me sentí así!-Se regañaba Li una vez lejos de aquel lugar-Debo hallar la forma de desplazarla del puesto, esa chica tonta que no sabe pelear no merece ser mi reemplazo-

-¿Qué haces allí hablando solo? Pareces un loco-Exclamo de forma divertida Yamazaki

-¿No piensas almorzar?-Cuestiono Chiharu-¡Anda! Vamos a almorzar. Todo el mundo ha salido, quedaron varios encargados, aprovechemos-

-Como sea-Exclamo Syaoran mientras se encaminaba a su automóvil

-Pero traemos auto-Informo tranquilamente Chiharu

-Será más fácil que regresemos todos juntos si vamos en uno solo-Añadió Syaoran

.

.

-Si no es tú novio, ¿Quién es?-Pregunto curioso Tsukishiro

-Su nombre es Li Syaoran, viene de Hong Kong. La verdad es que yo espero que con el tiempo nos llevemos bien, ya que hay algo que me resulto bastante curioso de él-Añadió divertida Sakura

-Después de lo sucedido, ¿Tienes deseos de acercártele?-Reprocho enojado Touya-En verdad no te comprendo, pero allá tú si quieres volver a ser agredida-Advirtió-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan interesante?-

Tomoyo simplemente miraba con diversión la plática.

-Resulta Li es sobrino del profesor Clow Reed. De hecho, antes de morir, el profesor había entablado una conversación con Terada; de hecho el puesto que hoy tengo, originalmente se lo darían a Li, pero por varios motivos se retraso su llegada y cuando ocurrió el evento de Tokio, Terada aprovecho para contratarme-Explico la castaña

-Quién diría que el profesor Clow tendría un sobrino tan problemático-Exclamo Touya-

-Yo creo que en ese caso, Terada fue muy inteligente-Añadió Tomoyo-Cuando ocurrió aquella conversación, Terada aun contaba con un antropólogo forense. Yo conocí a ese antiguo antropólogo, llegó el día de su retiro y Terada espero un tiempo prudente para la llegada de Li como "se lo prometió" a Clow, pero tampoco podía esperarlo por mucho, así que cuando fue la reunión en Tokio, Terada se decidió firmemente en buscar una nueva opción-

-Yo también creo que en eso tiene toda la razón-Apoyo Yukito-el que falte personal en un lugar, tampoco es ético, sobre todo, si se ayuda a la ciudadanía-

.

.

-¿No piensas asistir?-Indagó curiosa Chiharu-Anímate, Li. Puedes llevar compañía si lo deseas, no hay ningún problema-

-¿Compañía para que? ¿A dónde?-Cuestiono inmediatamente Li

-¿No te lo dijo Terada?-Pregunto sorprendido Yamazaki, Li inmediatamente negó-¿Y Sakura?-El ambarino nuevamente negó-Que extraño-

-Pues a mí no me sorprende-Añadió Chiharu, ambos muchachos la vieron fijamente-Justo en la mañana, cuando llegaste y te presentaron con Sakura, la miraste con "odio", debiste intimidarla tanto que no supo ni como acercarse a ti-Dijo muy divertida

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán que es aquello que Terada y Kinomoto no me avisaron?-

-Sobre una de las fiestas, casi todo el edificio policiaco de Tomoeda se organiza para realizar una fiesta en el salón "Piffle Princess" en ciertas temporadas, vamos disfrazados de lo que queramos-Explicó el pelinegro-Este será el primer evento al que asistan Sakura y tú, como sabrás, ella también tiene poco tiempo en este empleo, ella radicó en Tokio un buen tiempo-

-En cambio, Tomoyo, Naoko, Yamazaki y yo tenemos 4 años asistiendo a estos eventos, estudiamos aquí mismo la universidad, de igual manera realizamos el servicio en ese mismo laboratorio, por eso es que también nos quedamos con los empleos, sabemos todo sobre las fiestas-

-¿Piensas asistir?-Preguntó Yamazaki-Yo te lo recomendaría, también asisten personas importantes, los "jefes" de nuestros jefes, sirve que conoces un poco más a las personas con las que te mezclaras a partir de ahora-

-Lo pensaré-

.

.

**_-Descuide, Señorita Li. El joven Syaoran sabe lo que hace, solo dele un tiempo para que cumpla su sueño de trabajar como antropólogo durante un tiempo, le aseguro que en menos de lo que piensa, él estará de vuelta en Hong Kong, trabajara para el negocio familiar y en su tiempo libre, como siempre, se dedicará a la arqueología-_**

**-Supongo que tienes mucha razón, Weid-Respondió por el teléfono alguien de voz femenina-Él desea trabajar como antropólogo porque desde niño aquella profesión fue su motor para que se interesara por la arqueología-**

**_-Es exactamente lo que le digo. Fue por eso que insistió a su tío Clow que buscará un lugar en el que pudiera trabajar la antropología, quería recordar los viejos tiempos-_**

**-Además es una buena distracción, no lo digo por la boda, más bien por los negocios de nuestra familia, él sabe muy bien que si los negocios aumentan…-**

**_-Llegara el momento en que tampoco pueda relajarse con la arqueología-_**

**-Si, bueno, ya hemos platicado lo suficiente. Yo aun tengo compromisos que arreglar con mi tía y con las hermanas de Syaoran-**

**_-Como diga, Señorita. Informaré a Syaoran de su llamada-_**

**-Gracias-**

**_-No es nada, Señorita Meiling-_**

**-Espero que muy pronto estén de regreso, ya extraño a Syaoran-**

**_-Me imagino que si, Señorita Meiling. Usted acostumbraba a acompañar al joven Syaoran en cada uno de sus viajes-_**

**-Si, en fin. Llamaré más tarde-**

**_-Muy bien Señorita. Estaré al pendiente de su llamada-_**

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

-¿Te vas?-Indagó Syaoran al ver que Sakura tomaba sus pertenencias

-Si, ha terminado el turno de hoy, por si no te habías percatado. Es algo tarde y no tenemos trabajo que hacer-Le respondió la castaña-No hay motivo para quedarme-

-No esperaba menos de ti, al parecer eres una holgazana-

-No soy una holgazana-Se defendió Sakura-Ah…ni para que insistir, me ha tomado odio desde que me vio-Murmuro resignada-Tú aún tienes que quedarte porque debes ponerte al corriente con muchas cosas, y además, como le dije a Terada, la revisión de la momia debe quedar para hoy-

-Eso ya lo sé-Respondió Syaoran-Falta poco, solo tengo que…-Paro de hablar-¿Y que demonios hago yo hablando con ella?-Murmuro para si mismo

-Me voy, Tomoyo y Rika me esperan-

-Si, aja, lo que digas-Exclamo con desgana Li

-Bien-

Syaoran observó con detenimiento como Sakura se alejaba.

-No es tan mala después de todo, es hermosa e inteligente-Murmuro

-Exactamente-Apoyo Yamazaki- de buenos sentimientos-

-¿Eh?-Syaoran se dio la media vuelta y notó que había sido escuchado, se asustó-¡¿Qué haces escuchando?-

-Oye, calma-Dijo con diversión el psicólogo-No es culpa mía que te distraigas y comiences a pensar cosas en voz alta-

.

.

-Ese mocoso no me da confianza-Murmuraba sumamente enojado Touya

-Relájate, no exageres tanto-Le tranquilizaba Yukito

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre que habla Touya, Yukito?-Preguntó algo confundida Mirā-¿Sucedió algo malo en el hospital?-

-Te equivocas-Respondió Yukito-Touya está enojado con un joven que atacó a Sakura-

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Quién era aquel que la agredió?-Cuestiono muy preocupada la joven por su "cuñada"-¿Cuándo ocurrió?-

-Está perfectamente, el nombre del agresor es Li Syaoran, fue hoy-Respondió Yukito ordenadamente a cada una de las preguntas

-Uhmm, como sea, me voy. Muévete, Yukito, tenemos turno-Exclamo Touya

-Claro-Le respondió su amigo- Mirā, gracias por la comida-

-No es nada-Dijo muy sonriente la joven-Suerte con los pacientes-

-Por supuesto-Respondieron ambos doctores

.

.

-¿Entonces invitaras a Kurogane?-Cuestiono emocionada Rika-Llevas bastante tiempo saliendo con él, Tomoyo-

-Es cierto-Apoyó Sakura mientras continuaba caminando-No es muy hablador, pero sigue siendo agradable a su manera, sobre todo cuando Fye lo saca de sus casillas-

Rieron al recordar…

-Sakura, ¿Tú estudiaste con ellos en Tokio?, ¿Verdad?-Indagó Sasaki

-Si, también los traté durante el tiempo que trabajaron en Tokio hasta que decidieron trasladarse a Tomoeda-

-Si, gracias a Sakura pude conocer a Kurogane, hasta el momento todo marcha bien-Dijo muy sonriente la pelinegra

-Todo marcha tan bien que incluso podríamos tener una boda próximamente-Añadió Rika

-¡Que emoción!-Exclamo Sakura

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió ante aquellos comentarios.

-Yuuko los convenció de trasladarse, y sobre la invitación, supongo que ellos ya están invitados-Comento Tomoyo-Han trabajado a su lado durante mucho tiempo-

-En eso tienes razón-Admitió Rika

-La Señorita Yuuko también fue muy amiga del Profesor Clow-Añadió Sakura-Me parece que se conocen desde la infancia-

-Tengo una sorpresa-Informó Tomoyo-Terada me encargó buscar a las personas que cantaran en el evento-

-¿Enserio?-Indagaron emocionadas sus amigas-¿A quienes buscaste?-

-A Fujimoto Kiyokazu y Hanato Kobato, son unos amigos que conocí en los recitales-

-¿Solo a ellos?-Cuestiono confundida Rika

-Es que tengo planeado un karaoke, así todos nos divertiremos-

-Suena muy divertido-

-Bien, hasta aquí las acompaño-Avisó Rika-Ustedes aún se adentraran en el parque para llegar a sus casas, ¿Verdad?-

-Si-Respondieron Kinomoto y Daidouji

-Entonces, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Sakura y Tomoyo continuaron caminando hasta adentrarse por los pasillos del gran parque…

-Un segundo, ese no es el camino para la casa de Sasaki-Recordó Sakura-Esa camino da al centro de la ciudad-

-Eso es porque tiene que realizar unas pequeñas compras-

-¿Compras?-

-Si, Rika tiene que festejar el cumpleaños de alguien especial para ella. Rika y tú son muy parecidas en cuanto a gustos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ambas se sienten atraídas por personas un poco mayores que ustedes-

.

.

Bien, ya he terminado de examinar la momia-Añadió en tono triunfante-Genial, ha comenzado a llover-Dijo molesto Syaoran al momento en que escucho las innumerables gotas de agua golpear el techo del edificio

-Al parecer, nos quedaremos un rato más en el laboratorio, nos empaparíamos antes de llegar al auto-Exclamo algo aburrido Yamazaki-Yo que tenía ganas de llegar a casa y relajarme al fin-

-Ambos deberían relajarse, es solo una lluvia, no el fin del mundo-Añadió Chiharu

-¿Ustedes que hicieron? Tengo entendido que trabajan bajo la supervisión de Kinomoto-

-Si-Le contestó Chiharu-Pero Yamazaki es psicólogo, el tiene la oportunidad de examinar otros casos, tenemos poco personal encargado de formar perfiles, así que él SI tiene trabajo. Yo también, Sakura ya te dijo que soy encargada de palinología y mineralogía, soy la encargada de los análisis de otros casos, no solo "trabajo" para Sakura-

-Incluso también podría decir que nuestro trabajo es más fácil que el de Sakura, Naoko y tú-Le comento Yamazaki-Incluso Tomoyo tiene un trabajo muy sencillo, ella solo se encarga de darles rostro a las victimas, pero trabaja exclusivamente para Sakura-

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Syaoran

-Tomoyo y Sakura son primas, Tomoyo es presidenta de la compañía de sus padres-Explicó Chiharu-Siempre que termina su trabajo aquí, regresa inmediatamente a la empresa de su familia-

-Pero en cuanto termina sus deberes con la empresa, regresa por Sakura. Ellas son muy unidas, las veras juntas todo el tiempo-Finalizó Yamazaki

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Además que llueve también se ven y escuchan los relámpagos? ¡Esto no podría ser peor!-Se quejaba Sakura mientras corría

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Le contestaba Tomoyo-Hay que refugiarnos, es peligroso que estemos bajo la lluvia y expuestas a los relámpagos-

-Si-

.

.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quieres apresurarte? ¡Debemos llegar al laboratorio!-Gritaba un sujeto atractivo de ojos y cabello negro, bastante alto-¡Apresúrate!-

-Que enojón eres Kuro-sama, además ya estamos empapados-Decía bastante divertido un delgado rubio de ojos azules, y cuando decían delgado, valla que si era delgado-Hay que tomar con calma las cosas-

-¡Que te des prisa!-Continuaba gritando el pelinegro-¡Ya te lo dije Fye!-

El pelinegro era Kurogane You-Ou, congénito de Osaka, familia %100 japonesa. ¿Su trabajo en Tomoeda? Agente policiaco. Estaba relacionado sentimentalmente con Tomoyo Daidouji.

Aquel rubio que le hacía compañía a Kurogane se llamaba Yuii D. Flourite, aunque sus conocidos casi nunca lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre, comúnmente se referían a él como "Fye". El rubio había nacido en Italia, aunque de familia procedente de Dinamarca.

.

.

El sonido de un relámpago alertó a todos, la luz iluminó todo el lugar, era increíble como aquella descarga eléctrica acompañaba la increíble tormenta que se desataba.

.

.


	7. La llegada de Li Syaoran, Parte II

Hola a todos! Siento mucho haberme atrasado con el capitulo (Que de hecho aun no está completo xD) Pero teng mis motivos T.T jeje. Los personajes que van a aparecer son "Fye y Kurogane de Tsubasa Chronicles", "Yuuko de XXXHolic" y "Kobato y Fujimoto de KOBATO". Un dato que quiero aclarar, es que aparecerá "Chii", pero no la de Chobits(La de Chobits aparecerá despues), es la que aparece en el anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, además no nada su nombre completo en este fanfic será "Chiiho" (Nombre que se le da en Kobato, además que a Chiicho le agregue una "i" de más para que de cariño le pudieran decir Chii xD), todo una enredaderá con este intento de crossover que hice jaja.

**Titulo:Bones**

****

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, está serie es de CLAMP

**Genero: romance/crimen**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

****

Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?

Otras Publicaciones: En forowebgratis(Mi intento de foro xD) y , todos bajo el seudonimo de MikoChanXxX, así que no hay pierde xD

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), las canciones no me pertenecen, anime/manga pertenece a Clamp, creo que eso es todo jeje.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: La llegada de Li Syaoran

Un grito alertó a Kurogane y Fye. Al parecer alguien estaba "herido" a consecuencia del relámpago que recién había caído.

-Puede que me confunda, Kurorin, pero ¿Ese grito no provenía de Tomoyo?-Objeto el rubio

-¡Claro que si idiota!-Vociferó Kurogane-¡Corre de una buena vez, idiota!-

-Como digas, Kuropon-

-¡Deja de llamarme con sobrenombres ridículos y apresúrate!-

El pequeño lago al que se dirigían constaba de 2 puentes.

.

.

-¿Vieron ese estruendo?-Cuestiono Chiharu que observaba por la ventana que daba hacia el frente del parque-Espero que no haya causado destrozos-

-Lo vi. La temporada de lluvia es más fuerte-Le respondió Yamazaki-Últimamente las lluvias han terribles en la ciudad-

-Si-Apoyo Chiharu-Li, ¿Tú has venido solo a Tomoeda?-

-¿Por qué la curiosidad?-Contraatacó el ambarino

-Eso, simple curiosidad-Respondió Chiharu

-No, vengo con Weid-Contestó Li

-¿Weid? ¿Quién es Weid?-Indagó está vez Yamazaki

-La persona que me ha criado desde que nací-

Syaoran Li era alguien distante, frío, arrogante (O al menos eso demostraba en la primera impresión), aunque parecía que era ciertamente distraído que rápidamente "contaba su vida" a las demás personas.

-¿Un niñero?-Indagó Yamazaki-Un poco extraño para tú edad, ¿No?-

-¡No es mi niñero!-Bufó el ambarino

.

.

Universidad de Tomoeda…

-¿Jin? ¿En verdad eres tú?-Exclamo bastante sorprendido Fujitaka

Enfrente de Fujitaka se hallaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Kinomoto?-Respondió sorprendido el sujeto-Cuanto tiempo-

-Si, bastante-

-¿Vas a tú casa?-

-De hecho si-Contestó el padre de Sakura-¿Y tú?-

-Estoy esperando a mi hija, viene en compañía de su hermano mayor-Contestó el tal Jin

-Es verdad, tú hijo Hikaru tiene casi la misma edad que mi hija Sakura. ¿22? Si no me confundo con su edad-

-Así es, mi hija Nanami apenas cuenta con 17 años-Añadió Jin-Te he encontrado en el momento preciso-

-¿Para que me requieres?-

-Verás, mi hijo Hikaru ha decidido estudiar antropología forense, por lo que entiendo, tú hija Sakura es antropóloga-

-¿Quieres que acepte a tú hijo como pupilo?-

-¿Podrías conversar con ella? En verdad mi hijo se ha decidido en hacer esa carrera. Mi hijo me ha pedido que hable contigo, es la primera vez que me pide un apoyo de este tipo para sus estudios, no le gusta que intercedan por él. Es por eso que acepte ayudarlo por está vez-

-Veré que puedo hacer. Platicaré con ella y te llamaré-

-Gracias-

.

.

Sakura reconoció aquellas personas que se acercaban, eran Kurogane y Fye. Ella mientras tanto sostenía a Tomoyo ya que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¡Estamos aquí!-Exclamó la castaña-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Tomoyo está herida!-

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Cuestiono rápidamente Kurogane mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su novia-Sakura, ¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?-Le preocupaba demasiado el que su novia Tomoyo estuviese desmayada-Habla-

Inmediatamente Fye comenzó a revisar la pequeña herida que Tomoyo tenía en la frente.

-Estábamos buscando refugio por la lluvia, después hubo algo que llamó nuestra atención, y tratamos de acercarnos pero nos percatamos del rayo que estaba por caer, no sabíamos cual sería su trayectoria, salimos corriendo y Tomoyo se cayó. Se desmayo, pero logre cargarla como pude para protegernos del rayo-Contó Sakura, aún asustada

-Descuiden, la herida nos es profunda, pero hay que llevarla al hospital para que suturen y por lo mismo que no se infecte-Se explicó Fye una vez que termino de examinar aquella herida-El desmayo no fue provocado por el golpe, fue la impresión lo que la dejo inconsciente-

-Bien-Dijeron Sakura y Kurogane más aliviados

-Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que les llamó la atención?-Indagó el rubio mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre que tenía Tomoyo en el rostro

-Eso-Sakura señaló el 2° puente, o más bien abajo-Eso fue lo que vimos-

-Fye, llama a Terada o Yuuko-

Varios cuerpos perfectamente escondidos bajo el puente…

-Kurogane-Llamó el rubio-Será mejor que tú acompañes a Tomoyo-

-Si, y a ti más te vale trabajar perfectamente en el caso-

-Como órdenes, Kuropon-

.

.

-¿Lograste convencer al profesor Fujitaka, padre?-Preguntó un muchacho rubio de ojos azules igual que Jin

-Hablará con su hija y me hablará para confirmar-Respondió el hombre-Pero si logra convencerla, asegúrate de prestar atención, ¿Comprendes, Hikaru? No quiero quedar mal con su hija Sakura, no olvides que ella fue alumna de Clow Reed, por lo tanto tiene grandes conocimientos de ese campo. No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión-

-Descuida, daré mi mayor esfuerzo-

.

.

La lluvia disminuía con lentitud, pensar que aquella precipitación los había llevado a descubrir aquellos cadáveres, y al parecer, hoy nadie se marcharía a casa hasta resolver aquel caso.

.

.

Una mujer de cabellera negra y orbes rojizos caminaba con prisa sobre los pasillos del edificio policiaco. En compañía de aquella mujer estaba el profesor Terada.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Muchachos, que bueno que todavía están aquí, no se vallan-Llamó el profesor Terada-Vengan aquí inmediatamente-

Syaoran, Yamazaki y Chiharu obedecieron y retrocedieron para escuchar lo que su jefe les indicaría.

-¿Dónde está Naoko?-Cuestiono inmediatamente la mujer de orbes rojizos

-¿Me necesitaban?-Indagó la joven que se encontraba justo atrás de Terada y la mujer

-De hecho si ¿Están ocupados está noche?-Interrogó el profesor

-No realmente-Fue lo que contestaron Yamazaki, Naoko, Syaoran y Chiharu al unísono

-Eso es perfecto-Añadió el profesor-Les tengo una orden, hay un nuevo caso, ustedes 4 acompañaran a la Señorita Yuuko Ichihara a una escena del crimen, tenemos 3 victimas-

-Entonces debemos llamar a Sakura para que nos ayude-Sugirió Yamazaki

-Por eso no hay ningún problema, Sakura ya está en la escena del crimen, también le acompaña D. Flourite-Explicaba el hombre-Kurogane acompaño a la joven Daidouji al hospital porque tuvo un pequeño accidente, dense prisa, sus compañeros Kinomoto y D. Flourite están solos-

-¡Si!-

.

.

Kurogane a estás alturas ya estaba camino al hospital con Tomoyo en brazos.

-Sakura, yo sugiero que esperemos a los demás, el laboratorio está muy cerca, solo vas a lograr caerte-Advertía Fye

-No planeo sacarlos de allí, debo esperarlos porque necesito que ellos vengan con mi material de trabajo-Le explicó la castaña-Solo quiero confirmar que son 3 cadáveres-

-Ya lo confirmaras después, ¿No?-Cuestionó el rubio

-Prefiero confirmarlo ahora-Insistía la castaña-¿Me ayudarías?-

-Está bien, supongo que tienes razón-Contestó Fye-Aunque sea un pequeño detalle, nos servirá para avanzar en el caso-

El rubio coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña para que así pudiera asomarse abajo del puente.

-Si, son 3 cadáveres-

Pero un movimiento en falso de Sakura hiso que ambos cayeran al agua.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpaba bastante apenada Sakura-No fue mi intención-

-Tranquila-Añadió Fye-De todas formas ya estábamos empapados por la lluvia-

.

.

-¿Le agrada el departamento, Señorita Mihara?-Cuestionaba la dueña del edificio

-Me agrada mucho-Respondió una joven de 14 años, rubia de ojos azules

-No se preocupe por el papeleo, antes de fallecer, su abuelo arreglo todo esto-

-Muchas gracias-Exclamo amablemente la jovencita-Puede llamarme Chiiho-

-Está bien, ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?-

-Si, ¿Sabe donde está el departamento de policías? Necesito encontrar a alguien-

.

.

Salieron del agua, pues a estás horas el liquido estaba demasiado frío.

-Lo mejor será decírselo ahora que estamos solos-Murmuro Fye

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-En realidad si, Sakura yo…-

-¡Llegamos!-Esas eran las voces de Yuuko, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Naoko

-Traje el material para sacar los cadáveres-

Los policías comenzaron a rodear el lugar. Fye simplemente suspiro, bueno, ya tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con Sakura.

.

.

-Discúlpame abuelo, en verdad discúlpame-Decía Chiiho mientras contemplaba una foto y luego apretaba con fuerza un collar de oro que sostenía un dije en forma de corazón hecho a base piedras preciosas-Pero quiero convertirme en Chiiho D. Flourite-

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto algo adormilada Tomoyo

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, estás en el hospital. Debes ser más cuidadosa, el golpe nos es grave, tú desmayo es producto de la impresión-Le respondió Kurogane-Sakura y Fye se están encargando del caso-

-Bien-

.

.

-Entonces eso sucedió-Comentó Yuuko

-Si-Contestaron Fye y Sakura

.

-¿Quién es el sujeto que está con Kinomoto?-Cuestiono casi de forma inmediata Syaoran

-Detecto celos en la pregunta-Se burlo Chiharu-Y no es para más, si el que acompaña a Sakura es bastante atractivo-

-Su nombre es Yuii D. Flourite, al igual que Chiharu trabaja el área de mineralogía y palinología, trabaja bajo las órdenes de la Señorita Yuuko. Solo un dato de él, a simple vista y si lo tratas adecuadamente es una persona amable, solo que no lo llames Yuii, lo mejor será que cuando te dirijas a él le digas Fye-Advirtió Yamazaki

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Syaoran

-No tenemos ni la menor idea-Respondieron al unísono Mihara y Yamazaki-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar-

.

.

Un poco más tarde en el laboratorio…

.

.

Desde un tiempo atrás se había percatado de algo…sentía una atracción fuerte por Sakura, claro que, aún no estaba muy seguro si aquella atracción solo se valía en lo físico. Tenía mucho tiempo sin pareja, desde lo ocurrido con Chise. Aunque por otro lado estaba "esa otra persona", pero tenía bien claro que eso nunca funcionaría, aquella otra persona contaba con una pareja, tenía más que deshecha esa posibilidad. Sakura por el contraria a "esa otra persona" era una mujer, definitivamente tenía más posibilidades con la castaña. No era para preocupar, después de todo, simplemente le pediría que intentaran un noviazgo, no como si le estuviese pidiendo matrimonio.

.

.

-¿Segura que puedes trabajar?-Interrogo Kurogane-Lo mejor es que te retires y descanses-

-Descuida, estoy bien, no me siento mal. El doctor dijo que no era nada grave y que podía trabajar sin problema alguno, no te preocupes tanto por mí-Se explico Tomoyo señalando su herida cubierta por una pequeña venda-¿Tío Fujitaka?-Indagó al ver que el padre de Sakura caminaba unos metros adelante

-Buenas noches-Dijo Kurogane

-Buenas noches-Saludó Kinomoto-Estoy buscando a Sakura, me llamó diciendo que estaría ocupada en un caso nuevo, por lo tanto vine a verla, hay un asunto que debo conversar con ella-Fujitaka observo la venda de Tomoyo-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Un pequeño incidente, no es nada grave-Respondió sonriente-Buscaré a Sakura y la diré-

-Gracias-

Kurogane y Tomoyo se retiraron de la presencia de Fujitaka mientras buscaban a Sakura.

.

.

-Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte antes de que comencemos a trabajar o que alguien nos interrumpa-Dijo seriamente el rubio

-Claro-Exclamo la castaña-¿Sucede algo malo?-

Pocas eran las veces en que Fye utilizaba un tono "demandante", en fin, eso no venía al caso en esos momentos.

-No sabría especificarlo, todo depende de tú respuesta. Uhmm, supongo que es algo que vale más en acción que en palabras-

-No entiendo-Comentó realmente confundida la ojiverde-¿Podrías explicarte?-

-Si, solo un segundo-

-¿Un segundo para que?-

-Para esto-

Sakura ya no pudo protestar porque estaba siendo besada por Fye. Se sentía muy bien aquella calidez que provenía de los labios del rubio, toda la piel se le erizo y un tono carmesí cubrió sus hasta entonces blancas mejillas, en esos momentos no se trataba sobre el hecho de amarlo porque ella notoriamente amaba a Yukito, pero por otra parte, tampoco podía negar que Fye fuera un hombre sumamente atractivo que encima ahora la besaba. Disfrutaba de aquel beso, y eso no era difícil de ignorar.

Como tampoco podía negar el hecho de en el pasado había tenido "varios noviazgos" siendo consciente de amar a Tsukishiro Yukito. Aunque técnicamente hablando, Fye no mencionaba nada acerca de un noviazgo, simplemente estaba besándola.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Murmuro el rubio cerca de los labios de la castaña

-Claro que si-Sakura coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fye y nuevamente unió sus labios a los de él

Una vez más sintieron correr aquella sensación cálida, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, sus cuerpos temblaban levemente debido al nerviosismo. Fye la sostuvo de la cintura y la apegó mucho más a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, las manos de Sakura vagaban por la cabellera del rubio.

-Me refería a intentar una relación…un noviazgo-Explicó mientras se separaba ligeramente de los labios de Sakura

-Lo sé perfectamente-Le contestó con una suave sonrisa-¿Por qué otro motivo te besaría?-

Ambos rieron levemente pero inmediatamente volvieron a besarse.

.

.

-Mientras tú buscas a tú prima, yo hablaré con Yuuko para saber como nos organizaremos con el caso-Le indicó Kurogane

-Bien-

.

.

-¿Dónde está Kinomoto?-Indagaba molesto Syaoran

-Cualquiera diría que ya no puedes vivir sin ella-Se burlaba Chiharu

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-Se defendía el ambarino

Yamazaki solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía anta las palabras de Chiharu para molestar a Syaoran.

-Me parece que ella se encuentra hablando con Fye en una de las oficinas-Respondió finalmente la joven Mihara-Descuida, pronto estará a tú lado-

Syaoran gruño ante el comentario de su compañera de trabajo. Resultaba bastante fácil hacer enojar a Li.

.

.

-¡Ah!-grito Chiiho al momento en que un montón de libros cayeron sobre ella

El timbre de su puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Un segundo por favor-Se quitó los libros que técnicamente la estaban aplastando-Voy en un momento-Se asomó levemente para ver a la persona que llamaba y después abrió completamente la puerta-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-Saludaba amenamente Mirā-¿Te encuentras bien? Escuche un ruido y supuse que necesitabas algo de ayuda-

-¿La moleste con el ruido?-Dijo apenada Chiiho

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema, además, en el otro departamento no vive nadie. Mi nombre es Mirā…Kinomoto, eso supongo-Se presentó sonriente la joven

-¿Supones?-Cuestionó algo confundida Chiiho

-No es nada importante, no me hagas caso-Dijo apenada Mirā

Después de todo, aún no estaba casada con Touya, todavía se sentía dudosa si para presentarse "debía" utilizar el apellido de su pareja o el de soltera.

-Chiiho Mihara…no, D. Flourite, por el momento-

La jovencita también estaba un poco confundida en su apellido, ¿Cuál debía utilizar?

-Chiiho, ¿No te agrada más Chii?-Preguntó sonriente Mirā

-¡Si!-

-Bueno, dejemos de conversar, si gustas puedo ayudarte con la mudanza-

-¡Gracias!-

-Será agradable tenerte como vecina, Chii-

-Lo mismo digo-Contestó con una sonrisa la jovencita

.

.

-¿Sakura?-Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la oficina en la que le señalaron que allí estaba su amiga junto a Fye-Sak…-

Daidouji se quedó prácticamente muda al ver a su mejor amiga besándose con Fye, se quedó un par de segundos hasta que "volvió a la realidad" y sonrió.

Parecía que su intromisión no había sido lo suficiente como para separar a la pareja.

-Creo que las relaciones de oficina están prohibidas, cuidado o los correrán-Dijo entre risas la pelinegra

-¡Tomoyo!-Exclamo con sorpresa la pareja e inmediatamente se separaron

Sus corazones latían con fuerza ante la reciente intromisión.

-Tranquilos, era una broma-Aclaró Daidouji-Sakura, solo venía a informarte que tú padre ha llegado y quiere platicar algo contigo-

-Gracias-Dijo la castaña-En…en un momento regreso-

-Mejor te espero en el laboratorio, debemos trabajar-Comentó Fye

-Suena mejor-Respondió la castaña para salir con rapidez de la oficina

.

.

-Nosotros solo nos encargaremos de analizar un solo cuerpo-Explicaba Yuuko a Kurogane

-¿Por qué?-Indagó el pelinegro

-La Señorita Kinomoto tiene un nuevo compañero/asistente-

-¿Un compañero/asistente? ¿Qué te refieres con eso, bruja?-

Kurogane se refería a Yuuko como "bruja" porque años atrás la mujer era dueña de "una tienda de deseos", además que esa mujer era un tanto supersticiosa.

-Deja de decirme "bruja", ninja-

Yuuko le decía "ninja" debido a que Kurogane era un excelente deportista, sobresalía en artes marciales; tenía una gran afición por las katanas, lo que derivaba su talento en el kenjutsu.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestiono Kurogane

-¿"Y bien", que?-Indagó Yuuko

-¡¿Por qué es un compañero/asistente?-Bufo el pelinegro, valla que la despistada de su jefa lo sacaba de sus casillas

-Ah, eso. El nuevo empleado que contrató Terada se llama Li Syaoran, viene de China, es un excelente agente policiaco, tiene un currículo llamativo que estoy segura, ningún departamento policiaco ignoraría. Ha estudiado arqueología y ha trabajado muy bien el campo; pero la antropología lo ha abandonado un poco, tiene un cierto tiempo sin profesarla y Terada acordó que Kinomoto lo vigile, debe cerciorarse que aquellos conocimientos no estén "completamente olvidados"-

-Ya entiendo-

-Pero aún así sigue teniendo su apoyo, es por eso que ellos se harán cargo de la mayor parte-Terminó por explicar Yuuko

.

.

-¿Padre? Buenas noches, ¿Ocurre algo?-Cuestiono inmediatamente la ojiverde en el momento que divisó a su padre

-Buenas noches, hija. No ha sucedido nada malo, descuida, es solo que vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor –Comentó el hombre

-¿Un favor? Por supuesto, padre. ¿De que se trata?-

-Me encontré en la universidad con un viejo amigo, estuvimos platicando un poco, él tiene un hijo que comenzó a estudiar antropología forense, me preguntaba si podrías aceptarlo como tú pupilo. Ellos saben que eres excelente en tú trabajo-

-¿Un pupilo a mi cargo? Valla-Sakura lo medito unos instantes-Uhmm ¿Te parece si vamos con el profesor Terada y se lo comentamos? Yo estaría encantada de tener un pupilo, sin embargo, esas decisiones las debe tomar el jefe-

-Claro-

-Acompáñame, la oficina está por aquí-

Padre e hija caminaron unos metros y se encontraron con la oficina principal de aquel pasillo, oficina que obviamente pertenecía a Terada.

-¿Profesor Terada? ¿Todavía se encuentra adentro?-Sakura tocó levemente a puerta y espero a que su jefe le respondiera-¿Podría tratar un asunto con usted?-

-¡Claro!-Contestó su jefe desde el interior de la oficina-Pasa, Kinomoto-

.

.

-Cuéntanos algo de tú vida Li-Decía con mucha curiosidad Mihara-Trabajaremos juntos por un largo tiempo, en el almuerzo nosotros te contamos muchas cosas-Explicaba mientras tomaba muestras de uno de los cadáveres-Es justo-

-¿Qué más quieres saber?-Reprocho el ambarino al momento de revisar unas radiografías

-Cualquier cosa-Comentó la joven

-Bien, solo para que me dejen en paz con tantas preguntas. Estoy comprometido-

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?-Exclamo bastante sorprendida la chica-No lo imaginaba-

-¿Tú no piensas trabajar?-Bufo Li al ver que Yamazaki tan solo los observaba

-No puedo hacer nada mientras no tengan evidencias oficiales, aún no puedo formar un posible perfil-Contestó el pelinegro

-Lamento la tardanza-Se disculpo Fye-Tenía asunto que arreglar-

-Que bueno que llegas, Fye-Comentó con cortesía la joven Mihara-Puedes comenzar con ese cadáver. Yuuko se está encargando de la tercera victima-

-¡Bien! Manos a la obra-

.

.

-Por mí está bien-Aclaró Terada-Es grandioso que hoy en día más jóvenes se interesen por la antropología forense-

-Si, la verdad es que es grandioso-Admitió Fujitaka

-Papá, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo en el laboratorio, ¿A él no le importaría venir? -

-Supongo que no, hija, llamaré a su casa y le diré que se dirija a este lugar-

-En cuanto más pronto comiencen las clases es mejor, ¿No?-Comentó la joven

-Entonces, todo arreglado-Finalizó Terada

Fujitaka y Sakura salieron de la oficina…

Aprovechando aquella visita de su padre. Ni ella comprendía el motivo de su curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre la relación de Syaoran con Clow.

Y…

La persona correcta para saber de Li Reed Clow era su padre…Fujitaka. ¿Por qué su padre sabría algo de Clow? Bueno, Fujitaka había sido amigo de Clow debido a que sus respectivas profesiones (Fujitaka como arqueólogo y Clow como antropólogo) los habían llevado a trabajar juntos. Sakura conoció a Clow cuando tenía 10 años, Li vio en aquella niña a un prodigio de la antropología forense, estimaba tanto a la niña que incluso le había regalado a Kerberos. Cuando Sakura entró a la universidad dispuesta a estudiar antropología forense, tan solo recibió 1 año la tutoría de Clow, ya que después hubo un hecho lamentable en una expedición, una gran explosión, declararon a Li Clow muerto, lo curioso era que nunca habían hallado su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que Clow le había enseñado a Sakura todo sobre antropología? Cada que Clow viajaba a Tomoeda, se dedicaba a instruir a la niña. De allí venía que Sakura tuviera tantos conocimientos antes de estudiar oficialmente aquella carrera laboriosa. Para Kinomoto Sakura, el mejor profesor de antropología forense que ella había tenido se llamaba Clow Reed Li.

-Papá, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-

-Adelante, hija-

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en la vida de otras personas, pero en está ocasión puede decirse que me invade totalmente la curiosidad-

-Uhmm, eso depende que información desees saber, haz la pregunta-

-¿Sabes algo de la vida del profesor Clow?-Preguntó Sakura

-¿Sobre su vida?-Indagó Fujitaka-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-A nuestro equipo de trabajo se ha integrado Shaoran Li y dice que Clow Li es su tío, yo solo quiero saber un poco más-

-Bueno, el padre de Clow era ingles y su madre era de China. Las cosas entre sus padres no salieron bien y se divorciaron. Clow tenía una hermana y un hermano llamados Caroline y Syaoran; Caroline quedó a cargo de su padre y por lo tanto continuó con el apellido paterno que era Reed, mientras Clow y Syaoran quedaron a cargo de su madre y llevaron el apellido Li-

-Ya veo-

-Así es, pero cuando Clow llegó a la adolescencia, prefirió mudarse con su padre y fue por eso que vivió la mayor parte de su vida en Inglaterra-

-Ahora entiendo todo- 


	8. La llegada de Li Syaoran Parte III

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza con este fic, pero tuve un trimestre algo perturbador en la prepa :P, enserio U.U por eso me ausente, en fin, aquí traigo el siguiente cap.

**Titulo:Bones**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

**Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?**

**Otras Publicaciones: Fanfic_Phantom**

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), anime/manga pertenece a Clamp. Este cap tendrá personajes de otros mangas y animes de CLAMP como son Kurogane, Fye y Chii de Tsubasa; Yuuko de XXXHolic; Kobato y Fujimoto de KOBATO.**

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, está serie es de CLAMP**

**Genero: romance/crimen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Clow siempre fue una persona discreta en cuanto a su vida, él no era una persona abierta con su pasado, en fin, supongo que tú nuevo compañero ya debe saber toda esa historia-

-Si, algo por el estilo-Dijo la castaña-Li es una persona complicada-

-Bueno, en eso puedo diferir. Clow al principio también parecía una persona apartada de los demás, pero con el tiempo lo fui tratando y me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Me imagino que ya es de familia. Aparentan ser distantes y en realidad son personas amables-

-¿Eso crees, papá?-

-Si-Respondió Fujitaka-Bien, hija. Será mejor que regrese a casa, no me gusta quitarte el tiempo ahora que estás en medio de una investigación-

.

.

-¿Y tú porque estás felíz?-Indagó Yamazaki al ver la sonrisa que Tomoyo portaba-¿Has resultado herida y aún hay algo que te causa gracia?-

-Es que estoy muy felíz por Sakura-Respondió la pelinegra

-Pero es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O.-Le deletreó Fye-Al menos por ahora-

-¡Si!-Apoyó emocionada Tomoyo

-¿Y a ustedes que insecto les picó? Se comportan extraño-Interrogó Kurogane-Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, siendo ustedes ya no debería sorprenderme-

-Ya déjalos-Comentó Yuuko-Aunque tú no lo creas, eres igual de extraño-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Ninja!-

-Uhmm, estos 2 siguen peleando como si fuesen niños-Murmuro con cansancio Chiharu

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-Recriminaron Yuuko y Kurogane

-Nada, olvídenlo-Exclamo Chiharu

Tanto el rubio como la pelinegra sonrieron divertidos antes el comentario.

-¿Qué será aquello tan misterioso?-Soltó Chiharu-Me muero de la curiosidad-

-Este equipo es demasiado extraño-Murmuro Syaoran

.

.

-Debo irme-Exclamó Mirā una vez que metió la ultima caja al departamento de Chii

-¡Gracias! Ha sido de gran ayuda el que estuvieses aquí-Chii le sonrió-Si no me hubiese ayudado, seguramente no habría acabado-

Mirā estaba por salir del departamento de la joven Chiiho cuando sintió un leve mareo, su cuerpo se debilitó por unos instantes haciéndola caer al suelo, por fortuna no había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado!-Gritó la rubia al ver como su vecina se caía, estaba asustada-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Bombardeo de preguntas mientras ayudaba a Mirā para que se reincorporara-¿Quieres que vallamos a un hospital?-

-Estoy bien-Contestó algo aturdida la novia de Touya-Un simple mareo, me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada de que alarmarse-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro-Volvió a sonreír-Ahora si me retiro, buenas noches-

.

.

-Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve que arreglar un asunto con el profesor Terada y mi padre-Se explicó la castaña-Ahora ya puedo trabajar-

-¿Tú padre estuvo aquí?-Indagó Chiharu

-Si, la verdad es que en un rato más viene mi pupilo-Respondió Sakura-Apenas le dimos aviso, en fin-

-¡¿Un pupilo? ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y desde cuando tienes un pupilo?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fye y Syaoran

El resto del grupo observo a los 2 hombres que habían interrogado a Kinomoto. En ese tono de voz detectaban ¿Celos? De Fye podrían comprender, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a la chica. Pero de Li era realmente sospechoso, pues todos (Al menos hasta ahora) especulaban que el ambarino "odiaba" a Sakura.

-Es hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Estudiará antropología forense, considerémoslo un favor especial-

.

.

-Me ha dado un poco de curiosidad… ¿A ti te gustan los niños?-Cuestionó Yukito

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo responder Touya-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-¿Mirā y tú han pensado en tener hijos?-

-¿Eh?-Esa pregunta definitivamente había pillado desprevenido a Kinomoto-¿Hijos? ¿Ella y yo? ¿Nosotros?-

¿Y ahora que bicho le había picado a Yukito? ¿Por qué sacaba un tema "extraño"?

-Por supuesto, llevan bastante tiempo de relación, después de todo, ustedes no viven en el mismo departamento por arte de magia-Afirmó Tsukishiro-Ya es tiempo que formes una familia. Sería lo más lógico que ya fuesen pensando en eso-

-¿Yo? ¿Una familia?-Indagó Touya

.

.

-En la escena del crimen se encontró está hielera-Explicó Chiharu

-¿La han abierto?-Indagó rápidamente Sakura

-Si, lo he abierto-Quien le respondió había sido Syaoran-El asesino coloco allí 3 corazones, lo más probable es que pertenezcan a las victimas-

-Y sabiendo todo esto-Su vista se posó en el rubio-Fye, encárgate de analizarlos. Es tú campo-Pidió amablemente la antropóloga

-Por supuesto-Contestó el rubio

Está sería una noche larga. Tomoyo, Kurogane y Naoko observaban el trabajo de sus compañeros. Después de todo, ellos no podían echar manos a la obra hasta que el resto de sus compañeros no terminarán con sus respectivas actividades

-¿El asesino dejo los corazones intactos?-Cuestiono Yamazaki

-Si-Respondió Syaoran

-No tardaré mucho en analizarlos-Comentó Fye-Cuando tenga los resultados te lo comentaré y así podrás sacar una conclusión-

-¿Qué conclusión puede sacarse de un corazón que simplemente fue removido de un cuerpo humano?-Contraatacó Syaoran

-Aunque no lo creas, podemos hallar información-Apoyo Yamazaki a Fye-Syaoran, la evidencia de que los corazones estén intactos dice mucho. Tenemos asesinos a sueldo, los Yakuza, en masa…-

-Por el momento, ¿Qué opinas, Yamazaki? Teniendo únicamente en cuenta la evidencia de los corazones intactos, ¿Qué asesino es?-Cuestiono Chiharu antes de que el psicólogo terminara de nombrar a los tipos de asesinos

-Un asesino en serie. Tenemos 3 victimas que presentan el mismo detalle, ambas tienen perfectamente preservado sus corazones. Si hablamos de un corazón en forma literaria, tal vez podamos encontrar respuestas a este caso. Desde tiempo atrás, las personas han considerado que el corazón "es el órgano" que se encarga de guardar los distintos sentimientos que los vinculan con el mundo. Con esto, llegamos a la conclusión que el asesino tuvo relación con la victima-

-Conocieron a su victima-Murmuro Tomoyo-Y aún así no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar-

-En su mayoría, los "distintos" tipos de asesinos se combinan con "el asesino predador", llevan una doble vida, le gente a su alrededor difícilmente logra reconocerlos-Le explicó Yamazaki-Y cuando descubren que es un asesino, lo primero que piensan es "Parecía una buena persona", "Realmente era amable", "Lo creo incapaz de haber cometido semejante cosa". Ese es el punto, nadie sospechará, porque en el día ante la sociedad, son personas respetables, mientras que en la noche se convierten en personas de sangre fría, no sienten remordimiento-

-En eso tiene razón-Apoyó Kurogane-Así tenemos está situación. Iré un momento con Yuuko, permiso-

.

.

-Touya, ¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?-Insistía Yukito-

-No pienso responderte-

-¡Oh! Vamos, es una simple pregunta-

Touya suspiró, no cabía duda alguna que Yukito no lo dejaría de "molestar" hasta que respondiera a la dichosa pregunta.

-No hemos platicado de eso, Mirā y yo no hemos tratado ese tema-

-¿Eh?-Pronunció Tsukishiro ante la respuesta-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, simplemente no hemos tocado ese tema-Contestó con sinceridad-Y ya dejemos de hablar, es mejor que continuemos trabajando-

.

.

-¿Será posible que yo…?-Se preguntaba Mirā mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas que cubrían la cama-¿Qué pensará él?-

Temía a la reacción que pudiese tener Touya, la verdad es que con el simple carácter que él tenía, bastaba para saber que no le "agradaba" nada el tener hijos (Al menos no en ese preciso momento). Se suponía que su relación "transcurría de forma lenta". En cuanto a ella, claro que tenía ilusión de que algo así le sucediera, pero la verdad era que no pensó que "aquella ilusión" se volviese una realidad tan pronto.

.

.

-Observa Kurogane-Dijo Yuuko-El surco preauricular, es profundo, ancho y abarca una gran extensión del borde auricular indica sexo femenino, podemos confirmarlo con la información que nos arroja el agujero occipital y el cráneo-

-Ya veo-

.

.

-¿Buenas noches? Mi nombre es Hikaru Kouichi, soy alumno de la Doctora Kinomoto-

Aquella voz robó la atención de todos en el interior del laboratorio. Había llegado al fin el nuevo alumno de Kinomoto Sakura.

-Buenas noches-Respondió el equipo de trabajo-Bienvenido-

-Gracias-

-Llegas bastante rápido, te llamé hace unos minutos, me agrada que seas puntual con tus clases. Yo soy la Doctora Kinomoto-Se presentó la castaña-Estarás bajo mis ordenes-

-Perfecta-Murmuro Hikaru

-¿Perfecta?-Cuestiono con confusión su nueva profesora-¿A que te refieres?-

El resto también quedo sorprendido con esa palabra, ¿Acaso Hikaru intentaría seducir a Sakura mediante ese pequeño halago?

-No es nada-Se limito a contestar el joven-¿Y bien? ¿Por donde empiezo?-

-Una gran energía para trabajar, me gusta-Exclamo con una sonrisa la doctora-Tú primer trabajo será algo sencillo. Tú y Syaoran harán algo sencillo-Sakura les extendió el material necesario "para su trabajo"-Limpiaran uno de los cadáveres mientras yo me encargo del segundo cuerpo-

-¡¿Qué?-Se quejó inmediatamente Syaoran-¡Oye! No se si te has dado cuenta…Doctora Kinomoto, pero tengo grandes conocimientos, ¿Limpiar un cadáver? Soy yo quien debería estar examinando la osamenta, no me voy a degradar a un trabajo sencillo-

-Lo siento mucho Li-Contesto inmediatamente Sakura-Pero no olvides quien está a cargo en la revisión del cuerpo, además, el "limpiar" un cadáver entra en las actividades de un antropólogo forense-La verdad es que si a Syaoran le molestaba, sonaba perfecto, puede que quisiera conocer un poco más a Syaoran, pero era su modo de vengarse por la pelea de la tarde-Haz bien tú trabajo, yo me encargaré de la tercera victima-

-No me queda de otra-Gruño Li

Yamazaki y Tomoyo comenzaron a reír.

-Ustedes dejen de burlarse-Advirtió el ambarino

.

.

En otra parte del laboratorio.

-Este corazón tiene un pequeño frasco en su interior-Comentó Chiharu

-Al igual que estos 2, y dentro de los pequeños hay un contenido-Dijo Fye, puesto que él ya había seccionado el segundo y tercer corazón

-¿Abrimos los frascos?-

-Si, Chiharu-

Los 3 frascos contenían una flor de Clavel y una nota que decía "La muerte es solo el principio, así nuestro amor prevalecerá por toda la eternidad".

-Iré por Yamazaki y lo traeré-

-Aquí espero-Dijo el rubio

.

.

Syaoran estaba furioso, emparejarlo en el trabajo con un "niño" que apenas asistía a la universidad, eso le ofendía, una broma demasiado pesada por parte de Kinomoto.

-Yo no debería estar haciendo esto-Murmuraba bastante malhumorado el ambarino-¡Ja! Limpiar un cadáver, no puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto-

.

.

-También quiero que observes esto ¿Notas el cambio que tiene la metamorfosis en el triangulo posteroinferior, la barra lateral y el proceso medio? La osificación del cuerno superior nos da indicios que la victima está entre los 21 y 26 años-

-Aja, Yuuko, no estoy seguro si ya te percataste, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea del significado de tus palabras-Gruñó Kurogane

-Pues investiga, esa es la forma "menos" complicada en que lo puedo explicar-

.

.

-Yamazaki-Llamaron Fye y Chiharu-Encontramos estás notas y la flor de Clavel en los corazones, ¿Podrías explicarnos que significan? Tanto la nota como la flor estaban en una pequeña botella dentro un respectivo corazón-

-Escuchen. Desde la perspectiva psicológica, el amor es u estado mental orgánico que crece o decrece dependiendo la retroalimentación; en pocas palabras, se trata de la liberación de serotonina, oxitocina y también de feniletilamina-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Indagaron el rubio y la castaña

-Se los colocaré de una manera sencilla, el amor es una gama de sentimientos provocados por el apego a algo o alguien. En la literatura, las personas han descrito al corazón como "el recipiente" donde se guarda "el amor". Deduzco que la flor de Clavel era la favorita de nuestras victimas, la nota es un "fragmento" del alma de nuestro asesino-Explico con calma el psicólogo

-¿Y?-Cuestiono Chiharu

-El asesino quería que la victima "lo guardara" en su corazón, por eso guardo la flor y la nota en el corazón de cada victima. Él no puede destruir el corazón de su victima porque debe sentir que si lo hace, también desaparece una parte muy importante de él. Imagino que la primera victima fue su pareja, pero la relación no salió como esperaba y por "su gran amor hacia esa ella o él" decidió eliminarlo. El hecho de que tengamos 3 victimas, deduce que los siguientes perjudicados compartían similitudes, más nunca se relacionaron sentimentalmente. Debo concluir que los secuestro durante un tiempo, hasta que de igual forma no resulto y decidió eliminarlos-

-Yamazaki-Quien llamaba al pelinegro era Chiharu-¿A que te refieres con que "la relación no salió como esperaba"?-

-Si, yo tampoco entendí mucho eso-Apoyó Fye

-El asesino tiene…como decirlo, "un perfil perfecto" de cómo desea la personalidad o físico de su pareja-Les explicó el psicólogo

.

.

Tomoyo salió del laboratorio para respirar un poco de aire fresco, todos sus compañeros estaban muy ocupados y concentrados en su respectiva área de trabajo, puesto que se trataba de un caso grande, tendría que ser paciente hasta que sus compañeros avanzaran un poco más. Su objetivo estaba en darles rostros y de esa manera saber cual era la identidad de cada victima, todo eso era necesario para atrapar cuanto antes al criminal.

Su mirada se ubico enfrente del pasillo que se dirigía a la salida del edificio de policías, al entrar al edificio, haría lo mismo que sus compañeros, dar su mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Kuroishi? ¿En verdad eres tú?-Exclamó bastante sorprendida Daidouji al momento en que observo a la persona que se había posado cerca de ella-¡Que emoción tenerte de visita por estos rumbos!-

-Si, soy yo, o al menos eso creo -Bromeó el muchacho-Tomoyo, lo mismo digo, es bueno volver a saludarte-

Si, Tomoyo saludaba Kuroishi You-Ou, pelinegro, poseedor de unos enigmáticos ojos color rojo, bien ejercitado, atractivo, sin duda era una copia exacta del padre. Aquel joven de 17 años era hijo de Kurogane. You-Ou Kurogane se había convertido en padre a los 16 años, y, con respecto a la madre, bueno, ella había muerto minutos después de dar a luz, sin embargo, esto no afectaba mucho a Kuroishi, ya que poseía el mismo espíritu fuerte de su padre.

-Tú padre estará muy feliz de verte-Añadió la mujer mientras abrazaba a Kuroishi-Espero que tus abuelos estén enterados de tú pequeño viaje-

-Se enteraran después, ya me encargare de eso más tarde, o mejor dicho mañana en la mañana-Admitió el muchacho mientras deshizo el abrazo-No entiendo la insistencia de mi padre en que yo estudie en Tokio, bien sabe que me siento más cómodo en Suwa o aquí-

-El solo quiere que tengas una excelente educación, las escuelas de Tokio tienen mucho prestigio, debes aprovechar las oportunidades-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Bien, todo está aclarado. Entonces no hagamos que tú sorpresa tarde más, vamos al laboratorio, hay un nuevo caso-

-Debe ser muy interesante trabajar en esto-

-Si-Respondió Tomoyo-Tú padre está en compañía de la señorita Yuuko-

-Hace tiempo que no la veo, y ahora que lo recuerdo, mucho menos a Yuii, él también debe estar muy ocupado como mi padre o la Señorita Yuuko-

Kuroishi era la única persona que llamaba a Fye por su verdadero nombre, claro que Kurogane también tenía esa misma libertad, pero no lo hacía debido a la costumbre de llamarlo por su "nombre falso".

-Él estará muy contento de verte, hace poco su sobrina Chiise ha venido a Tomoeda para vivir con él-

-¿La hija de Fye?, ¿Por qué Chiise decidió eso? Por lo poco que se, no hay una buena relación entre Yuii y Fye-

-Bueno, creo que esos son asuntos familiares en los que no me debo inmiscuir, aunque siendo tú, creo que pondrá explicártelo con más detalle-

-Puede que si, incluso conmigo siempre se reservan ciertas cosas-

.

.

-Chiharu, Fye, los dejo para que sigan analizando el tejido de las victimas, tal vez los demás ya tengan otro dato que me pueda ayudar a elaborar el perfil psicológico del asesino-

-Ok, nosotros todavía tenemos mucho tejido que examinar-Añadió el rubio

-Él tiene toda la razón, también examinaremos la tierra que encontramos, puede que los cadáveres hayan sido removidos-Comentó Mihara-Los insectos que se reprodujeron en el lugar nos pueden dar la fecha de muerte, de allí partiremos…-

-Así tendremos la fecha promedio de desaparición, la lista disminuirá notablemente puesto que nos ubicaremos en las personas que desaparecieron en ese lapso-Completo Fay-Con todo esto, el trabajo no será tan agotador-

.

.

-Las marcas que ella posee en las extremidades superiores, exactamente en la semilunar, escafoides, cúbito, radio hacen referencia a que estuvo atada. La fractura en la tibia, peroné, astrágalo podrían ser debido a su impulso por liberarse, la pudieron haber tenido encadenada-

-Continua-

La mujer prosiguió con su investigación…

-Déjame seguir examinando-La mujer siguió observando con mucho detenimiento los restos-Esto es malo-Murmuro Yuuko-No me agrada en lo absoluto-

-¿Qué es lo malo?-Cuestiono Kurogane

-Por la cintura pelviana podemos notar que nuestra victima estaba embarazada y llegó a término, tuvo al bebé-

-Esto va de mal en peor-Bufó Kurogane-Existen 2 posibilidades, el bebé ésta sano y salvo con alguien de la confianza de su madre o el niño cayó en las manos equivocadas-

-Tienes toda la razón. Esto empeora a cada momento. Debemos salir inmediatamente de la duda y saber que sucedió con ese niño. Hay que averiguar en que condiciones lo tuvo-

-¿Qué más?-Exclamó Kurogane-¿Hay otra cosa que me pueda ayudar en la agilización de todo esto?-

-Si, pero esto sigue teniendo que ver con el bebé que nació. También debes tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que su embarazo se halla dado durante el cautiverio-

-¿Insinúas que el hijo podría ser del asesino?-

-Si. O también que las personas más cercanas a ésta mujer pudieron haber desconocido el embarazo, no descartes eso-

-No lo descartaré, mi trabajo consiste en analizar todas las posibilidades-

-En mi opinión, deberías de esperar a que Tomoyo realice la reconstrucción facial, sería muy problemático que investigases los cientos de casos sobre mujeres desaparecidas-

Kurogane detuvo el paso al escuchar esas palabras, odiaba cuando Yuuko tenía una razón más lógica que la de él.

-Entonces buscaré a Tomoyo-

-Yo continuaré analizando los restos-

.

.

-Hikaru, llama a Tomoyo y dile que comenzara con la reconstrucción facial-Ordenó la castaña-Y también habla con la Señorita Yuuko, puede que ella también quiera adelantar la reconstrucción-

-Como diga, Doctora Kinomoto-

.

.

-Pero antes de continuar-Se dijo Yuuko mientras dejo de revisar el cadáver-Compartiré la información con Sakura, tal vez encontremos algo más-

.

.

-Es hora de regresar, Kobato, es medianoche y no me agrada estar en la calle a estas horas a menos que sea por trabajo-Indicó Fujimoto, el prometido de la joven-Mañana veré a mi nueva clienta en esta misma ciudad-

-¿Tú clienta está aquí?-Indagó con mucha curiosidad la muchacha-Pensé que estaba en Italia y que la reunión para la lectura de la herencia sería en 2 semanas-

-Por la tarde me habló para informarme de su llegada a Japón y me pregunto que si era posible que adelantáramos nuestra reunión, accedí solo porque todo lo del traspaso estaba listo-

-¡Eso no lo sabía!-Exclamo Kobato-Me agrada que no tengas que salir de Japón por lo de tú trabajo-

-Esa reunión la pedí en 2 semanas más porque debemos quedarnos aquí por lo del evento para el cual te contrataron, pero si la Señorita Mihara está en la ciudad, no interviene con los arreglos del evento-

.

.

-Li, ¿Observas lo mismo que yo?-Indagó la castaña-¿La segunda victima también…-

-Así es, está victima estaba embarazada-Determinó el muchacho-Ambas victimas poseen marcas en las costillas, seguramente hechas con algún instrumento filoso-

-Siempre cuidando el vientre-Acertó la castaña-El asesino tiene como objetivo a los niños, por eso las heridas se centran solo en las costillas, no quiere lastimar al bebé-

En ese momento, Yamazaki se hiso presente en el laboratorio.

-¿Encontraron algo nuevo?-

-Si-Respondieron Sakura y Syaoran-Creemos que esto indica un patrón, te necesitamos para corroborar la información-

.

.

-Señor Terada-Le llamó un oficial de policía al director policiaco-A las afueras de la ciudad han encontrado una victima-

-Dame referencias de este caso-

-Los policías que están vigilando el lugar de los hechos dijeron que es un terreno en el cual la vegetación se prendió en llamas, por fortuna lograron apagar el fuego, pero se percataron del cadáver calcinado-

-¿Por el fuego?-

-No, este cadáver estaba lejos del lugar en donde se dio el fuego, lo más probable es que se haya calcinado en algún otro lugar-

-Díselo a la Doctora Kinomoto, que envíe a Li Syaoran-

-Como usted diga-

.

.

-¡Señorita Daidouji!-Llamó Hikaru-La Doctora Kinomoto necesita hablar con usted-

-Muchas gracias-Respondió la mujer-Andando, Kuroishi-

-Tomoyo, te estaba bus…-Esa era la voz de Kurogane-¿Tú que haces aquí?-

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos-Exclamo Tomoyo-Hay que dejarlos-

-Si-Respondió Hikaru

-Yo vine porque quería dar ¿Una sorpresa?-Exclamó Kuroishi-Vamos, padre. Que yo falte a clases unos días no es tan malo como parece-

-¿En que sentido "no es tan malo"? No deberías faltar a clases solo porque quieres visitar a alguien, para eso existen las vacaciones-Cuestiono Kurogane-¿Y Tomoyo?-

-Entró con el sujeto que le habló antes que tú-

-Tsk-

.

.

-Señorita Yuuko-Saludo Sakura-Su victima estaba embarazada, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Los 2 cuerpos que estas examinando también?-

-Si-

-Juntando la información que me proporcionaron Chiharu y Fye, además de la información que ustedes me dieron, podré elaborar el perfil muy pronto-Añadió Yamazaki-La forma de pensar que tiene el asesino está muy bien plasmada en sus crímenes, él no lo imagina, pero llegaremos muy rápido y lo atraparemos, estoy complemente seguro-

-Ojala que así sea-Comentó la castaña-Ese es el objetivo primordial y haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para que el caso no quede impune-

-Concuerdo contigo-Apoyó incondicionalmente Syaoran a Sakura-Ese es el motivo por el cual estamos trabajando para la policía-

.

.

-Papá, ¿No sería buena idea ir adentro del edificio?-Sugirió el hijo de Kurogane- La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de frío-

-Como sea-Dijo simplemente Kurogane mientras se encaminaba al laboratorio-¿Piensas dar un recorrido por la ciudad?-

-Si, solo necesito descansar un poco-

.

.

-Ya estoy aquí-Exclamó Tomoyo

-¿Tomoyo?-Cuestionó Yuuko al ver que Tomoyo llegaba acompañada por Hikaru-Creí que Kurogane te había ido a buscar, ¿No se han encontrado?-

-Si, pero ahora se encuentra ocupado, nos hemos encontrado con una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa? No me digas que el hijo de Kurogane vino de visita-Acertó Yuuko

¡Que habilidad tenía esa mujer para acertar! ¿Es que acaso era alguna clase de Bruja?

-Está aquí-Una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tomoyo-Aunque ahora está recibiendo una llamada de atención por parte de Kurogane, creo que no le pareció el horario de su llegada-

-¿El hijo de Kurogane está aquí?-Añadió con emoción Sakura-¡Eso no lo sabía!-

-¿Verdad que si?-Añadió Tomoyo

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto bastante sorprendido el psicólogo del equipo-Suena bastante bien "la sorpresa". Un segundo… ¿Kurogane tiene un hijo? No tenía ni idea, él siempre es bastante reservado en ese aspecto-

-Yo conozco a Kurogane desde hace unos 3 años-Confesó Sakura-Pero él casi nunca habla de su vida personal a menos que sea sumamente necesario, o que se trate Tomoyo, Fye y también conmigo-

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero sugiero que nos centremos primero en el caso, antes que ponernos felices por otras cuestiones-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Syaoran

Ambos tenían mucha razón, lo primero era terminar con el caso, ya después podrían festejar sobre lo que quisieran.

-Al tratarse de varios rostros, tardaré un poco en hacer los bosquejos-Se explicó Tomoyo

-Bien-

-Disculpe, Doctora Kinomoto-Interrumpió el sujeto que minutos antes había estado hablando con Terada

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Preguntó amablemente la castaña

-Encontraron un cadáver, el profesor Terada sabe que está muy ocupada y quiere que envié a Li Syaoran, un policía está esperando afuera del edificio para llevarlo a la escena del crimen-

-Bien-Contestó Sakura-Li, al parecer tienes tú primer caso-

-Escuche perfectamente-Añadió el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba el material necesario para examinar el cuerpo-Me voy-

-Que tengas suerte-Le deseó Yamazaki

-Doctora Kinomoto, yo continuaré con la limpieza de las victimas; por lo que estoy viendo, el doctor Li estará muy ocupado-Avisó Hikaru-El sistema esquelético debe quedar limpio para que podamos encontrar los detalles que no se ven a simple vista-

-Prosigue con tú trabajo-Afirmó la ojiverde-El tórax de una victima ya está limpio, así que puedo analizarlo con detenimiento-

-Yo también me retiro-Anunció Yuuko-También tengo que continuar con la otra victima-

.

.

-Que curioso, acabo de ir por unos medicamentos me dijeron algo-Exclamó Yukito-Tú prima Tomoyo estuvo hace poco en la sala de urgencias, la atendió Xing Huo, como sabe que es tú prima, le pareció correcto comentármelo para que te lo dijera a ti-

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?-

-Al parecer cayó un relámpago en el parque, por tratar de protegerse se resbalo y se golpeo, por fortuna no pasó a mayores, solo perdió el conocimiento por el susto y tiene una pequeña arpadura en la cabeza, nada profunda pero debía ser desinfectada. La despertaron, limpiaron su herida y la dejaron ir, porque como te dije, no es nada grave-

-¿Estaba en compañía de Sakura?-Preguntó con preocupación Toya

-No, quien trajo a Tomoyo Fue You-Ou Kurogane, no Sakura-Se explicó el doctor

.

.

-Buenas noches-Saludo con cortesía el hijo de Kurogane

-Buenas noches-Respondieron los presentes

Aquel saludo le valió un abrazo de Sakura, se conocían desde hace unos 4 años. Kurogane simplemente se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, ya le había dado indicaciones a su hijo, así que podía continuar cómodamente con su trabajo.

-Que agradable que nos hayas visitado-Exclamó la castaña-Pero creo que tú padre te ha comentado sobre nuestro caso, en estos momentos, no es muy bueno que estés aquí-

-Si, lo sé-Le respondió el muchacho-Solo saludaré a la Señorita Yuuko y a Yuii, fue un gusto verte Sakura-

-Lo mismo digo-

Al igual que el padre, Kuroishi desapareció fugazmente del lugar.

.

.

Ahora se localizaba "apartada" de sus compañeros, cuando reconstruía un rostro, prefería la tranquilidad que le invadía al estar sola. Observo con sumo detenimiento los cráneos con un deje de tristeza.

Lo primero que haría, era mediar los restos con un calibre convencional, un compas de espesor, tablas osteométrica, mandibulómetro, la cinta métrica y un goniómetro; para después observarlos con luz ultravioleta, bajo lupa y al estereomicrocopio.

Proseguiría con la aproximación facial, lo que significaba observar con detenimiento la posición de los ojos, hacer una reconstrucción de la nariz, hacer posicionamiento de la boca y la determinación de las partes blandas. El siguiente paso era fabricar una replica del cráneo y finalmente llegaría al ultimo proceso, el cual era darle los aspectos estéticos

Sencillo al escucharlo, pero sin duda alguna, laborioso para ponerlo en marcha. Colocaría todo su esfuerzo.

.

.

Un poco más tarde en la nueva escena del crimen.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de este infeliz?-Pregunto el policía

-No me agrada el término "infeliz" para los restos humanos-Corrigió el castaño

-Discúlpeme-Dijo rápidamente el oficial-Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso, esta zona siempre ha sido tranquila, hasta la noche de hoy-

-Comprendo, descuide-

-¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?-

-Si, por supuesto. Sexo femenino, entre los 20 y 24 años. En la parte frontal muestra un orificio costal de entrada que concuerda con las marcas de bala. Hay fracturas radiadas y deprimidas a causa del mismo impacto-Se explicó Syaoran-Quiero que preparen las muestras necesarias, lleven todo al departamento policiaco de Tomoeda-

-Como diga, Doctor-Obedecieron los encargados de acompañarlo

.

.

Todo una noche en vela, ya había amanecido, de hecho, si lo meditaban, pasaban de las 13:00 p.m. y aun esperaban que Tomoyo terminara la reconstrucción, pero tenían paciencia, de antemano tenían el conocimiento que ese tipo de trabajo no era fácil, al igual que Tomoyo, ellos continuaban de forma equivalente con sus propias investigaciones.

-Alto ahí-Detuvo el guardia del departamento de policías-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Buenos días-Saludó con cortesía un mensajero de una florería-Traigo flores para la Señorita Kinomoto Sakura-

Un enorme ramo de flores le cubría casi por completo la vista al mensajero.

-Bien, bien, puedes pasar-Accedió el guardia

.

.

Syaoran continuaba analizando el caso que se le había designado por órdenes de Terada, le hacía compañía Chiharu, quien se ofreció a apoyarlo, dejando a Fye como único encargado de las otras 3 victimas encontradas.

-Tengo los resultados de la muestra perteneciente a la zona de la segunda y tercera costilla verdadera que me diste-Avisó Chiharu-Es increíble-

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Pertenecían a una flor de Clavel en descomposición-Respondió la joven-¿Crees que tenga relación con el caso de Sakura?-

-Es muy probable-Le comentó Li-En esa zona se presenta una fractura provocada por una presión que puede coincidir posiblemente con que el asesino le "enterró" aquella flor en el corazón-

-Que cruel-

.

.

-¿Quién me buscará?-Cuestiono la castaña

-Ni idea-Dijo Yamazaki

-¿Prefiere que yo vea quien solicita su presencia?-Se ofreció Hikaru

-No hace falta-Exclamó Sakura-Voy yo-

.

.

-Después de un prolongado proceso de evaluación-Decía Tomoyo mientras grababa todo el proceso por el que había trabajado-He llegado a una conclusión para las 3 victimas-

.

.

-¿Doctora Kinomoto?-Cuestiono el mensajero

-Soy yo Kinomoto-Le respondió Sakura-El guardia de la entrada llamó anunciando que me buscaban, ¿Para que me requiere?-

-Le envían estas flores-El joven le entregó el ramo de flores de Clavel-Su novio debe amarla mucho-Alagó-Solo firme aquí-

Sakura estaba sorprendida.

-Gracias-

.

.

-¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?-Pregunto muy agitada Tomoyo mientras cargaba los bosquejos terminados-¡¿Dónde esta?-

-Tranquila-Recomendó el psicólogo-¿Por qué estas así de agitada?-

-Es una emergencia-

-Le hablo el guardia para decirle que tenía una visita-Respondió Hikaru-¿Sucede algo malo, Señorita Daidouji?-

-¡Miren los bosquejos!-Daidouji colocó rápidamente los 3 bosquejos sobre la mesa-¡¿Ya se dieron cuenta?-

-Pero si estos bosquejos…

.

.

Dejó la ristra de flores sobre una repisa de madera que estaba cerca de ella. ¿Se las habría enviado Fye? Imposible, el rubio no había salido del laboratorio.

¿Quién había sido?

Se acomodo su cabello y se dio cuenta que le faltaba un arete, bajo su mirada para ver si la prenda de oro estaba cerca y ¡Bingo! A unos metros de ella estaba el arete, caminó para recuperarlo y…

Un gran estruendo se escucho en el lugar, llamas y humo cubrieron el lugar. Gritos de pánico y terror fueron lo siguiente en escucharse.

Sangre…

Y muerte…

El estallido había sido provocado por una bomba escondida en el gran ramo de flores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No me maten por ponerle un hijo a Kurogane xD es solo que anexe este personaje xq es de la autoría de mi hermanita (Nancy) xD solo cumplí los deseos de una niña de 7 años jeje. Tal vez haya salido un pequeño spoiler de tsubasa, pero casi no se daran cuenta xDD

Bye!


	9. Colección

¡Hola! Les traigo este nuevo cap, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, emm, y como no tengo algo más que decir pues me retiro.

**Titulo:Bones**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

**Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?**

**Otras Publicaciones: Fanfic_Phantom**

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), anime/manga pertenece a Clamp. Este cap tendrá personajes de otros mangas y animes de CLAMP como son Kurogane, Fye y Chii de Tsubasa; Yuuko de XXXHolic; Kobato y Fujimoto de KOBATO.**

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, está serie es de CLAMP**

**Genero: romance/crimen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Colección

_Varios habían resultado heridos debidos a la detonación y ahora la mayoría de los que no habían sufrido lesión alguna se encontraban en la sala del hospital, en espera de una respuesta ya fuese negativa o positiva por parte del médico a cargo, aunque obviamente ellos deseaban que la respuesta a recibir fuera positiva._

_-¡¿Cómo se encuentra?-Rogó Tomoyo, aun a cierta distancia del doctor-¡Dígalo!-_

_-No hay nada más en lo que podamos preceder, sus lesiones eran muy graves-Dijo el paramédico mientras cubría el rostro de la persona-Ha muerto, lo siento mucho-_

_Los gritos de pánico y terror cambiaron por gritos de lamento, un intenso llanto y rabia por atrapar al culpable._

La mañana era soleada (Algo común en esa época en Tomoeda), todo residía en suma tranquilidad, pero ellos, ellos estaban refugiados en las sombras, ahí donde la melancolía suspira por todos los sentimientos encontrados, donde el la migraña causada por el dolor en el alma es cada vez más intenso.

-Bastaba con darme la localización del cementerio-Afirmó Syaoran

-No te preocupes, Li, puedes venir con nosotros-Le respondió Yamazaki-Después de todo, estaremos presentes en un lugar para despedir a una persona con la que trabajamos-

-Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde-Recordó Mihara

-Tienes razón-Le apoyó Takashi-Es hora de irnos-

.

.

Chiiho caminaba tranquilamente por el pintoresco centro de Tomoeda, con el asunto del testamento de su abuelo, se había centrado tanto en aquel asunto, que se había olvidado completamente de pasear y disfrutar de las atracciones turísticas que ofrecía la ciudad. Ahora que todo estaba arreglado, tenía la oportunidad de pasear todo lo que quisiese, y pronto, pronto se presentaría ante Fye D. Flowright. Todo sería más tranquilo de no ser porque alguien la había empujado, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpo inmediatamente Kuroishi-Perdona mi distracción-

-No me paso nada, descuide-La rubia sonrió-Descuida-

Kuroishi estaba sorprendido por el físico de la chica con la que tropezó, la rubia de ojos color miel era casi idéntica a Elda, la sobrina de Yuui. Todos los que conocían a Elda la llamaban Chii, puesto que Fye solía llamar a su sobrina de esa forma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, no es nada-

-Que bueno-

Le ofreció su mano al verla tirada, en apoyo para que se pusiera de pie.

-Gracias-Chiiho comenzó a sonrojarse bastante-Me…me…-

-¿Si?-Indagó el adolescente al no entender las "palabras" de la chica-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?-

-¿Ah?-El pelinegro se percató de que aun sostenía la mano de ella, mano que de forma inmediata soltó-Disculpa-

-Nos vemos-Se despidió la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino-Adiós-

El pelinegro se quedo como estatua durante unos minutos, hasta que se percato de que no le había preguntado su nombre, ¿Quién era aquella chica tan linda? Uhmm, que mala suerte tenía, ojala volviera a topársela, aunque siendo Tomoeda una ciudad muy grande, su suerte estaba en duda.

.

.

Yukito se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor Kenichi Ryuu, era un trabajo "medio tiempo", puesto que solo laboraba en aquel consultorio privado cuando no tenía guardia en el hospital; aquel doctor había sido su profesor en la universidad, por lo cual el doctor Kenichi confiaba plenamente en que Yukito ayudaría excelentemente a los pacientes.

-Esto es lamentable-Decía con preocupación la mujer encargada dl laboratorio, sostenía unos estudios en sus manos-Doctor Tsukishiro, le ruego que maneje esta información con la mayor sutileza posible-

-Siempre he tenido sutileza-Rectificó con amabilidad Yukito-Pero, ¿Qué hay de especial con este caso?-

-La Señorita está embarazada-

Esa mujer llevaba dentro de si, el milagro de vida más grande.

-¿Cómo dicen algo así sobre un embarazo? Eso es fabuloso, la paciente se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa, estoy muy seguro-Exclamo el peliplateado-Mejor me retiro, no quiero hacerla esperar-

-Dudo que la noticia le agrade…mucho-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-"Regañó" Yukito-Un bebé es algo para alegrarse-

-La paciente tiene cardiopatía-Dijo en un susurro la mujer-Si recordamos bien todo lo que se viene cuando alguien lo padece, también nos imaginamos el resultado-

Claro que imaginaba aquel resultado del que hablaba su compañera, tener cardiopatía ponía en riesgo la vida del bebé y la madre.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?-

-Mirā Kodachi-

No pudo articular palabra alguna. ¿Kodachi no era el nombre de soltera de Mirā? Bueno, puede que Mirā no estuviera casada aun con Touya, pero vivían juntos, prácticamente la joven llevaba puesto el apellido Kinomoto. Recordó la conversación que había entablado con Touya unos días atrás. ¿Cómo tomaría Touya el embarazo de Mirā?

Más aun sabiendo que la vida de Mirā peligraba.

Su amigo no disfrutaría mucho con aquella noticia.

.

.

Si bien en Japón no era común que un evento funerario fuera al estilo "occidental", este si era el caso, la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo bajo la sombra de los arboles de Keyaki, el féretro reposaba un soporte, las personas presentes en el funeral iban vestidas de color negro. Entre los presentes estaban Terada, Syaoran, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Hikaru, Kurogane, Yuuko y Fye.

Una desgarradora despedida, unas inmensas ganas de llorar, puesto que la vida es algo que tarde o temprano terminará escapándose de nuestras manos.

-Es muy difícil perder a una persona con la que hemos compartido alegría y tristezas-Decía el sacerdote-El adiós siempre es muy difícil, pero deben recordar que el reencuentro es algo inevitable. Debemos pensar que las personas que hemos perdido físicamente siempre estarán presentes si no nos olvidamos de ellas-

.

.

-Buenos días, doctor Ryuu-Saludó Mirā al percatarse que la puerta del consultorio se abría con lentitud-¿Ya tiene los resultados?-

-Ya los tengo-

La novia de Touya prácticamente se congeló al escuchar la dulce voz de Yukito.

-¿Qué…Que haces aquí, Yukito?-Cuestiono rápidamente la joven-¿D…Donde está el doctor Kenichi?-Se percató de que su actitud era un poco grosera-Disculpa, es solo que me sorprendiste, no sabía que te encontraría aquí

-Descuida-Le sonrió en respuesta-El profesor Kenichi fue durante unos meses mi profesor en la universidad-Le respondió Yukito-Hay días en que vengo a ayudarlo con las consultas-

-¿Qué dicen los resultados?-Volvió a indagar la joven

-Estas embarazada Tus análisis muestran que tienes un mes de gestación-

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la mujer, la felicidad que le causaban las sospechas no se comparaba con la respuesta de afirmación que le daba Yukito ¡Un bebé! Un pequeño ser estaba creciendo dentro de ella, hace un par de segundos que lo sabía y ya estaba imaginando la apariencia del bebé, ¿A quien se parecería? ¿A Touya o a ella? Bueno, siendo más exacta, su amor maternal dio inicio en el momento que tuvo sospechas.

-Pero…

Tuvo la sensación de que ese "pero" traería una muy mala noticia.

.

.

La ceremonia termino, los presentes dejaron rosas blancas encima del ataúd…

-Vámonos-Murmuro Chiharu-Ha terminado-

-Si-Le contestaron todos sus compañeros de trabajo

-Jamás pensé que a mi llegada…tendría que despedirme tan pronto de alguien-Comentó deliberadamente Syaoran-Aun estoy algo aturdido por lo que paso-

-La bomba cumplió con su propósito-Dijo Fye-Llevarse una vida-

-Desgracia tras desgracia-Esta vez quien prosiguió fue Rika

El resto del grupo prefirió guardar silencio.

.

.

-Lamento darte esta noticia-Cuestiono el hombre-Mirā, ¿Entiendes tú situación?-

-Claro que entiendo mi posición, y no es nada lindo-Le respondió la joven mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-No se lo digas a Touya, al menos no ahora-

-Con la condición de que no tardes mucho para hacérselo saber-Yukito se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Mirā-Que no te invada el miedo, anímate, el deprimirte no ayudará en nada, ¿Quieres mucho al bebé?-

-Por supuesto-Respondió con una sonrisa y de forma inmediata la mujer-Es maravilloso, de hecho, algo inexplicable-

-Entonces arriba esos ánimos. Si sigues al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones no pasará nada, el riesgo es latente, pero con sumas atenciones puedes seguir y llevar un embarazo normal-

-Si, supongo que tienes razón-

.

.

Tomoyo se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, aunque rápidamente se detuvo al ver como a lo lejos, Touya bajaba de su auto.

-¡Sakura!-La pelinegra corrió hacia su amiga

-¡Doctora Kinomoto!-Soltó sorprendido el alumno de la castaña-¡Que alegría verla de nueva cuenta!-

La castaña de ojos verdes bajo del mismo auto, aunque con un poco de lentitud. Kinomoto llevaba un vendolete en la frente y otro en la mejilla izquierda que cubrían los pequeños puntos de sutura (A causa de cristales durante la explosión de la bomba); su antebrazo y rótula eran cubiertos por une venda (Debido a un fuerte golpe con tal de protegerse).

-Hola-Saludo la joven-Me han dejado salir del hospital y…pensé en venir-

-La ceremonia de Kyle Rondart termino hace unos minutos-Le informó Syaoran-Con todo lo que viviste, no creí que tuvieses ánimos para asistir a su funeral-

-Aunque trato de asesinarme…al final, se arrepintió y dio su vida por la mía-Recordó la ojiverde con tristeza-Y aunque no lo creas, valoro y tomo más en cuenta su última acción que la primera-

-Concuerdo con su opinión-Apoyo Hikaru

-Yo igual-Dijo Chiharu-Yo pensaría lo mismo si estuviese en tú situación

-Tendrás que acompañarnos a la oficina para que veas el video-Esta vez fue Terada quien tomo la palabra-Y hablaremos seriamente sobre lo que sucedió-

-Eso me recuerda que también pasaras por mi oficina-Acordó Yamazaki-No sería nada bueno que quedaras con secuelas emocionales-

-Lo sé-Contestó Sakura-Aun estoy algo nerviosa, pero ya hablaremos de eso en la terapia-

-Viendo que te encuentras con ellos, me voy-Informó Touya-Cuídate mucho-

-Lo haré, hermano-Respondió su hermana menor-Tú también cuídate-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, descuida Touya-Exclamaron Yuuko y Fye

-No hablen como si Sakura fuera una niña-Sugirió Kurogane

.

.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? Una recomendación extra siempre es de gran ayuda-Objetó la muchacha-Aunque sospecho que todo está dicho-

-Solo que te cuides, nada más, de ahí en fuera te expliqué todo, no puedo dejar pasar las indicaciones, hablamos de tú salud-Indico Yukito-¿Tú hermana te espera?-

-Si, me espera en una cafetería cercana-Argumentó muy sonriente-En 2 horas tiene una audición para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, quiere participar como Rosalinda-

Hansha Kodachi, ese era el nombre de su hermana mayor, puesto que Hansha había nacido minutos antes que Mirā. Hansha era también era actriz, aunque prefería más las propuestas de televisión que las de teatro. Fácilmente se podía diferenciar a las hermanas; Mirā tenía una piel mucho más nívea, su largo cabello ligeramente ondulado era de color verde esmeralda al igual que sus pupilas; Hansha por el contrario era rubia y de ojos color miel, además que su piel era un poco menos blanca.

-¿*William Shakespeare*?-El tono de voz que tenía Yukito cambio radicalmente-¿Acaso debería preocuparme por el personaje que interpretaras?-

-Para nada, Yukito-Le tranquilizó inmediatamente Mirā-No interpretaré a algún personaje en esta ocasión-

-Creí que ser actriz es tú vocación principal-

Mirā laboraba como actriz, había hecho unas cuantas apariciones en televisión, pero sin duda alguna destacaba más trabajando en el teatro. Poseía un talento innato, dando el resultado que muchos de sus personajes fueran protagónicos.

-Claro que es mi vocación principal-Recalcó la ojiverde-Pero en esta ocasión no trabajaré como actriz, seré la encargada de dirección artística y fotografía-

-Bueno, eso igualmente es maravilloso, espero que la obra sea todo un éxito-Deseó el doctor-En el reparto y en la dirección deben haber personas muy capacitadas-

.

.

Un poco más tarde…

_/Kyle Rondart observaba desde unos cuantos metros a Sakura. El hombre ocultaba en su gabardina una caja negra, aquella caja mostraba discretamente una serie de cable, de forma inmediata se notaba el peligro, caminó hasta llegar al ramo de flores, y oculto la bomba aprovechándose de la distracción de la castaña._

_Se volvió a alejar en cuanto notó como la castaña regresaba por el ramo de flores. La bomba estallaría en unos segundos más y terminaría con la vida de la antropóloga._

_Pero ocurrió algo inesperado…_

_-¡No!-_

_Se arrepintió, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sakura (La cual estaba a punto de tomar el ramo de flores), la empujó lo más lejos que pudo con tal de que la mujer no saliese herida._

_Pero él no tuvo la suerte de poder escapar…_

_La bomba se detonó en ese momento, sin darle a Kyle Rondart la oportunidad de salvar su vida como lo había hecho con Sakura./_

-Yo estoy muy bien enterada de todo esto, profesor Terada-Dijo con respeto la castaña de ojos verdes-No había necesidad alguna de mostrarme el video, dejemos el rodeo, ¿Qué quieren que haga? O debería decir…¿Qué quieren que deje de hacer?-

-Sugiero que te retires del caso-Especifico con seriedad su jefe-Li se hará cargo, después de todo, la victima que él investigo también forma parte del caso, sabe muy bien contra que nos enfrentamos-

-Lo siento, no me voy a retirar del caso-Dijo con firmeza la castaña-Voy a continuar-

-Tú vida está en peligro, este asesino te ha estado vigilando, eres idéntica a las victimas-

-¿Y que con eso si soy la siguiente victima? No puedo recibir un trato especial a las demás mujeres que también están en peligro por compartir el mismo perfil-

-En vista que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, te pondré bajo vigilancia día y noche mientras estés a cargo del caso-Indico Terada-Li Syaoran y tú alumno Kouichi Hikaru no se separaran de ti hasta que todo este resuelto-

-Entiendo que Li haya trabajado para el FBI durante un tiempo-Analizo con curiosidad -Sakura-¿Pero porque Hikaru? Hasta donde yo se, estudio un tiempo en Estados Unidos

-Doctora Kinomoto-Exclamo el profesor-No deberías ser tan despistada al momento de elegir a un alumno-

La castaña sonrió apenada ante el comentario de su jefe.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta que tú alumno llegó justo en medio de la investigación, es obvio que no tuviste tiempo para ver su currículo-Añadió Terada-Durante un tiempo estuvo estudiando, pero quería comenzar a trabajar y solicito un puesto para el FBI. Su excelente condición física y su gran inteligencia le valieron entrar, claro que aun sabiendo eso, lo pusieron a prueba durante 22 semanas, trabajo durante 3 años-

-¿Por eso acepto que fuera mi alumno?-

-De alguna manera-Afirmo el profesor-Pero por lo que veo, Kouichi está más interesado en trabajar dentro del laboratorio, aunque de alguna u otra forma se verá relacionado en la parte jurídica-


	10. Colección, Parte II

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora pero estuve un poco ocupada con una tarea de Literatura jeje, y hablando de lietratura, en el cap anterior mencione Romeo y Julieta, se me paso decir que esa novela pertenece a William Shekaesper(lo escribi bien? xD)

**Titulo:Bones**

**Pareja: Syaoran y Sakura**

**Resumen: Sakura ha llegado a su ciudad natal con un objetivo laboral...resolver homicidios. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Syaoran Li?**

**Otras Publicaciones: Fanfic_Phantom**

**Advertencias: Muerte de varios personajes(Inventados por mí), anime/manga pertenece a Clamp. Este cap tendrá personajes de otros mangas y animes de CLAMP como son Kurogane, Fye y Chii de Tsubasa; Yuuko de XXXHolic.**

**Autor: MikoChanXxX**

**Clasificación: Todo el publico xDD (Hasta mi hermana ve Bones ¬¬ y tiene 6 años xDD)**

**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, está serie es de CLAMP**

**Genero: romance/crimen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Colección

Hiroshima, Japón…

-Fujitaka, ¿No hubiese sido mejor tú ausencia en la reunión?-Cuestiono Jin-En estos momentos es cuando más debiste quedarte en casa-

-Mi hijo y mi hija me convencieron de que no me preocupara, que tomarían las debidas precauciones estando en Tomoeda-Dijo Fujitaka-Y confío plenamente en que tú hijo sabrá custodiarla bien, además se encuentra ese otro compañero de mi hija-

-¿Te refieres al sobrino de Clow?-

-Si-Contestó el señor Kinomoto-Sakura me ha dicho que tiene un gran historial como agente policiaco, por eso no me preocupo tanto-

-Clow aun tiene familiares en China, pero alguna vez comento que también contaba con ascendentes en Europa, ¿No?-

-Por supuesto que tiene-Siguió respondiendo Fujitaka-Pero nunca trate con sus familiares ingleses, Clow simplemente pasaba aquí una cierta temporada y vivía en Inglaterra lo que restaba del año, pocas veces viajaba a China-

-Oh-

-Me sorprendí cuando Sakura ingreso a la universidad con la firme idea de llegar a ser una antropóloga forense. Desde pequeña ha sido muy talentosa para los deportes y por eso creí que se inclinaría más por la Educación Deportiva-

-Lo mismo pensé cuando Hikaru termino la universidad, lo primero fue su ingreso al FBI, pero tiempo después salió de esa corporación en la búsqueda de un empleo que le diera la oportunidad de seguir estudiando-Jin sonrió levemente-En cuanto a sus estudios pensé que tomaría la especialidad en Literatura Universal, quede sumamente impresionado cuando eligió antropología forense-Suspiró-Y con lo del trabajo, bueno, ya lo has notado, sigue trabajando para la policía-

.

.

Chii eligió un pequeño restaurant para desayunar, su pequeño tropiezo con aquel chico le había dejado algo pensativa, el joven era bastante atractivo para su gusto, ¿Se lo volvería a encontrar? Esperaba sinceramente que si.

-Aquí tiene, señorita-

El mesero dejo en su mesa un tazón de arroz, una pequeña pieza de salmón, sopa de miso y tsukemono.

-Gracias-

Escucha de la bomba en el departamento de policías, un hecho bastante preocupante, por ese motivo determino que lo mejor sería aguardar un poco más de tiempo hasta poder presentarse formalmente frente a Fye D. Flowright.

-¿Desea algo más?-

-No, gracias, puede retirarse-

La familia de su madre era reconocida por contar con una empresa exportadora de telas, además de ser prestamistas. Y por parte de su padre, la familia Flowright era dueña de 2 restaurantes ligeramente recurrentes en Roma.

-Fye-Murmuro con algo de diversión-Su nombre-

Sabía a la perfección que el nombre de su padre era Yuui, sin embargo, cuando investigo más sobre la vida de su padre, supo que era más conocido como "Fye"; y cuando trato de saber porque lo conocían como "Fye", Yuui había decidido denominarse así cuando se distancio de su hermano (Literalmente el verdadero Fye); y aquel distanciamiento se había dado cuando su abuelo Ichirō Mihara se ensaño cruelmente con los Flowright.

-Mamá…-Dijo en tono bajo la joven mientras tomaba una porción de arroz-Estoy segura de que te alegraras al ver que me reuniré con papá-

.

.

Tan culpable, su primer amor murió por su culpa. Chise y su hija habían muerto. Él sabía a la perfección los riesgos que existían cuando una adolescente se embarazaba.

_Una joven de cabellera rubia contemplaba la fuente donde estaba el agua bendita. En cuanto a él, su decisión solo era quedarse parado en la entrada de la basílica hasta que el agua se detuviera, pero una extraña sensación lo cubrió por completo…_

_Haciéndole caminar hacia la joven…_

-¡Oye, tú!-El llamado de Kurogane lo saco de aquellos recuerdos-Tenemos un caso que resolver, cuando terminemos puedes seguir soñando despierto si se te da la gana-

.

.

Tenía el conocimiento suficiente sobre el pasado de sus padres, si, lo más importante es que sabía paso a paso como surgió el romance, su madre dejó un diario en el que relataba como había conocido al miembro de la familia Flowright. Flowright no tenía ni la más remota idea de su existencia, Ichirō se había encargado de hacerle creer que el bebé había muerto en el parto al igual que la madre…

Fye y Chise eran de Roma, pero se habían conocido en Florencia; la familia Mihara se hallaba disfrutando de unas muy reconfortantes vacaciones, mientras que Fye se hallaba en Florencia debido a cursos de química. Una tarde frente a Basílica de Santa María Del Fiore, Chise y Fye buscaban un refugio para protegerse de la lluvia; el amor que surgió fue inevitable, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron supieron que no querían dejar de verse.

.

.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no continuamos con la conversación pasada?-Curioseo Chiharu, dejando un poco confundido a Syaoran-Veamos, que te puedo preguntar-Durante unos segundos la castaña se quedo meditando que podría preguntarle-¿Tienes hermanos, Li?-

-Si-Se limito a responder el ambarino-Tengo cuatro hermanas y un hermano-

No por nada Chiharu trabajaba para la policía, a miles de kilómetros se le notaba el talento para formular preguntas. ¿Acaso todos los amigos de Chiharu pasaban por ese conjunto de preguntas, o solo le sucedía a él?

-¿Y como se llaman?-

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-Se quejo al sentirse abrumado por Chiharu, pero luego suspiro, no se la quitaría de encima hasta que le respondiera las preguntas-De mis hermanas la mayor se llama Shiefa, sigue Fanren, después Feimei y por ultimo Fuutie-

-Muchas hermanas-Comentó la castaña-Debe ser fascinante tener hermanas-

-Son demasiado animadas-Afirmó el ambarino-Demasiado-

-¿Qué hay de tú hermano?-Pregunto hábilmente su compañera-Mencionaste que tienes un hermano, ¿También es mayor que tú?-

-Si, yo soy el hermano menor-Contesto Syaoran-Mi hermano es mayor, aunque solo por unos cuantos minutos-

-¿Minutos?-Exclamo Mihara-¿Te refieres a un gemelo? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Claro, un gemelo-Continuo respondiendo el arqueólogo-Su nombre es Syaoron-

-¡Wow!-Dijo la castaña con mucha conmoción, pero de un momento a otro su expresión era más calmada-Suficiente de pláticas divertidas, hay que ir con Yamazaki, las familias de las victimas están por llegar-

.

.

-El proceso es lento-Murmuro Tomoyo mientras observaba el pizarrón donde escribían la evidencia encontrada-Pero sigo creyendo que lo recomendable es la agilización-

-Concuerdo contigo-Murmuro el psicólogo-Así que estos son los nombres, ya no son solo bosquejos sin identificación. Hay algo que debo indagar, tenemos 4 victimas, 3 idénticas, solo una de ellas rompe el perfil -

-Una no estaba embarazada y no era físicamente idéntica a las demás-Dijo la pelinegra, concluyendo con el comentario de Yamazaki-Ella hiso la diferencia-

La victima analizada por Yuuko respondía al nombre de Miyu Tanaka, su esposo la reporto desaparecida 3 meses atrás. Ellos provenían de Tokyo, Japón. Según las declaraciones del ahora viudo, contaba con 8 meses de embarazo al momento de la desaparición. Tanaka tenía 2 meses de haber fallecido.

La fallecida analizada por Hikaru (Bajo supervisión de Sakura) se llamaba Camille Taylor; ella vivía en Estados Unidos, pero se encontraba en Japón de vacaciones con su prometido. De padre estadounidense y madre japonesa. Su embarazo correspondía a 1 mes cuando desapareció. Era la victima más longeva de todas, ella llevaba 3 años muerta.

Seguía la victima analizada en primer lugar por Sakura y después por Syaoran, la mujer respondía al nombre de Sasaki Kimura, la mujer era de la región de Akita, Sasaki era viuda, sus padres reportaron la ausencia, hacía 2 años de su ausencia y en ese entonces contaba con 6 meses de embarazo. Su tiempo de haber fallecido indicaba 1 año con 9 meses.

Por ultimo la victima que no encabezaba en el perfil y que aun estaba siendo analizada por Li, Asuka Takashi, originaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda, casada y madre de 3 niños. 1 mes de haber sido asesinada y que concordaba exactamente con su fecha de desaparición, si, un mes de ausencia.

4 familias que compartían una misma situación, la muerte de un ser querido.

-Los familiares de las victimas están por llegar-Informó Yamazaki a la ojivioleta-Con todo esto de la explosión, las entrevistas se interrumpieron. Solo el esposo de la Señora Asuka ha llegado, Naoko está encargándose de entrevistarlo-

.

.

-Supongo que el profesor ya le dijo de mi pequeña estadía en el FBI-Le menciono Hikaru a Sakura una vez que la vio salir de la oficina-¿No es así, doctora?-

-Si, me sorprende mucho que trabajaras para ese buro federal-Respondió la castaña-Pero si Li y tú trabajaron para la misma corporación, ¿Cómo es que no se conocen?-

-El departamento jurídico de los Estados Unidos tiene las oficinas centrales en Washington y 56 locales-Explico el muchacho-Yo rendí mis servicios en San Diego California, y tengo entendido que el agente Li se concentró en Washington-

-Según lo que me contó el profesor, tú eras un buen agente-Comentó la castaña-¿Por qué decidiste dejar un trabajo así?-

-A mí me gusta ayudar a las personas-Expreso el muchacho-Pero me di cuenta que lo hacía desde un diferente ángulo, prefiero ayudar de manera "científica"-

-¿Cómo te intereso la antropología forense?-Indagó un poco más la ojiverde-Supongo que debiste haber tratado con alguien que era experto en la subdisciplina-

-Si, debido a los casos en más de una ocasión pude observar muy de cerca como trabajaba la doctora Emily Brennan y fue allí donde me llamo la atención-

-¿Emily Brennan?-Dijo con sorpresa Sakura-He escuchado maravillas de esa doctora, tiene un gran potencial y también se que ha escrito varios libros-

-Si-Exclamo con una sonrisa el alumno-Solo que es un poco extraña, en fin, supongo que todos tenemos algo de extraños-

.

.

-Será todo un honor tener a las hermanas Kodachi-Expreso con alegría el director de la obra teatral-Hansha en escena como la protagonista y Mirā como mi artista de maquillaje-

Las hermanas sonrieron ante el comentario de su jefe.

-Yo me entrevisté para Rosalinda-Comenzó a analizar la rubia-¿Por qué decidió elegirme para la protagonista de la obra?-

-Eres una talentosa actriz, la mejor de todas que hiso audición-Comenzó a explicarse el director-Debo aprovechar todo tú talento y en definitiva no puedo ponerte como uno de los personajes secundarios-

Hansha sonrió orgullosa al ver que el director era muy amable al reconocer su talento.

-¿Ya han terminado las audiciones?-Cuestiono la hermana de Mirā-¿Puedo saber quien es el protagonista?-

-Por supuesto, es Makoto Kana-

.

.

Era momento de continuar analizando el caso en vista de que todos los integrantes del equipo antropológico estaban reunidos, claro con excepción de Naoko, que continuaba entrevistando a Sakurai, el esposo de Asuka Takashi.

.

.

-¿'Algo más que deba saber?

-Bien, bien, ¿Quiere saber la verdad? Hablaré-Soltó con molestia el hombre-Aquel día en que desapareció, ella…Asuka planeaba abandonarme, la encontré en la puerta con sus maletas en manos-

-La furia hace que hagamos cosas sin sentido-

-¡No la asesine! Yo estaba furioso, eso lo admito, aunque no con tanto como para matarla, no podía amarrarla para que no se fuera, simplemente la deje ir, si hay una persona a la que deben investigar es a su amante-

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra…

Corporación Hiragizawa-Akizuki…

Un hombre de unos 26 años, cuerpo atlético, cabello negro azulado, alto, ojos de un tono grisáceo que estaban cubiertos por unos lentes. Llevaba un pantalón formal, una camisa blanca de manga larga que estaba desabrochada en los primero botones y una corbata desanudada rodeándole el cuello. Eriol Hiragizawa, ese era su nombre.

-¡Joven Hiragizawa!-Exclamo sorprendida la recepcionista-Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí-

-Buenas tardes-Respondió Eriol-¿RubyMoon esta en la presidencia?-

-Si, está allí, precisamente hace 10 minutos la Señora Reed acaba de terminar una junta con los socios de System Corp., ¿Quiere que lo anuncie?-

-Descuida-

Eriol se dirigió a la oficina que estaba cerca de la sala de juntas.

-Akizuki, Akizuki, Akizuki-Exclamo el hombre una vez que abrió la puerta y se recargo en la misma-No es bueno que el trabajo te absorba-

Una mujer sentada atrás del enorme escritorio alzo la mirada. Su apariencia era seria, de cabello entre rojizo- fucsia y orbes del mismo tono, delgada, estatura media.

-Solo tú me llamas por el apellido de soltera-Comento con simpleza-Eriol, ¿Y esa fachada tuya? No es común en ti que descuides la apariencia-

-Acabo de salir del trabajo, es todo-Le respondió-Nakuru vino a visitarme y aproveche para dejarla en el hospital, tiene que hacer una cirugía programada desde hace días-

-Ya veo-Dijo sonriendo la mujer-Mi…hermanita siempre se preocupa demasiado por el bienestar de sus pacientes. Pero en vez de estar aquí conversando conmigo, hubiese sido mejor que visitaras a esa novia tuya-

-¿Cuándo será el día en que te agrade Kaho?-Replicó Hiragizawa

-Supongo que no llegará nunca-

-Tú marido no fue al trabajo hoy, ¿Estas enterada?-

-Si, lo sé-Respondió la mujer mientras continuaba revisando varios documentos-La niñera no pudo cuidar a Yusei el día de hoy, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va esa investigación en la estas metido?-

-Creo que pronto viajaré a Estados Unidos la próxima semana, al parecer la siguiente pista del crimen se encuentra en New York-

.

.


	11. Colección, Parte III

Hola, anduve unos cuantos días perdida por esto de las vacaciones xP, disculpen jeje, lo bueno es que se me ocurrieron algunas cosas para este fic y los otros.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este pequeño fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomoeda…

-¿Enserio?-Comentó Kinomoto-Me impresionas-

-Si, lo último sería ver el resultado que nos muestre la reproducción en 3D-Se explicó con tranquilidad Hikaru-Puede resultar beneficioso-

-Suena muy interesante tú proyecto-Añadió la castaña-Es un método que podemos poner a prueba en ciertos casos que se nos presenten-

-Si-Le contestó su alumno-Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos trabajando, se me ocurrieron estas ideas. Aunque el método de la señorita Daidouji también es excelente-

-Se nota que siempre ocupas tú tiempo en algo de provecho. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sin duda eres un gran alumno-Le sonrió a Hikaru-Y si ustedes trabajan juntos, obtendremos tanto reconstrucciones faciales, como los hechos en la escena del crimen-

-En realidad, usted es la que me impresiona-Mencionó el joven-Es una excelente mentora-

-Kinomoto ¡Hey! Kinomoto, ¿Quieres esperar tan un poco?-Nombró Syaoran en cuanto se acerco a ambos-Tú y yo debemos hablar-

-Dejaremos pendiente la conversación para el tiempo libre-Menciono Hikaru-Por ahora es mejor que los deje solos. Me retiro, con su permiso, doctora Kinomoto, agente Li-

-También soy doctor, en antropología y arqueología-Recalcó Syaoran-Que no se te olvide-

-Si, si, eres todo un genio, incluso más que yo, eso ya lo sabemos-Sakura coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Syaoran-Y si, Hikaru, me parece bien tú propuesta, pospondremos esta platica hasta que tengamos tiempo libre. No tardaré mucho-

-Uhmm-Hikaru suspiró y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-Bien-

-Adelante-Dijo únicamente Li

Sakura se sorprendió, ¿Acaso Hikaru tampoco era del agrado de Li?

.

.

Centro de información turística de Tomoeda…

-Buenos días, Señorita Mihara, disculpe la tardanza-Saludo la encargada-Dígame, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-

-Buenos días-Contestó Chii con amabilidad-Descuide, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, además cuento con bastante tiempo libre-

La mujer rió levemente.

-Entonces…dígame cual es su duda-Insistió la mujer-Seguro que podré ayudarla-

-Se trata sobre un evento que se efectuara en el salón Piffle Princess-

-¡Ohh! En ese lugar, ya se a que se refiere-La mujer del centro de información se acomodo en su asiento-Es una gran fiesta de disfraces organizada por el departamento policiaco de la ciudad, se lleva a cabo 3 veces al año, su motivo es la recaudación de dinero para las asociaciones civiles, pero este año será un poco más especial-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Se hará la inauguración oficial del Instituto Tomoeda-Dijo con una sonrisa la encargada de dar información-Será un centro de estudio e investigación, de cosas antiguas y eso-

-¿Algo parecido al instituto Smithsonian?-

-Exacto-

.

.

Londres…

-Eso es todo, pequeños, pueden descansar-Se explicó una mujer castaña, sus pupilas eran del mismo color que su cabello, estatura media-En caso de que necesiten ayuda, recurran a la enfermera Ángela, ¿Entendieron?-

-¡Si, doctora!-

Nakuru Akizuki, ese era el nombre de la sonriente doctora.

-Señorita Akizuki-Llamó una niña-¿Por qué se llevaron a Anthony? ¿Y porque nos deja a cargo de la enfermera? ¿Se va a ir del hospital?-

-No me iré a ningún lado-Respondió la doctora-Y Anthony está en una sala de operaciones porque necesita que lo operen, yo seré quien entre a hacer la cirugía-

-¿Él estará bien?-

-Claro que si, no es algo grave, no te debes preocupar-

-Como usted diga, doctora-

Nakuru sonrió ante la respuesta de la pequeña, ese era uno de los detalles que más le gustaba al ser doctora, le sorprendía mucho la actitud de los niños, los pequeños tenían la habilidad de hacerse "mejores amigos" en tan solo 5 minutos.

.

.

-Solo me falta revisar este ultimo documento, firmaré los papeles y daré por terminado mi trabajo-Le comentó RubyMoon a Eriol-Me imagino que hablaras con Yue sobre los últimos detalles de esa investigación-

-Esperaré a que termines, y si, tienes razón, son asuntos que debo tratar con Yue-Añadió el peliazul-Podemos pasar a un restaurante y pedir comida tailandesa-

-Suena muy bien tú idea, en un momento nos vamos-Expuso la mujer-Eriol -

-¿Si?-

- Tú padre y mi madre nos heredaron una industria que se fusiono con la empresa de mi padre, la familia Hiragizawa y Akizuki destaca en la sociedad inglesa-Comenzó a decir la mujer-Tú madre también es descendiente de personas muy influyentes tanto en la sociedad inglesa como china-

-Es increíble el negocio familiar que se ha formado-Dijo el ingles-Por eso elegí trabajar en Scotland Yard, la verdad es que este mundo de elegancia no me llama la atención en lo más mínimo, soy inteligente, pero, prefiero usar mi inteligencia en atrapar criminales, eso de revisar documentos no es lo mío-

-Te comprendo, la administración va más conmigo, no me imagino corriendo por las calles con tal de atrapar a malhechores-

.

.

Tomoeda…

-Kinomoto-Nombró Syaoran-Me debes entregar todos los documentos que tengas sobre la averiguación, los necesito antes de ir a entrevistar a los familiares-

-Pero no me retiraré del caso-Le formuló la ojiverde-Así que no necesito entregártelos-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Reprocho el ambarino-Es una imprudencia de tú parte-

-Hablé con el profesor Terada y no hay problema alguno con mi presencia-Respondió con tranquilidad la castaña-Puedo seguir en la investigación-

Syaoran se sorprendió ante la contestación de la japonesa, sinceramente, no esperaba esa decisión obtenida; una que otra mujer en el lugar de Sakura ya hubiera "huido" al saber que su vida corría peligro. Y entonces suspiró, había juzgado erróneamente a la joven.

-Quiero que me disculpes por mi actitud infantil-Especifico el castaño-Forcejear contigo por la bitácora de los casos en que has trabajado no fue algo maduro de mi parte-

-Acepto tus disculpas-Le contestó la doctora-No es para tanto, fue un simple forcejeo por los documentos, no es como si me hubieras agredido físicamente-

-Aun así, no fue correcto de mi parte-

-Ok-Sakura sonrió-Creo que empezamos a llevarnos mejor-

-Si-Syaoran le devolvió aquel gesto-No es bueno provocar tensión entre nosotros, es obvio que ya tenemos suficiente con la tensión que provoca el trabajo-

-¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás?-

-¿Decirte que?-Indagó Li ante el cambio repentino de tema-No entiendo-

-Sobre tus estudios especializados-Le especifico Sakura-Me parece muy interesante que tengas 2 doctorados-

-Ingrese a la universidad cuando tenía 17 años, elegí Estados Unidos para estudiar Ciencias antropológicas-Syaoran prosiguió-Conseguí mi doctorado en arqueología a los 23 años, a partir de ahí comencé a trabajar en investigaciones, el doctorado de Antropología forense lo obtuve a los 25 años-

-Todo un genio-Alagó Sakura-¿Cuándo ingresaste al FBI?-

- A los 19 años-

-Y si estabas estudiando, ¿Cómo ingresaste al FBI a esa edad?-

-La profesora que impartía psicología general trabajaba para el buró federal-Le especifico el ambarino-Si nos vamos por promedios, yo encabezaba a mis compañeros, eso hiso que mi profesora de cierta manera me "investigara", se dio cuenta de mi destreza en las artes marciales chinas. Al principio fue difícil, nadie creía que un mocoso pudiese mantener un cargo en el FBI-

-¿Cuanto duraste para el FBI? Terada dijo que has trabajado para la policía de Hong Kong durante unos meses-

-En cuanto termine mi segundo doctorado renuncié al FBI, regrese a China porque recibí la llamada de un museo que requería mis servicios en varias investigaciones. Y una de las excavaciones se vio implicada con un caso policiaco, recordando mis habilidades con el FBI, me organicé para evitar que personas ajenas alteraran la evidencia; de esa forma me involucre nuevamente con la policía, la fortuna es que continúe haciendo investigaciones arqueológicas-

-Eso lo explica todo-

-Ya hablamos mucho de mi, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?-

- Me mudé a la ciudad de Tokio, entré a la universidad cuando tenía 18 años-Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña-Al igual que tú, estudie Ciencias antropológicas. Terminé mi doctorado en antropología forense hasta los 23 años-

-También terminaste tus estudios algo rápido-

-Eso dicen-La mujer rió levemente

-Según tú currículo, tienes 25 años, significa que eres doctora desde hace 2 años, ¿Por qué hiciste el doctorado tan pronto?-

-La señorita Yuuko lleva bastante tiempo trabajando en la policía, al igual que nosotros, la ubicaron en la fuerza Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu; ella me impartía la clase de antropología, mis conocimientos eran avanzados, como el de alguien apunto de graduarse, la profesora hiso un acuerdo con el departamento y me contrataron. Acudía a la universidad, pero en su mayoría me evaluaban mediante mi trabajo, bajo la supervisión de la Señorita Yuuko-

-¿Cómo es que entonces se te conoce como una "famosa" antropóloga forense? Porque aun así tienes poco de haberte graduado-

-Me designaron varios casos importantes, así que conocían bastante de mí, y esa "fama", como le llamas, aumento cuando obtuve mi doctorado-

Estaban a unos cuantos metros del laboratorio…

-Ustedes parecen llevarse mejor-Exclamó Yuuko, quien curiosamente venían atrás de ellos desde hacía bastante-Tienen una conversación extensa-

Ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Señorita Ichihara-Exclamaron sorprendidos ambos castaños-Que susto-

-En fin, pasemos, el joven Yamazaki nos espera-

-Si-

Yuuko, Sakura y Syaoran entraron al laboratorio.

-Buenos días-Saludaron los recién llegados

-Buenos días-Saludo Yamazaki-Chiharu me ha dicho que ya llegaron los familiares de Miyu Tanaka, Camille Taylor y Sasaki Kimura-

Hikaru solo se mantenía en silencio ante la conversación de sus superiores.

-¿Los familiares de la Señorita Taylor ya llegaron de Estados Unidos?-Cuestiono Chiharu

-De hecho estaban en Tokio para averiguar si tenían avances en la investigación, la policía los envió aquí-Respondió Takashi-Todos han sido llevadas a las salas de interrogación. Veo que continuaras en la investigación-Dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a Sakura-Ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré-

Kurogane entró al laboratorio…

-Mihara-Exclamo, refiriéndose a Chiharu-Fye te espera en el laboratorio de balística, hay unas pequeñas partículas de bala que encontraron en la victima-

El celular de Sakura comenzó a emitir una melodía.

-Lo lamento, debo contestar-Dijo rápidamente la castaña-Continúen-

.

.

Más tarde…

.

.

Ichihara entró a la sala, a ella le correspondía dar el pésame al marido de Tanaka Miyu.

-Soy Tanaka Daisuke-Se presentó rápidamente el hombre-Me…llamaron para decirme que tenían noticias sobre la búsqueda de mi esposa-Se explicó con nerviosismo-¿Q…que sabe de ella?...Ella…ella…¿Está bien…verdad?-

A Tanaka se le creó un nudo en la garganta al tratar de formular aquella interrogante, él tenía la ligera esperanza de que la mujer que acababa de entrar le diera una alentadora noticia; más sin embargo, obtuvo…

-Lamento su pérdida-Articuló Yuuko seriedad y tristeza escondida-Su esposa falleció-

-No…usted no puede decirme eso, me niego a creerlo…-Los ojos del hombre se tornaron llorosos e inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con las manos-Yo…en verdad tenía esperanzas de que…estuviese viva…tendríamos un bebé, ¿Dónde la encontraron?-

-En el vedado de esta ciudad-

Su llanto era desconsolador al saber de la muerte de Miyu, no sabía cual era la forma más correcta de manejar el dolor que le provocaba la reciente noticia, siempre se cuestionó la desaparición y creyó que resolvería sus dudas al encontrarla, durante 3 largos meses había mantenido la ilusión de volver reencontrarse con su esposa, opacadas por la muerte, sus esperanzas fueron destruidas. Entendía muy bien que esto que sucedía era mejor que no saber absolutamente nada de su paradero, sin embargo.

-Usted está pasando por un momento muy difícil-Añadió la mujer-Pero, hay algo de suma importancia que debe saber y es mi deber comunicárselo-

Más noticias negativas, aquel hombre no necesitaba sufrir más.

-Oiga, Mi esposa y mi hijo están…muertos-Le cortó Tanaka, su voz apenas y era audible-No creo…que haya otra cosa importante que llevarme sus restos para que descansen en paz-

-Es precisamente de su hijo-Se explicó la mujer-No aparece-

-¿Qué?-Indagó confundido el hombre-¿Qué está tratándome de decir? Puede que…-

-Si, puede que esté vivo-

.

.

Naoko salió de la sala de interrogaciones.

-¿Qué tal?-Indagó Yamazaki-¿Pudiste averiguar algo relevante?-

-Nada que nos ayude mucho en la búsqueda del asesino-Se sinceró Naoko-Solo la reacción al saber de la muerte de su mujer, mostró pocos indicios de tristeza, pero eso no explica el "como" su esposa se vincula con los homicidios de las otras mujeres-Comentó con tono de extrañeza la mujer-La verdad es que sigo preguntándome sobre su actitud ¿No debería estar más triste? 3 de sus hijos son de esa mujer-

-La mujer le robó dinero para así huir con su amante, y, no solo lo abandono a él, también a sus hijos, es obvio que el resentimiento todavía no lo deja en paz-

-Sigue siendo confuso para mí, y ahora tengo que buscar al "enamorado"-

-Vi 4 niños afuera, ¿Son sus hijos?-

-Si, de hecho, el infante más grande de los 4 es de su anterior matrimonio-Le respondió su compañera-No me hace gracia, pero tengo que dejarlo ir. Por el momento, he contactado al "amigo" de su difunta esposa, haber que puede decirnos él-

-¿Fye encontró algo más en los corazones?-

-Unas cuantas partículas de las costillas de las victimas, ha pasado un tiempo considerable a partir el fallecimiento de esas 4 mujeres, toda la descomposición ya está estrechamente avanzada, la poca preservación que quedaba era debido a ciertos químicos-

.

.

Familia Taylor…

Con esta familia, la situación no difería mucho, la tristeza también inundaba por completo la sala, el sufrimiento se percibía en el aire.

-Si, sabíamos del bebé que estaba en camino, verá, unos días antes de su desaparición me dijo que estaba embarazada-Relató con tristeza el prometido de Camille-Estábamos muy felices por formar una familia-

-Detective-Llamaron los padres de Camille Taylor-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Nuestros antropólogos forenses realizaron análisis, los resultados dicen que el embarazo Taylor Camille finalizó-Les explicó con calma Kurogane-Hay ciertas posibilidades que nos señalan que el niño está con vida-

.

.

Tanaka…

-¿Hay…más casos así?-Cuestiono el hombre-¿O solo es mi esposa?-

-Si, los hay, tenemos casos que tiene similitudes-Respondió Yuuko-Estamos actuando lo más rápido posible, no solo hay niños en peligro-

-No comprendo el significado-Añadió con impaciencia el hombre-¿A que se refiere con eso de "no solo hay niños"?, sea un poco más especifica, ¿Quién más esta en peligro?-

-Si, se lo explicaré todo, con la condición de que se tranquilice-Sugirió-Como se lo he dicho hace un momento, hay más casos, tenemos pruebas de que el embarazo de su esposa fue llevado a término, al igual que el de las otras victimas-

.

.

Familia Kimura…

-¿Nuestro nieto puede estar vivo?-Indagaron los padres de Sasaki Kimura-¿Enserio?-

-Es un posibilidad-Rectificó Syaoran-Necesitamos continuar con la investigación, le pido un poco más de paciencia-

-Algo muy difícil-Dijo la mujer mayor-Pero creo que no nos queda de otra, ¿Verdad?-

-Se lo suplico-Añadió el marido de la mujer-Encuentre a nuestro nieto-

.

.

-Sakura-Exclamo Tomoyo con sorpresa-Creí que estabas hablando con los familiares de las victimas, ¿Por qué no estas presente?-

-No, la verdad no me haré cargo de eso, solo trabajaré en el laboratorio, la señorita Yuuko, Naoko, Kurogane y Li se encargaran de todo ese ajetreo, Yamazaki cree más conveniente que me mantenga alejada de esas familias-Le respondió la castaña-Concuerdo con él, no creo que a los familiares les haga bien conocerme, y de alguna forma analizo el "porque", por cierto, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-Claro, en lo que sea-

-Hikaru no tardará en llegar, también le concierne a él-

-En ese caso, lo esperaremos ¿Qué piensa mi primo de todo esto?-Cuestiono la pelinegra

-Pues ya te imaginaras su opinión, quiere que abandone todo esto, no solo hablo del caso, dice que considere la posibilidad de renunciar a la policía-Comentó Sakura-Piensa que lo mejor es enviar una solicitud de trabajo a la universidad-

-¿Piensas hacerle caso?-

-No es una decisión que se tome a la ligera-Se sinceró la ojiverde-Cualquier tipo de empleo tiene sus beneficios y contras-

-Considera todas las ventajas y desventajas, aunque se entiende la preocupación de Touya, unos son más riesgosos que otros-Rectificó la pelinegra-Nuestro abuelo estará muy feliz de enseñarte el manejo del negocio-

-Dudo que yo sea buena para manejar un negocio-Se sinceró la castaña de ojos verdes-Soy como mi madre, no tengo potencial para ser empresaria-Fijó su mirada en la información que mostraba el computador-¿Encontraste otra coincidencia?-

-Si-Le respondió Tomoyo-Miyu Tanaka, Camille Taylor y Sasaki Kimura fueron modelos que trabajaron para la misma revista, pero nunca se conocieron porque fueron contratadas en diferentes años-

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y que hay con la cuarta victima?-

-Para la misma revista pero no como modelo, aunque ella si las conoció. La señora Takashi era una especie de contratista, durante los últimos 8 años se encargo de entrevistar a las personas que querían ingresar a la editorial-

-Las modelos, quiero saber cuanto duro trabajando cada una para la editorial-

-Camille Taylor trabajó durante 3 meses para la revista, Sasaki Kimura estuvo 7 meses antes de la desaparición y Miyu Tanaka 4 años para la revista-

-¿Viste sus historiales médicos?, ¿Hay algo en lo que coincidan?-

-Si, las 3 eran muy sanas, pero Tanaka Miyu tuvo un percance muy desafortunado. Cuando ella pidió trabajo como modelo, estaba embarazada de 5 meses, fue aceptada, pero unos días después perdió al bebé.-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-La atacaron cuando salía de la editorial, la apuñalaron el vientre-Tomoyo carraspeó, se sentía incomoda al hablar de algo tan fatídico-No fue un asalto, no le robaron nada, solo se sabe que fue un hombre y una mujer. Quien sujetó a Tanaka era el hombre, la mujer era quien la pedía que se callara, nunca vio sus rostros, tenían pasamontañas-

-Una puñalada puede ser mortal, más si consideramos el hecho de su embarazo-

-Minutos atrás, la policía había recibido una llamada en la que informaban de una mujer embarazada que había sido apuñalada, la dirección que dieron era justo en la que Tanaka se encontraba-

-¿Minutos atrás?, ¿No querrás decir minutos después?-

-No, para nada, la llamada se ejecutó previamente al allanamiento, la voz femenina que escuchó Tanaka concuerda con la voz de la persona que realizo la llamada de emergencia-

Sakura se quedó pensativa, todo tenía ilación.

-No solo se inquiría similitud física, a la victima se le requería que estuviera embarazada, el ataque que Tanaka recibió no fue coincidencia-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Sakura-

-Si, pero los asesinos querían que el embarazo "iniciara" en el momento que conocían a la siguiente victima, cuando conocieron a Tanaka se dieron cuenta de su estado avanzado-

-De ese modo, Tanaka iniciaría un nuevo embarazo que estaba acorde a los planes-Dedujo la pelinegra-Significa que eso sería dentro del tiempo en que el asesino podía ver día con día el avance de la gestación, por eso es un hombre y una mujer-

-Su interés radica en que quieren formar una familia con los hijos de las victimas, lo de las flores y los corazones solo son por remordimiento-

.

.

-¿Usted es Tetsuya Takara?-Indagó Naoko

Tetsuya era pelinegro con pupilas color café, alto y delgado, además era atractivo, más sin embargo, era muy parecido al perfil de las victimas del caso actual.

-Si-Respondió con un poco de molestia-¿Algún problema con que sea yo?, ¿Y me puede explicar porque estoy aquí? No me explico nada cuando me llamó-

-No, ningún problema con que sea usted-Se apresuro a decir la detective-Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, estamos en medio de una investigación-

-Ya se de que se trata-Se adelanto a decir el hombre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Es sobre el caso de mi hermana?, ¿Qué saben de ella?-

Mayor fue la confusión de Naoko al escuchar a Takara.

-¿Su hermana?-Naoko se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa-Disculpe, es un asunto muy diferente el que debemos tratar-

Tetsuya carraspeó, se sentía desilusionado al ver que la policía no lo había llamado por el asunto de su hermana.

-¿Puedo saber a que se dedica?-

-Soy editor en jefe para una revista de modas-Se explicó el castaño-Trabajo allí desde hace 5 años, ¿Algo más?-

-Quisiera saber de esta mujer-Aludió la castaña al momento que mostraba el bosquejo hecho por Tomoyo-¿La reconoce?-

-Si, es ella Asuka Takashi, trabaja en el área de finanzas, o algo parecido para la revista-Se explicó-Sigo sin entender lo que pasa, no comprendo la relación de Asuka con una investigación policiaca, y menos el motivo por el que estoy involucrado, si ella hiso algo indebido, ese no es mi problema-

-Para su información, ella está muerta, señor Takara-Le confesó Naoko-Creo que usted es la persona que va a responder las preguntas, ¿Cuál era su relación con ella?-

-Asuka y yo teníamos encuentros, ya sabe, del tipo pasional y sin compromisos-Se explicó el castaño-En realidad, no sabía nada de ella-

-Es extraño todo lo que dice-Naoko mostró los registros de una aerolínea -Según el señor Noriaki, usted y Asuka sostenían una relación desde hace 4 años, eso no es precisamente casual, y, ¿Cómo hay 2 boletos están a nombre de Asuka Takashi y Tetsuya Takara?-

-¡No es mi culpa que ella se formara tontas ilusiones solo por eso!-Gritó-Tenía una maleta al momento en que llegó a mi casa, me propuso que escapáramos, yo no quería ese tipo de relación con ella, así que le dije que volviera a su casa y empezó a llorar, finalmente me hiso caso, se fue y yo no supe más de ella, fin de la historia-

-¿Regreso a su casa?-

-Por supuesto, después de cómo la humille, no tenía razones para seguirme rogando, yo no debería ser la persona a la que le preguntan. ¿Por qué no mejor van con Daisuke y lo interrogan? Si hiso desaparecer a mi hermana, seguro que lo mismo le sucedió a Asuka y con todas esas 3 modelos que aparecieron bajo el puente-

-Nunca mencione a modelos-

-Camille Taylor, Sasaki Kimura y Miyu Tanaka, ¿No lee lo periódicos, detective?-Se burló el editor-La noticia corrió como agua por varias editoriales de la zona, yo las conozco porque trabajaron por una considerable época para la editorial en la que yo laboro, en vida fueron unas excelentes modelos-

-¿Los editores tienen mucho contacto con las modelos?-

-No como quisiéramos-Sonrió-Antes de que la revista llegue al departamento de edición y consecutivamente a imprenta, los editores notamos como han resultado los reportajes, es obvio que lo vemos en conjunto con las fotografías del departamento de arte digamos que es nuestra forma de conocer a las modelos-

-Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver su hermana en todo esto?-

-Mi hermana se llamaba Kaede Takara, desapareció hace 7 años, después del nacimiento de su hijo. Daisuke Takashi, el viudo de Asuka, era el esposo de mi hermana, investiguen, son policías, ¿No?-Tomó su chaqueta-Si no hay nada más que decir, me largo-

.

.

-Uno de los 2 asesinos tiene un muy físico parecido al de las 3 victimas-Exclamo Yamazaki al momento de llegar a donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo-Si tanto uno de los asesinos, las madres biológicas y los niños se parecen. Entonces así, nadie sospecha que esa pareja no son los padres biológicos de los infantes, mucho menos imaginaran que las verdaderas madres fueron asesinadas, además, es una persona que estuvo muy cerca de ellos-

-Tomoyo, continua buscando personas que se relacionaron con todas las victimas-

-Bien-Respondió la pelinegra-Extenderé la búsqueda-

-¿Qué supieron de Takashi Asuka?-

-Nada de relevancia para el caso, Sakura-Respondió Yamazaki-Solo que tuvo un bebé unas 2 semanas antes de morir, tuvo 3 hijos con Takashi Noriaki-

-Es imposible que haya dado a luz-Exclamó Kinomoto-Surco preauricular en el iliaco, eso nos indica cuando una mujer dio a luz...Debo de revisar el cuerpo de Asuka Takashi, ¡Oh!, y, Tomoyo-

-¿Si?-Respondió Daidouji

-Aunque tengamos toda esta información del caso, quiero que Hikaru te ayude con lo del asunto que te comente-Dijo la castaña-¿Si? Presiento algo extraño en todo esto-

-Claro-

.

.

Hiroshima, Japón.

-Escucha, no tienes porque seguir mortificándote de esta forma, Fujitaka-Exclamó el padre de Hikaru-Si quieres regresar a Tomoeda, entonces simplemente hazlo, no importa cuan protegida este tú hija o si su hermano está con ella, no te sentirás tranquilo aquí, me haré cargo de la excavación-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Por supuesto, es comprensible como te sientes, tú hija está en peligro, esto es algo así como instinto-

.

.

-Señorita Daidouji, disculpe, ¿Dónde está Kinomoto?-Cuestiono Hikaru-Pensé que quería hablar con nosotros-

-No lo sé, salió con Yamazaki-Le respondió Tomoyo-Dijo algo de surco en el iliaco, o algo parecido, fueron a revisar el cuerpo de Takashi Asuka, realmente no le entendí mucho-

-Con el surco preauricular en el iliaco nos damos cuenta cuando una mujer ha dado a luz-

-Sakura me dijo que buscara personas que se hubieran relacionado con todas las victimas-

-¿Qué ha encontrado?-

-El sondeo es algo extenso, siendo una modelo, se relacionaban con muchas personas, por el momento no he localizado nada que se relacione de una manera "repetitiva" con todas las victimas-Siguió estudiando las reseñas de la computadora-Espera, creo que hallé algo-

-Fotógrafo Noriaki Takashi-Pronunció Hikaru-Es el marido de la señora Asuka, Naoko lo interrogó hace una o 2 horas-

-Coincide con el perfil que menciono Yamazaki-Le comentó la pelinegra-Kouichi-

-¿Si, señorita Daidouji?-

-Vamos a trabajar en un pequeño proyecto a petición de Sakura-

-Muy bien-

.

.

-¿Como se me pudo saltar algo como esto?-Sakura se quitó los guantes de látex con los que había examinado el cuerpo-Takashi Asuka no muestra surco preauricular en el iliaco-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que nunca ha dado a luz, eso puedo deducir-Contestó la ojiverde-En los pasillos están las cámaras de video-

-¿Eso de que sirve?-

-Ya cuento con los bosquejos que Tomoyo hiso de las victimas, ahora, solo necesito ver las fisonomías de los impúberes-Comentó-En el 1° y 5° de vida los infantes muestran patrones genéticos idénticos a los de sus progenitores-

-Concuerdo contigo, te felicito, acabas de dar una excelente idea-Apoyó Yamazaki-Y, ¿Qué sucede si ninguno de los niños se parece a la madre?-

-Debo referir con imágenes de familiares, en especial del padre. Los hijos suelen parecerse más al padre, será un proceso fácil, solo se trata de hacer unas cuantas comparaciones-

-Es un alivio saber que el asesino puede estar tras las rejas al final del día-

.

.

-Te vez alterada, Naoko-Comentó Chiharu-¿Te sucede algo malo?-

-Si, y no me agrada para nada lo que encontré en la base de datos, Kaede Takara-La mujer de lentes mostró una hoja con varios datos impresos-Desaparecida hace 7 años, escritora de novelas para la editorial "Endless", pero eso no fue lo más curioso que encontré-

-¿Y entonces que fue?-

-Takara Kaede fue esposa de Noriaki Takashi-Naoko se quitó los lentes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Viudo de Takashi Asuka-

-Esa coincidencia no es muy agradable que digamos-

-¿Tú encontraste algo?-

-Fye y yo encontramos rastros de Cloruro, potasio, bicarbonato, sulfato, calcio, bromuro, flúor, acido bórico, estroncio y magnesio-Contestó Mihara-Los cráneos habían absorbido el liquido-

-¿Y eso es…?-

-Agua de mar, y también encontramos unos fragmentos de coral-Especifico Chiharu con una sonrisa-El lugar en donde las victimas perecieron no fue el parque de esta ciudad, fue un lugar cercano al mar, o al menos, un lugar en el cual se tiene contacto con agua marina, eso es la explicación más lógica que encuentro-

-Al revisar la casa de los Takashi, encontramos que en una habitación, ellos tenían peces tropicales en una gran pecera, y esa pecera contiene agua de mar que es suministrada por una tubería especial, algo parecida a lo del acuario-

.

.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Cuestionaron Kurogane, Syaoran y Yuuko-Los familiares se han ido, pero están en espera de nueva información.

Tomoyo y Hikaru estaban a punto de responder a aquella duda de los detectives cuando Sakura y Takashi entraron.

-Yo si encontré información, Asuka Takashi pudo ser uno de los asesinos, su acompañante para cometer los homicidios puede ser Noriaki Takashi-Se adelantó a decir-Además, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a los hijos de Taylor, Tanaka y Kimura-

Tomoyo se acercó a una mesa y expuso los retratos de los niños que iban custodiados por Noriaki Takashi, mientras que en el ordenador se veían las imágenes de los integrantes de la familia Taylor, Kimura y Tanaka.

-El niño de 3 años-Mencionó Syaoran-Su sínfisis del mentón coincide con Camille Taylor, y el resto de las similitudes genéticas corresponden a las del prometido de Taylor-

-El niño de 2 años es idéntico a Kimura Sasaki-

-Las cámaras no pudieron captar el rostro del bebé recién nacido-Exclamo Tomoyo-Desde ningún ángulo, lo siento-

-No importa-La reconfortó Sakura-Estoy segura de que es el hijo de Miyu Tanaka, lo único que nos faltaría es la corroboración de esta información con unos análisis de ADN-

-Noriaki Takashi conocía a todas las victimas, además de Takashi Asuka, su primera esposa desapareció hace unos 7 años-Comentaron Naoko y Chiharu al instante de llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros de trabajo-Toda la información que tenemos solo corrobora lo que ustedes dicen-

Naoko situó la fotografía de Takara Kaede en la mesa donde se hallaban todos los archivos que se habían obtenido por la investigación.

.

.

-Necesito un boleto de avión para la ciudad de Tomoeda-Dijo el padre de Sakura-Sería de gran ayuda que fuera el próximo que salga-

-Lo siento mucho, Señor-Se disculpo la mujer de la ventanilla-Algunos vuelos se atrasaron y otros fueron cancelados, el estado del tiempo no es conveniente-

-¿No hay vuelos a Tomoeda?-

-Cancelados desde hoy en la mañana, pero esperamos que mañana por la tarde el sistema vuelva a la normalidad-

-Muchas gracias-

.

.

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Terada?-Indagó un anciano-Necesito esa lista lo más pronto posible, el consejo del instituto Tomoeda necesita de esa información, llama a tú equipo, el anuncio se dará en la fiesta de beneficencia-

-Muy bien, ¿Algo más?-

-Si, piensa lo del empleo, te estoy dando a optar y bien sabes que no es algo que yo haga a menudo, Terada-Comentó el hombre-Puedes seguir siendo director de los Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu, o, convertirte en el director del instituto Tomoeda. Para los miembros del nuevo consejo del instituto, eres el más indicado para el puesto, pero la decisión es solo tuya-

El profesor sonrió levemente.

-Lo pensaré-

-Bueno, en ese caso, me retiró-Se despidió el hombre-Todavía me queda ultimar detalles para que el evento sea lo más grato posible-

.

.

Diversas unidades policiacas sitiaban la vivienda de Noriaki Takashi, los vecinos de aquel sujeto simplemente se preguntaban el motivo de tal escándalo, nunca habían presenciado un embrollo de esa magnitud y menos que Noriaki fuera el protagonista, eso los llenaba de total asombro.

.

.

Sakura recibió la llamada más reconfortante de los últimos días.

-Ya lo atraparon-Dijo la castaña-Y los niños están a salvo, pronto serán devueltos a su verdadera familia-

-¿Y entonces que pasa?-Cuestionaron Hikaru y Tomoyo al ver la falta de entusiasmo que la antropóloga mostraba-No pareces muy feliz-

-Tal vez solo soy una paranoica-Sugirió-Pero presiento que aun falta mucho para que esto termine realmente-

-Seguiremos con lo que pediste-

.

.

Takashi Noriaki salió esposado y bajo la vigilancia de Kurogane, además gritaba de forma continua que él inocente, que solo era una coincidencia todo aquello, obviamente, nadie le creía, los hechos hablaban por si solos. Por otra parte, el recién nacido salía en brazos de Syaoran Li, mientras que los otros niños salían custodiados por Naoko y Yuuko.

Hubo otro hecho que conmociono más aquella situación.

Una explosión hiso explotar la parte trasera de la residencia, para fortuna de muchos, esta vez solo fueron cosas materiales, no cobró ninguna victima.

.

.

.

.

.

El proximo cap se titula "La fiesta"


	12. La fiesta

Hola a todos jejeje, estuve perdida unos cuantos días :P, pero es que tuve que arreglar ciertos asuntos para entrar a la licenciatura, disculpen la tardanza. Comentando cosas del fic, yo no planeaba hacer esto un crossover, pero creo que desde el cap 6 fue eso -.-U, no pude evitar meter más y más personajes de las otras series de CLAMP XD, x cierto, casi x el final podran notar una "parodia" de la serie "Bones" de FOX.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este pequeño fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: La fiesta

Syaoran no había vuelto a tener contacto alguno con Kinomoto desde la detención de Takashi Noriaki, aunque tenía que admitir que eso tal vez eso no era tan extraño a vista de muchos, en los últimos días, la antropóloga había experimentado situaciones demasiado extrañas y peligrosas, era bastante lógico que quisiera tomarse unos cuantos días libres para olvidar toda esa abrumadora situación que había sido "obligada" a vivir.

El día de hoy, todo el equipo se reuniría para tratar "cierto asunto" con Yoshiyuki Terada, debía de ser muy importante, después de todo, el líder de los Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu no era del arquetipo de individuos que llamara a su unidad por cualquier cosa sin importancia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no tenía relación alguna con la fiesta de beneficencia de los próximos días.

-Verdaderamente fantástico-Exclamó Li con ironía mientras golpeaba con innegable fuerza el volante del auto-Creo que me he perdido, ni siquiera se porque me preocupo tanto por ella, no la conozco y el peligro ya pasó-

Ciertamente empezaba a hartarse, era una búsqueda inútil lo que él hacia, llevaba varios minutos recorriendo con cautela un sinfín de avenidas y aun no encontraba la residencia de la familia Kinomoto, pero claro, al no conocer bien la ciudad, lo más probable es que solo estuviese dando vueltas y vueltas en un determinado perímetro.

.

.

-Muy bien, permítame un segundo-La recepcionista buscaba en una gaveta del recibidor la invitación de Chiiho-Corporación Chobits de Roma, Italia-

Faltaban exactamente 1 semana para la fiesta de beneficencia, y Chiiho Mihara ya estaba en la lista de benefactores extranjeros, en los últimos días ella se había esforzado para que la compañía familiar por parte de su madre se viera incluida entre los patrocinadores del evento, ahora mismo se localizaba en el recibidor del hotel en el cual se hospedaba, estaba en espera de que la recepcionista le entregara la invitación que había sido remitida por los fundadores de la celebración. El hotel estaba a su "máxima capacidad", muchos de los benefactores extranjeros, al igual que ella estaban hospedadas en ese lugar.

-La fiesta de beneficencia será a las 8:00 Pm-Informó de nueva cuenta la amable mujer al entregarle el sobre-Aquí tiene su invitación-

-Muchas gracias-Contestó la rubia con una afable sonrisa

¡Bingo! Esa invitación era su carta principal para presentarse en la fiesta y darse a conocer ante Yuui D. Flowright como su hija. Deseaba que el encuentro con su padre fuera algo inolvidable.

-Espero que se divierta mucho-Comentó la recepcionista-¡Oh! Y recuerde que la fiesta es de disfraces-

-Claro-Añadió la joven de ojos color miel-No lo olvidaré-

Su decisión de presentarse ante su padre era más que firme, sin embargo, dudas y muchos nervios eran las cosas más detalladas que no paraban de rondar por su mente, pero no le importaba, se armaría de valor para lograrlo, ella lo único que buscaba era conocer a su progenitor, y más aun, que su padre llegara a quererla mucho.

-Discúlpeme-

Se estrelló de una forma algo brusca contra alguien. Se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan distraída al caminar.

-Parece que la vida quiere que nos encontremos a los golpes-

La rubia reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que le hablaba con ese tono de voz, era aquel muchacho pelinegro, alto y musculoso de ojos rojizos con el que ya había tenido la "fortuna" de toparse en días anteriores. Una sonrisa llena de alegría se dibujó en su rostro por el hecho de encontrarlo de nueva cuenta.

-No es de mi incumbencia-Comentó la rubia-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Buscó a mi padre, él debe acudir a una reunión con el director de los Tokubetsu y no creo que le agrade llegar tarde-Explicó con tranquilidad el adolescente-Él y otros de sus colegas son los encargados de custodiar a la gente importante que ha llegado a este hotel para asistir a un evento-

Chiiho inmediatamente busco entre los agentes especiales de la fuerza Tokubetsu a un hombre que se pareciera al muchacho que le acompañaba.

-Y eso también debería preguntar yo-Cuestiono Kuroishi-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Trabajas en la organización del evento?-

-Algo parecido, ¿Tú vas a estar presente?-

-Si-

-Entonces nos veremos allá-

.

.

Por fin divisó la casa de Kinomoto, la puerta parecía abrirse, seguramente Sakura ya se dirigía a la reunión con Terada. Había llegado en el momento preciso. Continuó manejando por la calle hasta que se aparcó en el frente de la vivienda, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió del auto. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al portón que protegía el extenso jardín mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular. El saludo de los "buenos días" no salió de los labios de Syaoran porque parecía que de todas formas Sakura no le iba a prestar la mínima atención, la castaña se encontraba entretenida besando a Fye.

El rubio mantenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura, ella por su parte se hallaba parada de puntillas y mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul.

¿Por qué rayos había tenido que presenciar una escena romántica como esa? No entendía el motivo por el cual aquella acción le molestaba, Li carraspeó enérgicamente para lograr conseguir que la pareja se separara, por fortuna aquel intento tuvo el éxito esperado.

-¿Li?-Indagaron D. Flowright y Kinomoto-Buenos días, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Buenos días-Respondió al saludo el ambarino-Yamazaki y Mihara me convencieron de que te viniera a buscar, después de todo lo ocurrido, ellos se sienten muy preocupados por ti, aunque por lo que veo tú estas muy bien acompañada por D. Flowright-

-¡Ah! Ya veo-Exclamo la ojiverde-Muchas gracias, no tenías que haberte provocado tantas molestias, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-Lamento interrumpirlos-Dijo el ojiazul-Pero ustedes 2 llegaran tarde a su junta si no se dan prisa-

-¿Piensan ir caminando? Nada de eso, si lo prefieren, podemos irnos en mi auto-Se ofreció el ambarino-Después de todo, vamos al mismo lugar, ¿No?-

-No, gracias-Contesto Fye-No queremos incomodarte-

-De ninguna manera me incomoda que vayamos juntos-Aclaró el castaño-¿Qué dicen?-

.

.

El jardín era bastante amplio, la gran piscina se encontraba bajo la sombra de unos tallos de bambú y de 2 árboles de cerezo. Un sinfín de pequeñas piedras calizas decoraban los bordes de los largos pasillos que se encontraban en el edén. Una fuente estaba rodeada por rosales, en fin, plantas de diversas especies adornaban el lugar.

-Pensé que hoy tenías una reunión, ¿No piensas ir?-

Tomoyo alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Sonomi Daidouji, su madre. La mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-No se trata de eso, mamá-Contestó con gentileza-El profesor Terada se dio cuenta de que estoy ocupada por la organización del evento, hablo primero conmigo-

-Tienes razón, el hecho de que organices el programa de la fiesta y que además dirijas el patrocinio de la empresa para la causa no es nada fácil-Añadió la mujer-Por otra parte, tú abuelo y tú hermana se están haciendo cargo de Amamiya Corp.-

-Así que no debemos preocuparnos-Completó la pelinegra-Ellos también están haciendo un gran trabajo-

-Y entonces, ¿Que te dijo el profesor Terada?-Insistió Sonomi-¿Esta relacionado con la vigilancia del evento?-

-No-Especificó la pelinegra-En la policía, específicamente en la fuerza Tokubetsu, hay muchos científicos, las personas del consejo del instituto y la policía están de acuerdo en que deben aprovechar el potencial de esas personas, así que se les va a dar la oportunidad de elegir-

-¿Elegir?-

-Si-

.

.

-Imagino que ya te habrás enterado-Comentó la ojiverde-¿No?-

-¿Saber que?-Indagó Syaoran-Te agradecería que fueras más especifica-

-Ella se refiere a que serás el encargado del laboratorio durante varios días, Sakura viajará a Dinamarca conmigo-Le informó el rubio-Nos vamos 2 días después de la fiesta-

-¿Qué? ¿Ir a Dinamarca?-Fue lo que pronunció el castaño al escuchar a Fye-¿Por qué?-

-Hay Congreso Internacional de Criminología en el cual estoy invitada, es interesante el hecho de exponer distintos puntos de vista, Fye irá porque está de vacaciones-Añadió la castaña-Llevaré a Kerberos, está amaestrado para la búsqueda de cadáveres, el hecho de que no sea un perro es lo que les llama la atención a muchos-

-Es verdad, es satisfactorio escuchar las opiniones que tengan otras personas, yo participé en algunos congresos-Exclamo Syaoran-Solo que en vez de científicos, estamos agentes especiales de la policía-

-Como FBI, Scotland Yard-Enumeró el rubio-O los Tokubetsu-

.

.

-Estoy cansada-Naoko salió a toda prisa de la sala de investigaciones y se sentó en un sillón, cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajear su frente-Esto ha durado horas, sigue sin confesar e insiste en ver a su hijo, lo bueno es que Takara se lo llevo-

-Si, ha durado varias horas este interrogatorio-Le apoyó Yamazaki

-Pobre pequeño-La joven de lentes le señaló a Yamazaki una botella de agua-Todo lo que tiene que sufrir por ser hijo de un asesino serial-

-Aquí tienes, Naoko-El pelinegro le paso la botella de agua-Pero supongo que para ustedes como científicos lo más importante es la evidencia, así que con la nueva información que obtenga Chiharu y con la que ya se cuenta en la base de datos, nos va a bastar para meter a ese sujeto a la cárcel-

-No pareces estar muy convencido de que él sea culpable-Sugirió la castaña-¿Qué es lo que sospechas?-

-La evidencia es muy convincente, ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo como científicos, eso no lo niego-Recalcó el pelinegro-El perfil es lo que no coincide con Noriaki Takashi-

-¿Cómo que no coincide?-Criticó Naoko-Tú mismo dijiste que un hombre y una mujer eran los encargados de asesinar a las victimas, además hablaste del parecido físico entre las victimas y el asesino-

-Si, es cierto que lo dije. Yo no había interrogado a Noriaki, ustedes eran los encargados de eso, esta evaluación psicológica que estoy haciendo es para corroborar que él asesino a todas esas mujeres-

-No le des tantas vueltas al asunto-Pidió la policía-Explica que es lo que sospechas-

- Lamentablemente, mi evaluación psicológica no coincide con la evidencia científica, creo que nos estamos equivocando de persona-

-¿Qué?, déjame ver si entendí, aun con toda la evidencia culpando a Takashi Noriaki ¿Estas diciendo que tenemos a la persona equivocada?-

Yamazaki asintió.

-Pues eso tendrás que explicárselo a todos-

.

.

-Al fin llegamos-Exclamo Sakura mientras salía del auto-Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que hablaremos en la reunión-

-Buenos días, veo que llegamos al mismo tiempo -Saludó Chiharu, ella había aparcado su auto al lado del coche Syaoran-Sakura, Fye, ¿Vinieron en compañía de Li?-

-Se me ocurrió ir por Kinomoto, vi que estaba acompañada por Fye y ya que faltaba poco para la reunión, les propuse que viniéramos juntos al trabajo-Se adelantó a responder el ambarino-¿Te sientes bien, Mihara? Pareces un poco cansada-

-Estoy embarazada, mi organismo al parecer está generando más melatonina-Recalcó la castaña de cabello ondulado-Hinchazón, cambios en mi temperatura corporal-

-Si, se que esos cambios son muy comunes en el embarazo-Apoyó el ambarino-Y también es demasiada información para mi gusto-

-¡Vamos! No tienes porque sentirte incomodo-Comentó Chiharu-Aumento en el tamaño de los senos al igual que el suministro de sangre en ellos, las uñas pueden tornarse frágiles y el cabello crece debido a los estímulos-

-Y no olvidemos los "agradables" cambios de humor que vas a presentar-Bromeó Fye-Será fantástico ver las variaciones que vas a tener en los próximos 5 meses-

-No-Contradijo Sakura-Lo fantástico va a ser el nacimiento del bebé-

-Sakura-Llamó Chiharu-Encontramos nueva evidencia, lo que ahora cambió la información que ya teníamos en las notas para la fiscalía, solo falta que Li y tú las revisen nuevamente

-¿Cuándo encontraste esa nueva evidencia?-Indagó Syaoran-¿Por qué no me las mostraste antes de que me fuera?-

-Kouichi me envió la nueva información esta mañana-Respondió la joven embarazada-Las partículas que encontró son muy demasiado pequeñas, nadie hubiese podido notarlas, es asombroso que haya podido notarlas-

-Lo revisaré todo al terminar la junta-Informó la castaña-Naoko me llamó para explicarme como iba todo el interrogatorio-Añadió Kinomoto-Dice que Noriaki Takashi se niega a dar su declaración-

-Si-Afirmó-El interrogatorio se esta volviendo un dolor de cabeza para Naoko y Yamazaki, no le han sacado ningún tipo de información-

-Asesinó a tantas mujeres solo por obsesión, somos la policía, así que seamos racionales, es obvio que no nos lo dirá-Explicó Syaoran-Por eso hay que concentrarnos en la evidencia que encontremos-

.

.

-Cambiemos de tema, con lo que dijiste, ya estoy confundida con este caso-Sugirió-¿Tú también vas a estar en la reunión?-Indagó la castaña-Lo pregunto porque escuché que Terada está solicitando la presencia de varios compañeros-

-Si-El psicólogo suspiró-Chiharu, Fye, Sakura, Syaoran y otros van a estar presentes-

-¿Tomoyo no acudirá?-

-Terada se tomó la libertad de hablar primero con ella, ya sabes con todo esto de la fiesta de beneficencia. Y con este caso, se alejó un poco de la organización del evento, ahora la consecuencia es que esta semana se encuentra más abrumada que nunca-

-Hablando de Chiharu, ¿Dónde está ella?-Indagó Naoko-No la he visto-

-Está descansando-Respondió Yamazaki-Últimamente tiene más sueño de lo normal-

-Bueno, es "normal" en el embarazo-Añadió la de lentes-Ya tiene 4 meses, así que no solo será el sueño, sino que está por empezar la época de querer ir al baño cada 2 minutos-

Yamazaki sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario.

Ambos entraron con rapidez a la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenos días, profesor Terada-Saludaron Naoko y Yamazaki

-Buenos días-Respondió su jefe-¿Cuándo podrán darme el reporte del caso? Las victimas fueron devueltas a los familiares, así que solo falta el reporte-

-¡Uh! Lo siento, los tendríamos esta misma tarde, pero Yamazaki acaba de "complicar" el caso con ciertas cuestiones-

-Bien, hablen con la doctora Kinomoto sobre las "cuestiones"-Recomendó su jefe y justo al momento de decirlo Chiharu, Sakura, Li y Fye hicieron acto de presencia-Buenos días, que suerte para todos nosotros, llegan en el momento preciso-

-Buenos días-Saludaron los recién llegados

.

.

Había tenido varios pacientes durante su turno en el hospital, pero lo mejor es que ahora podía regresar a su casa para descansar, claro, no sin antes recorrer unas cuantas tiendas por el centro de la ciudad, el departamento que ahora compartía con Mirā aun necesitaba varias decoraciones, o mejor dicho, el frigorífico necesitaba estar llenos de provisiones.

-Aquí tiene, esperamos que haya encontrado lo que buscaba-El muchacho que atendía el negocio le entregó varias bolsas que contenían las compras-Que tenga un buen día-

Salió del negocio y se dirigió a la zona en la que se hallaban muchos restaurantes, Mirā no era muy buena chef y en el caso de él, la guardia en el hospital lo había dejado agotado, no venía mal almorzar comida hecha fuera de casa por un día. Pero su idea se desvaneció en cuanto vio en el interior de un restaurante italiano a Yukito y Mirā, la joven no paraba de reír, suspiró, esa escena era del todo normal, después de todo Yukito y Mirā también eran amigos.

Comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel restaurante, lo mejor era dejarlos divirtiéndose, hacía tiempo que Yukito y Mirā no salían a divertirse juntos, el trabajo lo había dejado agotado, así que lo mejor era ir a descansar.

.

.

-En vista de que todos han llegado, creo que podemos comenzar-Exclamo Terada-Tomen asiento por favor-

Los presentes hicieron caso a la petición de Yoshiyuki.

-Como sabrán, en el próximo evento de beneficencia se dará a conocer la apertura del instituto Tomoeda-Menciono el jefe del Tokubetsu-Aunque creo que todos ya lo saben, lo diré, esta Universidad tendrá 2 fines, la educación y la investigación

-A ti no te gusta darle vueltas al asunto, así que ve al grano, Terada-Exclamo un anciano, su nombre era Toshinobu Yamamoto-Prosigue-

-Todos los presentes en esta reunión sobresalen en Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu por su gran ingenio, por lo tanto, hemos estado de acuerdo con el instituto Tomoeda en aprovechar al máximo sus capacidades-Exclamo Yoshiyuki-La facultad de Tomoeda ha hecho un acuerdo con la sección policiaca Tokubetsu-

-Empiezo a apoyar la opinión del señor, Yamamoto-Dijo Yuuko con seriedad-Estoy segura de que todos se están muriendo de la curiosidad-

-Uno de nuestros equipos forenses será trasladado al instituto con el fin de aprovechar la tecnología que poseen-Explicó Terada-Contamos con excelente tecnología, pero sin duda alguna, un instituto de investigación nos supera por mucho-

-Si vamos a trasladarnos, ¿En que apoyaremos al instituto?-Indagó Naoko-Imagino que eso es parte del acuerdo-

-Acertaste-Afirmó Yoshiyuki-La facultad va a contar con un Almacén Modular de Esqueletos en el que se encuentran más de 5000 cuerpos, y en vista de que ustedes son conocidos por su destreza en el campo que se especializan, su trabajo será identificarlos-

-Entonces a Kinomoto le sienta bien si la eligen para trabajar en ese Almacén Modular de Esqueletos, ¿No?-Añadió Makiko Midori, ganándose una mirada llena de curiosidad por parte de Sakura-Escuché que en Tokio no trabajabas específicamente solo con los huesos, sino también con los que aun tenían tejido blando-

-Pues si, de hecho, así es-Contestó sonriente Sakura-En la Fuerza Tokubetsu he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar "solo" con el sistema óseo, algo que honestamente no hacía en Tokio, pero no me quejo, fue igual de interesante-

-Antes de nombrar al equipo forense que trasladaremos, me gustaría informarles de mi renuncia del puesto de director de esta oficina local de los Tokubetsu-Informó Terada, ocasionando que todos quedaran aun más sorprendidos-Estas son las ultimas instrucciones que estarán recibiendo de mi-

-¿Qué?-Pronunció Yamazaki-Creo que empiezo a entender menos, bueno, si entiendo lo que sucede, ¿Pero que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?-

-Me refiero a que nos seguiremos viendo, pero no más como su supervisor de Tokubetsu, más bien, como el Director del Instituto Tomoeda-

La oficina se lleno de gritos de felicidad y abrazos al saber el "nuevo" puesto del que por el ahora era su jefe en Tokubetsu. Ya era del conocimiento de todos en el buró que Terada Yoshiyuki tenía varios títulos en ciencias formales, naturales y sociales, que lo acreditaban; no por nada se ganaba el titulo de "profesor Terada". Estaban totalmente seguros de que desempeñaría perfectamente su nuevo cargo.

-¿Entonces quien será el nuevo director de Tokubetsu?-Indagó Syaoran-¿Tiene a alguien en mente?-

-Por supuesto, sé quien es la mejor opción-Aclaró Yoshiyuki mientras sonreía-Yanagisawa Naoko, muchos piensan que es joven, pero su carrera de excelencia la coloca en posición de tomar mi puesto. Esto se confirmará en la fiesta, aun así, ¿Aceptas?-

Naoko no podía ni hablar por la emoción de la propuesta, simplemente asintió. Ahora la joven Yanagisawa era quien recibía felicitaciones.

-En vista de que ese punto ha finalizado, nombraré al equipo que será nuestro vínculo con el Instituto Tomoeda-Anunció Terada-Kinomoto Sakura, Yamazaki, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Syaoran y Chiharu Mihara-

-Ya les diste las indicaciones-Comenzó a decir Yuuko con seriedad-¿Y que hacemos aquí?-

-Así como a mí me ofrecieron el puesto de director, la facultad de Tomoeda quiere que ustedes colaboren de igual forma-Le respondió el castaño-Ya sea como profesores o en las investigaciones-

.

.

Hikaru se encontraba revisando evidencia, Sakura había designado a Li para que lo vigilará pero en vista de que estaba ausente, Yukie Kimura era la persona que apoyaba al estudiante.

-Señorita Kimura-Llamó Kouichi a una mujer mientras continuaba observando la evidencia que se hallaba bajo la platina del microscopio-Vea esta escama, no coincide con ninguno de los peces de las peceras que tenía Noriaki Takashi, ¿Puede ayudarme?

-Claro que puedo ayudarte-La mujer de cabello negro se acercó a donde se encontraba el alumno de Sakura, su nombre era Yukie Kimura-Estudias antropología y tú profesora es la Doctora Kinomoto, ¿No?-

-Así es-Contestó Hikaru-Aunque trabaje para el FBI antes de convertirme en alumno de la Doctora Kinomoto-No es escama de Ryukin o Moro, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabías-Añadió Kimura-Es la escama de un pez teleósteo, para ser más específicos, anguilla japónica, ¿Encontraste algo más? Eso podría ayudarnos-

-Si, y creo que esto se comienza a complicar, porque encontré parte del esqueleto de un pez, residuos de alga Hiziki y Kombu, la señorita Mihara había encontrado el fragmento de un coral con anterioridad, además de eso, yo encontré sedimentos que no coinciden con el lugar en el que se encontraron las victimas, geomorficamente estamos hablando de una playa-

-¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?-Me lo ha dicho Mihara le envié fotografías de la nueva evidencia por email, ella averiguo toda esta información, señorita Yukie-Contestó el joven-Solo falta el esqueleto, recién lo encontré. La anterior información solo nos indicó que el lugar en el que ellas estuvieron secuestradas corresponde a los límites de la ciudad, pero con esto lo contradice-

-Muy bien, déjame ver, Kouichi-Respondió la mujer, continuaba observando el esqueleto del pez-¿Dónde está la señorita Mihara?-

-En una junta con el profesor Terada-Contestó Hikaru-D Flowright también está presente, se que usted también es experta en el mismo campo que ellos, por eso solicite su ayuda, ella se lo informará a la señorita Kinomoto en cuanto termine la reunión-

-Gracias por la confianza-La mujer le sonrió, pero luego su expresión cambio-No es de una anguilla japónica, es de Takifugu-

-¿Takifugu? No concuerda, Noriaki Takashi no tenía a ningún Takifugu en las peceras. Eso nos indica que el lugar en donde estuvieron está cerca de la playa y que tal vez Takashi no es el asesino de ninguna de las mujeres-No debemos sacar conjeturas tan pronto, él sigue siendo el principal sospechoso-Espetó Yukie-Lo primero es informar a la señorita Kinomoto-

-Si, no creo que la doctora Kinomoto tarde-Contestó Hikaru, él continuaba analizando el segmento del hueso perteneciente al Takifugu-El caso se verá pronto ante el juzgado, lo que significa tener el reporte del caso en orden-

-Los jueces y abogados son los que casi siempre están tras nuestro cuello sino les tenemos a tiempo todas las pruebas de las que se valen para sentenciar o liberar a los acusados-

-Bueno, ellos solo hacen su trabajo, así como nosotros hacemos el nuestro-¿Estuviste al frente de muchos casos cuando trabajaste para el FBI?-

-Si, en varios casos-

.

.

-¡¿Hablas enserio? ¿Continuaras siendo la asistente del profesor Terada?-Indagó bastante sorprendida la castaña de ojos verdes-¡Wow! Que bien por ti-

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos la conversación para después-Sugirió Rika-Sé que ustedes tienen que revisar la nueva evidencia-

-Sasaki tiene toda la razón, nosotros tenemos trabajo por hacer-Añadió Li-No me agrada el hecho de tener que lidiar una discusión con el fiscal sobre la evidencia-

-Ya luego nos preocuparemos por lo que quiera el fiscal-Añadió la antropóloga-Por ahora lo primordial es ver que más averiguamos con la evidencia-

-Sería muy desagradable enviar a la persona incorrecta a prisión-Argumentaron Chiharu y Yamazaki-No debemos dejar que eso pase-

-Por supuesto, no pasará. Oigan ¿Puedo saber porque ahora somos los únicos trabajando en el caso?-Indagó Syaoran-¿Qué paso con la colaboración que nos daban Ichihara Yuuko, You-Ou Kurogane y Fye D. Flowright?-

-Ellos tienen otro caso que atender, estamos frente a 2 asesinos seriales, simplemente nos apoyaron en la identificación para agilizar el proceso, lo que hicieron fue priorizar nuestro caso por un momento, es lo que haríamos cualquiera-Contestó Naoko-Ahora que sabemos quienes fueron las victimas, lo dejaron en nuestras manos porque "originalmente" somos las personas que llevamos la investigación-

.

.

-Que interesante-Exclamo Tomoyo mientras revisaba nuevamente la lista de invitados, su empresa era famosa, por lo cual conocía a varias personas que asistirían, aunque no todas estuvieran en el mismo sector de negocios-Tenemos una invitada de Roma-

-¿Invitada?-Indagó su madre-

-¿Quién es la empresaria?-Chiiho Mihara, nunca antes había participado en este evento-Recalcó la joven Daidouji-Es por eso que me sorprendí al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Por qué te sorprendió, Tomoyo?, ¿Acaso ya habías escuchado hablar de ella?-

-Me parece que si, bueno, solo el apellido, pero no nunca hemos hechos negocios con una familia de apellido Mihara-Comentó la pelinegra-Lo más seguro es que yo debí haberlo escuchado en otro lugar-

-¿Acaso no tienes una compañera de trabajo con ese apellido?-

-Si, tal vez por eso me llamó la atención el apellido-

.

.

Horas más tarde.

-Ya veo a que se referían cuando mencionaron la nueva evidencia, en definitiva, esto le da un cambio radical al caso contra Takashi Noriaki-Exclamo la castaña, refiriéndose a las dos especialistas en entomología y a su alumno-Hikaru, muéstrenme una vez más el esqueleto del Takifugu y el trozo de coral. Me parece haber visto algo-

-Claro, doctora-Respondió Hikaru mientras tomaba la evidencia-¿Algo más que necesite?-

-Si, quiero las replicas de las peceras que tenía Takashi Noriaki en su hogar-

-Aquí están, doctora-Hikaru señaló varias peceras que se encontraban arriba de una mesa de disección-Me percaté de que todo estuviese en orden, verifique bien y pertenecen a la misma marca y modelo-

-¿Y ahora que crees que averiguaras con eso? No vas a encontrar respuesta alguna-Indagó con seriedad Syaoran-No lograras nada si solo te pones a jugar con la evidencia-

-¿Podrías dejar de contradecirme en todo, Li? Nunca me atrevería a jugar con la evidencia, y claro que encontraré respuestas-Recalcó la castaña-De eso estoy segura-

-¿Ahora que haces?-Cuestionó el ambarino-Te dije que dejaras de jugar-

No hay manera de que este trozo de coral haya formado parte del ambiente artificial de la pecera-Exclamo finalmente Sakura-Vean el tamaño del filtro, un fragmento de coral con un tamaño como este es incapaz de entrar o salir de la pecera, imposibilitaría la entrada o salida del agua de mar o de los desechos orgánicos de los animales acuáticos. Además, en el hogar de los Takashi no se encontró alguna especie de habitación secreta en las que pudiesen haber estado las victimas

-El tenía contacto con todas las victimas, pudo haberlas resguardado en otro lugar-Ese otro lugar debe tener contacto con el agua de mar, y no hay registros de que Noriaki Takashi tenga contacto con un lugar parecido-Kinomoto tomó una valija que contenía enseres en los que guardaban evidencia-Concuerdo contigo, Hikaru, el lugar en el que las victimas estuvieron está cerca del mar. Chiharu, quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Noriaki, entre esos escombros podemos hallar algo-

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo, Kinomoto-Recalcó Syaoran con molestia-No puedo creer que estés a favor de ese criminal, cuando pudo haberte matado-

-Que quede claro, yo no trabajo para ningún sospechoso-Aclaró la castaña-Trabajo para las personas inocentes que están involucradas-

.

.

-¿Qué tal estas manejando lo del perfil?-Indagó Naoko-Debo empezar de nueva cuenta-Respondió Yamazaki-Este caso es demasiado confuso, la mayoría de la evidencia culpa a Noriaki Takashi, sin embargo, las nuevas muestran dicen que otra persona es el verdadero asesino y que Noriaki solo esta siendo vinculado-A todos nos pasa lo mismo-Añadió la castaña-Li está muy seguro de que el fotógrafo es culpable y Sakura que el asesino es otro-

.

.

El día de la fiesta llegó finalmente, aun no habían llegado todos los invitados pero el salón Piffle Princess estaba lleno de personas, el lugar era bastante amplio. Las mesas variaban en modelos, rectangulares y redondas; los manteles que las cubrían eran de un tono azul aguamarina; los centros de mesa eran "bolas de cristal" que en el interior tenían una vela de color blanco con flores de color aguamarina que flotaban en el agua de la misma "bola de cristal"; las sillas tenían un forro blanco y en el respaldo estaban adornadas por un lazo verde turquesa. Violeta, turquesa, azul celeste verde esmeralda y fucsia, esos colores eran los que iluminaban el lugar. En una de las esquinas del gran salón podía verse el buffet, los "Lite Cubes" hacían resaltar algunas bebidas alcohó evento estaba asegurado por varios policías que integraban la fuerza Tokubetsu, todas las personas podrían disfrutar tranquilamente del evento.

-No puedo creer que haya accedido a venir a este evento, ¿Acaso no pudieron hacer algo de carácter más formal?-Se quejaba Syaoran-Es como haber adelantado el Halloween o alguna especie de carnaval-

Una banda dorada y medallas falsas decoraban el saco rojo, pantalón beige, botas negras y una espada, Syaoran iba disfrazado como príncipe.

-¿Te molesta un simple disfraz?-Indagó Chiharu-No me digas que nunca te has disfrazado de algún personaje, solo por diversión-

-Si, cuando era un niño-Aclaró el ambarino-Después de eso, solo me disfrace las veces que participé en algunos eventos para el colegio-

La embarazada rió, Syaoran muchas veces se molestaba por cosas sin sentido.

-Deja de quejarte por todo, al menos intenta disfrutar esto, deja de ser tan gruñón-Sugirió Chiharu-Por cierto, te queda muy bien el atuendo de príncipe-

-¿Y tú eres…Cleopatra Filopator Nea Thea?-Indagó el "príncipe"

La joven lucía una túnica blanca que en la cintura tenía una especie de cinto color dorado, su atuendo era complementado por brazaletes y un enorme collar que simulaban joyas de oro, su cabello ahora era completamente lacio, su rostro maquillado era idéntico al estilo con el que representaban a las mujeres egipcias.

-Si, supongo que es mi disfraz, Li-Contesto Chiharu, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Naoko; quien llevaba un vestido muy elegante de fondo rojo decorado por tul negro, guantes de color blanco, además en ese momento no usaba lentes y su cabello era ondulado-

-"Rose Dewitt Bukater", solo espero que no hayas dejado a "Jack" en el "Titanic"-

Naoko rió levemente.

-Sería una lastima que hubieses olvidado al amor de tú vida, ¿No?-Bromeó Yamazaki, él iba como un pirata-¡Genial! Parece que no lo olvido-

Hikaru Kouichi se había presentado al evento como "Jack Dawson". Tanto Syaoran, Naoko, Yamazaki y Chiharu rieron al ver aquella coincidencia.

-¿Quieren saber el significado psicológico de los disfraces?-Indagó Yamazaki-Les gustará-

-No, gracias, no se aceptan conferencias psicológicas, prueba en el siguiente evento-Dijo la castaña disfrazada de egipcia y el psicólogo solo acertó a besarla en la mejilla-El ambiente es esplendido, ¿No les parece?-

-Por supuesto-Respondieron sus amigos-Daidouji es una excelente productora-

Poco a poco los miembros del equipo se fueron reuniendo en la fiesta. El profesor Terada estaba disfrazado como cazador, Rika como un hada madrina. Luciendo alas en forma de mariposa sobre la espalda, un antifaz carmesí adornado con unas cuantas plumas en los costados y un kimono rojo, así es como llegó Yuuko.

.

.

-Los demás se la han pasado preguntando donde estaban-Informó Hikaru una vez que encontró a Kinomoto y Fye-Vamos a reunirnos con ellos, ¿Les parece?-

-Claro-Respondió la pareja

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, los tirantes del vestido eran dorados al igual que el borde de la parte baja del vestido, su cabello iba suelto y decorado por una tiara, en su cuello colgaba un guardapelo en forma de corazón, en su espalda resaltaban unas alas blancas. La castaña se encontraba acompañada de Fye; el rubio vestía pantalón negro, una camisa de color blanco, además de un largo y grueso abrigo.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto, Fye?, ¿En verdad son ustedes?-Llamó una joven pelinegra de cabello ondulado que iba disfrazada como "bruja", la recién nombrada se giró-Que alegría verlos de nuevo-

-Lo mismo decimos, Shevchenko-Añadieron Sakura y Fye-¿Cómo has estado?... ¡Ah! Pero que imprudencia de nuestra parte, Elizabeth, él es Hikaru Kouichi-

Elizabeth Shevchenko y Hikaru se saludaron cortésmente.

-Yo también quisiera presentarles a 2 personas-Añadió Elizabeth-¡Oh! Aquí vienen-¡Hey!-

-¡Si es Hikaru!-Exclamaron con agradable sorpresa una mujer de unos 5 meses de embarazo que iba vestida de la "ángel" y un hombre que iba disfrazado como "nerd"-Que gusto verte aquí-

-Veo que ya se conocen-Exclamo sorprendida Elizabeth-En ese caso, dejaré que el joven Kouichi sea quien los presente-

-Doctora Kinomoto, señor D. Flowright-Nombró Hikaru con una sonrisa-Les presento a la antropóloga forense Emily Brennan y al agente especial del FBI Dan Neal-

Fye, Sakura, Emily y Dan se saludaron de la misma forma que Shevchenko y Kouichi.

-Trabaje con Brennan como sustituto del agente Neal en algunos casos, es por eso que se de su trabajo como forense-Indicó Hikaru-La doctora Emily trabaja para el Museo Natural de Historia en San Diego e imparte algunas clases para la UCSD-

-¿Pueden explicarme qué es la UCSD?-Cuestionó Fye, aunque se notaba claramente que él estaba bromeando y que sabía perfectamente el significado-¿Es alguna especie de agencia secreta de su país, o una especie de conspiración?-

-Tú eres un sujeto que trabaja en el laboratorio y revisa bichos, tierra y todo ese tipo de cosas raras, ¿Verdad?-Cuestionó Neal, el cual escuchó como Emily le musitaba la palabra entomólogo; Fye asintió, puesto que había escuchado la palabra entomólogo, eso le basto a Dan para sonreír levemente-Es fantástico, entonces es la versión japonesa de Sanders-

No le hagan caso-Sugirió Emily y los acompañantes solo atinaron a sonreír-Algunas veces dice cosas que no tienen una base lógica. La UCSD es la Universidad de California-

En los últimos días, trabajé con la doctora Emily y su equipo-Añadió Elizabeth-La doctora Emily es donadora para el evento, después de esto tomara un vuelo a Chongqing, China-

-Encontraron unos huesos chinos de 2000 años-Incluyó Dan-Así que decidí acompañarla-

-Hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con una antropóloga forense de Tokio-Dijo con una sonrisa la antropóloga de San Diego-Pero debo admitir que su desempeño en el campo me sorprende de igual forma, doctora Kinomoto. En sus años de estudiante, todos dieron por hecho de que su trabajo era igual de magnifico como el de un antropólogo con años de experiencia-

-Gracias-Sakura sonrió-Escuché de su trabajo al lado del doctor Haruki Satō-Rió levemente al escuchar como Neal y Emily murmuraban "Pensé que era mujer"-Lindo disfraz de ángel, le que muy bien doctora Brennan-

Los ángeles son elementos ficticios, aunque no entiendo porque las personas creen que son seres que los protegen-Explicó la embarazada-Supongo que no debo decir más, ya que estoy "hiriendo" las creencias de Dan-

-Siempre estas muy ocupada con investigaciones, Elizabeth-Añadió Sakura-¿Puedo saber si estas en un nuevo proyecto?-

-Si, supongo que podemos llamarlo un "nuevo proyecto"-Respondió la recién señalada-El instituto Tomoeda me ha contratado como entomóloga para el equipo de investigación, y además, seré la supervisora del laboratorio, mi trabajo consiste en darle los reportes al director del instituto-

.

.

Un kimono violeta, una horquillas adornando su largo cabello, vestida como una princesa del antiguo Japón, así es como Syaoran, Yamazaki y Chiharu pudieron ver a Tomoyo; la joven Daidouji se encontraba acompañada de Kurogane, que con el atuendo que llevaba, sumando a su estructura física, daba la impresión de ser un autentico ninja.

-¿Dónde esta, Kinomoto?-Cuestionó Li-¿Acaso piensa faltar al evento en el que designaran a Naoko como jefe de Tokubetsu y al señor Terada como director del Instituto?-

-Hikaru fue a buscarlos-Informó Yamazaki-Seguro que no tardará en encontrarlos-

-¡Miren! Allí están-Añadió Chiharu-Y al parecer están platicando-

-Son Emily Brennan y Dan Neal-Exclamó Syaoran-Leí un artículo sobre ellos, el alumno de Kinomoto debe conocerlos bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Indagó Rika Sasaki-

-Kouichi fue agente del FBI en las oficinas de San Diego-Respondió Terada-Sustituyo en algunos caso al agente Dan Neal. Conoce muy bien al matrimonio Neal-

-¿Matrimonio?-Esta vez quien preguntó fue Naoko-¿Ese agente y la antropóloga?-

-Correcto-

El evento fue avanzando de forma agradable durante la anuncios preparados para esa gran ocasión fueron motivos de aplausos para todos los presentes, se divertían bastante, sin duda alguna era un desfile de personas importantes en variados ámbitos laborales, maravilloso, tanto para la beneficencia como para el nuevo instituto de la ciudad...El equipo forense de Tokubetsu se encontraba ocupando una de las mesas del lugar, una botella de sobresalía en el centro de la mesa, y frente a cada miembro del equipo se hallaba una copa que contenía champagne.

-Yo sabía que estabas acompañado de Sakura-Dijo Chiharu-Pero también creí que vendrías con tú sobrina-

-Está con su novio, no me debo preocupar por su ubicación-Respondió el rubio-Quien soy yo para interrumpir su privacidad-

-Lamento interrumpir su platica-La persona a la que pertenecía la voz era Chiiho Mihara, la joven llevaba un vestido azul e iba cubierta por una capa blanca-Yuui D. Flowright-

Todos quedaron impresionados con el parecido de ambos rubios.

-Soy su hija-

Sakura soltó la mano de Fye, el ambiente se había vuelto un tanto confuso para los que habían escuchado. Es decir, ¿Qué tan lógico era que una adolescente se apareciera de la nada y dijera "soy su hija"?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eso del Titanic se me ocurrió xq estaba escuchando la canción de Celine Dion xD Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.


	13. Misterioso

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza para subir este fic T.T La creatividad se esfumo(siiii! se fue en mis tareas xD) jeje, bueno, tengo 15 dias de vacaciones ¡al fin! :P un poquito de descanso no le hace mal a nadie ¿no creen? XD. En fin, dejo de escribir de mi vida y mejor vamonos directamente al cap.

¡Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, este manga/anime es obra de CLAMP**

Capitulo 9: Misterioso

Los arboles se mecían al compas melódico del viento, la luna brillaba con majestuosidad sobre el cielo estrellado, sin duda, el parque era sumamente tranquilo al anochecer. Sakura observaba el riachuelo que pasaba muy cerca del kiosco, el suceso de esa noche fue sumamente extraño, era de ese tipo de noticias que te dejan sin habla, o al menos lo suficientemente confundida como para no saber que decir exactamente.

-Imagino que debes estar furiosa con Fye-Comentó Syaoran mientras se recargaba en el barandal del kiosco-Tienen una relación y en pleno evento de beneficencia ya te ha salido con la sorpresa de que tiene una hija-

-Te equivocas, no estoy "furiosa" con Fye, es solo que me ha tomado desprevenida este "detalle", pudiste notar que ni siquiera el sabía de la existencia de esa joven, él es quien debe estar más sorprendido-La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos-Solo estoy confundida, o mejor dicho, sorprendida-

-Supongo que si. No se me da el aconsejar sobre las relaciones de pareja, y gracias al cielo, nunca nadie me ha pedido consejo-Syaoran sonrió al notar como la castaña reía de forma leve, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura-Lo más que te puedo decir es que pronto arreglaran esto, solo es cuestión de hablar-

-Ese es un buen consejo-Argumentó la castaña, volvió a reír-Esto es muy extraño-

-¿Qué cosa es extraño?-Indagó el ambarino-A que de todos mis amigos, tú eres precisamente quien me está "consolando", o incluso lo más lógico es que yo normalmente esperaría consejos por parte de Tomoyo, ya que es mi amiga de toda la vida-Añadió la castaña-Eso se me hace algo gracioso, no te ofendas, pero desde tú llegada, no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos, salvo la tranquila conversación que tuvimos sobre donde estudiamos y nuestros antiguos trabajos-

-¿Quieres un café?-

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono Sakura ante la repentina propuesta-Pasa de la media noche, no creo que encontremos una cafetería abierta a estas horas-

-Siempre existe algo llamado mi departamento, y tengo una cafetera ¿Sabías?-Respondió Li-Anda, vamos. Y por cierto, ponte esto-Le colocó a Sakura una capa roja, la cual decidido no utilizar durante el evento y que complementaba el traje de príncipe-Esos tirantes te quedan bien, pero te estas arriesgando a tener un resfriado-

-Eres muy amable, deberías actuar así siempre conmigo-

-Si, supongo que debería-Contestó Syaoran-No te acostumbres demasiado-Bromeó-¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?-

-Esa es una buena idea-Agregó Sakura-Naoko me dijo que tú fuiste el encargado de decirle a Noriaki Takashi que salía bajo libertad condicional-

-Si, solo está libre porque tenemos evidencia que apunta a otro culpable, sin embargo eso todavía no lo deja libre de sospecha-Dijo el castaño-Utilizará un brazalete de tobillo GPS y también por seguridad no tendrá la custodia de su hijo por el momento, tenemos que asegurarnos que no sea él, aun así, procura cuidarte-

-No entiendo tú preocupación-Añadió la doctora-Me estas diciendo que él está utilizando un brazalete de tobillo GPS, si saben donde está cada minuto, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que cuidarme la espalda?-

-Porque si otra persona es el asesino entonces te seguirá acechando, hay que tener cuidado, y en caso de que Noriaki Takashi sea el culpable, ya sabes lo que dicen, los ratones siempre buscan la manera de escabullirse cada que alguien inventa una ratonera, no sería nada bueno que estando al final del caso ese sujeto se aprovechará de su libertad y te hiciera desaparecer como las otras victimas-

-¿Crees que no se dará por vencido tan fácil?-

-Está obsesionado con hacer la representación de alguien, no creo que se de por vencido tan fácilmente. Como policía debes tener ese instinto de sospecha y como científica lo confirmas por la evidencia, además tenemos a Yamazaki, es excelente con los perfiles-

.

.

Ambos rubios se observaban fijamente, tenían tanto que preguntarse, pero simplemente no sabían por donde comenzar.A la mente de Fye volvieron esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, el señor Mihara le había dicho de la muerte de Chiise, y en ese instante creyó que nada podría ser peor y que la única luz que le quedaba para salir adelante era el bebé que instantes atrás nació, sin embargo sus ilusiones también fueron rotas al enterarse de la "muerte" de la pequeña. Su hermano lo culpaba de la muerte de sus padres, ya nada lo retenía en Italia.

-Mi abuelo nunca me hablo de ti, y cuando indagaba, solo guardaba silencio, al menos eso hacía hasta que me cansara de esperar una respuesta, después me sonreía y lo único que le escuchaba decir es que yo era idéntica a mi madre-Contó la joven-Solía ver a mis amigos cuando se comparaban físicamente con sus padres, a mí, lo único que me quedaba era imaginar como eras-

Fye sonrió, era similar a lo que sucedía. Nunca la olvidó, entre sueños pensaba en como sería su hija si la tuviera frente a él. ¿A quien se parecería? ¿A Chiise o a él?

-Lo sé-

-Corría a la Fontana Di Fredi y lanzaba una moneda, deseando conocerte, eso es lo que yo más añoraba, tiempo después te conocí por fotografías, me di cuenta que no me parecía tanto a mi madre como creía, sino a ti. Eso me alegro mucho porque sentía que esa era una manera de conocerte-La joven soltó una risa-Yo solía guardar tú fotografía en una caja de zapato, mi abuelo no hablaba de ti, así que sospeché que se disgustaría si se enteraba que tú fotografía rondaba por la casa-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Indagó el rubio-¿Quién te ayudó?-

-Contraté a un investigador, busqué en Italia, pero solo logré hacer contacto con Fye D. Flowright, mi tío-Agregó la joven-Siguen con el negocio familiar-

-El restaurant de Celes-Completo el rubio-No me sorprende que lo mantenga abierto, él es un excelente chef-Sonrió con melancolía, su sobrina Elda era quien lo mantenía informado sobre la vida de su hermano-Me alegra que él este prosperando-

-Él me dijo que tú estabas en Japón, tengo entendido que sabe tú ubicación porque su hija….mi prima trabaja contigo para la policía-

-Me culpa por la muerte de nuestros padres, Elda piensa que el estar conmigo en Japón a su padre no le quedara más opción que perdonarme y que volvamos a estar unidos como los hermanos que somos-

-¡Pero no es tú culpa!-Apoyó con tristeza su hija-No los mataste-Repitió con voz baja-Mi abuelo Ichirō…fue quien mando asesinar a mis abuelos paternos-

De alguna manera comprendía los sentimientos de confusión reflejados en los ojos miel de la joven, Mihara Ichirō había sido un asesino pero siempre le brindó amor y protección a Chiiho, para la joven solo era su "querido abuelo".

-Lo hiso porque yo seguía viéndome a escondidas con tú madre-Ustedes se amaban, solo querían estar juntos-

La rubia de ojos color miel no soportó más y de sus orbes brotaron las lagrimas

-Y a mí también me apartaron de tú lado…papá-

Fye sonrió.

-Sin duda fue una excelente idea lo de decir frente a mis colegas que eres mi hija, eso me demuestra que eres una jovencita decidida-

-¿Estas molesto?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-Contestó el rubio-Eres mi hija, te amo y me hace inmensamente feliz el saber que estas con vida, que no te perdí igual que a tú madre. Será un placer para mí anunciar que tengo una hija tan bonita y decidida como tú, jamás te volveré a dejar sola, estaremos unidos como lo que siempre hemos sido, padre e hija-Su pequeña hija estaba con él, eso era lo importante-Chiiho D. Flowright, suena bien, ¿No?-

Chiiho sonrió, por fin estaba junto a su padre, nadie más los separaría, abrazó a su padre. Durante muchos días le invadió el temor de no ser aceptada por su padre, pero ya no más, su padre la quería mucho.

.

.

20 horas después…

-Agente Li-Llamó Hikaru-Recibí un mensaje de la directora Yanagisawa, lo solicita para hablar con el sospechoso, ya tienen a Takashi Noriaki en la sala de interrogaciones-

-Bien, entonces me voy-Contestó Syaoran mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio y se colocaba una chaqueta negra-Quiero que me llamen inmediatamente si encuentran algo que nos indique donde está Sakura-

-Aquí tiene-Hikaru le entregó varias sobres-Espero que la información del caso sirva para que durante el interrogatorio sepamos del paradero de la señorita Sakura-

Ese maldito coleccionista de mujeres había logrado llevar a cabo su último plagio. Debían actuar lo más ágil posible, la vida de la antropóloga estaba en peligro, por nada del mundo querían que sufriera lo mismo que las otras victimas.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Daidouji?-Indagó el alumno de Sakura-En toda la mañana no la he visto por la oficina-

-Tomoyo está con su familia-Le contestó Chiharu-Sakura y Tomoyo no son solo grandes amigas de la infancia, también son primas-

-El día en que detuvieron a Noriaki Takashi, el padre de Sakura se encontraba en una excavación en Hiroshima, Sakura le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse porque el asesino ya estaba siendo interrogado, el señor Fujitaka regresó a la excavación porque se sentía tranquilo por la seguridad de ella-Relató Yamazaki-¿Qué pasará cuando vea a su sobrina, llegue y le diga sobre la desaparición?-Su hermano esta totalmente desesperado, Touya estaba tratando de convencer a Sakura que dejara de trabajar para la policía-Agregó Chiharu-Se quedó muy preocupado desde la incidencia con la bomba. Naoko le dio la noticia sobre la desaparición, cuando llegó, el hermano y la cuñada de Sakura estaban festejando-

-La doctora Kinomoto comentó un poco sobre ese asunto, al parecer estaba tomando en muy cuenta lo que su hermano le decía sobre los peligros de seguir trabajando para la policía, pero ¿Festejando?-Indagó Hikaru-¿Qué estaban festejando?-

-Si, la prometida de Kinomoto Touya está embarazada-Añadió Chiharu-Incluso estaban planeando invitar el fin de semana a sus seres queridos para darles la noticia-

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo-Exclamó Hikaru-Eso obviamente incluía a la doctora Kinomoto-Era muy alarmante lo que estaba ocurriendo-Disculpe, doctor Yamazaki, ¿Por qué no acompañó al agente Li? En estos casos sería lo mejor, ¿No?-

-De hecho no, me quedaré con ustedes-Contesto tranquilamente el psicólogo-Yanagisawa y yo estaremos en contacto por cualquier información-

-En ese caso lo mejor es que trabajemos lo más deprisa posible-Aconsejó Chiharu-Sakura cuenta con nosotros-Claro que cuenta con nosotros-Rectificó Yamazaki-Ella seguro que lo sabe-

.

.

Fue despertando lentamente, trató de ponerse de pie pero resbalo y quedó acostada nuevamente en el suelo, sentía una gran pesadez en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese cargado un sinfín de cosas, o mejor dicho, como si hubiera peleado con alguien, pero de todo el malestar en su cuerpo, le llamó la atención el particular dolor procedente de su tórax, aunque al menos el dolor no indicaba que tuviese alguna costilla fracturada, dolía, y por si fuera poco el inmenso dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Observó el lugar en el que se localizaba, pero no fue de ayuda puesto que todo estaba demasiado oscuro, se sintió mareada al percibir el olor desagradable-¿Qué es lo que me pasó?-

Su corazón se aceleró, necesitaba recordar como había llegado allí, se paró lentamente, se concentró y algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente ¡Ese sujeto la había secuestrado! Recordaba haber estado en el departamento de Li, estuvieron conversando un poco hasta que escucharon los gritos de personas, salieron y se percataron que los pasillos estaban cubiertos por humo, inmediatamente pensaron que era un incendio, se separó de Li para poder ayudar a las personas y después… Después se le acercó una persona encubierta, comenzaron a forcejear y finalmente sintió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

-Así que eso ocurrió-

Un foco se encendió de repente, se frotó los ojos, la repentina aparición de la luz le había lastimado un poco, se puso de pie y echó un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba; en el techo se notaban varias tuberías, uno de esos conductos finalizaba su trayectoria en esa habitación, el tubo no tenía tapa alguna, por lo cual goteaba un poco, extendió la palma de su mano y en ella cayó una gota de agua, probó el liquido y percibió un sabor salado, podía asegurar que era agua marina, si las victimas habían pasado un largo período en ese lugar, eso explicaba el porque sus sistemas óseos habían asimilado agua salada aunque no el grado de, esa misma agua que se filtraba mojaban un colchón que se hallaba en la habitación. El colchón estaba húmedo debido al goteo de aquellas tuberías y además, se notaban manchas de sangre. Cerró sus ojos, podía imaginar un poco lo que las victimas habían sufrido, lo más seguro es que el homicida las dejaba allí posterior al nacimiento de sus bebés, después ellas morían. La puerta de aquella fría habitación se abrió, Sakura miró fijamente a la persona que la tenía cautiva, y cuando reconoció a su opresor no supo que decir o que hacer, estaba muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién eres?-

-Vámonos de aquí, regresaras a este lugar hasta el día en que nuestro hijo nazca, créeme, te gustara nadar-Dijo con una sonrisa esa persona-Tú habitación está lista, coloque flores de clavel en tú cama, se que son tus favoritas, Kaede-

-¿Nadar?-

-Tranquila, el agua que cae de ese conducto solo limpia la bazofia que otros dejan, vamos, hay que salir de aquí, obedéceme-

El hombre la sujetó con fuerza y la condujo por varios pasillos, la encerró en una nueva habitación.

-¡Ellas ya habían sufrido demasiado! ¡¿Por qué las hiciste sufrir al ahogarlas de esa forma después de que sus hijos nacieron? ¡¿No te fue suficiente?-Gritaba la castaña-¡¿Y porque les sacaste los corazones y los colocaste en una hielera?-

-¿No es obvio?-Indagó con una risa malvada el sujeto-Me pareció muy divertido-

.

.

Se recostó en su sillón y observo detenidamente la infinidad de carpetas que se hallaban en el escritorio de su nueva oficina, todos contenían documentos importantes de diversos casos que los Tokubetsu tenían a cargo, pero de entre todos había uno en especial. Ella era una policía con experiencia en el trabajo de campo y de laboratorio, durante un tiempo fue asistente de Terada, así que tenía idea de la responsabilidad como directivo, y al aceptar el cargo estuvo consiente de que en algún momento recibiría noticias que dieran a conocer el peligro que corría la vida de uno de sus amigos, pero no imagino que en su primer día de trabajo encargaría a detectives la averiguación sobre la desaparición de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Disculpe la interrupción, señorita Yanagisawa-Exclamó un hombre-Solo venía a informarle que el agente Li esta en camino y que las familias Taylor, Kimura y Tanaka han llegado, la están esperando en el piso 2, también para recordarle que tenemos reunión con Fujita y Liang, el archivo debe ser enviado a Tokio en 6 días-

-Gracias por la información, pospondremos para mañana la junta con Fujita y Liang, hoy quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio por el caso de Kinomoto-Exclamó Naoko y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, tomó una de las carpetas del escritorio-Esto es el archivo del caso 41935, lo he designado Know y Yoshinori-

-¿Algo más?-

-Si-Dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía al ascensor-Quiero ver en media hora al agente Kaori en mi oficina, Sakamoto y Shikao se han quejado por lo que hiso, por nada del mundo le pasaré esa falta, no voy a dejar que una investigación de 2 años se derrumbe-

Entraron al ascensor en silencio, el hombre suspiró al ver la expresión de angustia que mostraba Naoko.

-Lamento que esté pasando por tantos inconvenientes en su primer día como directiva de los Tokubetsu-Comentó-Se muy bien que antes de aceptar este cargo usted trabajaba en conjunto con la antropóloga Kinomoto-

-Si-Contestó Naoko-Estamos haciendo lo posible para localizarla muy pronto-

-Basta mencionar su actual puesto para darse cuenta de su éxito-Comentó el asistente-Su padre debe sentirse orgulloso, es como si él viera sus sueños proyectados en usted-

-Imagino que eso es lo que pasa con mi padre-Contestó Naoko-Después de todo él es un escritor de novelas policiacas-

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a una sala en donde se encontraban las familias Taylor, Kimura y Tanaka.

-Buenas tardes, soy directora de los Tokubetsu, mi nombre es Yanagisawa Naoko-Saludó con seriedad-Mi más sinceras condolencias por su perdida, quiero agradecerles mucho su presencia en esta reunión-

-No tiene nada que agradecer, directora-Exclamó el padre de Camille Taylor-Nosotros no regresaremos a Estados Unidos hasta que el criminal pague por todo lo que le hiso a mi pequeña, nadie puede devolverle la vida a mi hija, lo menos que podemos hacer es ver como declaran culpable en el juicio a su asesino-

-Yo considero lo mismo que mis suegros, quiero que ese homicida vaya a la prisión por lo que le hiso a Camille y las otras 2 mujeres-Añadió el hombre que había sido el prometido de la joven Taylor-¿Sabe por lo que aun estoy sufriendo? Mi hijo me ve como su padre, sino a un desconocido con el que ahora vive-

-Lo mismo nos sucede a nosotros, hay veces en que sentimos que la pesadilla no acabara para nosotros-Rectificaron los padres de Sasaki Kimura-Nuestro nieto nos ve como desconocidos que lo apartaron de su padre-

El esposo de Miyu Tanaka guardaba silencio al igual que los integrantes de los Tokubetsu, era muy triste escuchar a las familias Taylor y Kimura hablar. Naoko miró al viudo de Miyu Tanaka, probablemente él no tenía ese problema, después de todo, su hijo aun era un recién nacido.

-¿Puede explicar porque nos reunieron?-Indagaron los padres de Sasaki-Pensamos que todo estaba en orden para el juicio-

-Hemos recibido informe de un nuevo secuestro relacionado al caso-Explicó la castaña-Se trata de Kinomoto Sakura-

-Kinomoto Sakura-Repitió el padre de Camille-¿Acaso no es la antropóloga forense a cargo de la investigación?-Indagó con preocupación-¿Es ella, verdad? No ¿Ella esta secuestrada porque ese asesino no quiere que encuentre evidencia para culparlo?-

-Si, se trata de ella-En esta ocasión quien respondió fue el asistente que acompañaba a Naoko-La agente Kinomoto es la encargada de llevar el caso-

-¿Por qué la secuestraron?-Indagaron todos familiares de Kimura, Taylor y Tanaka-Por favor, respóndanos, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella tiene todas las características que el criminal busca en su victima-

.

.

Chiharu se encontraba analizando las graficas de su computador, le había hecho múltiples análisis a las muestras que tenía, se encontraba en espera de que la maquina revelara los resultados, aun no obtenía algo más detallado que le indicara el lugar de confort para el asesino, siguiendo los patrones psicológicos que Yamazaki había dicho, era obvio que el homicida regresaría a su escondite.

-Señorita Mihara-

-¡Ahh!-Gritó la entomóloga al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que la llamaba-Que susto-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarla-Se disculpó Hikaru, quitó la mano del hombro de la castaña-Yo solo quería sugerirle que fuera a descansar, apenas y se ha dado tiempo para comer un poco-

-Estoy bien-Le contestó con una sonrisa la mujer-No te preocupes-

-La mayor parte del tiempo se ha encontrado de pie, eso no es bueno en su estado-Añadió el estudiante-Nos concedieron una gran oficina en este edificio, hay 2 sofás, y uno de ellos es estilo diván, seguro que podrá tomar una pequeña siesta-Dios mío-Exclamo riendo levemente-Lo mismo me ha dicho Yamazaki-

-Él solo está preocupado por la salud de usted y de su hijo-Dijo-Hagamos un trato, ¿Qué le parece si usted se va a descansar a la oficina y yo la buscó de inmediato en cuanto el computador codifique los resultados?-

-Bien, iré a descansar-Respondió mientras se levantaba del asiento-En cuanto obtenga los resultados debo entregarle el reporte a Shevchenko previo de enviárselos a Li-

-Si, supe que esas son las reglas de este instituto-Comentó el muchacho-Nada sale o entra de este laboratorio sin que pase por las manos de la señorita Shevchenko-

.

.

Tomoyo salió al jardín de la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Allí adentro estaba un ambiente bastante tenso, y no era para más, todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de cerca de la contrapuerta se localizaba Kurogane, quien había accedido a acompañar a Tomoyo para darle la noticia a la familia Kinomoto.

-¿Has logrado comunicarte con él?-Indagó Tomoyo a Kurogane-Debe saberlo-

-Tiene el maldito celular apagado-Respondió el moreno-Seguramente está con su hija, es la primera vez que están uno frente al otro, tienen tanto de que hablar, seguramente no quieren que alguien interrumpa su conversación-El celular de Kurogane comenzó a sonar y leyó el mensaje recién enviado-Me voy-¿Qué sucedió?-Nos han asignado un nuevo caso, Yuuko acaba salir de la oficina, ya está en camino al lugar de los hechos-Respondió mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto del pantalón-Nos vemos luego, mantenme informado-

-Lo haré-

.

.

2 horas más tarde…

Shevchenko observó a los empleados del departamento de investigación, todo parecía estar en calma, claro, a excepción de los enviados por Tokubetsu, ese equipo mostraba la preocupación por la desaparición de la antropóloga.

-Doctor Yamazaki-Llamó la mujer al psicólogo, el cual estaba muy entretenido leyendo unos papeles-¿Aun no tienen nada?-

-Todavía, al menos no del tipo de cosas que se analizan bajo el microscopio como lo hacen mis colegas-Respondió el pelinegro, sin despegar la vista de los papeles-Tengo una teoría que quisiera compartirla, señorita Shevchenko, ¿Usted ha escuchado de Narciso?-

-Con exactitud, ¿A que Narciso se refiere?-Indagó-Procure ser más especifico, ¿Esto es por curiosidad o tiene que ver con la desaparición de Kinomoto? Porque no consideraría muy profesional que investigue cosas que no ayudan a la búsqueda de nuestra compañera-

-Me refiero al personaje de la mitología griega que, bueno, explica el origen de la flor con el mismo nombre. El hombre que se enamoró de su reflejo como castigo de una diosa-Se explicó el psicólogo-Y no es irrelevante, si tiene que ver con el caso-Pues explíqueme porque no estoy entendiendo su punto, como puede darse cuenta, la psicología no es una disciplina que domine-

-Asumimos que el asesino recrea la imagen de Kaede Takara, pero, ¿Y si hubiese sucedido como lo dice el mito?-Yamazaki notó como la mujer no comprendía su teoría-No solo está recreando a la primera persona de la que se enamoró, se enamoró de una persona que era idéntica a él-

-Tiene mucho sentido su teoría-Apoyó Elizabeth-Además de las victimas, ¿Hay alguien cercano al caso que comparta similitudes físicas?-

-Ahora recuerdo… ¡El hermano!-Exclamó Yamazaki-Naoko dijo que Kaede Takara tiene un hermano mellizo, eso entra en el marco de las similitudes físicas, y en este momento ese sujeto es el tutor legal del hijo de Noriaki Takashi-

-¿Quién diría que el hermano de la primera victima?-Murmuro la mujer-Rayos, de todas formas esto sigue siendo circunstancial, lo que necesitamos es evidencia forense, espero que el informe de la doctora Mihara nos de eso que necesitamos-Rectificó con seriedad-Y a todo esto, ¿No deberían estar aquí el joven Kouichi Hikaru y la doctora Mihara?-

-El becario de Sakura estaba aquí pero fue en busca de Chiharu, el monitor de ella empezó a ha emitir un sonido algo especial, llegue a la conjetura de que los resultados están listos para leerse-Añadió Yamazaki-Chiharu sabrá explicar lo que digan las deducciones-

-Conozco a Sakura desde hace tiempo porque hemos trabajado en varias investigaciones, y me gustaría estar más pendiente de su búsqueda-Añadió con aflicción-Estaré esperando los resultados de la doctora Mihara, pero comprenderá que yo debo ir a supervisar los trabajos de investigación de todo el departamento-

-Entiendo. Usted tiene obligaciones que cumplir-Exclamo Yamazaki-Sakura es su amiga y siente que es necesario estar presente en cada avance para encontrarla, pero como jefa de este laboratorio, no puede dejar de lado sus obligaciones-

-Veo que comprende mi situación-Anexó Shevchenko mientras se encaminaba a otra de las áreas de investigación-Encuéntrenla pronto-..-Señorita Mihara-Llamó Hikaru al entrar a la oficina-Tengo los resultados que quería-

-Ahora mismo lo reviso-Contestó la castaña, se encaminó al laboratorio acompañada por Hikaru-¿Ustedes han encontrado algo?-Si, algo que esperamos nos ayude-¿Y que es eso que encontraron?-

-Bueno, el doctor Yamazaki aludió algo sobre mitología-Informó el muchacho-En cuanto a mí, yo hallé que las muestras de anguilla japónica, Takifugu, las algas Hiziki y Kombu contenían restos de algún tipo de metal, no soy un experto en tierra o metal como usted, pero lo que hallé era de textura idéntica a las muestras que usted dejó analizando-

-Ya veo-Contestó Chiharu-Veamos que nos dice las muestras que deje codificándose-

.

.

Yamazaki centro su mirada en Hikaru y Chiharu, al juzgar por lo que observaba el alumno ya le había informado a la entomóloga sobre los datos, pues la mujer de cabello ondulado caminaba a toda prisa, obvia señal de querer ver algo interesante.

-El mito griego de Narciso-Comentó Mihara deteniéndose al lado de Yamazaki y hojeando las hojas que este tenía en las manos-¿Ya tienes un sospechoso en mente?-Continuo su trayectoria al lugar donde estaba su computador-No quiero que nuestra amiga sufra más estando encerrada-

-Tengo como sospechoso al cuñado de Noriaki Takashi-

-¡¿Su hermano?-Cuestionó muy impresionada la entomóloga-¡Por dios!-

-¿Que son lo que manifiestan estas barras de la grafica?-Indagó Hikaru al prestar atención al computador que utilizaba Mihara-También note una irregularidad en ella-

- Si, ya veo-Chiharu oprimió un botón en el computador y apareció el resultado de aquella anomalía vista por Hikaru -Calcio, magnesio y potasio, ¿Saben lo que significa?-

-No-Respondieron los 2 hombres al unisonó-Para nada-

-Eso es en termino coloquial acero dulce-

-¿Acero dulce?-Indagaron Yamazaki y Hikaru-¿Eso que significa?-

-En los años 50 muchas tuberías producidas con ese material eran de lo más comunes, y eso puede explicar lo que Sakura nos expuso sobre como llegaron las muestras de algas y huesos de peces-Explicó la entomóloga-El asesino se encuentra en una vivienda antigua con tuberías de los años 50, seguramente los huesos y algas llegaron porque las tuberías succionan agua que proviene directamente del mar-Hay casas que aspiran agua de mar para sus piscinas privadas, pero aun así, hay muchas casas a las orillas del mar-Ahora que sabemos esto ya no es tan difícil, ¿Recuerdas el coral que encontré?-Si-Bueno, este coral es especial porque solo se encuentra en cierta zona, se trata del coral Antipatharia-Explicó la entomóloga, notó como Hikaru no comprendía-Es Coral negro, mí querido estudiante, se encuentra en Hawái-

-¿Se refiere a que las victimas estuvieron secuestradas en Estados Unidos?-Cuestiono algo confundido-¿Cómo sucedió?-

-No exactamente en Estados Unidos-Contestó Chiharu-Hay una zona en Japón en donde se encuentra esta misma especie de corales-

-¿Dónde?-

-Okinawa-

-Tenemos la lista de personas que conocían a las victimas, tenemos que rastrear a alguien que posea algún sitio con una antigüedad de 30 años o más y que este en la prefectura de Okinawa-Dijo el psicólogo-Pronto encontraremos a Sakura-

-¡Lo tengo, queridos compañeros!-Exclamó con emoción Chiharu-Yamazaki ¿Recuerdas las veces en que me han preguntado a quien se parecerá el bebé?-

-Por supuesto que recuerdo las veces que te han preguntado-Añadió el psicólogo-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Concuerdo igual que el doctor Yamazaki, ¿Porque el comentario?-Añadió Hikaru-¿No les parece extraño hablar del bebé mientras se habla de un tema de homicidio y secuestro?-

-Pues no, a mí no parece extraño hablar del bebé si eso nos ayuda a relacionar al cuñado de Noriaki Takashi con los asesinatos porque eso indudablemente nos dirá donde tiene a Sakura-Tanto Hikaru como Yamazaki miraron confusos a la mujer, no deducían que les trataba de decir-Yamazaki, en tú análisis psicológico dijiste que el homicida siempre trató de estar informado sobre los embarazos y que comparte un parecido físico con ellas-

-Si, está en el informe-

-Si Tetsuya Takara es el hombre que buscamos entonces en más de una ocasión no solo mostró interés por el embarazo, sino que también debió recalcar perseverantemente el parecido físico, según veo en el perfil que formaste, es el tipo de persona que siempre fue insistente en hacerles saber a sus victimas sobre aquel lazo que les unía-

-Tengo que decírselo a la doctora Shevchenko y después me comunicaré con el agente Li para mantenerlo informado de la nueva información-Dijo Hikaru-La señorita Kinomoto pronto estará a salvo-

.

.

Syaoran comenzó a colocar sobre la mesa cada una de las fotografías que habían tomado a Miyu Tanaka, Camille Taylor, Sasaki Kimura y Asuka Takashi en la escena donde fueron encontradas, Naoko observaba la acción del agente.

-Basta-Murmuró Li, se paró de su asiento-¡Ya me cansé de ser paciente con usted!-Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con sus puños-Más le vale ayudarnos con la investigación-

-¡Yo no sé nada!-Gritó Noriaki Takashi-¡No puedo ayudarlo!-¡Usted tiene que ayudarnos! ¡Debe ayudarnos! ¡¿Entiende?-Insistió el ambarino-¡Sus 2 esposas están relacionadas al caso! ¡Y eso no es ninguna coincidencia! ¡Debe haber algo que usted sepa!-

-Tranquilo Li, debes hacerlo-Sugirió Naoko-Si no lo haces, tendré que excluirte del caso-

-Yanagisawa, no me pidas tranquilidad, ella está en peligro, debemos conseguir cualquier información, el tiempo está corriendo-Insistió Syaoran-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que Kinomoto aparezca dentro de algunos años con las mismas características que las otras victimas-

-No permitiremos que eso pase-Exclamo Naoko-Pero tampoco logramos avanzar si nos alteramos, al menos debemos mantenernos serenos-

-¿Por qué no traen a ese psicólogo que me estuvo interrogando la ultima vez?-Cuestiono el hombre-Se supone que es un experto, el podría darles "significado" a todo-

-Eso es muy cierto, nuestro experto le ha dado significado a lo que hemos encontrado en cada uno de los escenarios, pero necesitamos algo más específico, este asesino refleja a Takara Kaede en sus victimas, tiene conocimiento sobre su vida -

-Mi esposa-Murmuro Noriaki-¿Esa doctora que ha sido secuestrada también se parecía a mi esposa?-

-Eso es correcto-Dijo con calma Li, sacó una fotografía de Sakura-Es ella-

Noriaki Takashi observaba las variadas fotografías que Li había puesto sobre el escritorio, quería poner fin a todo esto, su vida se estaba desmoronando por estos homicidios sin resolver, aun no podía volver al trabajo, y aunque la policía descubrió que el verdadero asesino colocaba la evidencia a manera que lo culparan a él, ante las personas él seguía siendo el único culpable, pero lo peor de todo es que su único hijo no podía estar con él hasta terminar el proceso penal.

-Trataré de ayudar en lo que pueda-Dijo finalmente el sujeto-Quiero que esta pesadilla termine para así volver a tener mi vida, y, bueno, para que la integrante de su equipo de policías este a salvo. Pero quiero algo a cambio-

El hombre que acompañaba horas atrás a Naoko entró a la sala de interrogaciones.

-Yanagisawa, tiene una llamada del instituto Tomoeda, encontraron nueva información-

-Gracias por informarme-Agradeció Naoko-Disculpen, me retiro-

La mujer salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Cuando mi primera esposa estaba embarazada yo solía colocar mi mano sobre su vientre para apreciar los movimientos del bebé-La mirada de Noriaki se tornó triste-Pero con mi segundo matrimonio, fui un hombre estúpido-Frunció el ceño-Durante los 3 "embarazos" fui tan idiota que nunca me pareció sospechoso que Asuka no dejara que yo le tocara el vientre, se alteraba si yo me acercaba demasiado así que simplemente decidí consentirla en ese aspecto porque asumí que era cuestión de hormonas, que su carácter volvería a la "normalidad" después del nacimiento-

-Luego lo olvidaba todo en cuanto veía al bebé, ¿No?-Prosiguió Syaoran, Noriaki asintió con la cabeza-Entiendo, debe ser difícil saber que esos niños a los que usted crió no son sus hijos-

-No vuelva a decir eso, porque no importa lo que digan los estudios, yo los amo porque durante todo este tiempo yo actué como un padre, ellos siempre serán mis hijos, se que sus familias biológicas se sienten felices por tenerlos, ¿Pero que me queda a mi? Solo resignarme a que no los volveré a ver. Hay una sensación agobiante que invade cuando pierdes a tus hijos de vista, no recuperas el aliento hasta que los vuelves a ver y verificas que están bien-Tomo una fotografía en la que aparecían sus hijos-Creo que yo no volveré a respirar-

Hay veces en que el mejor comentario era el silencio, esta era una de esas ocasiones, no podía decirle a Takashi Noriaki que lo comprendía, porque nadie podría, saber que no los volvería a ver era totalmente desgarrador-

-¿Encuentra algo en las fotografías?, ¿Algo le parece familiar?-

-Si, esto es extraño-Murmuró-¿Por qué en esas fotografías aparecen ese hogar y el puente que esta en el parque?-Indagó Noriaki-¿Acaso fue una de sus escenas del crimen?-

-Debajo de ese puente hallamos a las 3 victimas-Explicó Li-Esta casa corresponde a donde encontramos el cuerpo de Takashi Asuka-

-¿Puedo saber que significan los frascos con algo pútrido en esta fotografía?-

-Lo que esos frascos contienen son los restos de claveles-

-¿Claveles?-

-Asumimos que son las flores favoritas de Kaede Takara-

-Eso no es así, no le gustaban los claveles, las flores favoritas de Kaede eran los jazmines japoneses-Rectificó-Los claveles son las flores favoritas de su hermano Tetsuya-

-El perfil que nos dio nuestro psicólogo dice que el homicida refleja a alguien que amaba, pero, y si además ¿Se refleja a si mismo?-

-¿Tetsuya es el asesino?-Cuestionó agitado Noriaki-Creo que se por que hiso todo eso. El puente… ese era el lugar favorito de mi esposa y él, sus padres solían llevarlos de niños, se enfureció cuando supo yo le había propuesto matrimonio en ese lugar, dijo que yo había ensuciado el lugar favorito de ellos-Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa-Cerca del puente hay un espacio bastante amplio donde hay narcisos y jazmines japoneses-

-¿Qué más recuerda de la historia de los Takara?-Syaoran escuchaba con mucha atención esa revelación-¡¿Qué más?-

-Esa… esa casa, el abuelo de ellos se la heredó a mi primera esposa y hace 2 meses Asuka me convenció de que era tiempo de vender ese lugar-Se llevó una mano a su frente como señal de frustración-Se lo suplico, tiene que ayudarme ¡El tiene a mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo corre peligro! ¡Yo tengo que rescatarlo!-

-Tranquilícese-Syaoran se encaminó hacia la puerta-Para rescatar a su hijo debemos saber en donde se encuentra, ¿Recuerda alguna especie de escondite?-

-No sé, él y yo no nos llevamos bien-Contestó alterado Noriaki-¿Cómo que lugar?-

-Cerca del mar, ¿Sabe de algún lugar donde podría ir su cuñado y que este cerca del mar?-

-¡Oh!...No puede ser ¿Cerca del mar?-Exclamó con suma sorpresa Noriaki al escuchar lo que había dicho el agente-Creo que si-

.

.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, definitivamente no se sentía bien, sus malestares continuaban en aumento, se llevó su mano derecha a la frente, tenía fiebre, tal vez unos 39°, el tiempo pasaba y eso solo había provocado que su dolor de cabeza aumentara, su corazón estaba acelerado a causa del padecimiento.

-Esto no se va a quedar así-Retó la castaña-Vas a obtener tú merecido-

-¿Eso crees?-

-¡Oh, si!-Se sobrecargó en la pared debido al agotamiento provocado por el malestar-Por supuesto que si, las personas como tú siempre obtienen su merecido castigo-

El hombre comenzó a reírse.

-¿No me digas que todavía crees en eso?-Indagó-Si no me atraparon antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harán ahora? Lo muertos no hablan, ¿Qué les pueden decir 4 cadáveres inútiles que personas vivas no saben?-

-El equipo con el que trabajo es bastante bueno en lo que hace, confió en ellos, porque incluso un puño de tierra es suficiente para que me encuentren, y no tan solo eso, sino para que a ti te enjuicien y te manden de por vida a la cárcel-

-No te creo, nadie impedirá que nosotros estemos juntos por siempre-Le aclaró el hombre a Sakura-No te conviene comportarte como Asuka o Kaede-

-¿Qué le hiciste a tú hermana? ¿Y porque Asuka te ayudaba?-

-No quiso dejar a ese idiota, éramos idénticos, ella debía estar conmigo, pero se negó-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-En nuestro lugar favorito-Respondió tranquilamente-En cuanto a Asuka, prometí darle a los bebes para que crecieran como hijos de Noriaki con la condición de que me ayudara a que Miyu, Camille y Sasaki estuviesen conmigo, pero después se enamoró de mi y creyó que le correspondía, me amenazó con confesar todo lo que habíamos hecho si yo no la aceptaba, me conocía a la perfección, yo no me dejo manipular por nadie, ella debió saberlo, y al no saber usar la lógica, ya ves lo que sucedió, tuvo que morir-

-A mi no me sucederá eso-

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me provoques-El sujeto se acercó a una puerta que daba a una habitación contigua-O él sufrirá las consecuencias antes que tú-

En esa otra habitación se encontraba el hijo de Takashi Noriaki. Bajó la mirada al suelo, no podía creer que ahora el niño se viese involucrado en algo tan riesgoso, se percató de un pequeño alambre tirado a un costado de ella, suspiró, tenía que actuar con más cautela, ya no solo era por su seguridad.

-No te provocaré más-Dijo con la mayor calma posible-Voy a obedecerte, solo no le hagas daño a él, por favor-

El niño observaba a ambos adultos, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, es decir ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del pequeño? No comprendía porque su tío hablaba con una mujer parecida a su madre (A la cual conocía por fotografías viejas). ¿Qué era todo ese extraño ambiente?

.

.

Naoko abrió el programa que la enlazaba en una conversación de video con el laboratorio del instituto Tomoeda.

-Takara no posee algún lugar en donde pudiese tener a las victimas fuera de Tomoeda-Se explicó la mujer al buscar en los diversos archivos de los Tokubetsu-Deben buscar algo más, esto no está funcionando-

-¿El señor Takashi ha dicho algo en específico que implique a Takara con el caso?-Indagó Elizabeth-Hemos investigado todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance-

-Solo cuenta con 2 residencias, una aquí en Tomoeda y la otra en Tokio, de allí Takara no posee ninguna propiedad a su nombre-Rectificó Naoko-Y ninguno de los sospechosos cuentan con viviendas que tengan esas características-

.

.

Movió un poco el alambre dentro de la cerradura de las esposas, tenía que apresurarse, tenía que sacar al niño de ese lugar antes de que ese hombre se diese cuenta. Sonrió victoriosa al escuchar un leve sonido, las esposas habían cedido, dejándola en libertad. Se deshizo de las ataduras lo más rápido posible, camino hacia la habitación contigua, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el niño, sano y salvo.

-Hola-Saludó con timidez el pequeño, claro signo de temor-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan feo?-Abrazó con fuerza el conejito de peluche que estaba en sus brazos-Es un lugar muy oscuro ¿Por qué mi tío me tiene aquí?-

-Tranquilo no tengas miedo-Le dijo la castaña, se arrodilló frente al niño y le sonrió-Yo me llamo Sakura, no te voy a hacer daño, soy policía y estoy aquí para cuidarte-

-¿Eres policía?-

-Si-Buscó entre su pantalón y para su fortuna, aun contaba con las tarjetas de acceso al laboratorio del instituto Tomoeda y al edificio de los Tokubetsu-¿Ves?-

El niño expresó emoción al ver que la tarjeta de acceso de laboratorio decía "Antropóloga forense: Kinomoto Sakura".

-Wow-Se levantó del suelo-¿Eres la doctora que tiene ese enorme león que descubre cosas bajo la tierra?-

-Si-

El infante sonrió, la doctora era amable, mientras que su tío le mostraba furia.

-No eres como mi tío, el es muy malo conmigo, se enoja. Tú eres muy agradable, confío en ti-Exclamo con firmeza-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Bueno…tú tío está un poco confundido…hace cosas que no son correctas, se que él no te va a lastimar, pero aun así yo debo sacarte de aquí, ¿Entiendes?-Cuestionó y el infante asintió levemente-Tenemos ser muy cuidadosos-

-¿Me vas a llevar con mi papá?-Cuestiono con los ojos llorosos-Mi tío dice que no lo voy a volver a ver, yo quiero ver a mi papá, a mamá nunca la conocí, papá dice que ella siempre nos ve desde el cielo-Las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro con gran precisión-No quiero dejar de ver a mi papá, no quiero-

-Eso no es cierto, pronto lo volverás a ver, estoy segura de que él está ansioso por verte-

Caminaron sigilosamente hasta la puerta, pero no esperaban encontrarse con él.

-¡¿Por qué desobedecen?-Gritó furioso-¡Solo provocan que me enoje con ustedes!-

.

.

-¡Naoko!-Nombró Syaoran al entrar a la oficina de forma repentina-Busca una casa en la región de Okinawa-

-Ya se lo he dicho a Shevchenko en la videoconferencia-Añadió Naoko-Takara Tetsuya no tiene ninguna propiedad cerca de la playa en ninguna de las prefecturas de Japón-

-La evidencia es concreta-Insistió Elizabeth a través del computador-Debe buscar, tiene que haber algo más, la vida de Sakura depende de esto-

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo investigando al hermano de Kaede Takara-Afirmó-Estamos volviendo al mismo punto, igual que cuando nuestro sospechoso era Takashi Noriaki-

-La vivienda donde seguramente está Sakura pertenece a Takara Yasuharu, abuelo de los hermanos Takara-Respondió Li-Takara Yasuharu falleció hace 7 años, la propiedad aun está a su nombre porque murió antes de nombrar un heredero. He llamado al edificio donde vive Takara, hace 3 días salió con el hijo de Noriaki Akashi, no ha regresado-

-Entonces debemos asumir que Sakura y el niño Takashi están juntos, entraremos a esa y trataremos de no alterarlo, siempre acaba con sus victimas, no debemos dejar que eso les pase a ellos, ¿Entienden? Que ellos continúen con vida depende de nosotros-

-Avisaré a Takashi Noriaki que sabemos donde está su hijo y a la familia Kinomoto-

.

.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con silencies, su padre ahora se encontraba descansando debido a que su presión había subido. Ojala pronto terminara la pesadilla, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era ver a su hermana entrar por esa puerta sana y salva, eso era lo único que deseaba.

-El equipo con el que trabaja es muy bueno, ellos la encontraran, sabrán como-Animó un poco Tomoyo a Toya primo-Se que piensas que esto sucede por trabajar en la policía-

-¿Y no es así?-Indagó molesto-Cuando ella tenía 12 años, mi única preocupación es que enfermara por exponerse al clima frío o que se cayera porque desde su ventana se subía al árbol para contemplar las estrellas, quisiera que en ese nivel estuviese mi máxima preocupación sobre su trabajo. En cada caso ella corre peligro, ¿Se te olvidó lo que sucedió en Inglaterra?-

-Claro que no-Respondió con tristeza-Soy su mejor amiga y ni siquiera a mí me cuenta lo que vivió durante ese año y medio. Es mejor que no toquemos temas desagradables, creo que con esto que sucede actualmente ya tenemos suficiente-

.

.

Noriaki Takashi salió de la sala de interrogaciones en compañía de Li, el hombre estaba algo nervioso, sabía donde estaba su pequeño hijo, ahora solo restaba verificar que no estuviese lastimado. Se dirigieron al pasillo donde se encontraban las familias, por primera vez enfrentaba a las familias de las mujeres asesinadas.

-Solo déjenme verlos-Suplicó el hombre-No pienso quitárselos, solo quiero verlos-

.

.

6 horas después…

Camionetas con el emblema de los Tokubetsu se estacionaron en la calle, varios agentes se ubicaron alrededor de la vieja mansión mientras que francotiradores se ponían en posición, Li y otros 4 agentes se terminaban de colocar sus chalecos antibalas y sacaban sus armas, rescatarían a Sakura y al niño. Se adentraron al lugar, todo estaba muy oscuro pero aun así se lograba ver el desorden, los retratos que abundaban en las paredes eran en su mayoría de Kaede Takara, su hermano había hecho una especie de altar macabro en su honor, aseguraron cada centímetro del interior.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y observaron una puerta entreabierta, Li encabezó al grupo de agentes y bajo por las escaleras que se encontraban en ese pasillo oculto. Escuchó voces de una de las habitaciones que se hallaban allí.

-Esperen aquí-Murmuro lo más bajo posible-Daré la señal, recuerden que debemos ser cautelosos, piensen en la seguridad del pequeño Takashi y de la agente Kinomoto, muchas vidas inocentes se han perdido por culpa de una obsesión, no dejemos que ellos también entren en esa lista-

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se escucharon una serie de disparos, los 4 agentes y Li intercambiaron miradas confusas por unos segundos, el sonido provocado había hecho eco por los pasillos, entraron a la habitación del cual provino. Encontraron sangre derramada en el suelo, demasiada. Muestra del dolor, brutalidad y crueldad que durante muchos años se mantuvo en esos pasillos, aquello que durante un gran periodo se llevó a cabo al interior de esas paredes. Y solo una persona de pie con los ojos llorosos y aun con el arma en sus manos…

-Tenía que hacerlo-

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


	14. Flor en la pista, Parte I

¡Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy =) y siempre, porsupuesto jeje. Creo que siempre sere conocida como la autora k publika tarde sus manuscritos :P

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor es de la autoría de CLAMP, solo el fic en que ocupe a sus personajes es mio.**

**Advertencias: Veran un Oc al que denomine Michael Colin(Personaje sacado de mi fic "Broken Heart" de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi)**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: Flor en la pista

Agentes policiacos de diferentes países se encontraban en el interior del gran salón, la conferencia sin duda era interesante, hoy era el tercer día del evento, en 4 días más estaría de vuelta en Japón.

_-Te arriesgaste demasiado para grabar la confesión de Takara-Añadió molesta la jefa y amiga de Sakura-No debiste hacerlo a costa de poner en riesgo tú vida-_

_Sakura no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, aquella vez en que había llamado a Hikaru y Tomoyo para que le hicieran un favor fue para que hicieran un guardapelo en el que se hallara una videocámara espía._

_-Sabes bien que significa-_

_-Lo sé-Contestó-Suspensión indeterminada como agente de los Tokubetsu-_

_-Eres mi amiga, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar pasar esto, ¿Entiendes?-Pronunció con más calma la jefa-La suspensión es de 30 días, en vista de que eres antropóloga, es obvio que puedes identificar restos humanos del instituto Tomoeda siempre y cuando no se relacionen con homicidios o cualquier cosa peligrosa en la que tenga que interferir los Tokubetsu. Recuerda lo que sucedió hace 7 años, no pongas en riesgo tú vida, por favor-_

_-No olvido lo que sucedió-Los ojos de la antropóloga se tornaron llorosos, no le agradaba que tocaran en el tema del caso de hace 7 años-Porque para toda mi vida voy a cargar con la muerte de la agente Von Ruerich…y con la de…-_

_-Ya que te invitaron a esa conferencia, aprovecha tú estancia en Dinamarca, despeja tú mente, ¿Si? Es lo que te hace falta-Naoko se recargó sobre su asiento-En cuanto regreses comenzaras las terapias psicológicas recomendadas, y descuida, quien esta a cargo de tú caso es Yamazaki-_

_-No necesito terapia psicológica-_

_-Claro que si, asesinaste a una persona, y si bien pudo merecerlo, no cambia el hecho de que hayas acabado con una vida -_

_-Lo sé muy bien, aun me cuesta asimilar lo que hice-_

_-Por eso mismo asistirás. Además, en Tokio ya están "preocupados" de que sea la segunda vez que arriesgas el todo en un caso, aquí hay 2 caminos, tomas las terapias para que no vuelvas a actuar de esa forma en un caso o considérate despedida-_

-Que gran placer contar con su presencia en este evento-Exclamó con una gran sonrisa un hombre rubio de ojos color miel que se acercó sonriente para hacerle compañía-Y espero que la estancia en Dinamarca sea de su total agrado, doctora Kinomoto-

-Esta siendo de mi total agrado, agente Colin-Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña-Suele resultar un método eficiente para distraerme del estrés que me provoca estar suspendida-

-Prefiero que no se dirija por mi apellido, no me gustan las formalidades, mejor dígame Michael, de esa forma yo podría decirle Sakura, ¿Le parece?-

-Lo intentaré-

-¿Su "león de búsqueda" fue devuelto a Japón hace 2 días?-

-No exactamente, recibí una llamada de la directora Yanagisawa, Kerberos fue enviado a Estados Unidos a solicitud de la doctora Brennan, el agente Kajiura se asegurara que mi amigo llegue a salvo para ayudar en la búsqueda. La doctora Brennan se encontraba en China y al regresar a Washington se encontró con un caso en el que deben de rastrear victimas para completar la evidencia-

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo porque el agente Neal y la doctora Emily no vinieron a este evento, es una lastima no tenerlos presentes aquí, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos en Londres, la doctora es sorprendentemente inteligente y el agente Neal es excelente llevando un buen relato con efectos de sonidos, y apropósito de personas ausentes, ¿Dónde está el agente Li? No lo he visto desde que el agente Wilson bajo del estrado, siendo compañeros de trabajo, supuse que estarían juntos-

-Honestamente, no lo sé-Contestó-Al menos usted lo perdió de vista hace unos minutos, yo soy su compañera y para mi desapareció en cuanto entró al salón-

Ambos rieron.

Yanagisawa había enviado a Li puesto que consideraba el evento como una excelente oportunidad para adquirir más conocimientos en el ámbito forense y por supuesto, como un segundo representante de los Tokubetsu, anexando el hecho de que Fye estaría ausente en el evento y que había cancelado sus vacaciones por su cuestión familiar.

.

.

El ambiente que se daba en el laboratorio era tranquilo, sin la presencia de la antropóloga forense, Chiharu se centraban en apoyar algunas investigaciones dadas en el instituto, Hikaru asistía a sus clases y en su ahora "tiempo libre" lo aprovechaba para asistir a Kou Yudai, otro antropólogo que también trabajaba en el laboratorio, o Tomoyo y Yamazaki que colaboraban en otros casos de la policía.

-Es prodigioso que Sakura haya logrado asistir a ese congreso en Dinamarca aun con el mal percance que vivió-Le comentó Chiharu al alumno de Kinomoto-Y pensar que pidió una semana para poder descansar de lo estresante que era trabajar con homicidios-

-Debió ser una total pesadilla viviente para ella-Apoyo el joven-Gracias a dios que todo salió muy bien, aunque no creo que a la doctora le haya quedado un buen sabor después de haberle disparado. Mejor cambiamos de tema, esto no me resulta muy agradable-

-¿Estas aprendiendo mucho del Doctor Yudai?-

-Demasiado, es una fortuna que se cuente con otro antropólogo en la ciudad además de la doctora Kinomoto-Hikaru guardó su libreta de anotaciones en la mochila-Tengo entendido que el doctor Yamazaki se esta preparando para atestiguar en el caso del detective Know-

-Inspeccionó los perfiles hechos con anterioridad y encontró varias irregularidades que interferían con el avance de la investigación-La castaña se acomodo mucho mejor en su asiento-Me hubiese gustado estar presente en esa conferencia, el entomólogo Jonathan Brooke iba a asistir-

-Hola, hola-Saludó Yamazaki al unirse a la conversación-Disculpen la tardanza. Acabo de salir del interrogatorio, Saitou necesitaba obtener datos interesantes que pudiésemos usar para que el juez nos firmara la orden de cateo-

-Pensé que estaba trabajando en los perfiles-Comentó Hikaru-¿Por qué lo necesitaban en la sala de interrogatorios?-

-Tuvo un episodio psicótico, fue estabilizado y hospitalizado-El hombre de cabello negro se recargo en la silla-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar sobre trabajo? Verificando la hora, es su tiempo libre, los invito a comer, ¿Qué les parece?-

.

.

-Antes de regresar a Japón sería una buena idea que estuviese presente en un evento de atletismo que llevaremos a cabo en nuestra ciudad, es mañana-

-Suena bastante divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no participo en un evento de ese tipo-

-Entonces esta es su oportunidad, por todo lo que me ha dicho, entiendo que siempre ha sido una deportista muy buena, anímese, le aseguro que se divertirá-El celular del agente Colin empezó a emitir un sonido-Disculpe, me retiro, debo atender una llamada-

-Adelante-Respondió Sakura

-Le agradas-Exclamó Syaoran en cuanto Colin se alejó lo suficiente de la antropóloga-Se le notaba la ansiedad de hablar contigo desde comenzó el congreso-

-A su pareja le fascinan los artículos que han publicado sobre antropología forense y le también le gustaron las opiniones que di en algunas revistas-

.

.

Música, cadenas de papel adornando, unos cuantos fuegos artificiales y las exclamaciones de emoción producidos por el público presente para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional a los participantes, un ambiente amenizado era lo más notable en ese día. Sakura estaba realmente emocionada con el espectáculo que se daba en aquel centro deportivo, recibió un mensaje en su celular, el remitente era su hermano, informándole que encendiera el computador para poder entablar una video llamada.

-Buenos días, hermano, uhmm aunque supongo que con la diferencia de horario lo mejor sería decir Buenas tardes-Se corrigió la castaña de ojos verdes-¿Has querido comunicarte conmigo para apoyarme en la competencia?-

-La idea de comunicarme contigo no vino de mí-Se explicó su hermano desde la pantalla del computador-Fue de otra persona-

-Tú hermano tiene razón, establecer comunicación por este medio fue mi idea-La segunda persona en aparecer en el computador al lado de Toya fue Yukito-Espero que te estés muy bien y claro que te apoyaremos en la competencia-

-No me sorprende que participe en un evento así-Comenzó a decir Toya-Después de todo es en lo único que puede destacar-

La joven miró con enojo a su hermano mayor, si estuviesen frente a frente ya se hubiese encargado de darle un buen golpe.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre?-

-Mucho mejor, hoy regresó a la universidad para continuar impartiendo clases-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-Un anuncio por el altavoz captó la atención de Sakura-¿Por qué no dejamos la charla para después? Creo que en unos minutos más estaré en participando-

-¡Mucha suerte!-Le deseó Yukito-Da tú mejor esfuerzo-

La comunicación se terminó, la castaña guardó su computador en su mochila y se dirigió a la banca en donde el agente Michael y Li se encontraban sentados.

.

.

El corredor que había quedado en tercer lugar observo con curiosidad el suelo de tartán, había sido su imaginación o ¿El suelo se había movido? Sus piernas temblaban un poco debido al esfuerzo realizado, seguramente solo era eso.

.

.

-Te perdiste de una sorprendente carrera de relevos-Comentó Li sin despegar la vista de la pista de atletismo-Pero has llegado a tiempo para ver la competencia de 400 mts planos-

-El agente Li tiene razón-Añadió el rubio-Esto es realmente divertido-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-Concordó la mujer de cabello castaño-Ver este evento hace que extrañe mi ingreso al equipo de atletismo de la primaria o al de las porristas, pero sin duda alguna extraño más el atletismo-

-¿Y eso porque?-Indagaron Syaoran y Colin-¿Tenías una pésima coordinación?-

-Algo así-Contesto con pena la castaña-Realizaba muy bien todos los movimientos de las coreografías que nos imponía la profesora a cargo, pero lo peor de todo es que al final no importaba cuantas veces me esforzara, siempre recibía el bastón con la cabeza-

Los corredores que participaban en la siguiente prueba tomaron sus respectivos puestos bajo las atentas y emocionadas miradas de los espectadores, los segundos pasaban y la euforia seguía aumentando. Michael, Li y Sakura se unieron levantándose de sus asientos y gritando con tantas fuerzas que parecía que después quedarían afónicos.

El competidor del carril 4 comenzó dejar a sus opositores en los últimos 100 metros, faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que terminara cuando parte de la pista empezó a agrietarse hasta formar una zanja justo en la meta, algunos de los competidores cayeron en aquella cuneta recién formada ya que debido a la cercanía no habían podido evitar caer a la trampa. Varias personas que estaban cerca (Incluyendo a Syaoran, Colin y Sakura) se apresuraron para ayudar a los atletas lesionados.

-Que dolor, estúpida zanja-Se quejó uno de los competidores, coloco una sus manos en la zona donde había caído pero rápidamente la quito, el objeto con el que su mano había chocado no era escombro u otra cosa que correspondiera a restos de la pista-¿Qué rayos es esto?-Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a excavar lo más que pudo con sus manos en el lugar donde había sentido ese extraño objeto enterrado-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡No! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-Se esforzó en salir a la superficie lo más vertiginoso que pudo, para su fortuna la zanja no era demasiado profunda así que salir de allí había resultado fácil-¡Que horror!-

Los presentes se quedaron extrañados cuando vieron salir corriendo al atleta con una expresión total de pánico en su rostro, expresión que no parecía haber puesto por el accidente de la zanja, sino por otro hecho perturbador.

-Doctora Kinomoto, Doctor Li-Llamó Colin mientras miraba el fondo de la zanja-Vengan a ver, esto fue lo que le dio miedo-

-Ahora comprendo-Exclamó Syaoran-Creo que no regresaremos tan rápido como creímos-

-¿Seguro que es humano?-Indagó el danés

-Absolutamente-

En el fondo de la cuneta yacía un cadáver envuelto a medias en una gran bolsa.

.

.

Una hora después del incidente en la pista los restos humanos habían sido enviados a uno de los laboratorios de la policía danesa en Copenhague.

-No puedes estar en el caso-Insistía Li-Estas suspendida, ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-Bueno, las palabras exactas de Naoko fueron que como antropóloga, estando en Japón podía ayudar al instituto Tomoeda, excepto a los Tokubetsu-Comenzó a decir la castaña mientras se encaminaba a la sala de autopsias-Pero estoy siendo contratada por policía extranjera, no por los Tokubetsu-

-No veo cual es el problema con esto, agente Li, ella solo se limitara a examinar el cuerpo de la victima-Añadió divertido Michael-Sin la autorización de la policía danesa la doctora Sakura no tiene jurisdicción para interrogar o detener a los implicados-

-Ya veo-Respondió Li-¿Significa que no nos darán jurisdicción?-

-Por cortesía, a la doctora Sakura solo se le otorgara la jurisdicción suficiente para poder examinar el cuerpo, por otra parte, usted podrá estar presente en el resto del proceso de investigación, ¿Le parece bien?-

-Yo si estoy de acuerdo-Contestó la castaña sin esperar la respuesta de Li

-En vista de que todo esta arreglado, les presentaré a 2 compañeros que colaboraran con nosotros para ayudar a resolver el caso-Se explicó el rubio

Entraron y tal como lo había mencionado el agente Colin, 2 personas se encontraron con en el lugar, una mujer rubia de cabello corto y un hombre de cabellera negra que sacaban varios utensilios de una vitrina, material que utilizarían a trabajar.

-Buenas tardes-Saludó cortésmente Colin-Doctor Li Syaoran, Doctora Kinomoto Sakura, me complace presentarles a Evelyn Korsakov, ella es entomóloga y a nuestro artista forense, Anders Sørensen-

-Es un gusto conocerlos-Exclamaron los 4 al mismo tiempo-Esperamos formar un buen equipo para resolver lo más pronto posible este caso-

-Bien, en vista de que ya se conocen los dejo para que trabajen-Añadió Colin-Tengo que averiguar todos los detalles de la construcción de esa pista-

-Yo lo acompaño-Se ofreció Li-Imagino que habrá una gran variedad de datos que revisar-

-Entonces andando-

Los 3 científicos se colocaron los guantes y se acercaron al cadáver, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Usted es la experta en huesos, doctora Kinomoto-Añadió Sørensen-¿Qué puede decirnos de la victima?-

Sakura se colocó los guantes de látex y comenzó a examinar el cráneo de la victima que tenía al frente, tanto Sørensen como Korsakov esperaban la respuesta de la antropóloga.

-Mujer, entre 22 y 25 años, estatura de 168 centímetros aproximadamente, las raíces del cabello nos indican color rubio-Respondió la antropóloga-Por ahora es lo único que puedo decir, iremos recabando más información con la demás evidencia-

-¿Aun no puede definir la causa de muerte?-Indagó la entomóloga.

-Hay una fractura en la clavícula y en las falanges distales de la mano izquierda, marcas de arma punzocortante en la mandíbula, costillas, metacarpianos y carpianos-

-Por el trabajo de los insectos en el cuerpo, puedo afirmar que la victima lleva alrededor de 3 años muerta-Prosiguió Korsakov.

-Ustedes están trabajando con el cadáver, así que mientras ustedes buscan muestras y revisan los huesos, yo tomaré las fotografías del cráneo para hacer el bosquejo, ocupar las características que me acaba de proporcionar e introducirlo en la base de datos para averiguar quien era-Sugirió el artista-¿Les parece?-

-Esa parece una buena idea, hagámoslo -Contestó la entomóloga-Necesitaré la ropa de la victima para poder limpiarla, encontraré insectos, planta y demás-

-Todo suyo, doctora Korsakov-Respondió Sakura.

-Creí que se pondría en contacto con su equipo en Japón-Argumentó la entomóloga mientras retiraba la vestimenta del cuerpo de la victima para examinarla mientras Sakura se encargaba de los huesos-Puede que se sienta más cómoda si consulta con ellos-No creo que eso sea necesario-Respondió la castaña.

.

.

Tomoeda, Japón.

Yukito verificó por última vez los signos vitales de Mirā y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que todo estaba en orden, eso sin duda haría que a Toya se le olvidaran-al menos un poco- las preocupaciones.

-Tranquilízate, el bebé y ella están fuera de peligro-Le hiso saber el médico de cabello plateado a Toya-Eres médico y sabes que hay ciertas complicaciones en un embarazo de riesgo como el que ella tiene, pero sabes bien que este mareo no fue provocado por su situación, sucedió por el calor excesivo que ha habido-

-Lo sé-Respondió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas a la habitación-¿Por qué quería ocultármelo?-

-No quería preocuparte-Añadió con una afable sonrisa a su amigo-Ella te conoce muy bien y es por eso que no quería que te la pasaras pensando en que algo malo ocurriría. Ella se quedará en observación, convencí al jefe para que la dejara aquí-

.

.

-Espero que la constructora sea lo suficiente amable como para darnos los registros que necesitamos sin necesidad de solicitar una orden-Exclamó Colin mientras ponía el auto en marcha-Y dígame, agente Li ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando con la doctora Sakura?-

-No mucho-Contestó-Llegué a los Tokubetsu hace 2 meses, pero solo estuvimos enfocados en un solo caso. Buscábamos a un asesino serial que ahora está muerto, y eso es bueno, considerando que era un peligro para la sociedad-

-Eso suena muy interesante y tenebroso a la vez ¿Cómo murió?-

-Kinomoto se vio en la necesidad de disparar-

-¡Oh! ¿Esa es la razón por la cual fue suspendida?-

-Algo así, para lograr la confesión de ese criminal ella puso en riesgo su vida, aunque no esperaba que la vida de un niño también estuviese en riesgo-

-Ahora entiendo porque se le ve nostálgica. En muchas ocasiones, uno como agente no le importa arriesgar su vida, pero cuando sabes que pusiste en riesgo la de un inocente, bueno, eso te confunde bastante-

-Si, eso nos suele pasar de vez en cuando con este trabajo-Añadió Syaoran-¿Viviste una situación similar, agente Colin?-

-Si, eso paso hace unos años-Contestó el danés-No entremos en demasiados detalles, solo te diré que me ausente durante 6 meses de la policía-

.

.

Echó un vistazo a la hora marcada en su reloj y dio un profundo bostezo, había llegado en plena madrugada a las instalaciones del instituto, tenía que realizar 2 reconstrucciones de cráneo antes de la llegada de la doctora Kinomoto que además contaba como calificación para sus otras clases en la universidad.

-Buenos días-Saludó el vigilante que se encontraba en la puerta de acceso al laboratorio, sacó una lista-Tarjeta de acceso, por favor-

- Aquí tiene-Le entregó la tarjeta y rápidamente el vigilante se la devolvió-Gracias-

-Veo que ustedes los científicos son muy dedicados a su trabajo-Comentó el vigilante-La doctora Shevchenko se quedó trabajando en su proyecto toda la noche-

El becario de Kinomoto continuó su rumbo, se colocó el uniforme de laboratorio, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la plataforma donde se estaban las mesas de disecciones, allí se hallaban los cráneos que debían reconstruir, se sorprendió al notar que en una de las mesas de disección se encontraba recostada la jefa del laboratorio.

-Esto si es extraño-Murmuro, ponerse a dormir en donde se habían examinado infinidad de cadáveres no era algo que le agradaría hacer-¿Doctora Shevchenko?-Llamó a la mujer pero sin obtener respuesta alguna-¡¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Estoy bien-Exclamó al abrir los ojos rápidamente ante el escándalo del alumno de la antropóloga-Te sobresaltas como si estuviese muerta-

-Pues disculpe mi intromisión, pero comprenda que no es normal ver a una persona viva que descansa en una mesa para cadáveres-Se excusó el joven-Debe haber encontrado algo verdaderamente importante como para haberse quedado aquí-

-¡Oh, si! Encontré suficiente información para completar los perfiles en los que había estado trabajando…¿Y tú que haces tan temprano en este lugar?-

-Debo terminar 2 reconstrucciones de cráneo-

El celular de Elizabeth empezó a emitir un ringtone. El alumno prefirió enfocarse a sus reconstrucciones mientras la jefa del laboratorio contestaba aquella llamada.

Ya puedes estar algo tranquilo por el tiempo que te tomaran esas reconstrucciones-

-¿Por qué dice eso, doctora Shevchenko?-Indagó Hikaru mientras utilizaba el microscopio electrónico de barrido-¿Le ocurrió algo a la doctora Kinomoto?-

-Algo por el estilo, encontraron un cadáver y ahora ella participara en la investigación, Yanagisawa llamó para ponerme sobre aviso en caso de que Kinomoto tenga interés en consultar algo con nosotros, aunque no creo que lo necesite-

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?-

-La entomóloga Evelyn Korsakov y el artista forense Anders Sørensen son quienes van a colaborar con ella y el agente Li-

-Personalmente no, pero en el ámbito académico si, hace unos años estuve en Dinamarca, era universitaria y participaba en uno de esos concursos de conocimientos, a ellos los invitaron para dar una conferencia, en ese tiempo ellos eran unos recién graduados pero vaya que sorprendían sus conocimientos-

.

.

-¿Cómo le va?-Saludo Colin-Soy el agente Michael Colin y él es Li Syaoran-

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ian Williams, soy el asistente de Nathan Kettner, él es el dueño de esta constructora-Respondió un hombre alto de cabello negro-¿Vienen por lo del incidente en la pista?-

-Si-Contestó Colin-Sabemos que ustedes fueron los encargados de levantar esa obra-

-Si, el señor Kettner se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en este momento, pero dejó un permiso total para que yo les entregará toda la información que necesiten-

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una enorme caja llena de documentos para entregárselas a Colin y Syaoran

-Es todo lo referente a la construcción de esa pista, trabajadores, distribuidores, ingenieros, absolutamente todo sobre quienes tuvieron acceso a la pista-

-Vaya, esto si que es bastante-Exclamo Colin-Prepárese, agente Li. Creo que nadaremos entre papeles por un buen rato-

-Ya me lo esperaba-Le contestó-Aunque esto documentos no nos ayudarán mucho hasta que identifiquemos a la victima, solo así podremos relacionarla con alguien-

.

.

1 día después.

-¿Por qué tiene esa mirada, doctora Kinomoto?-Indagó la entomóloga-¿Se siente bien?-

-No es nada-Contestó la castaña de ojos verdes-Terminé el conteo de puñaladas en el cuerpo de nuestra victima, fueron 46 puñaladas en total, quien hiso esto…disfrutó mucho el hacerla sufrir-

-Sangró durante la agresión, sin embargo, eso no es la causa de muerte-

-Eso es correcto, ¿Cómo lo sabe doctora, Korsakov?-

-El arma con que fue herida tenía restos de herbicida, insecticida y fungicida, aun continuo analizando otros elementos-

-Prácticamente, me esta diciendo que envenenaron a la victima-

-Correcto-

-¿Qué más encontró?-

-Hojas y unas cuantas partículas de madera, rosas, magnolia, jazmines y otras plantas, eso no es nada normal, sigo pensando porque estaban en su mandil-

-¡Hola, hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en hacer la reconstrucción facial, pero ya estoy aquí-Exclamó Anders al entrar al laboratorio-¿Y te escuche bien, Evelyn? ¿Cómo que no es normal haber hallado plantas?-Indagó con gran interés el artista forense-A ella la asesinaron y enterraron en una pista, que se hallen desechos orgánicos es normal por el hecho de que estuvo sepultada varios metros y por la descomposición, creo que deberías el reconsiderar tú definición de "normal"-

-Creo que tienes razón, Anders-Contestó la entomóloga-Solo digo que parecía tener todo un jardín en los bolsillos de su mandil-

-Tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala-Anunció el artista-¿Cuál quieren primero?-

-La que tú más prefieras-Añadió Korsakov-Solo habla-

-La buena noticia es que al fin termine de reconstruir el rostro de la victima-Informó-Y lo malo de todo esto es que cuando introduje el bosquejo a la base de datos para personas extraviadas…no tuve éxito alguno-

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamaron bastante sorprendidas la antropóloga y la entomóloga-Eso no puede ser, lleva tiempo enterrada, alguien cercano a ella tuvo que parecerle sospechoso que jamás regresará, ¿Estas totalmente seguro?-

-Por supuesto, hice bien mi trabajo -Se defendió el artista forense-Incluso extendí un poco la búsqueda, me regresé 10 años, pero no tuve éxito-

-¿Acaso escuchamos bien?-

Sakura, Korsakov y Anders se percataron de la llegada de Michael y Syaoran.

-¿Tuvieron éxito con los documentos?-

-Nada relevante-Dijo Colin-Todo es basura si no sabemos quien es la victima, así no podemos relacionar a alguien con el crimen-

-Pasar años desaparecido y que nadie se halla preocupado por esa ausencia-Comentó el artista-¿Acaso no tenía ni un solo familiar o amigos?-

-Mínimo algún vecino-Quien prosiguió hablando fue Korsakov-Yo tengo a una "amable anciana" vecina que en cada mañana que tiene oportunidad roba mi periódico-

-Eso es…interesante-Exclamo Kinomoto-Pero…¿Qué tiene que ver el robo de tú periódico con la preocupación por si llegaras a desaparecer?-

-Hay veces en que aquí hay mucho trabajo y no puedo regresar a mi casa por 2 o 3 días seguidos-Añadió la entomóloga-Y cada que sucede eso…-

-La "amable anciana" que tiene por vecina llama a la estación de policía para reportar la desaparición de Evelyn-Prosiguió explicando el artista.

-¿Cómo encontrar a alguien que no esta en la lista de personas desaparecidas?-Indagaron Li y Colin al cambiar de tema-¿Cómo rayos sabremos quien es ella? Parece que se tratara de un fantasma-

-En las pruebas de estroncio que realice a los huesos, por los isotopos deduzco que ha pasado toda su vida en Copenhague, así que no es extranjera-

-¡Rayos!-Exclamo Syaoran-¿Cómo sabremos la identidad de una persona?-

La entomóloga se dirigió al computador que tenía allí, vio los datos que aparecían en la pantalla, los imprimió y se anexó nuevamente a la conversación para resolver la problemática del caso.

-Con las astillas de madera y la sabia que estaban en una bolsa de su delantal-Exclamó Korsakov, los presentes esperaban una explicación-Encontré restos de Adenium Obesum-

-¿Qué es eso?-Indagó el artista forense-¿Alguna especie de extraña enfermedad?-

-No, es más bien una planta-Especificó-Es un arbusto que pertenece a la familia de las Apocynaceae que se da en Arabia y África-

Con todos los datos dados por la entomóloga Korsakov, Sørensen los introdujo al computador para ver si lograban saber algo.

-Lo tengo-Exclamó el artista forense-En esta ciudad solo hay un invernadero que vende esta planta. Es el invernadero Hanson, la propietaria es Ariel Hanson-

-Vamos a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas-

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿A quien tenemos aquí?-Exclamó con burla un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés-Creí que no atendería mi llamado, detective Eriol-

-Tenía algo de tiempo libre y pensé en dar una vuelta-Respondió el hombre de cabello oscuro-¿Disfrutas tú estancia en la cárcel?-

-No se imagina cuanto-Contestó con una sonrisa-¿Y como esta Shannon?-

-¿Sigues llamándola así, Alexandre?-Bueno, ella era una policía encubierta en ese entonces y por más que he insistido, usted jamás me ha revelado el verdadero nombre de ella, ¿Cómo pretende que la llame, si usted no accede a darme ese dato?-

-Jamás te diré su verdadero nombre, no correré el riesgo de que envíes a alguien para que la asesinen-Le contesto con seriedad el policía mientras tomaba asiento-Y solo por mera cortesía voy a responderte, ella se encuentra bien, regresó a su lugar natal después de su recuperación-

-El dolor debe carcomerla día a día-Añadió-La muerte de mis hijas es algo que la debió marcar para toda su vida-

-Pues tú no pareces estar afectado en lo más mínimo-

-Bueno, me he enterado de una noticia bastante interesante-Se paró de su asiento-En toda mi vida hay algo muy importante que aprendí, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, dígale eso a…Sakura-

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que había conocido hace tantos años, Eriol estampó con gran fuerza a Alexandre contra la pared.

.

.

Poco tiempo después, Li y Colin habían llegado al negocio.

-Buenos días-Saludo cortésmente una mujer rubia-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-Si, mi nombre es Michael Colin y él es Li Syaoran, somos detectives. Quisiéramos que respondiera a unas sencillas preguntas-Exclamó Colin-¿Podemos hablar con la dueña de este invernadero? Eso nos podría ayudar más-

-Si, soy yo, mi nombre es Ariel Hanson, ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-¿Usted vende en este lugar el Adenium obesum?-Indagó Li-O como la conocen con su nombre común…Adenia o rosa del desierto-

-Si, en Copenhague somos el único invernadero que la tiene, ¿Por qué lo preguntan?-

-¿Alguien la ayuda o ayudaba con el negocio?-Indagó Michael-

-Hay una muchacha que viene por las tardes, ¿Por qué?-

-Muéstrele a la señora Hanson el boceto, agente Li-

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? Mi negocio es legal-Cuestiono confundida la mujer-¿Por qué hacen preguntas tan extrañas?-

-¿Reconoce a esta mujer?-Colin suspiró al ver el rostro que la mujer puso al ver la imagen dibujada por el artista forense-¿La reconoce?-

-Es Christine, mi hermana-Contestó seriamente-¿Ahora que hiso?-

-¿Hace cuanto que no la ve?-Indagó Li-Como 3 años-¿Se fue sin decir más?-Le cuestionó Michael.

-Dijo que solo dejaría a sus hijos unos cuantos días conmigo, en lo que conseguía dinero para poder comprar boletos de avión, quería arreglar su vida y yo le creí, jamás volvió, fui una completa estúpida por creerle algo así-

-¿No le preocupó que no volviera o que al menos llamara?-

-Salía con personas que no debía, era irresponsable, mis sobrinos no merecían una madre inestable, ellos están mejor conmigo, ¿Por qué?-

-Ella falleció-

-Ya veo-La mujer no parecía estar demasiado entristecida por la muerte de su familiar-Por lo visto se involucró con una persona más peligrosa a comparación de sus antiguos novios-

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros se acercó a Eriol una vez que lo vio entrar a las oficinas de Scotland Yard.

-Pareces algo preocupado-Le comentó aquel hombre a Eriol-¿Averiguaste que era lo que quería esa basura de Alexandre?-

-Si, él me dio un mensaje, o mejor dicho, una corta pero clara advertencia para "Shannon Di Giovanni"-Respondió el detective londinense-Alexandre quiere vengarse de ella-

-Siempre que te llama él dice lo mismo-Recordó-Por la cara que has puesto, concluyo en que crees que ahora si lo cumplirá-Golpeó levemente la espalda de Eriol-Relájate, el no puede cumplir eso porque no sabe quien es en verdad Shannon Di Giovanni-

-Resulta que ahora si puede cumplir esa amenaza que me ha dicho durante años, Mark-Le informó Eriol-Al final de nuestra conversación, él dijo…"dígaselo a Sakura"-

-Ahora te entiendo-Exclamó Mark-Hay que averiguar como obtuvo esa información, y cuando lo hagamos, debemos advertirle a la agente Kinomoto-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que tal este capitulo? Espero sus lindos comentarios n.n


	15. Flor en la pista, Parte II

¡Hola! Tuve un pequeño lío con este fic -.-U no me decidía por uno de los personajes para asesino XD y cuando al fin ya había elegido, en la universidad me empezaron a arrojar trabajos y examenes D= despues, bueno, tome el pequeño "reto" de mi amiga Angie para hacer un fic yuri(que por si quieren visitarlo, se titula "Ti voglio" de school days), en fin, luego de unos días complicados veanme aquí publicando :P En fin, cortemos este resumen de mi vida XD y vayamos a leer el fic.

¡Espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado!

Anime:Sakura Card Captor

Fanfic: Bones

Capitulo: "La flor en la pista, parte II"

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP. Solo el fic es de mi autoría.

Advertencias: Apareceran algunos personajes de mi autoría

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Li y Michael cruzaron miradas indagadoras ante la respuesta que obtuvieron, la actitud que la mujer tenía ante semejante informe sin duda les había tomado por sorpresa, en cualquier otro caso-al menos a consideración de ambos agentes- tal vez hubiesen visto llorar a una persona al enterarse de una muerte, sin embargo, esta señora parecía ser tan fría que no le interesaba saber como es que su hermana menor Christine había fallecido.

-¿Por qué dice eso de su hermana menor, señora Hanson?-Cuestionó Michael, la perdida de una hermana podía ser doloroso, pero por lo visto aquella mujer era la excepción-¿Su hermana estaba vinculada con algo turbio?-

-Si se refiere a ser una ladrona o algo por el estilo la respuesta es no, ella trabajaba en este negocio, me refiero a que amaba a sus hijos pero algunas de sus actitudes parecían más de una adolescente-Respondió Hanson con molestia-Los padres de sus hijos por otro lado, si estaban metido en cosas bastante turbias, no estoy segura si ellos eran tan despiadados como para matarla, pero todo es posible, con ese tipo de personas que andan en esos líos nunca se sabe lo que pasará, por eso yo no estaba de acuerdo en las parejas que elegía, la delincuencia no es un buen ambiente para sus hijos-

-Si, claro, es totalmente comprensible que usted no quisiera eso para sus sobrinos-Fue lo único que dijo Syaoran-¿Salía recientemente con alguien?-

-Si, salía con alguien, pero no me aprendí su nombre, solo sé que es Neel, Nick o Nathan, algo así, no me metía en su vida amorosa, me daba igual, además, ya han pasado un par de años ¿Cómo esperan que yo recuerde ese tipo de detalles?-Comenzó a arreglar varios ramos de flores que se encontraban en uno de los pequeños estantes-Era mi hermana, la quería mucho y por eso le daba consejos para que no la lastimaran, pero no me escuchó cuando le dije que no elegía a las personas correctas. Contando a ese sujeto misterioso del cual no aprendí su nombre, ella solo tuvo 3 parejas en su vida y las dos primeras ocasiones quedó embarazada, y a todo eso gran problema le sumamos que los padres no se hicieron responsables, y sé que suena cruel, pero ese fue el motivo por el que preferí que lo mejor era cerrar la boca con respecto a su vida amorosa-

-¿Recuerda el nombre de alguno de ellos?-

-No, no sé el nombre completo de esos tipos, solo llegué a saber como delinquían, y ya les dije, no se quedaban lo suficiente como para aprender ese detalle-Rectificó nuevamente la mujer, observo las flores de gardenia que estaban cerca de ella-Yo tengo amistad con un hombre llamado Owen Parker-Exclamó con un deje de duda-Hace unos años trabajaba en las tardes en este invernadero, era un universitario en ese entonces, de vez en cuando viene de visita, sin embargo dejó de trabajar en cuanto mi hermana desapareció-

-¿Fue uno de los pretendientes de su hermana?-Indagó Colin.

-De ninguna manera, él estaba enamorado de Christine pero ella no le correspondía, ella no mostraba ningún interés en él, Owen solía molestarse cuando veía salir a mi hermana con otros tipos-Observó detenidamente las flores de su negocio, formó una mueca en su rostro, por su tono de voz era perceptible que no se le hacía nada agradable relatar esa situación del pasado-Les he dicho todo lo que sé y que recuerdo…¿Cuándo podré tener su cuerpo? Necesito preparar todo para el funeral, sé que no es la forma en que mis sobrinos hubiesen deseado volver a saber de su madre, pero al menos ahora podrán despedirse-

-En cuanto terminemos la investigación-Colin le entregó una tarjeta a Hanson-Es todo por ahora, la mantendremos informada-

-Gracias-

.

.

Tomoeda, Japón.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba la lápida de su esposa Nadeshiko, bueno, casi siempre iba en compañía de sus hijos, pero extrañas eran las ocasiones en las que acudía solo, sabía que su esposa los cuidaba desde el cielo, no lo dudaba en ningún hincó para dejar el ramo de flores, eran sonrió, había conseguido las favoritas de su esposa: flores de cerezo, claveles y flores de melocotón.

-Vendré a visitarte otro día, pero esta vez vendré en compañía de nuestros hijos-Lo más seguro es que su difunta esposa había escuchado todo-Y también vendrá con nosotros la prometida de Touya, solo tenemos que esperar a que se recupere, su embarazo es de alto riesgo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierda al bebé, Mirā dice que si es niña se llamará como tú, Touya quiere que se llame Yuki si es un varón-

Se levantó del suelo, dirigió su mirada a un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba cerca de la lápida de su esposa.

-Hasta luego, Nadeshiko-Al momento en que se dio la media vuelta para marcharse escuchó un grito, su rostro reflejo sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que había exclamado aquella exclamación tan solo por verlo.-Hola, Sonomi-Nombró el profesor, después dirigió su mirada a la joven que acompañaba a la mujer-Tomoyo-

-Muy buen día, tío-Saludó cortésmente la amiga de Sakura.

-Profesor Kinomoto-Exclamó la mujer-No esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar-

-Lo mejor es que yo me retire. Esperaré en la salida, mamá-Dijo la joven de cabello oscuro, le entregó el ramo de flores a su madre-Imagino que tendrán mucho que hablar respecto a mi tía Nadeshiko-

Ambos guardaron silencio solo hasta que vieron lo suficientemente lejos a Tomoyo.

-Sigues sonriendo, aun mantienes la promesa que le hiciste a Nadeshiko-Añadió la mujer mientras colocaba las rosas blancas junto al ramo de flores que minutos atrás Fujitaka había dejado-Es increíble que aun sigas amándola después de tantos años, hubo algunos momentos en que de verdad pensé que buscarías a otra mujer y contraerías matrimonio, tuviste la oportunidad de rehacer tú vida y darles una madrastra a Touya y Sakura, pero no lo hiciste, preferiste hacer solo el rol de ambos padres-

-¿Por qué dejaría de amarla?-Cuestionó el profesor-Ella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado cuando no tenía a nadie, no había razón para olvidarla. Respecto a mis hijos, sé que de una u otra forma ellos siempre necesitaron una madre, por eso di mi máximo esfuerzo para que la ausencia de Nadeshiko fuera menos dolorosa, pero algo que jamás haría sería sustituir a su madre con otra mujer-

-Debo decir…que admiro eso de ti-Confesó Sonomi mientras le brindaba una leve sonrisa al profesor-Aunque sigues sin agradarme del todo-Fujitaka sonrió de igual manera a como Sonomi le había sonreído segundos atrás.

-Lo sé-

.

.

-¿Halló algo de sumo interés en esos huesos, doctora Kinomoto?-Indagó Evelyn al notar como Sakura observaba fijamente un par de vertebras, la pelvis y las costillas flotantes de la victima. Sin embargo, la antropóloga no respondió a su pregunta, al parecer estaba muy atenta en su trabajo-¿Doctora?-Sakura alzó la vista después de varios segundos después del segundo llamado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no la escuché llegar-

-Descuide-Dijo Korsakov mientras se acercaba más a la mesa en donde estaba todo el esqueleto-Veo que observa demasiado esos huesos, ¿Encontró algo?-

-Si, hay una fractura que se extiende por las costillas flotantes, la cuarta y quinta vertebra lumbar y termina en parte de la pelvis-¿Qué tan grave?-

-Suficiente como para que no consiguiera ponerse de pie y huir de su agresor, le entregaré los datos a Sørensen, el podrá darnos una imagen de cual pudo ser el arma que utilizaron para herirla-Se sacó los guantes de látex que había utilizado-¿Michael y Li ya saben algo?-

-Si, ya sabemos cual era su identidad-Korsakov le entregó una carpeta a Sakura-La victima se llamaba Christine Hanson, quien la reconoció fue Ariel Hanson-

-¿La dueña del invernadero?-

-Si, son hermanas-Prosiguió la entomóloga-La relación entre ellas no era buena, la ultima vez que se vieron terminaron discutiendo, Christine dijo que se iría a París y que jamás volvería a saber nada de ella, Ariel Hanson simplemente creyó que su hermana Christine estaba cumpliendo esa promesa-

-Que mal que hasta el último momento su relación no halla sido buena-

-Si, la verdad es que si. Aunque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de que tan compleja sea la relación entre hermanos, fui hija única-Terminó por comentar sobre su vida personal la entomóloga-¿Tú tienes hermanos?-

-Uno, es mayor que yo-Contestó Sakura-Siempre me está jugando algunas bromas, pero fuera de eso…nuestra relación es bastante buena, tenemos comunicación aunque algunos crean que discutimos todo el tiempo-Terminó de escribir la información que había hallado hace unos minutos, tomó la carpeta en la que guardó la información y comenzó a caminar, acción que imitó su colega danesa-¿Michael y Li ya tienen un sospechoso?-

-Si, su nombre es Owen Parker-Informó-Anders está buscando todo sobre este tipo y en cuanto la encuentre se la enviara a Michael-

-¿Qué relación tenía con la victima?-Estaba enamorado de Christine Hanson, pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, según la hermana de la victima…él se ponía muy celoso cuando Christine salía con sus pretendientes-Pasó una mano por su cabellera-En algunos casos, los celos son el principal motivo para asesinar-

-Si-Apoyó con tristeza la castaña.

-¿Tienen algo que deba reconstruir?-Indagó Anders al notar que sus colegas se acercaban a su espacio de trabajo-Espero que si porque ya tenemos un posible sospechoso-

-Encontré estas heridas-Sakura le entregó la carpeta con la información-El arma con la que fue herida en la parte trasera la incapacitó para defenderse o huir-

.

.

Syaoran colocó el móvil de Colin en el porta-celular del automóvil en cuanto concluyó la conversación que tenía con Anders. Ahora tenían más información sobre Owen Parker.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Anders sobre los últimos 3 años de la vida de nuestro posible sospecho?-Parker tiene un departamento en Valby, se graduó de la universidad en "Gastronomía y Salud" pero tiene otros títulos, podemos calificarlo como un chef de primera, ahora es un hombre de negocios, solicito un préstamo al banco y con eso inauguró un restaurante en el distrito de Vesterbro hace 2 años-

-¿Un chef? Eso si que es interesante-Añadió con una sonrisa Michael-Tal vez podamos comer un poco mientras lo interrogamos-

-Esa sería una excelente idea-Contestó Syaoran para continuar con la broma-Espero que la comida sea buena-

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre del restaurante al que debemos ir?-

-"Desert Rose"-

-Eso es más interesante que saber a que se dedica-El detective continuó manejando por las concurridas calles de Copenhague mientras el detective de los Tokubetsu mantenía su mirada seria al frente-¿Anders averiguó algo más de nuestro posible sospechoso?-

-Aun continúa investigando-Le aclaró el castaño-Nos llamará de nuevo-

El silencio se prolongo durante varios minutos hasta que Michael rompió con aquello, al parecer no le gustaba mucho la afonía.

-Mencionaste que te uniste hace poco a los Tokubetsu…¿Por qué?-

-Mi tío vivió y trabajó la mayor parte de su vida en Londres, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo hiso para la policía de Tomoeda. Llegó a un acuerdo con el director…yo trabajaría como antropólogo para los Tokubetsu, en pocas palabras tendría su puesto. Hice esto porque él fue quien me alentó a estudiar 2 disciplinas-

-En pocas palabras le estas agradeciendo su influencia por haber tomado unas excelentes decisiones para tú vida profesional-

-Podríamos decir que si-Dijo con tranquilidad Syaoran-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta…¿En que trabajaste todo ese tiempo que te ausentaste de la policía? ¿Trabajas como vigilante de algún edificio o algo parecido?-

-Como editor de una revista, la experiencia que viví en esos instante me hiso optar por un trabajo que me alejará temporalmente de las balas-Syaoran expresó sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Colin-No estuve mal enfocado en ese empleo, yo estudié Literatura años atrás, sin embargo, al terminar me di cuenta que mi fuerte era resolver crímenes, así que tomé la iniciativa de ingresar a la Academia de policías, tomé unos cursos de defensa personal y ahora veme aquí, cumplí mi sueño-

La conversación entre ambos policías se extendió durante todo el viaje hasta que llegaron al restaurante "Desert Rose", Ambos caminaron hasta lo que parecía una especie de pequeña recepción.

-Buen día, caballeros-Saludó amablemente el hombre que atendía-¿Tienen reservación para el día de hoy o apenas van a realizarla?-

-Algo parecido, esta es nuestra invitación-Le mostro al hombre la placa que lo identificaba como policía de Copenhague-Soy el agente Michael Colin y este es mi compañero Li Syaoran, venimos por una investigación, ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Owen Parker?-

-Está atendiendo a unos clientes en una de las mesas del jardín-Hiso una señal con las manos y una de las meseras se acercó rápidamente-Quédate aquí mientras yo llevo a los señores con el joven Parker-La mesera asintió con la cabeza-Es por aquí-

Cruzaron por otra zona del interior del restaurante hasta llegar al jardín en el que había más clientes y un solitario hombre de cabello negro parado cerca de un estanque muy lejos de los demás, aquel sujeto observaba a los clientes del restaurante.

-Joven Parker-Llamó el hombre que había guiado a Li y Michael-Estos policías lo están buscando para resolver un asunto-

-Claro-Exclamó el dueño del restaurante-Tomen asiento, por favor-

El "guía" regresó a su puesto de trabajo mientras Li y Colin tomaban asiento al lado de Owen Parker.

-Debo decirle que este lugar es estupendo, es bastante obvio que su esfuerzo ha rendido frutos-Halagó Colin mientras con su mirada recorría cada rincón del sitio, sonrió con gran satisfacción al encontrar 2 cosas de sumo interés-Y miré esas flores al lado del estanque, si que son hermosas, ¿Tú que opinas, Li?-

-Concuerdo lo mismo-Contestó el castaño al comprender lo que Colin trataba de decirle con aquellas palabras-¿Usted se encargó de colocar las flores?-

-Si la policía viene y me interroga, estoy seguro de algo…no es para halagarme sobre como decoro mi negocio-Aclaró Parker-Pero aun así agradezco el comentario, y respondiendo a su pregunta: si, yo mismo me encargué de sembrar las flores-

-¿Qué significan esas herramientas que están allí?-

-Digamos que me recuerdan de donde vengo, puede que ahora tenga mucho pero hace años era tan solo un muchacho que trabajaba en lugares donde apenas y ganaba el dinero suficiente para poder sobrevivir-

-¿Trabajó para Christine Hanson?-Indagó Syaoran.

-Si, durante mi época de universitario. No había escuchado su nombre desde que deje de trabajar para su invernadero-Respondió con calma el hombre-Fue ella quien me obsequió esas rosas del desierto adornan este negocio, días después se había marchado fuera del país, creí que se llevaría a sus hijos pero no fue así, su hermana Ariel asumió la tutoría-

-¿Christine se lo dijo?-Esta vez quien interrogó a Parker fue Colin ya que el celular de Syaoran comenzó a emitir un ringtone de llamada entrante.

-No, un día fui a visitarla, su hermana Ariel me lo dijo, al parecer discutieron y a raíz de eso Christine decidió marcharse-Parker suspiró-¿Puedo saber porque me la mencionan? No he tenido contacto alguno con ella en años-Un sentimiento de desconcierto lo invadió-¿Le ha pasado algo a Christine en Francia?-

-Christine jamás llegó a Francia, la asesinaron en ese mismo año-Informó-Su cuerpo fue descubierto hace poco, usted fue de las últimas personas que la vio con vida, es por eso que hemos venido para hacerle estas preguntas-

-¡¿Y ahora sospechan que yo la asesiné?-Mascullo totalmente ofendido por la suposición de los agentes, se sentía sorprendido y triste por la noticia-Yo jamás le habría hecho algún daño a Christine, puede que yo fuera un adolescente para ella, pero a mí no me importaba la edad, yo estaba enamorado de ella, pueden preguntarle a Arie-

-Escuche, nadie lo esta culpando por el homicidio, comprenda que debemos seguir todas las líneas de investigación-Le explicó Colin para que Parker se tranquilizara-Para llegar a la verdad de lo que le sucedió a Hanson no debemos dejar escapar ni un detalle-

-¿Fue el rechazo de la Hanson lo que hiso que perdiera el control?-Indagó Syaoran una vez que se acercó a ambos-¿Si no era con usted no era con nadie?-

-¿De que habla?-Musito totalmente confundido el dueño del restaurante-Ya dije que no le hice daño a nadie, la amaba demasiado y aun cuando ella no me correspondiera, ¿Por qué me mancharía las manos de esa forma? Nunca la lastimaría, cuando ella supuestamente se fue a Francia, yo estaba trabajando en la constructora del señor Nathan Kettner-

-¿Por qué no mejor lo esposas, Colin?-Sugirió el castaño de ojos verdes-Y con la respuesta que nos acaba de dar, tiene razón hasta cierto, no estaba trabajando ya en el invernadero, pero si estaba trabajando en la pista de atletismo que se inauguró hace poco tiempo-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?-Parker frunció el entrecejo-No entiendo-

-El cuerpo de Hanson Christine fue hallado en esa misma pista. Usted tenía las llaves para poder entrar a la construcción, motivo y oportunidad-

-Con toda esta información entiende que tendrá que acompañarnos para responder unas cuantas preguntas-Exclamó Colin al momento de colocarse atrás de Parker-Espero que le haga voluntariamente porque si no lo hace, me veré en la obligación de usar la fuerza, se ha vuelto el sospechoso numero 1 en esta investigación-

.

.

Mansión Daidouji-Amamiya.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a este lugar-Exclamó Fujitaka al momento de tomar asiento en la amplia sala de aquel hogar-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a su dimensión-

-Usted no volvió a poner un pie en esta mansión desde que Sakura tomó la decisión irse a Tokio para estudiar su carrera de antropología-Le recordó la madre de Tomoyo con cierto grado de reproche-No sé como pudo permitir que con 19 años recién cumplidos se fuera a Tokio por 6 años-

-No creas que estuve tranquilo todo ese tiempo que no estuvo en casa, me sentía nervioso al saber que estaba en una ciudad desconocida, extrañé demasiado a mi hija, siempre que concluían las vacaciones ya no quería regresar a Tomoeda porque no quería separarme de mi pequeña Sakura-Relató con una sonrisa en los labios-Pero estoy muy feliz porque ella decidió regresar-

-Concuerdo con usted, yo también estoy sumamente feliz por tener a Sakura de regreso en Tomoeda, no solo la extrañaba yo, también Tomoyo, el abuelo y Toya, bueno, todos los que la queremos. No cabe duda que Sakura es idéntica a Nadeshiko-Musito con alegría-No solo en lo físico, sino en como siendo tan jóvenes empezaron a trabajar, aunque ambas lo hicieron por motivos muy diferentes-

-Si, Nadeshiko se resistió a recibir el apoyo económico que ustedes le propusieron porque quería demostrarles con mucho orgullo que podíamos hacernos cargo de la nueva familia que habíamos formado, así que entró a trabajar como modelo. Y no tan solo por ustedes, sino por Toya y Sakura, queríamos que ellos se sintieran muy felices al ver que hacíamos lo mejor para que nada les faltara-Aquella buena cualidad la habían heredado sus dos hijos-Y bueno, a la pequeña Sakura no solo la motivo nuestro ejemplo, sino con el de su hermano, aunque era un adolescente, no era extraño ver a Toya en un trabajo de medio tiempo, y menos ahora que es doctor, aun cuando esta de vacaciones busca algún trabajo en el cual ocupar su tiempo, claro, sin dejar de lado la convivencia con nosotros o su prometida-

-Aquel profesor de Inglaterra que usted conocía le consiguió a Sakura un empleo de medio tiempo con la policía, ella en ese entonces tenía 17 años-Sonomi le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, sin embargo aquel recuerdo hiso que su rostro reflejara seriedad-Nos sorprendimos cuando nos dio la noticia que le daban la gran oportunidad de participar en un programa de intercambio con la policía de Inglaterra-

-Al principio me opuse a dejarla ir porque ella aun no terminaba el instituto, pensé que el puesto que le ofrecían sería de tiempo completo e interferiría con sus estudios-Señaló con un tono de seriedad Fujitaka-Pero ella me aseguró que continuaría sus estudios allá, por fortuna fue así, obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones en aquel instituto de Londres y por eso a su regreso ingresó a la universidad de Tokio-El profesor observo la fotografía que estaba cerca de la chimenea, la imagen retrataba a Nadeshiko cargando a Sakura cuando era una bebé.

-Sakura me pregunto en alguna ocasión como era usted en su juventud-Dijo Sonomi, eso le llamó la atención a Fujitaka-Usted jamás ha revelado algo de su vida sobre antes que lo conociéramos, tampoco sabemos nada de su familia. Sus hijos tienen mucho interés en saber de su pasado, pero no les relata nada-

.

.

Syaoran y Colin observaban y analizaban con detenimiento la actitud de Owen Parker cada que respondía a cada una de las preguntas que conformaban el interrogatorio. Ya había trascendido un extenso y arduo período desde que los agentes policiacos habían detenido a aquel conocido de Christine Hanson.

-¿Qué más tengo que responder para que me crean que no le hice daño?-Exclamo Parker totalmente fastidiado de todo eso, coloco las manos en su nuca y recostó su cabeza en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios-Que quede claro, no le hice daño ni a Christine y otra persona, no soy una persona violenta, bueno, soy una persona que tiene sus momentos de enojo, pero de ninguna manera soy capaz de matar a alguien, yo no soy capaz de llegar a tanto-Revolvió su cabello, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó varias llaves y las colocó en la mesa-Pueden revisar el departamento donde yo vivía en ese entonces o la casa en la que ahora resido, mi restaurante, que sus expertos en lo forense vayan y analicen muebles o lo que sea que creen que pude utilizar de arma. No opondré resistencia, es su investigación, hagan lo que tengan que hacer-

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero es algo muy importante-Dijo Sørensen en cuanto abrió la puerta de la sala-Michel, agente Li, tengo información para ustedes-

Colin y Li salieron de la sala para escuchar la información que tenía Sørensen.

-En el delantal que llevaba la victima encontré un pañuelo totalmente cubierto de sangre y una cánula utilizada, se lo entregue a Evelyn para que los analizara y nos pudiera dar algún tipo de información útil-Comenzó a explicar Anders-Primero pensé que cosas tal vez eran de Christine, pero todo cambio al finalizar los análisis, Evelin descubrió que la sangre en el pañuelo no es de Hanson, el ADN indica un hombre y la cánula contenía restos insulina, en pocas palabras, nuestro asesino padece diabetes mellitus-

-¿Encontraron alguna coincidencia en los archivos?-

-Lo introduje al archivo para ver si la sangre pertenecía a alguien con antecedentes, pero no tuve éxito, Colin-Le informó algo molesto el artista-Sin embargo, si encontré algo-

-Si no encontraste nada en personas con antecedentes con antecedentes penales, ¿Cómo es que si lograste hallar algo?-Cuestionaron los agentes.

-En cuanto escuché que el señor Parker era el sospechoso, me puse a inquirir un poco en su vida, principalmente en sus finanzas-Le entrego unos papeles a Colin-El historial de la tarjeta de crédito del señor Owen Parker me informa que él ha estado comprando insulina desde la desaparición de Hanson. Y como es obvio, esto lo pone como el autor intelectual del crimen, sin embargo, tengo que corroborar esto con evidencia "física". Necesito una muestra de su ADN para saber si él es la persona que buscamos por el crimen ¿Quién hará los honores?-

-Yo lo haré, chicos, no se preocupen-Dijo con total firmeza el detective danés mientras leía la información-Estoy a cargo, así que es mi responsabilidad en caso de que se niegue y me vea obligado a pedirle una orden al señor juez ¿Por qué no se van al laboratorio y arreglan todo para el examen de ADN?-Sørensen y Syaoran asintieron ante la sugerencia, se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al laboratorio mientras que Michael regresaba a la sala, al ingresar observo como su hasta ahora único sospechoso miraba fijamente un punto inexistente de la pared-Muy bien, señor Parker, es hora de continuar con nuestra conversación. Supongo que ambos estamos aburridos de darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto durante horas, así que le plantearé algo que resolverá definitivamente esto-

-¿Cuál es esa supuesta proposición?-Parker alzó la vista, estaba realmente interesado en lo que el agente policiaco le decía-Dígalo, ya estoy totalmente harto de que me tengan en este sitio como un león enjaulado cuando no he cometido crimen alguno-

-Necesito que se haga una prueba de sangre para afirmar que usted es un asesino-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Pero porque pone esa expresión de pánico, señor Parker?-Interrogó Michael, se recargo en su silla para seguir analizando la actitud del acusado-¿Aceptara hacerse los análisis? Si usted dice que es "inocente" entonces no tiene nada de que preocuparse-

-No estoy preocupado por las pruebas que me harán, lo que quiero saber en este instante es con que pruebas cuentan según ustedes que me vinculen al homicidio de Christine-

-Entiendo, en vista de que tiene muchas ganas de responder a mis preguntas, está bien, se lo diré. ¿Puede explicar esto?-

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Exclamó al ver los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa, comenzó a analizarlos lo más que pudo-¿Son los registros de mis finanzas?-

-Así es, ¿Es usted diabético?-

-¿Diabetes…? No, para nada, agente Colin. Soy un hombre muy sano, nunca en mi vida he sufrido algo más fuerte que un resfriado-Explicó abiertamente-¿Qué tiene que ver esto de las enfermedades con mis finanzas o con el asesinato de Christine?-

-¿No lo sabe?-Interrogó con un deje de burla el policía-Esto si que es extraño, pero que le vamos a hacer en vista de su "mala memoria". Se lo diré claramente, tiene que ver con el hecho que desde la desaparición de la señorita Hanson…usted ha adquirido en varias e innumerables ocasiones una sustancia llamada insulina y otras tantas medicinas que ayudan a que una persona diabética lleve una buena calidad de vida. Hemos encontrado esto en los restos de la señorita Hanson-Del sobre sacó un par de fotografías en las que se mostraban un la cánula y el pañuelo lleno de sangre-La cánula contiene restos de insulina y el pañuelo sangre, con unos estudios que ha hecho mi equipo forense se ha demostrado que nuestro asesino tiene diabetes mellitus-Prosiguió-¿No cree que estas características coinciden con alguien en este lugar?-

-No, esto debe ser una equivocación-

-No hay ninguna equivocación en una investigación de homicidio-

-Los medicamentos no son para mi-Aseguró el acusado antes de dar una explicación-Las medicinas, la insulina y todo eso que aparece que compre con mi tarjeta de crédito no los compró para mi. Son para Zack, es el hijo de Christine, él necesita de ellos, el negocio del invernadero va bien, sin embargo, como en todo negocio hay veces en que las ventas no son buenas y es cuando Ariel no puede comprar las medicinas. Desde que Christine "se fue", yo me ofrecí a pagarle los medicamentos-

-¿Pretende que le crea eso?-Interrogó Michael-Lo digo porque hubo un lapso en el que usted era un trabajador de medio tiempo por sus clases con la universidad-

-Me esforzaba mucho, después de todo, se trataba del hijo de la mujer que amaba. Sé que ella nunca me correspondió, pero aun si Christine no me aceptaba, Zack necesitaba de la ayuda, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados-Dijo con un tono de total preocupación-Es un niño que debería preocuparse solo de sus calificaciones o de las travesuras que hace y no de una enfermedad. Logré hacerme de mi propio restaurante y eso significo que yo podría seguir dándole el apoyo sin preocuparme con cuantos trabajos de medio tiempo tendría que tomar. Pregunte y se dará cuenta que digo la verdad-

-De todas formas le haré la prueba de sangre, porque también cabe la posibilidad que esta sea solo una mentira que se sacó de la manga justo después de matar a Christine Hanson-

.

.

_Después de un largo tiempo de espera, al fin tenían en sus manos los resultados de ADN que le había realizado a Owen Parker. Evelyn se encontraba comparando las muestras halladas en la escena del crimen con la sangre del acusado. En el computador se podían ver las graficas de comparación de ADN._

_-Esto si que no me lo esperaba-Musitó la entomóloga al ver el resultado que le mostraban las graficas-Me temo que van a tener que dejar irse al señor Parker. La sangre que se hallo en la victima no pertenece a Parker, es de otro hombre__-_

_Con la afirmación hecha por Ariel Hanson podemos comprobar que Parker dice la verdad, tenemos que dejarlo ir, no hay opción, la evidencia forense que se ha encontrado nos dice que es inocente-Afirmó Colin._

_-Pudo haberlo hecho-Insistió Li._

_-La evidencia es la evidencia, Li. No tenemos absolutamente nada que lo ligue al crimen de Christine-Recalcó Sakura-Tenemos que seguir investigando, es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento-_

_-Iré a decirle que se puede retirar-Dijo sin más que agregar el agente a cargo._

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Cuestionó Li con algo de molestia mientras se dirigían al pequeño laboratorio donde se encontraban sus colegas-¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?-

-Por el momento hemos vuelto a quedarnos sin sospechosos, mejor veamos que es lo que nos dice la magia de la ciencia forense, más adelante tendremos tiempo para nadar entre un montón de sospechosos-Contestó Colin mientras iba jugando con una moneda-Ya no podemos seguir molestando al joven Parker porque la evidencia lo ha declarado libre de toda culpa, no seas impaciente-

Tal como lo habían imaginado, sus colegas se encontraban examinando la evidencia, cada vez encontraban algo nuevo. Li se unió a Sakura, Shevchenko y Sørensen para apoyarlos, mientras que Michael solo se limitaba a observarlos y leer archivos que pudieran ser de más ayuda para el caso, ya que él carecía de los conocimientos científicos necesarios para sacar información a través de partículas y huesos como sus colegas.

-¿Tienen algo nuevo, preciosas?-Dijo con suma alegría el agente danés mientras abrazaba a Sakura y Evelyn. La acción no le pareció a Li, aunque Colin le mencionó que tenía pareja, sin embargo, ante sus ojos era un mujeriego que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para coquetear. El instinto le indicaba a Li que Sakura era el siguiente objetivo de Michael-Creo que ya me he puesto un tanto ansioso por interrogar a alguien-

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-La alegre, dulce y suave voz de una niña hiso que todos dejaran de hacer por un momento su trabajo. La niña se quito la mochila que llevaba en los hombros para correr libremente hasta abrazar a Michael tenía en promedio unos 6 años de edad, su piel era blanca, sus grandes ojos de color café resaltaban junto con su largo cabello ondulado y negro, ella era realmente era linda.

-Hola, mi pequeña-Saludo más sonriente que antes el policía, elevó a la niña del suelo para poder darle un beso en la frente-Espero que la visita no se deba a que hay quejas de ti en el colegio-La niña movió la cabeza en forma de negativa, abrazó a Michael-Se percató de la mirada de curiosidad que tenían Sakura y Li por saber la identidad de la personita que les visitaba-¡Oh! Déjenme presentarlos, ella es Ann Camyl Colin Strafford-

-Hola a todos-Repitió de nueva cuenta la niña, pero esta vez el saludo era dirigido a los científicos que estaban con Michael-Conozco a tía Eve y a tío Andy, pero…¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura-La castaña sonrió dulcemente a la infante, gesto que fue devuelto por la pequeña que aun seguía en brazos del detective-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Ann-chan, Michael tenía toda la razón cuando me hablaba de ti, eres adorable-

-Yo soy Li Syaoran-Levantó la mochila que yacía en el suelo y se la dio a Michael-¿Y quien esta niña, Colin? ¿Es tú sobrina?-

-No, para nada, es mi hija—Confesó Michael mirando directamente a Li, segundos más tarde pareció recordar algo-Por cierto, ¿Quién te ha traído, Ann?-

-He sido yo, ella quería decirte en persona sobre los resultados de sus calificaciones que entregaron en hoy el colegio, y venimos a esta hora porque primero dimos un paseo por el centro comercial-Respondió un hombre con la voz agitada, parecía tener unos 24 años, su complexión era delgada, su estatura era más baja que la de Michael, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro-Ann empezó a correr en cuanto cruzamos la puerta principal del edifico, definitivamente es más veloz que yo-

-Parece que ha llegado la hora de que no solo hagas ejercicio en el gimnasio, sino de que practiques un poco de atletismo con Michael y Cam-Sugirió Evelyn-Solo así vas a poder asegurarte de que Ann no se te escape cada que viene a ver a Michael-

-Eso es cierto-Apoyó Anders-Michael y Ann parecen 2 gacelas cuando corren, no querrás quedarte atrás-

-Dejen de molestarlo-Michael se acercó al joven y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, de los presentes, Li fue el único que se sorprendió ante aquella acción-Aunque no sea tan ágil para correr, a mi me gusta tal y como es-

-Ustedes dos son…-Li no terminó de articular la frase.

-¿No recuerdas que durante nuestra conversación te mencione a mi pareja?-Cuestionó Michael-Bueno tal vez se me olvido decirte cual era su nombre, él es Dan Strafford-

-¿Ahora te das cuenta porque no le puedo gustar a Michael? No soy su "tipo"-Le murmuro con mucha diversión Sakura a Li-Y no lo juzgues por su forma de actuar, simplemente así es su personalidad, no es que se la pase coqueteando-

Una mujer ingresó al laboratorio.

-Agente Colin, lamento interrumpirlos en su conversación, pero una mujer llamada Ariel Hanson quiere hablar con usted sobre Christine Hanson, la victima de la pista-Informó-Ella está esperando en su oficina para que le atienda-

-Gracias por la información, linda-Exclamo Colin-En un momento la atenderé, ¿Por qué no le ofreces café o algo mientras espera?-

-Bueno, creo que esa es la indicación que nos confirma a Camyl y a mí que es hora de ir a casa para que ustedes puedan concentrarse en el trabajo-Musitó la pareja de Michael, se coloco en los hombros la mochila, y después extendió los brazos para que Michael le diera a la pequeña Ann-Nos retiramos en este instante, hasta luego-

-Nos vemos más tarde en la casa, por favor, les pido que sean cuidadosos en el camino, no quiero que les pase algo malo, llámenme en cuanto hallan llegado-Le contestó Michael a su familia-Me gustaría ir a dejarlos, pero como ya escucharon, ahora el deber me llama para poder trabajar con estas bellezas e interrogar a alguien-

-Deja ya de preocuparte y de angustiarte tanto, vamos a estar bien en el trayecto, Camyl y yo podemos regresar sanos y salvos a casa, ya te he dicho varias veces que no es necesario que nos vayas a dejar a algún sitio cuando sabes que tienes trabajo que hacer-Añadió con un gesto sonriente el hombre-Tú eres la persona que debe tener más cuidado al momento de salir a la calle, eres policía, tú trabajo es arriesgado-

Después de la rápida despedida de la familia de Colin; Shevchenko, Li, Sørensen y Sakura reanudaron la investigación, esperaban encontrar evidencia congruente que colocara en la mira al verdadero autor intelectual del crimen, la evidencia que siguieran encontrando en los huesos eran su única pista. Michael se dirigió a donde se hallaba la hermana de la victima, lo más probable es que aquella mujer hubiese recordado algo en torno a la pre-desaparición de Christine.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-Gracias por atender a mi llamado, esto es de importancia. Espero que me tengas buenas noticias sobre como Alexandre obtuvo toda esa información sobre la verdadera identidad de Shannon-Exclamo Eriol mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la ventanilla, lugar por el cual se podía admirar con más claridad el escenario de la ciudad de Londres acompañado por el río Támesis. El lugar en el cual se hallaba era el London Eye-Te repito, ¿Tienes los datos que te solicite?-

-Por supuesto, lo tengo, Eriol. ¿Por quien me tomas? Sabes que jamás te llamaría sabiendo que tengo las manos vacías de información-Respondió el hombre que se hallaba sentado junto a él-Sabes bien que aunque Alexandre este preso, es el tipo de mafioso que obtiene los datos que quiere, sin importar si es dentro o fuera de la cárcel-

-Todos sus aliados están en la cárcel, nos encargamos de eso en la redada que le tendimos hace unos años ¡¿A quien podría recurrir?-Contratacó Hiragizawa con molestia-Los únicos delincuentes que quedaron fuera no tenían "amistad" con él, por el contrario, querían que él fuera detenido porque eran rivales de territorios y negocios-

-No subestimes al bajo mundo, Eriol. Esos tipos muchas veces encuentran la forma de que la policía no les siga la pista. Y no te engañes, por favor, tú y yo sabemos bien que aunque atrapamos a los peces gordos, algunos "pequeños" trabajadores malnacidos por desgracia se nos escaparon, no todo salió perfecto aquella ocasión. Solo tenlo en mente-Le aconsejo el sujeto antes de proseguir con la información que le era de interés-Hay un tipo llamado Steven Thompson, trabajo para Alexandre durante varios años, él le dio los datos sobre la identidad de Shannon-

-¡¿Cómo lo logró?-Interrogó Eriol-¡¿Acaso se hiso pasar por un policía?-

-No, te equivocas, no fue así como se dio esta situación. La información que Steven le dio a Alexandre no la obtuvo por Scotland Yard-Rectificó con seriedad el hombre. Aquel sujeto sacó de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo entregó a Hiragizawa-La obtuvo en Estados Unidos, por medio del FBI. Alexandre recibió una llamada 3 días antes del día en que lo visitaste, lo que hice fue rastrear la llamada, eso me llevo a Steven-

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el FBI en todo esto?-Cuando ocurrió lo de la redada, Steven utilizó documentos falsos para salir de Inglaterra, se estableció en San Diego, California para continuar delinquiendo, el FBI lo atrapó hace ya varias semanas, hace unos días lo llevaron nuevamente para interrogarlo. Al parecer tú amiga la antropóloga está ayudando en un caso, prestó a su perro de búsqueda, león, algo así, el asunto es que tenían una carpeta con información de ella. En un descuido de uno de los oficiales, Steven logró escapar de la sala en la que estaba, se trató de esconder en una de las oficinas el muy estúpido y por azares del destino se topó con la información de tú amiga, su intento de huir fue un total fracaso, solo un escandalo sin sentido que armó, en menos de una hora ya estaba de regreso en su celda de la penitenciaria, Steven solicitó hacer una llamada a Inglaterra-

-Así que atando cabos, esa llamada que realizo Steven fue la que Alexandre recibió-

-Si-La sonrisa del amigo de Eriol demostraba orgullo por su completa investigación en tan poco tiempo-Solo basto que yo rastreara las ultimas llamadas que ese tipo había recibido y listo, lo demás fue sencillo, tengo uno que otros amigos del FBI-

-¿Cómo lo convencieron para que confesara como descubrió la identidad de "Shannon"?-

-Reducción de su sentencia, un amigo lo hiso hablar en menos de un minuto. Lo que si juro fue que no recibió nada a cambio, lo hiso como un "buen amigo" de él-Contestó esta vez con algo de aburrimiento-Pero no te preocupes. De nada le va funcionar que le quiten 3 meses, después de todo, él esta condenado a más 60 años-

-Gracias, me has hecho un gran favor-Eriol y su amigo estrecharon las manos-Ahora puedo poner sobre aviso a Sakura. Antes de que Alexandre cayera en nuestras manos, estaba por cerrar un gran trato con un yakuza que trabajaba una zona de Tokio. No quiero ni imaginar si ese sujeto le hace un favor a Alexandre. Voy a hacer todo lo que sea posible para que ni siquiera sepa donde están Nadeshiko y Natasha-

-Eso no suena nada bien, Eriol. Alexandre podría pagarle a ese yakuza con el dinero de las cuentas que jamás pudimos rastrear. Si Steven siguió siendo su perro fiel aun después de tantos años y sin recibir nada a cambio, no dudemos que cuenta con otra persona que lo ayude a comunicarse con su amigo yakuza-En vista de que eso es todo lo que vine a decirte y que querías saber, yo me retiro. Solo hasta aquí puedo ayudarte, tengo que seguir trabajando-

-Por supuesto, me encargaré del resto-

.

.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la brisa fuerte y fresca, bueno, eso era algo normal, si consideraba el hecho de que se encontraba en el techo del edificio de policías y la hora del día, desde ese punto se podían admirar los diversos e imponentes edificios y casas de la ciudad de Copenhague, en verdad era una ciudad inmensa. Dirigió su mirada en varias direcciones hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-La doctora Korsakov me dijo que estabas aquí-Le mencionó Syaoran a su compañera de trabajo. Sakura se encontraba recargada en una parte del seto colocado alrededor de la orilla del techo de aquel edificio, seguramente mirando a las personas que caminaban por la calle-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Pareces estar más distraída de lo normal-

-No me sucede nada. Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, solo vine a este lugar para relajarme un momento, no he podido descansar lo suficiente-Respondió con voz nerviosa la castaña, se dio la media vuelta, apresuro su paso para poder regresar al laboratorio para proseguir con la investigación y evitar así el cuestionario de Li-¿Qué es lo que me podría pasar?-

-Estas preocupada-

-Claro que estoy preocupada, pero no es por algo personal, es por este caso, quiero que nos esforcemos al máximo para saber quien acabo con la vida de esta pobre mujer-

-No, eso no es lo que te preocupa, bueno, tal vez en parte eso si sea cierto, considerando que en cada caso te identificas con las personas que resultaron dañadas-Li podría parecer demasiado distante con las personas, pero realmente era muy bueno para "ver" cuando alguien escondía algo más-Sin embargo, este no es uno de ellos-La mujer parecía querer hablar, pero simplemente ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios, en ese momento Syaoran de dio cuenta del motivo que causaba esa actitud en Sakura-¿Es por la muerte de Takara?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, Li-Dijo algo cortante la castaña, no solo era por la muerte de ese asesino serial, era más bien que esto le traía muy malos recuerdos de la época que estuvo en Londres, era tan doloroso—Mejor enfoquémonos en el caso-

-Tienes que hablar de eso, Kinomoto. Tal vez no este aquí tú amiga Tomoyo, pero yo estoy aquí, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero sea como sea, somos compañeros, cada día nos enfrentamos a personas que lastiman a otras. Lo que quiero decir, es que puedes confiar en que estaré para apoyarte-Li colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña-Callar el como te sientes respecto a haber terminado con una vida…no te hace bien-

-Terminé con la vida de una persona, eso es algo en mi vida que ya no puedo cambiar, y sé que es parte del trabajo porque en el pasado tuve que actuar de la misma forma con otros criminales-No era algo que fuera fácil de sobrellevar, porque aunque lo hubiese hecho por "el deber", el costo por haberlo hecho sería cargar con ello para toda su vida. Se giró para ver a su compañero frente a frente. Syaoran observo las lágrimas que Sakura derramaba en silencio, lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazarla-Detesto haberle quitado la vida a alguien-

-Es algo obvio que no olvidaras aquellos hechos tan oscuros, pero lo que si puedes tener en mente es que salvaste del peligro a muchas personas inocentes, hiciste lo correcto. Lo que en verdad te hubiera carcomido por siempre sería el hecho de no haber hecho nada por ayudar a esas personas, eso te dolería más que esto que ahora sientes-

.

.

-Parece que no le agrado que el señor Owen Parker fuera inocente, señorita Ariel-Agregó Michael una vez que termino de relatarle a Ariel Hanson los frutos que habían ofrecido la reciente investigación sobre el homicidio de Christine Hanson-¿Me puede decir el motivo por el cual a usted no le satisfaga como se dieron las cosas a favor del ex-pretendiente de su hermana menor?-

-Escúcheme, no estoy preocupada por el hecho que Owen sea inocente, estoy molesta por que el asesino de mi hermana sigue libre por quien sabe que sitios-Aclaró el familiar de la victima-Quiero justicia para mi hermana menor, compréndalo por favor. Hablé con Owen, lo vi salir de esta oficina y me disculpe por acusarlo debido a lo que sintió por Christine. Es solo que estoy preocupada, quiero que esto termine de la mejor manera posible, y no lo estoy haciendo por mí o por Christine, quiero que esto se resuelva por el bienestar de mis sobrinos, son pequeños, lo único que hacen es preguntar como murió su madre, yo no me atrevo a decirles la verdad, ¿Cómo explicarles a un niño de 6 y una niña de 4 que su mamá fue asesinada? Y menos ayuda el que me vean hablando con la policía

-¿Por qué siento que esta ocultándome algo, señorita Hanson?-

-¿Qué podría estar ocultando, detective Colin?-Dijo ofendida la mujer-¿Acaso cree que yo oculto algún tipo de información que podría llevarlos al asesino de mi hermana? Es cierto que no tenía una buena relación con Christine, pero no estoy tan loca como para haberla asesinado. ¿Vio a esos 2 niños que traje conmigo? Cathie es hija de un ladrón de autos y Zack de un estafador, he velado por ellos desde siempre, porque aun cuando estaba viva, ella no se hacía cargo de ellos, decía amarlos, pero ellos no solo viven de amor, necesitan de alguien que cuide muy bien de ellos, que este atento a los asuntos colegiales, yo no me mancharía las manos porque entonces…¿Quién velaría por ellos?-

-Usted misma lo ha dicho, Christine le entrego una responsabilidad que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo, mientras usted ocupaba su tiempo en cambiar los pañales de los niños y de atender el negocio, ella prefería salir y disfrutar de sus pasatiempos favoritos, a eso se le llama motivo-

-¿Ahora soy una sospechosa o solo quiere sacarme algún tipo de información que le ayude con la investigación sobre el homicidio?-

-Supongo que estoy haciendo las 2 cosas-Contestó Michael-Soy policía, sacar información con preguntas de este tipo es lo que hago, y bueno, en caso, en una investigación nunca se descarta a los familiares como posibles actores del crimen, todo depende del curso que vayan tomando las cosas, esto no es nada en contra de usted, todo forma parte de una investigación, así que cálmese-

-Esto es realmente fantástico-Bufó con ironía Ariel Hanson-Vine a entregar los videos de seguridad del invernadero y ahora soy sospechosa de haber asesinado a mi hermana-

-¿Videos?-

-Si, como lo escuchó, son los últimos videos de seguridad que se tomaron antes de que mi hermana "se fuera", los encontré y pensé que le serían de ayuda-

.

.

-¿Crees en verdad que asesino a su hermana?-Le cuestionó Sakura a Li, ambos se hallaban al otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios, observando desde la ventana.

-Sé que vas a decir que me dejo llevar por el sentimentalismo que hay en todo lo que ha dicho sobre el gran sacrificio que ha dado al cuidar de sus sobrinos sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero en verdad siento que es sincera, es una mujer distante y tal vez un poco rencorosa por como se dio la relación con su hermana, pero de eso a que la haya asesinado o enviado a asesinar, yo no lo creo, para mi es inocente. Si Yamazaki estuviese escuchando la historia, seguramente diría algo como que así es la relación entre hermano o que sus gestos no la culpan, no lo sé, algo por el estilo-

-¿Es broma, verdad, Kinomoto?-Respondió Syaoran, no comprendía del todo la rama de la psicología, tenía un instinto para detectar ciertos parámetros en los sospechosos pero no llegaba al nivel de análisis como el de un psicólogo. Él era de las persona que confiaba más en lo que las evidencias investigadas bajo el ojo del microscopio pudieran decirle, era algo en lo que más creía, porque aunque creía en la psicología, él también pensaba que todos los sentimientos cambian en algún instante, llevando a las personas a hacer cosas que uno nunca imagina-Durante todo este tiempo, la señora Ariel Hanson no se dignó en avisar a la policía sobre la desaparición de su hermana, ¿Eso no te parece sospechoso?-

-Algo, pero eso no significa que la haya asesinado-Pudo haberlo hecho…-

-No, no lo hiso-

-Si lo hiso-

-No-

-Si-Recalcó nuevamente el castaño-Toma en cuenta los puntos que marcan la situación de las hermanas Hanson. Christine no se hacía responsable de sus hijos, solo se preocupaba de ella misma, si Ariel Hanson se hartó de como la trataba su hermana, en un arranque de ira pudo asesinarla-

-No, estas equivocado-Replicó esta vez Sakura para exponer su punto de vista en defensa de Ariel Hanson-Porque si estaba cansada de hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad que no era suya, entonces también pudo hacerle daño a los niños, también tuvo las opciones de ir en busca de los padres biológicos de los niños o simplemente dejarlos a su suerte en algún orfanato, sin embargo, aun después de tanto tiempo los siguió cuidando…Si dices que tú teoría es cierta, entonces ¿Por qué sigue cuidando de hijos que no son suyos? ¿Por qué cargar de una responsabilidad tan grande cuando podría estar haciendo lo que le place?-

-Puede ser el remordimiento, imagínate eso por un momento…ya carga con la muerte de su hermana, pero no puede "deshacerse" de los niños porque sería muy sospechoso que desaparecieran los 3 de la noche a la mañana, después de pensarlo mucho, decide que lo más razonable para no levantar sospechas es quedarse con ellos, cuenta con la ayuda de Owen Parker, así que la presión provocada por cuidar de sus sobrinos es menor-Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente, no estaba de acuerdo con "la historia inventada" por Li, sus miradas se cruzaron con cierto deje de molestia ante la diferencia de opiniones.

-Soy policía y hasta cierto punto me gusta guiarme por el instinto porque muchas veces es de gran ayuda-Confesó Li con cansancio-Pero si me dieran a elegir, prefiero basarme en las evidencias físicas antes de estar especulando-

-Dejen de pelear sobre quien tiene la razón, doctores-Anders entró a la habitación donde estaban Kinomoto y Li viendo el interrogatorio que lideraba en ese instante Colin-Con una pequeña sorpresa que encontré en los archivos ahora Michael someterá a la señorita Ariel Hanson a un verdadero interrogatorio como sospechosa del crimen-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-Indagaron totalmente sorprendidos los agentes de Tokubetsu ante el comentario dicho por Anders-¿Encontraste un motivo?-

-Si, señores. Tengo un motivo muy importante por el cual Ariel Hanson pudo asesinar a su hermana Christine Hanson-Añadió con imperturbabilidad, le entregó a sus colegas un par de carpetas que contenían la información encontrada-Como ya les dije, estuve indagando y no fue difícil hallar algo de interés para nuestra investigación. Antes de morir, un sujeto de nombre Derek Hanson le heredó solo a una de sus hijas una casa y un invernadero-

-¿Solo a una?-Indagó Sakura-Si que es extraño lo que encontraste, lo normal sería que las propiedades hubiesen sido repartidas en igualdad, o en todo caso que fuera una sucesión intestada, pero ¿Esto?-

-En esta ocasión concuerdo íntegramente contigo, Kinomoto-Dijo Syaoran-Si el padre dejo un testamento, lo lógico es que ambas hijas hereden las pertenencias de la familia-

-Así es-Anders suspiró-En esta familia, Ariel Hanson solo se quedaría con el patrimonio en caso de que la "elegida" muriera-

-Adivino lo que pasó, la heredera fue Christine Hanson-Concluyó el castaño-Ahora que ha muerto…-

-Ariel Hanson se convierte automáticamente en la dueña de todo-Dijo el artista.

-¿Suficiente como para que ahora si creas que es culpable, Kinomoto?-Indagó Li.

-Vaya que si, esto si que no me lo esperaba-Respondió la antropóloga-Después de todo, puede que tú teoría sea cierta, Li.

-Le daré esto a Michael-Musitó Anders-Seguro que la señora Ariel no podrá negarlo por más tiempo, la tenemos por el homicidio de su hermana-

-Yo iré ayudar a la doctora Evelyn, tal vez entre los 2 podamos encontrar algo más entre la evidencia encontrada-Anunció Syaoran.

-Entonces yo me quedaré a escuchar el interrogatorio-Le respondió Sakura.

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Alexandre se encontraba encerrado en su celda, llevaba varias esperando la mercancía que le había solicitado a uno de sus compañeros de celda. Debía tener sumo cuidado con los guardias, seguramente Eriol ya estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos, lo cual era algo obvio después de la amenaza hecha.

-Aquí esta tú encargo-Dijo un hombre al entrar en la celda y entregarle una pequeña caja, se recargo en los barrotes de la puerta de la celda-Haz la llamada mientras yo vigilo que ninguno de los oficiales venga-

-Eso hare-Contestó Alexandre, de la caja que le había dado el otro recluso sacó un celular desechable, sonrió con satisfacción-En este momento empieza mi venganza…voy a salir de este maldito sitio de porquería, recuperare todo lo que es mio y esa perra va a desear no haberme engañado-El celular emitía un sonido que indicaba que la llamada estaba en proceso, Alexandre no podía esperar más, estaba ansioso por dar las órdenes necesarias para hundir a Shannon.

**_-¿Quién habla?-La voz de aquella persona que contestaba era grave._**

**-Alexandre Mijalkov, hacíamos negocios en Londres-Se presentó el hombre que había amenazado a Eriol -¿Me recuerda?-**

**_-Claro que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo olvidar a un excelente "socio", señor Alexandre?-Contestó con una sonora carcajada el otro-Es una lastima que lo encerraran días antes de hacerle la entrega. Lo mejor será que vayamos al grado ¿A que debo su llamada?-_-**

**Necesito un pequeño favor, ya sabe, por los viejos tiempos-**

**_-Por supuesto, el precio…-_**

**-No se preocupe por su paga, le daré acceso a una de mis cuentas bancarias, seguro que la cantidad que se encuentra en ella le reconfortara mucho-**

**_-¿Qué quiere que haga?-_**

**-Encuentre a Asenet Salek-**

**_-Hecho, comuníquese conmigo en 1 mes, solo una cosa…¿Muerta o viva?-_**

**_-Quiero viva a esa maldita bruja, era amiga de la estúpida policía de la que me quiero vengar, Asenet es la única que puede decirme lo que quiero saber, quiero que me lo diga personalmente, ya después me encargaré de que sufra la maldita-_**

**-¿Qué es lo que sabe esta ramera que lo tiene tan preocupado, Alexandre?-**

**_-Tal vez se lo cuente cuando haya salido de este maldito infierno en el que me metió la estúpida policía-_**

**-Bien, los motivos que usted tenga son lo de menos para mí, yo lo apoyaré mientras reciba en tiempo y forma mi merecida paga-**

.

.

-Regreso pronto de la sala de interrogatorios. ¿Se fastidió de presenciar el interrogatorio, doctor Li?-Cuestiono Evelyn mientras continuaba analizando cierta evidencia que estaba bajo el microscopio-Creí que usted no quería separarse de la doctora Kinomoto, ¿Arreglo las cosas con ella?-

-Si, algo así. Confío en las destrezas para interrogar a alguien, pero francamente prefiero encontrar evidencia física para resolver el caso-Le respondió Li, se colocó los guantes para poder manipular la evidencia-Y con respecto a Sakura, pudimos conversar pacíficamente sobre lo que le sucedía, ahora parece estar más relajada, pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-No lo sé, sospecho que hay algo que ella oculta, algo más-

-Todos le ocultamos algo a alguien, doctor Li-Comentó Evelyn-Y por muy sonriente que la doctora Kinomoto aparente ser, seguro hay algo tan fuerte que es capaz de afligirla, capaz de que aun con esa sonrisa…sus ojos se noten tristes. Pero bueno, que se yo sobre eso, no la conozco muy bien-

-Supongo que si-No coma ansias, doctor. Tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la doctora tenga la suficiente "valentía" como para platicar sobre lo que en verdad le sucede-

Li ya no dijo más respecto a la actitud de Sakura, prefirió concentrarse en la evidencia que tenía al frente, se sentiría mucho mejor cuando atraparan al infeliz que se había atrevido a atacar a Christine Hanson.

-Veamos, que tenemos por aquí-Dirigió su mirada a una pieza que estaba fragmentada en varias partes-¿Alguien ha revisado esto?-

-Todavía, Anders ha estado ocupado buscando información de los sospechosos, usted y la doctora Kinomoto se han concentrado en los huesos y yo, en todo lo que compete a mi área de trabajo-Le respondió Evelyn-Sin embargo, por lo que he escuchado, usted tiene una especialidad en arqueología…¿No? Entonces me parece que usted es la persona, debe tener un "buen ojo" para inspeccionar este tipo de cosas, su talento en esa rama puede hallar que forman esos trozos de mármol-

.

.

Pasaron varias horas después de que Li comenzara a examinar las piezas que parecían ser de material rocoso, Sørensen también ayudaba a Syaoran con la pieza encontrada, Evelyn estudiaba las muestras para saber cuales eran los componentes exactos de la mencionada figura. Michael aun se hallaba aun en la sala de interrogatorios con Ariel Hanson y Sakura se hallaba escuchando dicha interpelación. Los sobrinos de la actual sospechosa se habían marchado hace 2 horas con un conocido de Ariel, pues la oficina del cuerpo policiaco no era propicio para que los niños esperaran durante largas horas.

-Si que eres bueno en esto de la arqueología-Halago con una sonrisa el artista danés al ver como Li terminaba de unir con sumo cuidado todos los fragmentos hasta integrar la figura que originalmente era-Como me gustaría reconstruir alguna vez una pieza antigua y no solo cuerpos destrozados de victimas, aunque no me quejo, todo se hace por la justicia-

-Es una escultura en miniatura del Museo de Louvre-Exclamó confundido Syaoran, ¿Cómo es que eso había llegado tal objeto al lugar donde estaba enterrada la victima?-Tiene una inscripción en la base-

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-Cuestionó Sørensen-"Fondation du Louvre", lo siguiente que dice en esta escultura es "Louvre Fondation vous remercie de votre générosité pour continuer à sauver des vies de personnes atteintes de diabète sucré"…París, France-Esto hace aun más fácil nuestra investigación-Exclamó Anders mientras les mostraba a sus colegas la información que había encontrado-La Fundación de Louvre no tiene ninguna instalación "extra" aquí en Dinamarca, es una fundación francesa y solo se limita a ayudar a personas de ese país, la escultura que se encontró en la escena del crimen se la otorgan solamente a los benefactores más "caritativos "-

-Christine Hanson tiene un hijo con diabetes mellitus, pero el menor nunca ha sido tratado fuera del país y mucho menos se apoya bajo alguna fundación, Owen Parker se hace cargo de todos los gastos médicos, así que si sacamos conclusiones, el asesino debe ser el dueño de este premio que otorga la fundación-Añadieron Syaoran y Evelyn-¿Qué donadores son de nacionalidad extranjera?-

-Aguarden un poco-Trabajo minuciosamente con la variable dicha por sus compañeros, la lista de donadores ascendía a casi 300 donadores-No…ninguno, todos los donadores son franceses. Probaré otras estadísticas, espero que con esto obtengamos algo más-De nueva cuenta comenzó a escribir antecedentes específicos en el computador-Tengo algo, 10 de ellos viven en el extranjero. 3 en Canadá, 1 en Italia, 5 en España, 1 reside en este país-

-Creo que tienen un ganador-Murmuro Evelyn sin despegar la vista de la información que daba el computador-No solo vive en Dinamarca, además esta aquí en Copenhague-

-Nathan Kettner es originario de Francia-Anders no tardó en encontrar más información sobre aquel hombre-Aquí dice que comenzó a donar dinero a la fundación Louvre hace 12 años, fecha en la cual nace su hijo Jonathan Kettner, al niño le diagnosticaron diabetes y es por eso que Nathan Kettner se solidariza con esa labor social-

-¿Qué ha pasado con el hijo de Kettner?-Cuestionaron Evelyn y Li.

-Falleció hace 3 años, 1 mes previamente de la desaparición de Christine Hanson-Informó el artista, continuó leyendo-Zack Hanson, el hijo de Christine fue atendido por el médico Kevin Isaac, quien trabaja en el Hospital General de Copenhague, y que además, el mismo doctor de Jonathan Kettner-

-¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?-Syaoran comenzó a revisar los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio-¿Él? Ahora recuerdo, que cuando fuimos a la constructora por documentos para vincular a alguien, había varios ejemplares de adenias del desierto y en la recepción aparecían varias de estos esculturas-Golpeó la superficie de madera-Este sujeto es dueño de la constructora a cargo de la edificación de la pista de atletismo-

-En efecto, este hombre es dueño de esa constructora, podía ingresar con facilidad a ese sitio cuando quisiera-Confirmó Anders-Encontré algo más, el señor Kettner también sufre de diabetes, y no solo eso, hace 6 meses le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón-

-Los hospitales tienen guardado en sus archivos el prototipo de sangre al que pertenecen su pacientes-Dijo Li-Contamos con la sangre del asesino de la señora Hanson, ¿Puedes entrar a los archivos del hospital y averiguar el tipo de sangre al que pertenece Kettner?-

-Eso es algo sencillo-Añadió el artista mientras volvía a ingresar en algunos archivos de su ordenador-¡Oh! Creo que ya sospechaba esto, el tipo de sangre es compatible con la del asesino de Christine Hanson-

-Se lo diré a Colin y Kinomoto, se alegraran mucho al saber quien es el verdadero asesino de la victima-Exclamó Syaoran mientras esperaba a que la información estuviese impresa para mostrársela a Michael-¿Cómo es que tienes acceso a los archivos de ese hospital?-

-Mi esposa trabaja para ese hospital en el área de archivos-Le respondió Anders-Si hubiese sido otro hospital, hubiésemos tardado un poco más en hallar la información-

.

.

Londres, Inglaterra.

-¿Tú también vas a decir que estoy haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua?-Indagó Eriol mientras mantenía su mirada inequívoca en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de su mansión-¿Dirás que estoy llegando muy lejos por ella?-

-Sabes bien que no voy a contradecirte, independientemente de tus sentimientos, solo tú sabes porque haces todas estas cosas para cuidarla-Respondió alguien con voz masculina, no podía apreciarse bien quien era aquella persona, puesto que la biblioteca se mantenía en casi una completa oscuridad de no ser por la vela que se hallaba en una mesa cerca de la puerta-No debes tomarle valor a todo lo que ese criminal te diga, aunque, no está de más tener cuidado-

-Agradezco por tu recomendación, lo tomaré en cuenta antes de actuar-Dijo Eriol son una sonrisa, tanto Ruby Moon como Nakuru le habían dado el mismo consejo, ahora también esta persona lo hacía-Voy a mantener bien vigilado a Alexandre, no permitiré que se salga con la suya, él fue el único culpable de la muerte de Natasha Y Nadeshiko, casi acaba con la vida de ella también-

-Mientras este dentro de la penitenciaria sus manos están limitadas-

-Ni tan limitas, recibió una llamada de uno de sus cómplices-

-Mark me contó sobre eso, y también me dijo que planeas formar un equipo extra oficial para investigar los pasos que llegue a dar Alexandre-

-Mark ha dicho que me apoyará, me falta contactar al detective Blake, al profesor Terada, a la agente Yanagisawa-

-En ese caso cuenta conmigo-

.

.

-¿Encontraron algo nuevo?-Cuestiono Michael instantáneamente al ver entrar a Li a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Si, como siempre la evidencia física es exacta para estas situaciones-Syaoran le mostró al detective la información que había hallado con la ayuda de Evelyn y Anders-El nombre del asesino es Nathan Kettner, la evidencia lo culpa. Es él…-El castaño le mostró a Michael una fotografía del sujeto.

-¡¿Este es el hombre que atacó a mi hermana?-La mujer estaba totalmente impresionada, Li afirmó con la cabeza-Yo…¡No puede ser! Conozco a este hombre, lo vi un par de veces en el invernadero, yo le decía a mi hermana que solo haría lo que los otros 2 con ella y que enseguida la dejaría, ella me decía que no, que se trataba de un hombre con dinero e incluso que le pagaría los boletos para mudarse a París-Ariel Hanson comenzó a llorar-Yo no le creí, después ella desapareció, supuse que Christine me decía la verdad, pero que no se había llevado a los niños porque solo eran una carga-

-No se preocupe, señorita Ariel-Michael se acercó a la mujer y la ayudo a levantarse de su asiento-Vaya a casa con sus sobrinos, nosotros nos encargaremos de arrestar a ese infeliz para que pague por todo el daño que les ha hecho. Le prometo que ese tipo pasara toda su vida en la cárcel-

Los 3 salieron de la sala, en el pasillo se encontraba Sakura esperándolos.

-¿Has escuchado todo?-Cuestionó Li

-Si-Respondió la castaña.

.

.

Tomoeda, Japón.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la decisión final de la señorita Kinomoto, Yanagisawa?-Cuestionó el profesor Terada-¿En verdad crees que te haga caso y se permanezca unos cuantos días en Dinamarca para poder descansar?-

-No, conociéndola, seguro que lo único que quiere es regresar lo más pronto posible, ella solo va a Europa cada que llega esa época del año-Le respondió la castaña de lentes-Y no es como si fuera porque se siente a gusto estando en Londres, es cierto que va por ellas al cementerio, pero más que recuerdos buenos, lo único que hacen esos viajes anuales es grabarle en la mente todo lo malo-

-Debemos entenderla, no solo por el hecho de que casi logran asesinarla, es más que eso, vivir una pérdida así es traumatizante. Ni siquiera tiene una fotografía de ellas, y no creo que recordarlas sea de mucha ayuda, solo pudo verlas por fracciones de segundos antes que comenzara toda la redada, se separó de ellas y horas después supo de sus muertes-

-Ya han pasado algunos años-

-Si, pero el tiempo no importa, hay cosas que marcan profundamente-

.

.

Sakura se encontraba un restaurant, la mesa que ella había elegido quedaba en el balcón, la ubicación de su mesa hacía que tuviese como vista uno de los lagos que se hallaban en Copenhague, el lugar estaba casi sumido en el silencio, los clientes del lugar prestaban muy atentos al hombre que cantaba al mismo tiempo que tocaba el piano.

-¿Disfrutando del vodka a esta hora del día, Kinomoto?-Indagó Li-No creí que fueras del tipo de persona que festeja con alcohol la victoria de un caso-

-Esto no es vodka, eso es demasiado fuerte para mí, lo más fuerte que bebo es vino ¡Oh! Y para que quede claro, no soy ese tipo de persona que beben continuamente, solo bebo en ocasiones muy pero muy especiales-Exclamó Sakura-Pero han sucedido tantas cosas estos días que un poco de alcohol me sienta bien, además, 1 copa de vino no me hará daño, no planeo terminar la botella-

-En eso tienes algo de razón, 1 copa no te hará daño-Exclamó Syaoran. El mesero llego en ese preciso momento, le sirvió una copa de vino a Syaoran y a Sakura le relleno de nueva cuenta la copa, después de eso sirvió la comida a cada uno-2 tampoco te harán daño, anda, solo una copa más, al menos para acompañar la comida-

-Está bien-Sakura le sonrió. Ambos alzaron la copa y brindaron-Espero que nos llevemos mejor con el pasar del tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Creí que preferirías ir con Michael a detener al homicida de Hanson-Comentó la castaña después de darle un sorbo a la copa-Dijiste que querías estar con en el momento de la detención, ¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-Si, sé que lo dije, pero creo que fue mejor dejar que lo hiciera solo, no quise tomarme tantas atribuciones, después de todo, el mayor merito es de él y su equipo-

-¿Vas a tomarle la palabra a Yanagisawa?-Pregunto Li.

-No, no lo haré. Quiero regresar a Japón lo más pronto posible-

-¿Estas completamente segura?-Syaoran observo fijamente a Sakura-Aun no pareces muy segura, debes de sacar por completo todo lo que sientes…respecto a lo sucedido-

-Voy a regresar a trabajar, no quiero tomarme "días libres"-Dijo con total firmeza la mujer de ojos verdes-Naoko me ha impuesto tomar terapia psicológica-

-Debes tomarte unos días-Insistió Li.-No-¿Por qué parece que ocultas algo, Kinomoto? Eres una mujer alegre todo el tiempo, pero hay veces en que a pesar de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro…tus ojos parecen tristes-Tú mismo lo has dicho, es por…-Comienzo a sospechar que no es por ese asesino serial que te mantuvo cautiva-

.

.

Michael abrió la puerta de aquella solitaria oficina, desde el sitio en donde estaba parado mostró la fotografía de Christine Hanson.

-No debí enterrar la pequeña escultura junto a Christine ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Yo la golpee en la cabeza con esa pieza, tenía un poco de su sangre, no podía guardarlo, por eso pensé que lo mejor era deshacerme de esa cosa-Declaró el dueño de la constructora en el momento que vio entrar a Michael en la agencia. Era un hombre de 40 años, al parecer la enfermedad lo estaba matando, pues su aspecto físico no era el mejor-Espere a que diera la noche, la saque en mi automóvil y me dirigí a la pista, pensé que nadie la descubriría en ese zona, Christine quedaría bajo muchos metros de tierra. Creí que jamás la descubrirían, pero creo que no tome en cuenta que el trabajo de mi constructora sería algo mal hecho que se descompondría-

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, nunca me había tropezado con un delincuente que confesará todo con solo verme, normalmente tengo que interrogarlos durante varias horas ¿Por qué confiesa esto ahora, Señor Kettner? ¿Por qué?-Exclamó con molestia Michael mientras le colocaba las grilletes para después conducirlo a la salida del lugar, donde ya se encontraba una patrulla esperando-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Me quedan 6 meses de vida, sin embargo, si no me hubiesen detectado este otro mal, yo me hubiera llevado el secreto a la tumba-Dijo-Pero viendo que voy a morir, la cárcel es lo que menos me preocupa. También debo de admitir que SI hubiera huido en caso de no estar casi agonizando, pasar años y años en la cárcel no es una opción para mí-

A Michael le molestaba la entonación de burla con el que Nathan Kettner le respondía, sus palabras eran secas, sin un ápice de remordimiento por el crimen cometido.

-Debe recordar muy bien que Christine Hanson era una mujer joven que además tenía dos hijos que no supieron porque su madre nunca regresó por ellos como se los prometió, los niños se sentaron en la ventana por varios meses, esperando que su madre regresara y se los llevara a Paris como se los prometió-Exclamo Colin mientras le colocaba las esposas a Nathan Kettner-¿Por qué lo hiso?-

-Ella me pidió dinero, dijo que compraría unos boletos para que nos fuéramos a París, ¡¿Y que fue lo que hiso la maldita? ¡Solo compró 3 boletos! ¡Para ella y sus hijos! Me quería abandonar, después de todo lo que hice por ella, yo le ofrecí todo y ella me traicionó-

-Lo que usted le hiso a ella fue peor. Usted quería comprarla con regalos costosos, pero lo único que ella quería era estar con sus hijos y ofrecerles los mejor, no fue una buena que le robara para poder construir el futuro que soñaba, debió buscar otras alternativas, pero eso no le daba derecho a quitarle la vida-Le recriminó Colin-¿Sabe lo que usted hiso? Dejo a 2 niños huérfanos preguntándose porque su madre los abandono-

.

.

Tanto Michael como su equipo con la compañía de Sakura y Li habían asistido al funeral de Christine Hanson, todo fue conmovedor, bueno, tal vez como en todos los velorios donde las personas despiden a su ser amado, padres, esposos, amigo o hermano, alguien a quien quieres. Ver a Ariel Hanson y sus sobrinos llorando, pidiendo regresar el tiempo, sabiendo que era algo imposible pero aun así quererlo con todas tus fuerzas, desear que Christine no hubiese caído en manos a Kettner. Porque aunque Ariel hubiese tenido problemas con su hermana, nada cambiaba el hecho de que la quería, ¡Por favor! Era su hermana, las discusiones nunca romperían el gran cariño por Christine, nunca, prueba de ello era que sin esperar algo a cambio, se había hecho cargo de sus sobrinos.

-Ha sido todo un placer trabajar con ustedes y muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos dieron por meter a ese sujeto en la cárcel-Exclamó sonriente Michael mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Sakura y Syaoran-Ojala nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión-

-Tenlo por seguro-Añadieron al deshacer el abrazo que les había dado el danés, hicieron una reverencia antes de añadir algo más a aquella despedida-Nos vemos, también ha sido un placer trabajar con los tuyos-

-Adiós-Agitaba la mano levemente en señal de despedida

Li y Kinomoto se dieron la media vuelta y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta de abordaje, había sido una grata experiencia haber ayudado en aquel caso, en especial el equipo de personas, todos eran competentes en su trabajo, pero sobre todo eso, eran amistosos. Un tiempo después, por el enorme ventanal del aeropuerto que mostraba la pista se observaba como un avión despegaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Espero sus comentarios! =D

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

¡Chao!


End file.
